Hors Champ
by Niel Elendar
Summary: Deku n'arrivait pas à oublier les années de harcèlement. Un soir, à l'internat, il s'est glissé dans la chambre de Kacchan. Il ne s'est pas contenté de le regarder dormir. Comment en est-il arrivé là, et quelles en seront les conséquences ? Hors champ, tout peut arriver... Katsu/Deku Iida&Deku Kiri&Baku Deku&Todo&Baku /!\ Thèmes matures, viol, harcèlement, abus.
1. Hors Champ

**・**

 **・**

 **・**

 _(((((((((((((((((((((・_ _Si tu parles, je te_ _butes.・_ _)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

 **・**

 **・**

 **・**

 **Les secrets ont un coût**

Ils donnent naissance à des ombres.

Nous les portons en nous inconscients...

Une réalité mensongère?

 **・**

 _(出久_

 _出来ない_

 _俺は_ _...)_

 **・**

 **・**

 **・**

Il y avait deux garçons. Vous savez de qui je parle. A quatre ans, ils ont appris ce qu'est la valeur de la vie. "Inégale". De la part de Dieu, cette vieille crapule de patriarche, dit le conte, l'un reçut une boite, contenant un éclat du Soleil. Pour l'autre, une boite pleine de clous rouillés.

Vous savez de qui je parle?

Reprenons du début.

* * *

Dans le tiroir du bureau de Bakugo se trouvait une vieille figurine d'All Might. Ce n'était pas une figurine rare mais un modèle basique, bon marché pour enfants. La peinture bleue de la cape était toute effacée, et les traits grossiers du visage mal moulés, avec les yeux décalés, avaient quelque chose dérangeant.

Ce n'était rien du tout qu'une figurine toc, un peu minable, qui dormait au fond du tiroir de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pris grand chose avec lui, quand il avait déménagé au dortoir, quittant la maison familiale. Il ne voulait pas s'alourdir. Il était juste parti, avec un sac de sport, tandis que le transport des meubles et de l'équipement de musculation fut confié à un professionnel. Il dormait là. Dans cette petite chambre fermée comme une boîte, insonorisée. Rien de vraiment mémorable ou personnel dans cet espace. Son passé était derrière lui. Et dans le bureau qui occupait la forme d'un rectangle dans la perspective, il y avait le volume d'un tiroir, et à l'intérieur de cet espace sombre, dans le fouilli d'accessoires, il y avait la figurine sans valeur.

Contrairement à l'intérieur surchargé de Midoriya, c'était le seul objet réminiscent d'All Might.

A ce moment, Katsuki croyait encore qu'il deviendrait le héros numéro 1.

Peut-être était-ce un mensonge, et il le savait peut-être, ou peut-être que non.

* * *

(xxx_xxxx_xxxxxxxxxx_x_x_xxxx) Il ne pouvait l'admettre, il ne pouvait pas le reconnaître. Alors depuis des mois, des mois et des mois que les doutes étaient apparus, il n'avait plus harcelé le sale _nerd_ , il ne l'avait plus intimidé ou frappé, l'avait évité, l'avait fui. Ils s'affrontaient dans l'arène, et dans ce cadre il donnait tout pour gagner, pour être un héros, pour être le héros numéro 1.

Mais en dehors de ce cadre ? En dehors, Bakugou n'avait pas toujours été un héros. Il n'était pas un héros, quand il faisait ramper Deku devant lui, quand il le dressait à coups de bottes, à coups de poings. Il n'était pas un héros quand il hurlait sa rage à pleins poumons pour voir la figure pâlir jusqu'à ce que chaque tâche de rousseur se détache comme des cendres répandues sur la neige sous le coup de la terreur. Il n'était pas un héros quand il crachait ses mots rabaissants avec un sourire aux lèvres et qu'il guettait, comme un grondement de tonnerre au lointain, le grand éclat de rire qui grandirait dans les poitrines et exploserait au travers de la classe suspendue à ses lèvres. Tout ce pouvoir, toute cette ivresse, juste en piétinant un moins que rien qui était de toute façon déjà plus bas que terre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait changer ? Il n'avait pas à le regarder. Il n'existait pas. Il n'y pensait jamais après coup, il n'en rêvait pas la nuit, pas comme le petit Izuku qui se tournait et se tournait dans ses draps sans trouver le sommeil.

Il n'y pensait donc pas, ne s'en souvenait donc pas. C'était hors champ, cet espace, ces abus. Est-ce que tout le monde ne détournait pas le regard ? Il n'y pensait pas, ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais au fond le garçon savait, qu'en dehors du cadre, tout pouvait arriver. Et il avait senti, derrière la rage folle et aveugle et brûlante, quand l'inexistant avait relevé les yeux, la glaciale ébullition d'un nouveau sentiment dont il ignorait le nom.

Oh, qu'elle le tenait, à son insu, entre ses serres, la grande et terrible peur ! Elle qui sait attendre son heure, qui sait qu'elle aura toujours sa place dans nos ombres, que tôt ou tard, elle nous saisit. Deux petits garçons, l'un prend tout, l'autre n'a rien. Deux adolescents, tout-puissant, ruiné. La peur s'était glissée dans ce déséquilibre, ce vide à remplir, creusé par la violence. Une faille d'où sortent des horreurs sans nom. Et ce monstre, ce monstre nourri jour après jour par Bakugou dansait désormais dans les coins de son champ de vision, entre deux clignements de paupières, deux battements de cœur. La peur était prête, cette grande faucheuse qu'il s'était construite lui-même au fil des ans, proportionnée à sa fierté, sa rage et sa haine, elle se dressait là, avide comme l'échafaud !

Un frisson sur son âme, qu'il n'osait encore ressentir, titan-nain, coq de flamme et de fureur, son champ de vision si étroit qu'il pouvait croître et grouiller tant de choses au-delà : il les sentait presser contre les paupières, la nuit – il les sentait se masser, clapoter au coin des murs ; les choses sans nom et sans forme, postées en guet-apens aux portes de sa conscience.

Et comme quelqu'un qui empêche une porte d'être forcée en faisant obstacle de son propre corps, Katsuki Bakugou ne pouvait voir les assaillants, le dos plaqué contre le battant, occupé à lutter, à maintenir la fermeture à tout prix, à toutes forces. Résistant, à sentir les coups de boutoir enfoncer ce support, vibrer dans ses os. Et quelqu'inexorable soit la lutte, en regardant devant lui tel un héros inébranlable, en regardant devant lui comme un héros de papier mâché, il vivait dans l'illusion d'avancer, de viser un sommet, quand, à chaque instant, la porte était derrière lui. Les mêmes actions, la même boucle : se battre, se renforcer, crier, encore, encore, encore. En avant, toujours plus haut. En avant. Et la porte était toujours là. Les coups toujours plus forts. Il pressait plus fort en retour, yeux aveuglément serrés. Pour rien au monde, il ne devait se retourner.

* * *

Le garçon qui vivait dans la peur sans connaître son nom frissonnait, frémissait, couvert de sueurs froides, alors que sa main tressautait autour de son sexe tandis que l'autre, poignet tourné à un angle douloureux, se cabrait vers l'arrière dans une vaine tentative de pousser au-delà de deux phalanges le plaisir outrageant qui nouait son bas-ventre. Des petits bruits qui lui échappèrent lorsqu'il vint enfin dans sa paume précipitamment mise en coupe il ne reconnut pas le son de sa propre voix. Mais le vrai déshonneur ne se trouvait pas dans cette substance visqueuse qui lui souillait les doigts : il était dans les pensées, l'obsession qui l'avait irrésistiblement acculé à céder à ce désir. L'image - l'odeur - bordel, comment connaissait-il même son **odeur** ? Le toucher de Deku semblait s'être incrusté dans son être, comme un sable fin sous ses ongles, une obsession hors de tout contrôle, de toute logique, qui le saisissait chaque fois qu'il croisait le chemin du sale _nerd_. Brûlant, étouffant, sirupeux, le simple regard du garçon, ces yeux verts tant de fois posés dans son dos explosait en un cocktail de sensations répugnantes qu'il n'avait jamais imaginées. Et comme une preuve, cette bosse, l'érection, qu'il fallait effacer, mais pour la faire disparaître... Et les pensées, intrusives, les fantasmes se ruaient avec le sang en une spirale ascendante, le réduisant à l'état de bête râlante, terrassée par les spasmes de plaisir qui amenaient des larmes dans les yeux si fiers.

Pourquoi. Deku. Ce bon à rien de Deku. Cet asticot sournois, cette merde, cette sous-merde de Deku ! Il hurlait, il hurlait de rage, mordant l'oreiller. Comment était-ce possible, depuis quand, et pourquoi ?! Son corps l'avait trahi, son esprit avait suivi, et voilà qu'il se tordait comme une chienne en chaleur, incapable de se soulager sans imaginer...

Ces scènes contre-nature, ces scènes répugnantes et viles, et si réelles, si vraies qu'il avait l'impression de les avoir vécues...

Comme des flashs d'une lumière stroboscopique, aussi irrésistible que l'impulsion du sang dans ses veines - pour les stopper il aurait fallu demander à son cœur de cesser de battre. Et il voulait qu'il cesse. La bouche sèche et les jambes tremblantes, hagard du contrecoup de l'orgasme, il sentait la nausée lui soulever le cœur. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui.

* * *

Bakugou ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait une fois les lumières éteintes. Une fois son sommeil stable, sa respiration régulière, ce sommeil si profond de princesse endormie...

C'était une invention de Deku, cette expression. Elle était écrite en marge d'un carnet, où il enregistrait des données, des informations. Les notes de l'étudiant étaient toujours détaillées, et ces détails concernaient le corps de Kacchan. Les premières pages s'intéressaient aux mensurations. L'explorateur avait mesuré, quadrillé et décrit chaque centimètre carré, établi des échelles, commenté sur un ton objectivant et pseudo-scientifique d'où filtrait une fascination malsaine pour la puissance supposée du sujet, comme s'il avait voulu trouver quelque part entre la forme de son nombril et la densité de ses poils pubiens la recette de son succès et de ses échecs. Mais rapidement, cela laissait la place à des études comportementales. Ce carnet, en réalité, c'était le journal de bord de ses expériences en vue de satisfaire Kacchan. Son sommeil, son comportement de la journée, et comment cela affectait son état de la nuit, quand il lui appartenait. Comment il réagissait au toucher, aux caresses, aux mains qui tâtonnaient, recherchaient, s'immiçaient dans des endroits interdits. Il avait tout appris. Des choses dont Bakugou ignorait tout. Il n'avait jamais été très aventurier en ce qui concernait son corps.

Au départ, le nerd sétait concentré sur le pénis, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait réunit toutes les infos qu'il lui fallait sur cette zone. Il avait pris plus de risques, trouvant de nouvelles méthodes, cartographiant les zones érogènes, entraînant le corps pour qu'il réagisse de la façon voulue à certains stimulis... Pour le soulager du stress.

Kacchan _devait_ se détendre. Il était ainsi devenu, dans son intérêt, parfois un amant, parfois un scientifique, écrivant au fur et à mesure toutes ses réactions, l'évolution d'un corps s'abandonnant de plus en plus, victime inconsciente de sa débauche gentille et calculée. Bien sûr, il y avait de la curiosité, le désir de savoir. Un désir de toucher. Mais il faisait ça pour _l'aider_. Et Kacchan ne l'aurait jamais autorisé à le toucher durant le jour, sans même parler de sous la ceinture. Jamais il n'accepterait d'aide. Il était bien trop fier pour ça.

Nuit après nuit la petite ombre se glissait dans la chambre et jamais, pas une fois, la princesse endormie n'avait dit non.

Deku ne considérait pas cela comme du sexe. Mais il savait que si Kacchan découvrait ce secret, il le tuerait. Même s'il ne le faisait pas, il ne comprendrait jamais. Il risquerait d'être traumatisé. Deku ne voulait pas ça. Il ne lui voulait pas vraiment de mal. Katchan risquait de devenir parano, de le rejeter, d'encore se blesser ainsi que les autres. Alors il ne fallait pas qu'il sache, et jamais il ne saurait. Et Deku laissait des draps d'une propreté immaculée, un corps plus net et rose que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Et quelques fois, avant de partir, déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela ne le réveillait pas.

Et chaque matin entachait Bakugou de fragments de rêves enfiévrés, où il s'unissait à la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, et ces rêveries le poursuivraient jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne fou, qu'il cède à cette faim inconnue, ce plaisir engorgé de dégoût, de colère et de honte.

Parfois le fantasme était animé et il recherchait lui-même l'étreinte, l'empalement synonyme de jouissance, quand il n'avait que ses doigts et la frustration rugissant dans sa gorge. Parfois il était spectateur, comme paralysé, d'un film qui se déroulait dans sa tête, imaginé par on ne savait quel sicko de réalisateur, où Deku le dégradait, le prenait sans qu'il puisse rien y faire...

Il voyait un viol.

Il se touchait et jouissait de même, incapable de se retenir.

Dans ses illusions, jamais il ne distinguait le visage de Deku. Mais il suffisait qu'il l'aperçoive dans la vraie vie pour qu'aussitôt le cortège de pulsions l'assaille, et il fuyait le regard vert, ces yeux inquisiteurs toujours fixés sur lui.

C'était insoutenable.


	2. Kacchan

Tout avait commencé quand ils s'étaient installés à l'internat de UA.

Izuku Midoriya aimait sa nouvelle chambre, sa nouvelle maison, sa nouvelle vie. Il aimait la salle commune où il pouvait passer du temps avec ses camarades de classe. Ensemble, ils s'amusaient beaucoup et il avait l'impression que le camp d'été, dans ce qu'il avait eu de meilleur, se prolongeait indéfiniment. Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis avant cette année et se réjouissait du moindre instant de détente. Une prise de bec au sujet du frigo. Une bataille d'oreillers. Une soirée TV. Des échanges de mangas, de comics. Une dégustation de thé organisée par Momo. Des feux d'artifice sur la terrasse. Des révisions communes. Une partie de Karuta. Il n'avait jamais eu ça auparavant.

Un groupe, un clan, une famille. Passer du temps avec ses camarades, vivre auprès d'eux, c'était fou, surréaliste, et en même temps si réconfortant.

Même si c'était nouveau pour chacun d'entre eux, certains avaient coutume de vivre avec leurs frères et sœurs, d'autres de s'amuser avec une bande de potes. Ils avaient l'habitude des chamailleries, des rigolades, des petits et des grands drames, des réconciliations. Pas Izuku. Pour lui, tout était nouveau, étourdissant et presque écrasant.

Alors il vibrait du bonheur de ne plus être seul, d'avoir la reconnaissance des autres, offerte avec tant de facilité, comme si c'était naturel, allant de soi. Mais il tremblait aussi, de commettre un impair, de ne pas savoir quels mots, quelle expression adopter, de trahir d'une façon ou d'une autre _qu'il n'était pas un des leurs_.

Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'il entende les rires comme des signes de joie, et pas l'écho moqueur d'une raillerie. Lorsque les éclats d'hilarité retentissaient dans son dos, il entendait encore les sobriquets et se tendait. Il cherchait anxieusement à décrypter la conversation avec anxiété, avant de se souvenir que non, ses camarades n'étaient pas méchants. Jamais ils ne riaient pas de lui. Quand on se charriait en 2deA, les blagues n'étaient que des blagues innocentes, et n'avaient pas pour but de blesser. Il était inimaginable que quelqu'un… non. Il était idiot, il était juste parano, Il fallait qu'il arrête. Il les appréciait, il les aimait. Ces futurs héros qu'il était si fier de connaître. Ils ne lui auraient jamais fait de mal, il le savait bien. Et pourtant il continuait à avoir ce réflexe mortifère, ce sourd pincement au cœur. Un pauvre enfant au coeur solitaire, que la joie des autres inquiétait comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de s'y joindre.

Il souriait tout le temps. Il voulait tellement _bien faire_ .  
Il aspirait à gagner en confiance, s'efforçant de faire connaissance avec les étudiants qu'il connaissait moins pour développer des liens. Et comme il mettait tout son sérieux dans ces projets, dessinant des schémas et des plans, cela fonctionna.

Il était le bienvenu, étonnamment. Les gens semblaient contents quand il se joignait au groupe. Ils trouvaient même sa conversation digne d'intérêt ! Tant qu'il ne marmonnait pas trop, tant qu'il pouvait garder son côté otaku sous contrôle… Il n'avait plus à rester à l'écart et à avoir l'air bizarre. Il pouvait parler et il souriait jusqu'à ce que son visage lui fasse mal, mais c'était une bonne douleur.

Leurs soirées, qui se prolongeaient souvent au-delà du raisonnable, étaient l'occasion de délires qui portaient au fou-rire, et de discussions plus calmes lorsque la plupart désertaient la salle commune jusqu'à ce que ne restent que deux, trois étudiants. Alors on parlait à voix basse, les digues s'abaissaient, et on discutait de choses graves et douces, les mots coulaient aisément, des confidences flottaient ainsi dans la demi-obscurité des veilleuses au plus tard de la nuit…

Il était comblé, voyant qu'ils s'entendaient si bien, observant se répéter les mêmes motifs de familiarité entre les gens, prenant note de leurs marques d'affection. Leurs liens se resserraient. Chaque jour en passant les rendait plus précieux. Même les disputes, les sujets délicats de la vie quotidienne tels que le rangement de la nourriture, la propreté des douches ou le bruit le soir, ces menus différents finissaient par les rapprocher, car ils devaient aller par delà leurs différences pour parvenir à se comprendre.

Il pensait, même en considérant la tragédie qui avait éclaté en Août, que les choses ne pouvaient que s'améliorer désormais. Que la Classe A était indestructible.

Il y croyait vraiment.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème, ce problème irrésolu nommé Katsuki Bakugou.

Bakugou l'évitait, et Izuku faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Mais dans cet endroit clos, dans ce bâtiment qu'ils ne pouvaient quitter à leur guise, il était impossible de ne jamais se retrouver dans la même pièce au même moment. Ils devaient partager l'espace.

Izuku avait l'habitude en classe ou pendant les entraînements… Mais désormais, plus de temps mort, plus de retour à la maison, d'espace sûr où se détendre après les cours. La cohabitation était permanente. Il ne pouvait y échapper.

L'ancien sans-alter faisait de son mieux pour devenir un héros digne d'All Might. Son mentor lui avait dit bien des fois qu'il était trop pleurnichard, pas assez confiant. Alors il fallait qu'il cesse de sursauter lorsque la voix désagréable de Bakugou tonnait à proximité. Il devait faire taire ce terrible besoin de fuir. Dans l'action, quand il endossait son costume, il arrivait à faire face. Mais dans la vie de tous les jours ? Dans les salles de cours et les couloirs qui faisaient écho à des situations vécues et vécues tant de fois ? Il se sentait comme un mulot qui ne cesse de surveiller le ciel, interrompant régulièrement ses activités vitales, sa quête de nourriture, sa fabrication d'abri, pour relever la tête et guetter l'arrivée potentielle d'une menace, la grande silhouette d'un rapace qui pourrait achever son existence d'un simple coup de serres.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir Kacchan de son esprit. Il surgissait çà et là dans ses pensées, ou restait en arrière-plan dans l'anxiété diffuse et la crispation de ses muscles.

Il se demandait, simplement, quand aurait lieu la prochaine crise. Et d'instinct, il cherchait du regard la silhouette trapue, la tignasse hérissée et le corps voûté de l'énervé de service. Il ne pouvait empêcher ce réflexe, héritage d'une existence de crainte. Elle l'avait conduit à toujours savoir où se trouvait Katsuki, et à mesurer la distance exacte qui les séparait : à combien de pas était la portée de ses poings ? Et les froncements de sourcils, le tempo de ses réponses, le silence menaçant et la tension blanchissante de ses phalanges ; tout cela il le guettait, les signes d'un oracle qui saurait le préserver et l'avertir du moment où il devait disparaître.

Parce que quand il explosait, il ne voulait pas être dans les parages. Il était sa cible favorite après tout. Fort de l'expérience de terrain accumulée depuis la primaire, il s'était fait expert pour lire son humeur et décrypter sa posture et son expression. Un maniaque, auraient dit certains, toujours en train de surveiller. Comme s'il avait le choix.

Il avait accordé le même sens du détail à son étude des héros et dans son analyse du comportement de Bakugou. On aurait dit… les documentaires sur les lions de la savane. Vous savez, ce sont des animaux terrifiants, dangereux, mortels, mais avec le commentaire soporifique en fond… Celui qui décrypte leur mode de vie sur un ton monocorde, c'est presque relaxant. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu, pour survivre, un petit nerd craintif et effacé, qui se trouvait être le spécialiste en chef de Katsuki Bakugou.

D'habitude, il pouvait prédire quand il allait péter un plomb à un ou deux jours près. Mais cela faisait plus deux deux semaines qu'ils avaient emménagé, et tous ses signaux étaient au rouge. Kacchan était beaucoup, beaucoup trop calme. Plus le temps passait sans que ces muettes menaces ne soient mises à exécution, plus sa nervosité, son anxiété le ramenait toujours à Katsuki, le conduisait à guetter sa venue, surveiller ses habitudes, se _tenir prêt._

Il sentait l'anticipation lui retourner l'estomac. Il observait Bakugou. Pour conjurer le sort. Le tenir à l'œil. Le coup fait moins mal si on le voit venir. Ses réflexes d'animal traqué.

Il le savait, Bakugou ne cessait jamais de bouillonner. Il allait déborder. Il l'avait toujours fait par le passé. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il attendait la catastrophe. Il attendait.

Et rien. Kacchan regardait la télé. Kacchan discutait avec Kirishima et Hanta. Kacchan se mettait à l'écart. Oui, il criait de ça de là. Il insultait toujours les autres. Mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Ce n'était pas ça, son vrai visage. Le vrai visage que Deku connaissait.

Alors qu'il gardait ses distances avec ses coups d'oeil anxieux, il se retrouva à croiser directement le chemin de Bakugou, un soir qu'il s'était aventuré au troisième étage pour rendre un DVD à Kirishima-kun.

Il se figea, quand il entendit ces pas lourds et familiers. Ils étaient seuls, le couloir étroit. Bakugou apparut juste devant, lui faisant face. Aucun moyen d'éviter la confrontation. Izuku eut la chair de poule et sentit la moiteur de ses paumes – rien de tel que de la nitroglycérine, juste l'embarrassant témoignage de sa faiblesse.

Il hésita – le saluer ? Sourire et lui dire bonsoir ? Il savait qu'il aurait une voix de fausset, qu'on l'entendrait bégayer ou buter sur les mots. Ça n'aurait pas l'air sincère. Ça ne ferait que l'énerver. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis…

 _N'approche pas, Deku !_

(Depuis ce moment. Les vilains le tenaient, et alors qu'il disparaissait dans les ténèbres du portail, cet œil rouge toujours le fixait, le défiant de bouger. Le défiant de venir à son secours. C'était la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite : de rester loin de lui.)

Avec effort, il porta ses yeux sur l'expression du jeune homme blond. Il semblait blasé, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il le repéra, avec un tic de contrariété qui étrécit ses yeux.

Izuku se prépara. Il allait lui crier dessus, maintenant. Il allait le pousser de côté. C'était le moment.

Il lui fallait toutes ses forces pour ne pas reculer. Il voulait prétendre avoir quelque chose à dans la direction opposée. Bien sûr, Bakugou n'irait sûrement pas jusqu'à le passer à tabac, mais allez dire ça à son ventre noué. Tout son instinct lui criait c'était sur le point d'arriver. Son souffle s'accéléra. Il était bien trop près. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Deku bloqua son regard au niveau de son cou, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux plus d'un instant. Katsuki ralentit. Il s'arrêta. Il le regardait. Un genre de sourire vide paralysa les lèvres de Deku. Cela dura quelques secondes.

Il dut lutter pour ne pas s'écraser contre le mur, ou lui livrer le passage en s'enfonçant dans la tapisserie jusqu'à disparaître. Il essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux, de ne pas se voûter.

Il put entendre Kacchan souffler avec mépris. Lentement, il prit une inspiration par le nez, puis expira, et il bougeait à nouveau. Il reprit contenance, marcha, continua à marcher, et Katchan ne dit rien, rien du tout, voilà, il l'avait croisé, pas d'insultes, pas de cris, pas de coups. Rien, rien du tout. Pas même un petit « sale nerd ». Rien que ce silence et ce regard insistant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Il entendit une porte claquer derrière lui. Là, Izuku ralentit, puis arrivé au tournant, s'arrêta tout à fait.

Les images, trop nombreuses, trop crues, envahirent son esprit. La lumière automatique finit par s'éteindre sans le faire réagir. Courbé, il se tenait contre le mur, une main plaquée sur sa bouche. Combien de temps avait passé ? Il remarqua qu'il tremblait.

Il se répétait : c'est rien. C'est ridicule. Il avait affronté des ennemis tellement plus redoutables. Alors pourquoi ?

Il se essaya de se hâter, chancelant, vers sa chambre. Il redoutait plus que tout qu'on le croise dans cet état. Il n'aurait pas pu le cacher, il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer.

Heureusement, ni Tokoyami ni Aoyama ne sortirent à ce moment.

Une foule d'All Might l'accueillirent de leur sourire patronisant. Le garçon se précipita vers son lit, son sac glissant de son épaule au sol d'un mouvement leste, et il attérit la tête la première dans le tissu doux de sa couette "Symbole de la Paix".

Il ne comprenait pas. Sa réaction. Celle de Katchan. Il n'y avait pas eu d'éclat. La colère de l'autre, contenue, invisible. Ne disant rien. Ne faisant rien. Comme si de rien n'était. Indifférent à lui.

Et Izuku tremblait, tremblait, lui, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il se blottit contre son oreiller, le serrant contre lui comme il l'avait fait bien des nuits de solitude. Des larmes suintaient de ses yeux, et il plissait les paupières et il serrait les poings, de frustration, de honte.

Il aurait préféré le pli d'un sourire méprisant. Il aurait préféré l'insulte crachée, « Dégage, Deku ! ». Mais rien.

Pas même son nom.

* * *

Le lendemain, son stress avait atteint un niveau insupportable. Il y avait une voix en lui qui criait qu'il était en danger, qu'on allait se retourner contre lui, que d'un instant à l'autre, ceux qu'il voyait comme ses amis allaient lui révéler que ce n'était qu'un jeu, un pari, qu'ils avaient fait semblant pour voir sa réaction. Il se demandait si Iida et Uraraka l'appréciaient vraiment, ou s'ils avaient pitié de lui ; et il se haïssait d'avoir de telles pensées, car il savait bien qu'ils ne le fréquentaient pas juste pour « être gentils », qu'il aurait dû leur faire confiance.

Par-dessus tout, il redoutait Bakugou. Plus il tentait d'oublier son existence, plus il pensait à lui. A cause de sa crainte, Deku l'observait, il avait toujours, qu'il le veuille ou non, cette part de son attention fixée sur lui. Ce sale type avait changé d'attitude, d'une façon incohérente, qui ne collait pas à sa personnalité. Or si ce nouveau Bakugou le terrorisait en dépit du bon sens, c'était parce qu'il ne le comprenait pas, ne pouvait pas anticiper ses actions, son mode de fonctionnement. Alors il guettait des signes du passé, dans ses gestes, dans sa voix, ses mimiques. Katchan semblait se refaire, peu à peu, un groupe de potes similaire à celui qu'il avait au collège, à part que ses nouveaux amis étaient beaucoup plus sympathiques. Il était toujours un peu à l'écart, toujours maussade, sur la défensive. Il gueulait parfois, se la ramenait quand même moins, et se montrait sensiblement plus attentif aux autres.

Izuku ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il cachait son jeu, qu'il leur réservait une manifestation de brutalité d'une intensité jamais égalée… Car il ne pouvait pas s'être débarrassé de sa colère comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Aurait-il pu surmonter sa violence, sa rage ? Non, c'était impossible que Katchan change à ce point.

Les jours passant, pourtant, il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Bakugou l'évitait avec soin, et l'ignorait manifestement : il devenait évident qu'il avait décidé de passer à autre chose. C'était une excellente nouvelle. Cela voulait dire qu'Izuku allait pouvoir laisser tout cela derrière-lui. Lui aussi, lui présenter un visage indifférent. Un jour peut-être, arriveraient-ils même à se considérer comme des camarades à part entière. Le futur était devant eux.

Pourtant… Pourtant. Il ne ressentit aucune joie. Pas de soulagement. Rien, sinon un vide immense, et une petite voix sournoise qui persistait à couiner que c'était un mensonge dans un coin sombre de sa conscience. Que Katchan ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Que Katchan ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Et il ne devait pour rien au monde écouter les mots de la voix qui murmurait les choses fausses et noires.

« Tu as l'air soucieux, Midoriya-kun. »

C'était la grande silhouette rectiligne de Tenya qui passait derrière lui, transportant un carton rempli de matériel pour la cuisine. Depuis combien de temps était-il perdu dans ses pensées ? Le sourire se forma d'instinct sur les lèvres d'Izuku.

« Rien de grave, délégué ! » s'écria-t-il en se redressant, sur le ton trop enthousiaste d'une blague bien rodée. Pour un peu, il aurait fait un petit garde à vous.

Il savait qu'Iida prenait son rôle très au sérieux et veillait au bien-être de tous ses camarades. Le garçon, pourtant, ne poursuivit pas sa route. Il déposa son carton, tira une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Izuku pour se tourner vers lui.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as-dis ? A propos des amis ? »

Son sourire défensif s'attendrit. Il laissa ses yeux dériver vers Tenya. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas que son rôle de délégué. Il était son ami. Et malgré toute la pureté de ses intentions, son amour et sa loyauté, Izuku avait parfois du mal à attendre des autres ce qu'il donnait si facilement. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver autrui, pour tendre la main, pour tendre l'oreille aux problèmes des autres. Pourtant, il parlait peu de lui. Ces choses qu'il ressentait, ces problèmes qui le hantaient, il préférait qu'ils restent dans un coin sombre, non énoncés. Cela les aurait rendus trop réels. Et aurait changé le regard des gens qui comptaient sur lui. Il voulait leur donner le meilleur de lui-même.

« Oui, je me souviens… Ça me fait plaisir. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquiéter… Je me fais juste un peu de souci par rapport à Katchan. »

Iida eut une petite grimace involontaire, qui surprit Izuku.

« Du souci pour Bakugou ? » demanda-t-il sans parvenir à masquer une pointe de réticence. Il examina Midoriya plus attentivement au travers de ses lunettes.

« Oui, il n'est plus tout à fait lui-même depuis qu'on est venus à sa rescousse. Il est tellement orgueilleux… J'ai peur qu'il ne l'ait pas bien pris, tu vois ? »

La réaction d'Iida ne lui avait pas échappée, et il se rappela que les deux garçons avaient eu des rapports plutôt tendus dès le début de l'année. L'un incarnait l'ordre, l'autre le chaos… Rien d'étonnant à ce que leurs caractères ne les portent pas à s'entendre. Au départ, Iida s'opposait carrément au plan pour secourir Katsuki, parce qu'il redoutait de voir ses camarades renvoyés, ou pire, tués. C'était le job des pros, avait-il dit, et il avait raison. Il avait raison et malgré tout… S'ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, saisit ce qui était à leur portée, Bakugou serait encore aux mains de la Ligue. Iida avait pris lui-même un énorme risque pour appuyer Shoto, Kirishima et Midoriya, pour les protéger et les surveiller. Contrairement à lui qui éprouvait un besoin viscéral de venir le sauver, qui comme Kirishima, était rongé de la culpabilité de n'avoir rien pu faire, Iida avait besoin de croire dans le système des héros, dans la compétence des pros. Ni sa nature, ni une quelconque amitié ne le conduisait à intervenir pour Katsuki. Il l'avait fait pour eux, pas pour lui.

Iida ne regrettait pas son choix. Son choix le plus difficile. Il avait réussi à trouver une solution qui n'allait pas contre ses principes, et lui permettait de soutenir ses amis. Ils étaient tous passés au bord de l'exclusion, et pourtant, il savait que c'était juste. Midoriya ne l'avait pas déçu : son plan était brillant, et ils avaient uni leurs forces, et ils avaient gagné. Dans cette apocalypse, ils avaient récupéré Bakugou.

« Je n'ai pas remarqué… mais encore une fois, je n'aurais pas la prétention de le… connaître aussi bien que toi, Izuku. » répondit-il enfin.

Malgré sa façon de s'exprimer recherchée et souvent ronflante, l'hésitation d'Iida traduisait une arrière-pensée qui ne collait pas avec son naturel franc et direct. Il semblait lui-même préoccupé, peut-être même chagriné par leur sujet de conversation.

Izuku marmonna : « Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais il me semble qu'il est différent… Je sais pas… J'ai un peu peur qu'il nous en veuille, qu'il garde ça pour lui, et que ça se finisse mal, j'imagine ? »

« Hum… » Tenya fronçait les sourcils, se concentrant pour se figurer le problème que lui présentait son camarade. Si c'était cela qui préoccupait Izuku, il devait l'aider. Il était content qu'il accepte de lui parler de proche à proche, même s'il aurait été plus à l'aise sur un autre sujet. Il y avait ce qui leur tenaillait à tous les entrailles, et que personne n'osait vraiment aborder. Il était trop tôt pour évoquer la retraite d'All Might. Pour parler de l'avenir. Izuku aimait tellement leur professeur, il devait avoir eu un choc face aux révélations sur son idole. Cela devait le ronger. Mais il voulait parler de Bakugou. Bakugou-kun, c'était une autre paire de manches.

Il se sentait responsable du blond explosif, comme de chacun de ses camarades. Ce qui ne le lui rendait pas sympathique. Il se répétait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire de jugement de valeur sur un élève, qui avait été choisi et accepté par UA. S'il était là, c'était qu'il était digne d'être un héros. Qu'il devait l'encadrer et l'appuyer comme les autres. Pourtant… pourtant… Il n'arrivait pas à faire taire son aversion. Il avait énormément de mal à se mettre à la place de cette tête brûlée.

« Il n'a pas vraiment fait parler de lui récemment, ce qui me semble plutôt une bonne chose. Tu n'as pas envisagé qu'il se sente reconnaissant ? Ce serait plus logique que de nous en vouloir… Et ça lui donnerait une bonne raison de se rendre moins imbuvable. »

Izuku le regarda de ses grands yeux ronds, attentif, se retenant de balayer cette idée. Reconnaissance et Katsuki paraissaient des termes incompatibles… Mais il était biaisé, et Tenya avait sans doute un point de vue plus objectif que le sien, lui qui analysait toujours les choses calmement. Il s'efforça d'ingérer cette nouvelle perspective qui cadrait si peu avec ce qu'il savait de son vieil antagoniste, de l'envisager pour de bon.

« Tu crois qu'il pourrait changer à ce point… ? »

Iida observa l'expression douce et lointaine d'Izuku, ses mains gentiment repliées vers lui, posées sur le bureau, son buste penché vers l'avant, sa tête fine et ronde légèrement inclinée. Les mèches souples de sa chevelure épaisse auréolaient sa figure pointillée d'une ombre transparente, et ses longs cils tremblaient imperceptiblement. Il souriait, son ami, mais il y avait quelque chose d'insupportablement triste dans ce sourire-là, quelque chose qu'il avait aperçu quelques fois. Quelque chose qui lui donnait envie de prendre sa main et de la serrer fermement, pour le ramener à ici et maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne le toucherait pas, qu'en réalité, il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Cette distance, Izuku souhaitait la conserver, et il eut tôt fait, en sentant le poids de son regard, de chasser toute trace de regret, de rallumer la brillance de ses yeux, d'animer la chair de son visage d'une crispation volontaire qui se lisait comme un sourire, un sourire énergique et joyeux, et d'affirmer ainsi son bonheur d'être ici, d'être avec ses précieux amis, de réaliser son rêve. Et son pouce qui frottait contre ses doigts comme dans un geste de conjuration, son pouce à l'ongle trop court, trop abimé, cessa son mouvement. C'était vrai, il ne pouvait se laisser happer par les doutes, les craintes, et les pensées interdites qu'il se refusait à formuler tout haut. Comment aurait-il pu admettre la douleur qui grandissait en lui, une pointe perçante, pleine d'amertume ? Dans son être, cela était tombé comme une pilule dans un verre d'une eau longtemps restée inerte, dormante. Cette réalisation. Et cela commençait à dégager un nuage de gaz, une effervescence qui diffusait ce goût, ce goût amer, imprégnant tout, altérant la teinte de ce milieu qui avait pu jusque-là rester transparent, incolore, inodore, imperceptible. Il sentait le choc l'engourdir jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Katsuki pouvait changer. Et lui ne pouvait pas.

Tenya vit la distance se creuser, se creuser dans ses yeux, comme s'ils s'enfonçaient, se retiraient, en un endroit où il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Comme si plus jamais ils ne pourraient refléter la lumière. De profonds remous se dessinaient au fond des reflets verts, une vase qui remontait du fond. Noire. Il serra les dents.

Il s'était promis de ne pas aborder ce sujet. D'attendre que son ami fasse le premier pas.

« Izuku. »

Il se tenait très droit, et croisa les doigts devant lui, la voix grave. Ça commençait comme une simple anecdote.

« Tu te souviens, quand tu nous as raconté l'histoire de ton surnom ? Comment Bakugou t'appelait Deku depuis tout petit ? Pour… _t'humilier_ ? »

Il releva les yeux vers Izuku sur ce dernier mot, sec et vibrant, et put voir ses pupilles tressaillir. Le garçon adopta une mine embarrassée, détourna le regard. Comme si c'était sa faute.

« Oui, il a pas été tendre avec moi toutes ces années. C'était un mec populaire, et il me menait la vie dure au collège…

\- Comment tu peux appeler un type comme ça un ami d'enfance me dépasse… » grinça Tenya entre ses dents. Son expression, qui ne masquait pas son ressentiment, vibrait d'une colère contenue qui étonnait Izuku. « On en a discuté plusieurs fois avec Uraraka. Elle aussi s'inquiète de vos rapports, mais elle aimerait vous réconcilier… »

Il secoua la tête, montrant son scepticisme.

« Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. C'est une question de devoir. Je sais que beaucoup d'établissements ferment les yeux sur ce genre d'incidents, et c'est quelque chose qui me révolte, mais ce n'est pas le cas de UA. Les débordements de Bakugou ont été tolérés jusque-là, parce qu'ils ne suivent pas un motif récurrent. Les profs savent que vous êtes à couteaux tirés, mais ils ne se doutent pas de votre passé. Du moins, je l'espère. J'aurais honte que la direction du meilleur lycée héroïque de l'état fasse preuve d'un tel laxisme. »

Izuku le fixait avec stupéfaction, l'air effrayé par son discours.

« Où veux-tu en venir, Iida ? »

« Le harcèlement, Midoriya. C'était du harcèlement scolaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il recula. Face à la voix dure, aux lèvres pincées, et aux yeux toujours tranchants qui le fixaient de derrière la monture carrée des lunettes. Il ne trouva que sa gorge sèche et un regard fuyant comme parade. Le silence répondit à sa place. Tenya s'éclaircit la gorge.

« C'est un grave problème. Si personne ne se plaint, si personne n'admet son existence… si personne n'est puni, les choses ne peuvent pas changer. »

Le silence toujours. Gagnant en épaisseur, en résistance. Quelque chose d'obstiné dans la position des épaules d'Izuku qui protégeaient son cou. Iida déglutit, posa ses mains à plat sur la table.

« Tu crois vraiment que si c'était inscrit dans son dossier, Katsuki aurait-été admis à UA ? » martela-t-il sans le lâcher des yeux.

Là, c'était dit. Ce qu'Izuku avait sous-entendu, ce qu'il avait deviné, qui pesait depuis des mois sur sa conscience. Il n'y avait pas que le caractère de Katsuki qui lui posait problème. Non, son problème, ce n'était pas son sale caractère.

Quand Izuku redressa la tête, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard plein de détermination. Il avait cet éclat surprenant qu'il prenait face à l'adversité. Il souriait. Mais il n'y avait pas de joie dans ce sourire, juste du défi. Qu'il puisse le regarder comme ça fit un peu mal à Iida.

« Es-tu en train de suggérer que je fasse renvoyer Katchan ? »

La défiance et une froideur nouvelle faisaient un écho métallique dans son timbre. Il n'était pas en train de s'excuser, ou de se détourner. Il s'était fermé, soudainement, et le considérait avec hostilité. Tenya croisa les bras, tint bon. Il devait exposer le fond de sa pensée. Il devait aller jusqu'au bout de ses principes, de ce que lui dictaient ses sentiments.

« Il s'agit d'exposer la vérité, rien de plus, » continua-t-il de sa voix neutre et calme. « Je pense qu'il est normal qu'il fasse face aux conséquences de ses actions, surtout s'il compte devenir un héros digne de ce nom. Et pour toi aussi… ce serait plus sain. »

Izuku secoua la tête, repoussant la vague de pulsions qui l'assaillait, menaçait de déborder, de le prendre à la gorge. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis se mêlent de ça, qu'ils le voient comme ça. Cette version de lui-même pouvait bien mourir dans un coin ; ce passé pouvait pourrir jusqu'à disparaître ; il était prêt à admettre sa faiblesse, mais pas ce cocktail de sentiments âcres qui passait par toutes les nuances de la haine au désespoir. Il ne fallait pas qu'Iida creuse là-dedans, il ne fallait pas qu'il déterre tout ça. Mais c'était trop tard. La colère qui gonflait en lui était dangereuse, aussi aveugle qu'un typhon, meurtrière et dépourvue de raison. Et l'espace d'un instant, il comprit Katchan. La rage de Katchan.

« T'en sais rien. Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé. C'est fini, de toute façon ! C'est fini, et ça ne te regarde pas ! »

Iida s'était attendu à un refus, mais la véhémence d'Izuku le pris de court. Il resta interdit, le fixant avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Il suffisait de voir son camarade dans cet état pour comprendre qu'aborder ce sujet avait été une erreur.

Izuku haletait, regrettant aussitôt d'avoir levé la voix. Il ressentait de la révolte vis-à-vis de l'idée d'Iida, d'autant plus qu'il avait peut-être raison : peut-être qu'il aurait pu résister à Katsuki de la sorte, et il ignorait ce qui le poussait si fort à le protéger, sinon le mépris collectif vis-à-vis des rapporteurs, ceux qui sont trop faible pour se défendre, et qui recourent aux adultes pour régler leurs problèmes. Il fallait que cela reste secret, sous-entendu, non-dit. Bien entendu, tous ceux qui connaissaient les deux lycéens pouvaient lire les signes, deviner, quels que soient ses efforts pour cacher sa peur obsessionnelle. Mais tant que personne ne disait rien, tant que ce n'était pas énoncé, il pouvait demeurer le gentil Deku, celui qui inspirait le courage, et laisser l'autre se décomposer lentement.

Il avait fallu qu'Iida prononce ces mots, comme on appuie sur un détonateur. Et à présent, il lisait sur son visage qu'il l'avait blessé. Il tenta de se radoucir, envahi de remords, de combattre cette envie qu'il avait de chasser le délégué, de le renvoyer avec tout son sens du devoir si lourd à supporter, si agaçant, si éloigné de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne comprenait rien.

« Je sais que c'est ton sens de la justice qui parle, Iida, » reprit-il un ton plus bas. Son sourire grimaçait. « Tu aimes que les choses soient nettes et propres. Que le blanc soit bien séparé du noir. Mais entre Katchan et moi… c'est plus compliqué. »

Plus compliqué. Tenya baissa la tête et retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer, s'accordant du temps pour rassembler ses pensées. Ses yeux myopes clignèrent plusieurs fois comme le monde devenait flou, et il paraissait plus humain, moins assuré, lorsqu'il n'avait pas ces montures carrées et ces verres comme armure entre un extérieur si dur à décrypter et lui.

Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était pas doué pour ça. D'un côté sa volonté, si déterminée, si sûre de ce qui était la voie à suivre, et de l'autre, le regret de ne pas avoir mieux choisi ses mots, son moment…

Il voulait seulement bien faire. Il voulait seulement l'aider… Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen. Jamais Izuku n'aurait abordé la question de lui-même. Et même s'il manquait de tact, même s'il était maladroit et qu'il sonnait froid et distant, il ferait ce que personne n'aurait osé faire, parce qu'il était son ami. Il fallait qu'Izuku entende ça. Il fallait que ces mots soient prononcés. Il remit ses lunettes, regardant le garçon avec ses yeux limpides, acceptant les conséquences de son choix.

Deku asséna le dernier coup.

« J'imagine que tu te sens une responsabilité comme délégué, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'on reparle de ça. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un souffre par ma faute, même Katchan. »

Iida se tint immobile, pinça ses lèvres en hochant doucement la tête, puis le regarda pensivement. Il n'avait pas vraiment espéré qu'Izuku soit d'accord avec lui, mais il aurait aimé en discuter un peu plus. Son approche directe n'avait fait que braquer l'apprenti-héros.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir importuné. » Il s'inclina à demi, ses cheveux bien coiffés tombant devant son visage. Izuku eut soudain l'air désolé quand il repoussa son siège. Comme s'il avait pu, voulu le retenir, il l'appela :

« Tenya… »

Iida ne le regarda pas, fit un pas, s'arrêta, épaules rigides, poings serrés.

« Je sais que tu défends Bakugou envers et contre tout. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord avec moi. Tu me juges peut-être trop dur avec lui, alors que je ne le connais pas… »

Il serrait ses poings jusqu'à sentir ses ongles s'imprimer dans sa paume. Et dans le regard d'argent qu'il jeta en arrière, la rage le disputait à la douleur comme un reflet de sabre.

« … mais essaye de me comprendre. Toi aussi, tu serais furieux, pas vrai ? Si tu savais qu'on avait blessé quelqu'un qui t'es cher. »

Il ne voulut pas en dire plus. Il récupéra son carton, marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, se mit au travail, lava les ustensiles, les sécha, puis les rangea bien soigneusement dans les tiroirs. Ensuite, il remonta à sa chambre de son pas de robot, de sa démarche raide, avec sa figure dure, neutre, dont il ne savait pas se défaire, sinon par la passion qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux. Il ramena son grand corps rigide et sans souplesse, ses principes et ses idéaux si lourds à porter, jusqu'à la chambre où il ferait les cent pas, le responsable, le petit richard, trop bien élevé, trop coincé, paralysé. On ne voyait que ça, le délégué. Midoriya n'avait vu que ça. Et ça faisait mal, une blessure cuisante. Où est-ce qu'il avait merdé ? Etait-il seulement capable d'être un ami digne de ce nom ?

La monture de ses lunettes se tordit brutalement, broyée sous sa poigne. Il soupira avec lassitude, les replia tant bien que mal, et les rangea dans un petit colis « à retourner » qui reposait, déjà prêt, sur son bureau. Puis il se leva de son siège et alla chercher, comme un automate répétant les mêmes gestes, une autre paire parmi sa collection.

 _« Toi aussi tu serais furieux, si on avait blessé quelqu'un qui t'es cher. »_ Izuku avait retourné ces paroles dans sa tête une bonne partie de la nuit. Bien sûr, quand un vilain attaquait des innocents, quand on menaçait les siens, il avait cette impulsion à agir, cet embrasement qui surmontait la peur. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas mettre les actions de Katchan au même niveau. Un jour, il avait tenté de défendre un enfant qu'ils maltraitaient, lui et sa clique. L'enfant pleurait, et il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. C'était mal. Mais lui, lui c'était différent. Il avait pris l'habitude. Il pouvait l'endurer. Ça ne le touchait plus vraiment. Ce n'était pas la peine d'empirer les choses avec ça et de créer encore plus de conflits.

Alors il voulait juste que Tenya se taise, que Tenya détourne le regard, qu'il prétende. Comme tout le monde.

 _Si je ferme les yeux, cela n'existe pas._


	3. Deku

Izuku ne tint pas compte de l'avis d'Iida. De leur dispute lui restait une sorte d'écho désagréable, celui de mots trop précis, aux contours trop aigus. _Harcèlement_.

Il savait bien que sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre le délégué. C'était la frustration de ne pouvoir gérer cette peur. De se faire balloter par ces vagues d'angoisse qui surgissaient et l'emportaient comme un fétu de paille. Il en avait assez d'être impuissant face à ses émotions.

Cela l'épuisait de chasser le négatif. De passer son temps à fuir ces images, à reculer face à cette présence, à détourner les yeux de son assurance pour mieux voir défiler les souvenirs qu'il chassait jour et nuit.

Il en avait assez, de se sentir faible, de se sentir affecté, quand Katsuki se tenait toujours là imperturbable et sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Il voulait être au-dessus de la peur. Il voulait être capable, lui aussi, de le regarder en face sans trembler.

Il en avait assez d'être faible. Il ne voulait plus jamais être comme cela. Le Deku qui subit.

Deku était son nom de héros mais il n'avait pas toujours été un héros. Il n'était pas un héros, quand il tremblait comme une feuille devant quelqu'un qui le dépassait alors en force, en pouvoir, en popularité, en volonté. Il n'était pas un héros, quand il se cachait entre les classes. Il n'était pas un héros, quand il fuyait les confrontations, quand il fuyait la peur et la peur de sa peur. Un autre Deku.

Il ne voulait pas le voir, le reconnaître, et Iida n'aurait pas dû ouvrir cette porte. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Lorsqu'Izuku était arrivé à UA, il avait voulu mettre derrière lui tout ce qu'il avait été. L'ombre fragile, le gosse aux poignets frêles prêts à s'ouvrir, à se casser comme des brindilles sous la prise, les torsions, les cheveux en bataille qu'on avait agrippés tirés trop de fois, pour le maintenir le hisser le secouer, sous une pluie de coups, de crachats d'insultes d'humiliations. Cette fragilité, ce moindre poids, comme une plume qu'on pouvait souffler faire disparaître… Cette transparence, ces doigts qu'il fallait ronger pour sentir dans la morsure qu'ils n'allaient pas s'évanouir, sentir la chair dans la douleur, tant il était dur d'exister, tant ces deux mots l'avaient effacé dans un monde de héros : sans alter. Ignoré des professeurs, accessoire, le surplus qui encombrait les équipes de sport, qu'on se rejetait comme une gêne dont personne n'aurait voulu, sans cesse exclu, montré du doigt, indésirable. Alors il avait subi, alors ils l'avaient soumis, et il souriait, tremblait et courbait l'échine, zigzaguait entre les croches-pattes, protégeant son grand cœur percé de mille piques, de tant de murmures, de tant de rires, de regards qui fixaient et glissaient sans le reconnaître, sans jamais lui accorder la lumière qui s'allume quand on se trouve en l'autre, le respect qu'on accorde à celui qui nous ressemble, sans jamais le considérer comme une personne, sans jamais lui accorder le statut d'être humain.

On lui avait volé jusqu'à son nom. Meurtri dans son corps, isolé dans les espaces qu'il naviguait en bateau cherchant un refuge entre les tempêtes, à l'abri d'un angle, d'un mur, d'un coin, les yeux toujours fuyants, toujours la proie, craintif, guettant l'inévitable fin d'une paix relative.

 **Il** lui avait volé son nom et l'avait rebaptisé : Deku.

Celui qui ne peut rien faire. Celui qui est sans alter. Sans pouvoir. Impuissant. Deku.

Une insulte pour nom, que tout le monde employait, jusqu'à ses profs dont la langue fourchait : -Dek… pardon, Midoriya ! Comme une marque au fer rouge sur son âme, une malédiction chantée par mille voix mille fois mille jours. Deku, tu ne peux rien ! Deku, pour toi c'est impossible ! Deku, incapable ! Deku, ce gros naze ! Deku, sale nerd, abandonne ! Deku, dégage ! Deku, baisse les yeux ! Deku, regarde-moi ! Tu veux mourir, Deku ?

Certains sont nés perdants. Certains sont maudits. C'était la leçon qu'on lui inculquait, depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Martelée, comme une pièce de cuivre qu'on modèle pour en faire la forme désirée, aplatie. Ecrasée soigneusement, polie par les ans, un vrai travail d'artisan, pour qu'il rentre dans ce moule étriqué de carpette, de marchepied, de moins que rien. Une pauvre victime, voilà ce qu'il était, un figurant devant lequel tous pouvaient passer sans jamais lui jeter un regard. Et ceux qu'on ne regarde pas, ceux qui ont appris à s'effacer, à se tenir dans l'angle mort de la société… C'est si facile, de les pousser dans l'escalier, de les attirer dans un coin sombre, de s'amuser un peu. Personne ne verra rien.

Personne ne prête attention à son existence. Personne n'en a quelque chose à foutre. Les cris de Deku, personne ne les écoutait. Les larmes de Deku, elles les faisaient rire. Ce petit pantin grotesque, ce sale nerd, moins qu'une ombre, toujours à marmonner dans sa barbe, à gribouiller dans ses carnets, ses ridicules rêves de super-héros, ses illusions et ses mensonges. C'était pathétique, ce gosse sans alter qui répétait à qui voulait l'entendre : « Plus tard, je serai un héros ! ». On voulait qu'il se taise, qu'il s'efface, que sa présence embarrassante, criante d'injustice, débarrasse le plancher.

Et ses regards d'envie, ses sourires pleutres, ses membres grêles qui rappelaient ceux d'une fille, cette figure potelée et son nuage éparpillé de taches de rousseurs, cette tignasse sans queue ni tête, ces discours à demi murmurés d'obsédé otaku, tout cela les répugnait, comme s'il avait été un reptile archaïque, gluant et rampant, une autre espèce vestige d'un autre temps, qui aurait déjà dû disparaître. Il était différent, il mettait mal à l'aise, on ne voulait pas de lui.

Et qu'ils dansaient, comme des sauvages, si évolués ces enfants de l'âge des héros, ils dansaient autour de leur sacrifice, en riant, en chantant, car il avait suffi d'un signal, d'un exemple, pour trouver leur bouc émissaire. Bakugou n'avait eu qu'à trouver un nom. Bakugou n'avait eu qu'à tendre le doigt. Et tous, toute la meute, tout le groupe écervelé et extatique s'était jeté sur l'intrus pour le déchiqueter. Ils riaient, ils riaient, en écorchant son âme. En se disputant les lambeaux de ses rêves.

Il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et ils étaient heureux, car celui qui les inquiétait, celui qui ne collait pas, il les tranquillisait désormais. Il était leur épouvantail.

Deku n'avait pas de corps. Deku n'avait pas de nom. Rien ne lui appartenait, sinon une vidéo, une vaste silhouette rassurante, et un éclat de rire capable de repousser n'importe quelle peur. « Tout va bien, maintenant. La cavalerie est là. »

Et dans un univers de fantaisie et de rêves, s'égarait l'enfant qui ne pouvait ni se défendre, ni s'affirmer. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'avoir des amis. Il avait toujours été seul. Mais il avait All Might. Une idole dont il connaissait tout. Une idole qu'il ne connaissait pas. Une admiration qu'il partageait avec des millions de personnes, pour l'homme le plus fort du monde. Lui qui s'appelait Deku, l'impuissant, il aimait par-dessus tout All Might. Et cela les faisait bien rire. La bonne blague. Si quelqu'un devait devenir comme All Might, ce serait Bakugou, pas vrai ? All Might, ça veut dire tout-puissant. Personne dans leur entourage ne s'en approchait plus que ce garçon sans peurs et sans faiblesses. Deku était juste pathétique. Ses rêves ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Lorsqu'Izuku était arrivé à UA, il avait voulu oublier tout ce passé cruel, cette obscurité qu'on avait forcé à l'intérieur de lui. Grandir, changer, oublier. Il devait devenir une autre personne, libre de ces étiquettes, ces chaines d'une identité décidée de l'extérieur, cette condamnation de deux syllabes : Deku. Il voulait devenir un héros, et se distancier de cette faiblesse qui lui faisait honte.

D'abord, pour cesser d'être une victime, s'éloigner le plus possible de son bourreau. Mais Bakugou avait atterri dans sa classe, toujours en colère, redoutable, écrasant. Le savoir dans les parages, c'était un orage prêt à éclater, c'était attendre le coup de tonnerre en sachant qu'on ne pourra s'empêcher de sursauter.

Il voulut le fuir. Il voulut échapper à celui qui le piétinait toujours, à celui qui l'avait envoûté et maudit, dès son plus jeune âge. Un alter-ego craint et admiré, son antithèse, qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces, sans pouvoir se retenir d'épier de loin, de suivre comme un mouton candidat au sacrifice, et parfois d'appeler son ami, en dépit de toute raison, parce qu'il n'avait personne, que Katsuki et son assurance, son pouvoir, son mépris, son rire, sa voix, ses explosions. Il n'avait personne. Personne ne le voyait. All Might était aussi loin qu'une image HD sur un écran de télé. A portée de main, froid et lisse, inatteignable. Et Katchan, il lui avait donné son nom.

Ce nom qu'il avait voulu oublier. Qui claquait comme un fouet, le faisait tressaillir d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, pour le figer, tremblant, dans l'attente du vouloir d'un autre. Il ne pouvait pas le jeter, juste par-dessus son épaule, nonchalamment, toutes ces années, l'air de rien. C'était lui. Tout ce qu'il haïssait.

Alors il l'avait pris, l'avait retourné, grâce au sourire d'une fille, grâce à ses mots simples et joviaux. Comme s'il avait suffit de se décaler, d'un autre angle, d'un point de vue différent. Et plus rien n'avait le même sens. Deux syllabes. Deku. Ça pouvait vouloir dire courage. Ça pouvait être inspiration. Ça pouvait vouloir dire espoir.

Il était libre. All Might, Uraraka, Iida, ils l'avaient regardé sans à priori, ils l'avaient laissé respirer, un espace de possible, où se réaliser, parler, bégayer, rougir, et rire, et pleurer, et être, tout simplement. Comme une fleur trop longtemps retardée par le sol aride, par le climat intraitable, Izuku Midoriya déployait timidement les vrilles de sa personnalité, de délicats serments en quête d'air, de lumière, de place. Et tous ceux qui posaient les yeux sur la fleur de l'hiver s'émerveillaient et puisaient dans la douce chaleur qui émanait du garçon. Les sourires qui s'épanouissaient dans un tintement de glace, avec la pureté et la beauté du cristal, qui étaient la plus grande des forces. Toujours vacillant, timide, ce sourire qui grandissait en dépit d'avoir été empêché tant de fois, avait vaincu le néant et inspirerait des flammes plus chaudes et plus durables que toutes les professions de foi. Il y avait quelque chose, comme une promesse, dans ce petit feu follet de sourire, l'étincelle d'un avenir.

Pourtant…

Il y avait une ombre. Todoroki l'avait vu dès le départ, dès qu'il avait porté son attention sur le prétendu favori d'All Might. Il avait quelque chose de particulier. Non pas de la puissance… Autre chose. Le jeune homme distant croyait au surnaturel. Aux fantômes. Il aurait juré que Midoriya était hanté.

Il y avait une ombre.

Elle le suivait où qu'il aille. Elle se tenait au creux des poings serrés et au fond des sourires. Elle provoquait un léger malaise, et donnait envie de pleurer. Et cette ombre inspirerait à un certain garçon un sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu qui n'avait rien de l'amitié et rien de l'amour non plus. Et Bakugou demeurait, toujours là, non loin, sa simple existence comme un aimant bouleversant le fonctionnement d'une boussole qui aurait dû indiquer la juste direction. Le bien et le mal se brouillaient, au profit de ces mouvements d'attraction, de répulsion, dont la puissance les dépassait et qu'ils cachaient dans leur silence.

Bakugou était toujours là, il lui avait donné son nom, il lui avait donné son nom et il refusait que Deku change, que Deku soit autre chose qu'un loser, que Deku soit autre part qu'à ses pieds. Il refusait que Deku change parce qu'il refusait de changer.

Ils étaient liés. On ne nomme pas les choses à la légère, sans prendre la responsabilité des ombres que l'on enfante. Alors Deku, celui qui voulait changer, s'était forcé à affronter Bakugou. Et la peur avait changé de camp. _Car la peur se glisse dans les failles._ Un déséquilibre, une oppression radicale. Dix ans de terreur à sens unique. L'heure était au reflux. Ils étaient liés. Dix ans qu'ils s'étaient tenus ainsi, Katsuki au-dessus, qui écrasait Izuku du poids de tout son talent. Et il faisait comme si c'était accidentel, comme si Deku était répugnant, comme si lui n'y était pour rien, n'en tirait pas parti. Comme si ça ne le concernait pas. Comme s'il avait pu se détacher et l'oublier « comme un gravier sur le bord du chemin » alors que tous les efforts d'Izuku n'avaient pas permis d'oublier.

Ça le concernait. Car il l'avait piétiné pour en faire le sol bien meuble sur lequel son égo pouvait croître, étendre ses ramifications, bouffant tout l'espace, toute la lumière. Il prétendait ignorer Deku, lui dénier même cela, mais c'était lui le nuisible, lui la mauvaise herbe, qui l'avait étouffé ! Il se servait de Deku, l'utilisait, et agissait comme s'il n'était rien. Et pour cela, au fond, tout au fond de lui, Deku le haïssait.

Izuku était son assise, le degré zéro de son système de valeurs. Il s'était appuyé sur lui, en équilibre sur le marchepied, prosterné, prostré, et il suffisait que Deku bouge, que Deku se relève, pour que Katsuki n'ait d'autre choix que de tomber. Telle était la nature du lien qui les unissait, d'une malédiction qu'ils avaient scellée autrefois, par un nom méprisant et une main tendue. Et le sang avait coulé dans ces rigoles pour l'ancrer dans leurs âmes. Aussi l'enfant narcissique aurait fait n'importe quoi, il **avait** fait n'importe quoi, pour s'assurer que sa victime jamais ne décolle du sol. Il _fallait_ qu'il l'écrase, tel l'insecte qu'il l'était. C'était _vital_.

Mais Izuku avait **gagné**. Et le monde s'était renversé.

Alors que la peur changeait de camp, Katsuki avait fui, les confrontations, les paroles, le passé. Il ne cherchait qu'à regagner sa place de dominant, sur un nouveau terrain, celui des héros ; lui-aussi quelque part voulait passer à autre chose.

Laisser derrière les sales marques, les choses inavouables et sans nom, dans cet espace hors d'atteinte, hors des consciences, derrière le voile de la décence, derrière les regards détournés. Hors-champ.

Et cela, **cela** mettait Deku hors de lui. Car Katsuki pouvait prétendre être complet, indépendant, malgré Izuku, sans Izuku. C'était un mensonge. Et il niait encore Izuku. Il niait ce qu'Izuku sentait dans sa poitrine comprimée, dans sa gorge. Dans ses os. Il l'avait fait. Bakugou avait **fait** Deku. Comme un Pygmalion perverti, il l'avait modelé, tailladé, mutilé. Izuku _tremblait_ pour lui. Ce n'était pas juste. Et il savait, il _savait_ que le vide caché au fond de Katchan portait son nom. Ce vide l'attirait. Il était marqué. Katchan lui avait donné son nom. Et à son tour, il allait marquer Katchan.

Il aurait voulu vivre. Il voulait être un héros. Avancer. Mais il y avait une chaine, et il y avait une ombre. Et un jour, cette distance qui les séparait, infime et infinie, cette distance allait disparaître, pour que dansent les ombres.

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :**

 _Voilà, le troisième chapitre déjà et… je suis assez gêné par ce texte car d'un certain point de vue il est important à mes yeux (je voulais révéler un peu ce qui est à l'œuvre, l'ombre que Deku refuse de regarder, de même que l'intro du premier chapitre montre l'ombre de Katchan… et le thème du bullying/harcèlement scolaire va être important dans la fic) et j'aime ce que ça a rendu. Le problème c'est qu'il s'insère assez mal dans le récit et que je suis partagé entre l'envie de dire les choses comme ça, et de les faire se révéler dans l'intrigue. Je trouve mes textes de ce genre trop « explicatifs » mais en même temps j'aime bien leur résonnance poétique. Ça ne fait pas avancer l'histoire, mais je place ça là comme une sorte d'avertissement, de marqueur de la dérive à venir. C'est un des premiers textes que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, et sa tonalité correspond ( ?) à l'esthétique que je veut placer en arrière-fond, quelque chose encore d'assez tragique. Le problème que je rencontre c'est que ces idées évoluent beaucoup comme le temps passe et que je suis partagé entre ce style (plus proche du chapitre 1) et partir dans une narration plus classique comme le chapitre 2. Et en attendant l'histoire n'avance pas et je peine à trouver une direction._

 _Pour le moment, je me résous à accepter ce côté patchwork dépendant de mon inspiration, en espérant trouver la cohérence au fur et à mesure, et vous mener sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Désolé s'il est dur de rentrer dans cette fic à cause de cette confusion et du désordre. J'espère que le texte vous plaira quand même. Son sujet me tient à cœur, et j'aurai l'occasion d'y revenir…_

 _Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont fait des reviews, vu la confusion, j'ai rajouté une intro au chapitre 2 pour clarifier sa situation dans le temps. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour poursuivre et m'améliorer au fur et à mesure ! ^^ Plus ultra !_

 _Je serai parti durant le mois d'août, il est très probable que je ne puisse pas poster de nouveau chapitre avant septembre. Je ne pense pas pouvoir garder un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, mais vous aurez du nouveau à la rentrée._


	4. Une journée parfaite

Le soleil se levait.

Par la fenêtre entrouverte, un courant d'air frais se glissait dans la chambre. Dorée, la lumière s'extirpait des brumes matinales pour faire scintiller les feuillages du parc de Heights Alliance. Tout le dortoir rêvait encore et personne n'avait conscience du concert sonore des oiseaux au dehors.

Une seule ouverture sur la façade, vitre coulissante, l'air piquant et froid s'engouffrait à l'intérieur, porteur des senteurs d'herbe mouillée, de la terre lourde, lourde de rosée. Et les rayons s'avancèrent, sur le rebord, grignotèrent le plancher, glissèrent sur la surface de métal des haltères, se perdirent dans l'ascension, dans les plis et les replis d'une couette ramassée au pied du lit, drapé repoussé à ses confins par un pied nu étendu, qui crispa légèrement ses orteils bien découpés sous la morsure de l'aube. Elle lécha le mollet aux poils si pâles, l'amorce musclée d'une cuisse d'athlète engloutie par un short de nuit aussi large qu'une tente, d'un rouge vif, dans lequel le jour, accélérant sa course, sembla répandre l'écarlate d'une blessure.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute à limite entre l'ombre et la lumière pour traverser le torse adolescent, détacher chaque muscle nu dans un dégradé subtil de lumière rasante. Et lorsqu'enfin le soleil vint embrasser la mâchoire large, les traits virils et juvéniles, des paupières arrondies de sommeil, des cils transparents, et la blondeur naissante d'un duvet invisible sur des joues encore pleines, il parut nimber d'un aura miraculeuse son enfant favori, éphèbe alangui, inconscient du dangereux amour des dieux qui l'avaient trop doté.

Trois secondes d'innocence, corps offert, sans pudeur ni spectateur, aux rayons de l'aurore. Et puis les cils frémirent, le visage apaisé par le sommeil se crispa et déjà les sourcils se fronçaient dans une expression obstinée ; et le corps étalé comme une étoile, bras et jambes écartés, décidé à occuper tout le lit, bascula.

En un instant, Bakugou fut éveillé, assis sur le bord du lit, debout. Il n'avait pas besoin de vérifier le portable à son chevet, pas besoin de sonnerie. Il était six heures. Quand on a la volonté, pas besoin de réveil. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Alors qu'il allait fermer la fenêtre, Bakugou contempla le campus d'UA, offert à sa vue seule, à l'orée d'un nouveau jour. Le plaisir de la brise sur sa peau nue, des lieux déserts qui lui étaient destinés. Comme la récompense d'un beau paysage après l'effort, quand on passe un col lors d'une ascension. Être seul à savourer cet instant précis. Parce qu'on le mérite, parce qu'on est le seul à le mériter. Et cette unicité, cette impression que le monde l'attendait, juste là, prêt à saisir…

Il inspira, une grande bouffée de fraîcheur, d'un air pur, vivifiant. Jamais les gens ordinaires n'auraient ça. Cette vision du lever du soleil. Un jour neuf.

Les possibilités étaient infinies, devant lui. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et les saisir. Il se dit que ça allait être une journée parfaite.

Il ferma la fenêtre, et comme il rassemblait ses affaires en vue de son entraînement, un sourire entendu flottait sur son visage, lèvre supérieure relevée, de côté, conquérant. Un coup d'œil au miroir le renforça dans ses certitudes. Musclé, physique, décidé, fier, beau gosse. Check. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, aujourd'hui encore.

« Allez Katsuki. C'est l'heure de défoncer des culs. »

Mettre le jogging. Embarquer l'uniforme. Engloutir le p'tit déj. Quelques instants de plus et le voilà dehors. Le voilà courant. Trente minutes en moyenne. Il fallait qu'il raccourcisse son temps. Améliore son endurance. Agrandisse le trajet. Et devienne le plus grand héros de tous les temps.

Dès la première seconde, il donnait tout. Sa tête se levait et retombait, et chaque pas se déroulait, redétendait dans les airs, jusqu'au choc qui envoyait des vibrations dans les mollets, BAM, tendre la jambe, propulsion, plus loin, plus loin, plus loin, allonger la foulée, et le souffle se callait dessus, ample, profond, tout cet air qui oxygénait ses muscles, tout ce sang neuf pulsé par son cœur que bientôt il sentait battre fort, faisant jaillir l'énergie jusqu'au bout de ses membres, un pas après l'autre. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse, et, pris dans l'ivresse de son sprint, il sentait son sourire un peu fou lui dévorer le visage. Ne pas se déconcentrer, ne pas faire d'erreur, le plus dur commençait maintenant. Il volait plus vite, plus loin mais il fallait garder le souffle régulier, ne pas laisser son rythme cardiaque s'emporter. La chaleur. La sueur perlait à son front. Il serrait les mains. La brûlure dans ses jambes, la douleur qui montait, et libérait les endorphines. Briser les muscles, les reconstruire. Forcer son corps dans sa forme toujours nouvelle, muter, progresser, forger son corps comme on damasse une lame. Encore et encore, dans l'effort, progresser. Il souriait, haletant. Et quand il sentit sa limite arriver, quand il sentit la lassitude l'emporter, plutôt que de se reposer…

Il activa son alter, et se propulsa en avant. Il était seul, il était devant, il était le premier. Il était seul. Il était heureux.

Bakugou accomplit ses exercices de musculation, réalisa ses étirements, remonta. ll alla prendre sa douche, les muscles se dénouant sous le jet d'eau tiède, le ruissellement sur sa peau chassant la sueur astringente et diffusant une agréable fraîcheur.

Il tourna le bouton pour augmenter la température et soupira, fermant les yeux alors que s'élevait la vapeur autour de lui. Il se sentait bien. Dehors, le soleil s'élevait dans le ciel. Ça allait être une journée parfaite.

Il aimait les défis, et chaque journée à UA était un défi. Le challenge, les obstacles, il y faisait face et ça le rendait plus fort. Il allait surmonter celui-là, comme les autres. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était, qui il était.

Il allait battre Todoroki, et Deku. Avoir sa licence semi-pro loin devant et puis défoncer les épreuves et les profs et les vilains et tout ce que la vie balancerait sur son chemin.  
Ça commençait maintenant. L'exercice, la volonté. La différence entre les forts et les faibles. Ce qui le distinguait des seconds rôles, des marginaux, des losers. Ceux qui restent sur le bas-côté, parce qu'ils n'ont pas la motivation pour suivre la route vers la victoire, envers et contre tout. Ça commençait par la discipline, une bonne nuit de sommeil, un réveil de tôt matin, l'exercice, toujours un peu en avance, toujours un peu davantage que les autres. Vouloir être le meilleur. Voilà la différence. Ceux qui se complaisaient dans la passivité, se prenaient pour des victimes parce qu'ils n'y arrivaient pas, ça l'énervait. Ils n'essayaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient juste lâches, ils refusaient de repousser les limites de l'impossible. Et après il venaient pleurnicher en mode « tu es tellement doué, c'est pas juste ! ». Comme si son alter faisait tout. Comme si son talent faisait tout. Oui, il était le meilleur, depuis toujours. Mais au moins il faisait quelque chose de ses capacités. Au moins il se donnait à fond. Et le monde tournait autour de lui et il allait tout défoncer, se défoncer, pour s'assurer que ça reste le cas.

Et vint le moment de les rejoindre, les autres. Il était prêt. Cheveux ébouriffés comme à l'ordinaire, offensif, une lame prête à être dégainée. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. La volonté. Personne, et rien, ne saurait y résister.

Le soleil monta dans le ciel. Il y eut des cours. L'ennui. Réponses automatiques. Faciles. Trop facile. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Deku sur sa nuque. Ça le dégoûtait. Mais il l'ignorait. Il en avait rien à foutre de ce minable. Il l'avait toujours ignoré et ça ne changeait pas. Ça n'avait pas de raison de changer. Rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder. De le regarder pour savoir qu'il valait mieux que lui. Ils étaient incomparables. Ça ne valait pas la peine d'y penser. Il n'y pensait pas. Non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Pas à ce moment.

Des cours. D'évidentes bonnes notes (lui au moins n'avait pas besoin de jours de révisions pour en arriver là, ça prouvait bien qu'il était meilleur). Cliquetis de bic.

Maths. Le soleil montait dans le ciel. Deku derrière lui, qui l'observait.

Et puis il y avait eut le cours de hobo-sensei. Ce mec à l'air de sdf insomniaque croisé avec une momie, genre, le degré zéro de l'énergie, mais balèze, dangereux, et comme prof de UA il le respectait même si bordel, il avait pas la tête de l'emploi.

A ce moment, le prof leur demanda de sa voix blasée, comme si ça venait de lui revenir, une version définitive de leur nom de héros pour l'année, à inscrire sur les formulaires d'inscription de licence semi-pro. Bakugou se renfrogna.

Son idée, il la trouvait excellente, mais rien n'y faisait, les profs n'en voulaient pas, ce qui prouvait juste à quel point tout le monde en dehors de lui était débile ou hypersensible ou dépourvu de goût pour les trucs classes. Parce qu'il était cool, son idée était cool, et s'ils voyaient pas ça, ils avaient de la merde dans les yeux.

Il ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui. Il ne s'énerva pas. Il valait mieux que ça, il était capable de se contrôler, évidemment. Et de surmonter n'importe quel problème. Mieux que personne. Ce n'était pas un stupide cours comme celui-là qui allait l'arrêter. Il savait que Hobo-sensei respectait sa force, sa volonté et d'ailleurs il n'avait besoin de la validation de personne pour connaître sa valeur. Il était fier, sûr de lui, plus que tous ces nazes ; c'est pour ça qu'il avait choisi ce nom de héros, c'était super classe, ça claquait, personne ne pourrait le convaincre du contraire.

Et tant pis si son avis n'avait pas plu au prof. Tant pis si… Les cons refusaient de comprendre qu'il avait raison.

Puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas de jeu de mot pète sa mère avec son nom, et bah il avait donné son nom. Juste son nom à lui. Katsuki Bakugou. Bakugou. Retenez bien ce nom. Il sera vite sur toutes les lèvres.

Un nom est un nom, point. Ce qui comptait, c'était l'homme qui était derrière : voilà ce qu'il se disait. Ce qui comptait, c'était que ses actes allaient marquer les mémoires. Il était sûr de ça. Oui, son nom, son nom c'était lui, et c'était très bien comme ça… Son nom, son nom de héros. Katsuki Bakugou, ça sonnait super bien, au final. Ca sonnait héros, pas vrai ?

Il n'y avait rien à regretter. Ce qui s'était passé était passé. Un nom, ce n'est pas si important. Même s'il devait payer pour avoir défendu le sien.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel.

Il partit en pause.

Il alla prendre une double portion à la lunch rush. Deku était à une dizaine de mètres, attablé avec ses amis. Il était sûr que le sale nerd lui avait jeté un regard en douce dès qu'il était entré avec Kirishima. Riant, l'air de rien, l'air insouciant, comme s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Il ne le regarda pas, et s'installa à l'autre bout de la salle.

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était difficile de suivre la conversation. Kirishima parlait, il grognait de temps en temps. Ils avaient discuté, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important. Et puis évidemment toute la ribambelle de demeurés avait débarqué ; Pikachu et tête de hamster, et même la fille rose – et il fallait qu'il pousse son plateau et qu'il décale sa chaise pour leur faire de la place et leurs commentaires et leur présence le gavaient plus qu'autre chose…

Ils discutèrent en mangeant et quelqu'un fit une remarque sur son nom de héros – son premier choix – et il grinça des dents. Il n'était pas vraiment fâché parce qu'il avait la maîtrise de ses nerfs et qu'il ne suffisait pas d'une bande d'idiots pour lui faire perdre le contrôle, mais bon sang la compagnie de ce genre de seconds rôles l'intoxiquait de débilité. Il n'allait pas se laisser déstabiliser par quelques remarques immatures des attardés du fond de classe.

Il haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas exploser. Tout allait bien. Il n'était pas juste puissant et intelligent, hé, il savait aussi contrôler son tempérament, quoi qu'on en dise. Il se fichait de ces critiques. De toute façon, l'avis des autres importait peu.

Il était meilleur qu'eux et c'était la jalousie qui les poussait à le provoquer, de toute évidence. Mais il ne craquait pas, non, il ne se laissait pas déstabiliser par les paroles en l'air d'une petite bande de losers. Il était parti parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de manger, qu'il n'avait pas de raison de rester. Ce n'était pas une fuite.

Ils n'étaient pas ses amis, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas besoin ni envie de s'en faire. Il était meilleur seul. Il était meilleur quand il devançait tout le monde.

Et le cours d'All Might, qui suivait, allait lui en donner l'occasion. Il s'agissait de réussir une suite d'épreuves en utilisant les techniques spéciales qu'ils avaient développées précédemment. Contrairement à nombre de ses camarades, Bakugou n'avait pas modifié son costume. Il n'en avait pas besoin. La première version était déjà parfaite.

Le soleil haut dans le ciel.

Il se déchaîna, et il explosa tous les scores.

Il gagna. Il était premier. Et à la fin, All Might le félicita.

Il était premier. Il était au-devant, au-dessus. Il était seul, et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il était heureux.

Aujourd'hui avait vraiment été une journée parfaite. Les ombres au tableau, il les effaçait d'un revers de la main. Il avait assuré, progressé. Impressionné All Might. Ecrasé les autres et dépassé Deku. Oui, les choses étaient comme elles devaient être. Demain ce serait pareil. Demain encore il brillerait. Accomplirait son destin, sa volonté. Il voulait sourire et sentir les frontières du monde repoussées par sa fougue.

Il voulait sourire et seulement sourire ; et que tous reconnaissent son rayonnement et en soient aveuglés. Que les compliments et l'admiration l'aident à tenir debout, à se dresser face à l'avenir.

Pas de peur. Pas de doutes. Pas de limites. Voir la puissance de sa volonté en action. Décider. Agir. Réussir. Le monde s'adaptait. Le monde se soumettait. C'était comme ça que ça devait être. Et quand ça résiste, on pousse plus fort, et puis le monde cède. Et à la fin, il avait gagné. Il avait gagné, alors tout allait bien.

Le soleil dans le ciel. Le soleil…

 _Le soleil avait disparu._

Alors qu'il allait se coucher de bonne heure, dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, son ombre oscillait dans la lumière des lampes.

Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, il croisa Deku. C'était la deuxième fois en une semaine.

Le nerd ne logeait pas à cet étage. Il n'avait rien à faire là. De façon inexplicable, sa première pensée fut qu'il venait de sa chambre.

Mais ça n'était pas possible. C'était absurde. Deku avait peur de lui. Il était sensé avoir peur de lui.

Il devait avoir un truc à faire ici pour une raison ou une autre, sans doute une visite à d'autres gens (Bakugou ne savait pas bien qui d'autre logeait à cet étage, et se demandait bien qui aurait voulu de Deku comme pote, mais apparemment certaines personnes avaient ce truc appelé compassion et ça avait peut-être un rapport).

Toujours est-il qu'il se trouva de nouveau là, devant lui. Figé limite tremblant. Et cet air de victime, cet air de malaise, que Bakugou avait trop vu, qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Il n'avait qu'à crier, à cogner, pour l'effacer. Dégager le sale nerd de son passage. De sous ses yeux. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, avant. Pour ne pas avoir à contempler _ça_.

Bakugou ralentit, s'immobilisa. Deku se trouvait entre sa chambre et lui. Il fallait que Bakugou rentre dans sa chambre pour pouvoir dormir. Donc il fallait passer Deku. Le stupide, l'invisible, l'insignifiant Deku.

Il ne voulait pas le voir. Il l'évitait depuis des jours, des semaines… Depuis que…  
(xxx_xxxx_xxxxxxxxxx_x_x_xxxx)

Il regarda Deku. Il semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que la fois d'avant, quand il tentait de sourire. A ce moment, il l'avait longuement observé, et cela l'avait mis en colère, de voir cette faiblesse, mais il s'était contenu. Il était capable de se contrôler. Cette expression indécise, cet air fuyant, ce manque de confiance. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça, un héros ? Ça ?

Deku tremblait littéralement maintenant, et contemplait ses pieds.

Il n'aurait même pas dû se tenir sur la ligne de départ. Respirer le même air que lui. Deku, c'était de l'espace gaspillé sur Terre. Il avait toujours pensé ça. Alors comment pouvait-il être fort ? Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec lui ?

Il regarda, sans comprendre. Il essayait de comprendre mais ne comprenait pas. Malgré toute son intelligence, il n'y pigeait que dalle.

Il le regarda, chercha la colère qui aurait dû enfler comme une eau frémissante, prête à déborder… Cette frustration contenue tout au long de la journée… Il cherchait ce sentiment familier, il se prépara à la recevoir.

Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le saisit à la gorge lorsque les poings de Deku se refermèrent. Qu'il le regarda en face, directement, comme s'il refusait de s'écarter de son chemin, de disparaître.

Ses lèvres bougèrent, ses mots balayèrent Bakugou, comme un zéphyr violent, soudain et aussitôt évaporé. Il frissonna. Des échos se répercutèrent le long des membres, jusqu'à ses doigts.

Quoi ?

Il resta interdit, privé de sa rage. Et Deku le dépassa.

Le soleil dans le ciel – le soleil – C'était une journée – une journée productive – une journée où il avait gagné – c'était ce qu'il voulait –  
\- Le soleil –

Bakugou claquait la porte de la chambre. Le soir, c'était le soir. Restait le bras tendu, main crispée sur la poignée, tête baissée, dents découvertes. Et le masque glissait peu à peu de son visage. Des étincelles crépitaient dans ses mains crispées. Sous ses cheveux hérissés, une expression de haine se répandait sur ses traits. Les explosions faisaient vibrer ses doigts. L'habitude guida son attention vers le miroir.

Il se vit. Son regard, sa propre silhouette, et le rougeoiement dans ses mains.

Serra les poings, fit mourir les flammes.

Dans une volte-face, il se détourna du reflet.

C'était une _bonne_ journée. Il avait gagné. Deku ne pouvait pas la gâcher. Ça, il ne pouvait pas lui prendre. Rien n'avait changé. Il était le meilleur. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Il se laissa tomber, assis, sur le lit.

Il avait gagné. Il était un winner. Il était le winner, à la fin. Et demain ça serait la même, et rien n'avait changé, et il se sentait très bien.

Les draps se tordaient sous la prise de ses doigts puissants. Sa poitrine se soulevait, amplement, comme au sommet de l'effort.

Il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, du réveil au coucher. C'était une bonne journée. Pas parfaite, mais bonne quand même. Il gérait. Il allait y arriver. Il fallait continuer comme ça… Il pouvait y arriver…

Tout va bien, se répéta Bakugou, je vais bien, tandis que son souffle se précipitait et roulait contre ses molaires, haché menu, s'extirpant en brefs éclats mouillés qui se heurtaient au mur infranchissable de ses dents closes, jusqu'à ce que des bulles de salive sifflent entre ses incisives.

Il ne comprenait pas. Cette sensation. Cette paralysie. Comme s'il était malade, comme s'il était blessé, comme s'il avait mal. En pire. Ça lui tordait les tripes, il tremblait d'une fièvre violente, et il avait du mal à respirer.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ça ne faisait aucun sens, il n'était pas malade. Il n'était pas blessé. Il n'avait subi aucun alter. Il allait bien, il n'y avait pas de raison, il gérait, il avait gagné… Il avait gagné, merde !

Alors lui revint en mémoire la journée. La journée telle qu'elle s'était vraiment déroulée.

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :**

 _Voilà, la pause d'août est finie ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances :3_

 _Je réattaque avec le point de vue de Katsuki et un concept un peu spécial pour ce chapitre et les suivants... Je préfère ne pas trop en parler pour ne pas spoiler, mais j'espère que ça vous intéressera. Si les deux chapitres précédents ont eu pour but de construire mieux le personnage d'Izuku et ses motivations dans le contexte de cette fic, cette fois ce petit arc se concentre sur Katsuki... Et j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de choses à dire !_

 _Bien que très occupé (j'ai voyagé et travaillé sur un projet) mon été a été très inspirant, et j'ai pris pas mal de notes pour la suite de l'histoire. Je commence à appréhender l'échelle de la fic et elle risque de faire au moins une dizaine de chapitres... J'ai aussi commencé un nouveau oneshot qui est encore centré sur une itération de Katsu/Deku, mais un peu moins sombre que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent ! Mais je bloque à la moitié ^^'_

 _Je serais très heureux d'avoir vos retours, du fuel pour mon imagination et ma motivation !_

 _Bonus theme song : Neffex - Fight Back _

_Reflet de la mentalité de Katsuki pertinante aussi pour les chapitres à venir. Indirectement, la culture du "ganbaru" est aussi un des thèmes que je veux aborder._


	5. Explosion

_Le soleil se leva._

Dès le tôt matin, il s'entrainait. Après l'effort il ressentait un réel bien-être physique, une sensation de contrôle. II était capable d'apprécier son image dans le miroir, son physique, la sensation d'être lui.

Sous la douche, il se contenta de se savonner. Pas question de se ramollir, ce jour-là, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de ses pulsions, intactes. Il était trop tôt pour se faire plaisir, il ne le méritait pas.

Et bientôt il fût en cours, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée à UA, remonté à bloc, décidé, prêt à surmonter tout ce qui surgirait sur son chemin pour accomplir la liste d'objectifs bien précis qu'il s'était fixé en vue d'une victoire définitive à court, moyen et long terme.

 **Ne pas perdre la face. Ne pas penser à Deku. Ne pas se mettre en colère.**

Il lui semblait que s'il parvenait à remplir ces trois conditions, les ennuis seraient derrière lui. Il suffisait d'être fort. Ça paraissait simple.

Pourtant les cours théoriques représentaient un danger ; ils étaient trop _simples_ et en l'absence de challenge physique ou mental, il se retrouva à _penser_.

Il n'était pas du genre à réfléchir ou à se prendre la tête. Lorsque vraiment il se faisait trop chier, Bakugou occupait son esprit avec des problèmes du type « si on fait combattre Godzilla et King Kong qui est le vainqueur ? », ou bien il repassait dans sa tête des combats de héros particulièrement classes ; mais pas de façon systématique, pas comme un otaku style Deku, juste les plus pertinents, pour sa façon de combattre.

Mais ce jour-là, il pensa à Deku.

Parce qu'il s'emmerdait à suivre le cours de maths, qu'il avait déjà fini la page d'exercices. Alors, il n'y avait rien pour détourner son attention du fait qu'il n'entendait plus le bic du nerd crisser désagréablement sur sa page, traçant des caractères grossiers comme le raté qu'il était. Son ouïe était beaucoup trop fine : il pouvait deviner à l'absence de mouvement derrière lui – à l'absence des froissements du tissu – l'immobilité du garçon qu'il tentait d'éviter, dont seules les pupilles nerveuses, vacillantes, allaient et venaient selon le contour de son corps, avec crainte et envie. Cela le dégoûtait.

Il pouvait sentir distinctement son regard sur sa nuque, et il était sûr que ce minable était en train de l'observer.

Mais il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait. Là où trainait ce regard saumâtre, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Des yeux d'un vert glauque, rasant le sol, vitreux, souvent embués, et c'était tout. Une surface. L'être de l'autre côté de ces yeux, les pensées qu'il pouvait bien nourrir, il ne les connaissait pas. Il ne voulait pas les connaître.

Deku l'observait. Ce malaise persistant, ce petit caillou coincé dans sa chaussure, qu'il avait shooté et shooté encore dans l'espoir de le laisser enfin sur le bord du chemin. Deku l'observait toujours.

Non, il ne voulait pas gaspiller son énergie pour ce raté. **Deku** , cela résumait tout. Au départ, c'était une blague. Au début, il l'aimait bien. Ce gosse lui avait donné envie de tapoter sa tête, là, là, pauvre débile. Et quand il relevait sa figure si insupportablement naïve avec un vague sourire mi ravi, mi surpris, il lui agrippait les cheveux pour lui plonger la tête dans l'eau et le maintenait là, se débattant de ses maigres forces. Il attendait, il attendait et puis il le lâchait le laissait respirer et rigolait en sachant qu'il rirait de bon cœur avec eux. Il revoyait sa tignasse trempée, l'eau qui dégoulinait, la toux, et le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres trop de fois mordues malgré la peur dans ses yeux. Il était faible, il était collant, il n'avait pas d'amis, alors il subissait et il traînait avec eux, malgré tout.

Une bonne blague, ce Deku. Tellement nul. Tellement pitoyable. C'était rassurant. Voir qu'il existait une brêle pareille dans son entourage, quelqu'un qui cumulait toute la malchance, toute la maladresse, qui échouait lamentablement à chaque fois qu'il réussissait brillamment. Les autres ne l'égalaient pas, mais Deku… il était tellement mauvais que c'était à se demander pourquoi il était en vie. Inutile. Sinon pour paraître, par contraste, plus talentueux encore. C'était surement pour ça qu'il l'avait bien aimé, au début. Par simple contraste.

Ouais, à un moment il avait aimé ça, quand il glissait par hasard un regard de côté pour tomber sur ces yeux brillants d'admiration levés vers lui.

Quand il était jeune et con et qu'il croyait que tout le monde l'adorait parce qu'on lui faisait de putains de _compliments_. C'était la moindre des choses non ? De s'ébahir de son talent, de s'extasier à son passage, après tout il _était_ génial, il _était_ le meilleur, et c'était trop bon de se l'entendre dire encore et encore.

Il ferma les yeux, pour répéter encore ces phrases qui rythmaient son quotidien, qui saturaient son esprit pour ne pas laisser la place au reste.

 _T'es le meilleur, Katsuki. Tu déchires. Tu vas tous les exploser._

Pourtant, la petite formule magique de l'auto-conviction ne ranimait plus comme autrefois la flamme de la victoire dans ses tripes.

Il savait qu'il était le meilleur. Au fond de lui. Il n'avait rien à se prouver. Mais… De temps en temps, cela lui faisait du bien de se rappeler sa motivation. De se regarder dans le miroir, de se jeter son meilleur regard de défi et de constater de ses propres yeux à quel point il avait l'air cool et balèze, et de savoir que c'était juste naturel, même pas besoin de forcer.

Et les compliments fusent et au fond on ne fait que répéter ce que tout le monde dit, ce que tout le monde sait, ce que tout le monde voit. C'est une évidence.

 _Tu es le meilleur._

Il s'entendit le penser, et par-dessus, il y eut une seconde voix, qui ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, qui vint se rajouter et qui dit que quand même, se dire ça à soi-même, c'était un petit peu, mais alors un tout petit peu naze.

Qui avait besoin de se répéter à quel point il était balèze ? Il était balèze, un point c'est tout. Il le savait. Il le _savait._

Mais il manquait quelque chose, il manquait le concert des voix, le flux, le tourbillon d'admiration et de gloire, les regards envieux, admiratifs, les félicitations, les encouragements, cette chaleur, ces sourires, ce monde qui vibrait à l'unisson avec lui, qui chantait sa chanson, qui l'enivrait de compliments, d'espoirs et d'un ravissement au bord de l'extase. Quand son nom était sur toutes les lèvres, Katsuki Bakugou, quand cette vague gonflait et l'emportait, qu'il se sentait soulevé, capable de s'élever sans fin, jusqu'en haut, jusqu'en haut.

 _Il est tellement fort. Je veux être comme lui ! Il ne perd jamais ! C'est Bakugou, il peut le faire !_

 _Il ira loin, ce garçon !_

 _Vas-y, Katsuki, montre-leur !_

Il prenait ça en haussant les épaules, avec son sourire hautain, ouais ouais, je sais, ta gueule. Tu crois que ton avis m'intéresse ? Tu crois que je me soucie de ce que pense un figurant ? C'était évident. C'était acquis.

Jusqu'au jour où ça ne l'était plus. Il se retournait, et soudain, il ne voyait plus personne. Il n'entendait plus personne. Il était seul.

Il ne restait que sa voix, sa propre voix, pour l'encourager. Et maintenant, il pouvait l'entendre. La voix, l'écho, le silence tout autour. Impénétrable, indéchiffrable. Ecrasant.

Il avait toujours cru qu'il était destiné à conquérir le monde. Faire de grandes choses.

Et ce n'était pas vrai. Ce n'était pas lui.

« Faites passez ces formulaires ! »

Bakugou fixa la feuille, l'emplacement où il devait tracer les caractères de son nom de héros.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi écrire.

Autour, le reste de la classe semblait occupé à remplir les cases dans un bruissement de papiers, de poignets et de mines. Deux personnes seules restaient immobiles.

Le délégué, qui se mordait la lèvre, l'air intensément concentré ; et Double-Face, ce connard à la cicatrice, fixant un point loin devant lui, visage fermé, imperméable à ce qui se passait.

Le binoclard posa sa main sur son bras gauche, et se mit à le serrer, puis, semblant parvenir à une décision, finit par marquer quelque chose d'un air très solennel. Todoroki poussa un soupir, et avec souplesse et indifférence, traça les caractères élégants de son nom. Etrangement, chacun d'eux lança un regard à Deku.

La feuille était toujours vierge devant lui.

Le nerd avait déjà fini, et le prof passait dans les rangées pour vérifier qu'ils n'oubliaient rien. Grinçant des dents, exaspéré d'être en retard, Bakugou écrivit le nom de héros qu'il s'était choisi depuis le début et termina la rédaction en quelques instants.

« Très bien », commenta Aizawa en dépassant le délégué, et Tenya se redressa comme au garde à vous, révérencieux et un brin ému à la fois. Arrivé à Shouto, il y eut une pause, puis le prof déclara d'une voix très basse :

« Comme tu es venu m'en parler, j'accepte encore pour cette fois. Je sais que c'est compliqué, mais réfléchis-y pour la prochaine fois. »

Bakugou grimaça. Double-Face avait été jouer les lèches-bottes ? Il lui foutait la gerbe. Ce glaçon ambulant traitait tout et tout le monde avec nonchalance, mais il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ses problèmes personnels. Et voilà qu'il était allé pleurnicher après les cours et Aizawa lui-même faisait une exception ? C'était quoi qui justifiait ça, chez le petit prodige, que tout le monde se plie en quatre pour lui comme s'il était spécial ? Bakugou se rejeta en arrière dans son siège, grinçant des dents.

Il entendit le pas du prof arriver de la rangée de derrière, semelles molles sur le sol, ralentir, s'arrêter. Les cheveux longs et mal entretenus cachaient ses yeux qu'il pouvait sentir appuyer par-dessus son épaule. Un relent de sueur aigre lui parvint. Il carra les épaules, mâchoire tendue, provocateur, regardant droit devant lui.

La main allongée de Eraser Head surgit et emporta sa feuille.

« King Bomberkill* ? Midnight t'a déjà dit non, Bakugou. »

Il y eut un pouffement étouffé quelque part derrière et il se jura qu'il allait arracher le scalp décoloré de Pikachu après les cours.

« Personnellement, ça m'est égal » continua le professeur. « Mais j'aimerais que tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit pour une fois. »

Bakugou arrondit le dos, les yeux obstinément fixés devant lui. Il écoutait. Il écoutait, putain ! L'héroïne avait tranché en un instant contre son choix, elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde, et lui, il avait juste eu l'impression de se prendre une gifle.

Pourquoi son nom, et seul son nom, avait été refusé ? Alors que les idées des autres étaient toutes plus débiles que les autres, Tailman, Sugarman, sérieusement ?

Il n'était pas stupide, il avait bien vu que son choix faisait ricaner les autres, qu'il y avait toujours les mêmes gueules choquées ou rigolardes ou blasées que quand il ouvrait la bouche, que quand il prenait le devant de la scène. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'était pas un clown. Il était sensé inspirer le respect, la terreur. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris ce nom.

Il écoutait, il faisait attention, _maintenant_ , à ce que les autres pensaient, parce qu'il voulait progresser, ne pas répéter les mêmes erreurs, parce qu'il n'était pas con, même si ça lui coûtait, il savait qu'il n'avait pas _toujours_ raison. Il n'était pas con, il n'était pas débile, pourtant…

« Je comprends pas… ! » gronda le garçon fulminant, et il serra les poings de frustration.

Son nom était le plus classe, son nom était le meilleur, comme lui !

 _Katsuki Bakugou, le meilleur de tous les héros !_

C'était ce qu'il chantait dans ses jeux. Quand il avait 5 ans, il utilisait son propre nom, après tout il connaissait les kanjis et il savait déjà que son nom le prédestinait à la gloire et était parfait pour son alter. Quand il avait 8 ans, il avait imaginé comme tous ses copains sa carrière, ses exploits, son costume et son nom. Mais là où la plupart en restaient à leur première idée (comme ce nom immature, ridicule de la fille grenouille, qu'on aurait dit sorti d'un livre pour enfants…), il savait qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Il avait réfléchi, réécrit, raffiné son concept de tenue, son style de combat, et son nom. Il avait pensé comme un héros et vu le monde en héros et c'était inscrit dans sa fibre, parce qu'il n'avait jamais dévié de ce but depuis son plus jeune âge. C'était dans sa peau et dans son regard.

C'était ce qu'il croyait.

Quand il avait donné les croquis pour son costume, tout était parfait. Quand il avait pu tester son style de combat contre les robots de l'examen, tout était parfait.

Et puis venait le nom de héros. Et on lui disait non. Comme ça. Comme si c'était une chose mineure qu'il aurait décidée sur un coup de tête, qu'il aurait pu changer après un petit brainstorming, entre deux cours, comme d'autres teubés de la classe.

Non. Il pensait à ce nom depuis des années, il pensait qu'il lui allait comme un gant, qu'il était parfait pour lui, parfait comme lui.

Il avait tout prévu, il avait fait des plans, il allait devenir le plus riche, le plus célèbre et le plus fort de tous les héros, et il savait comment.

Et Deku lui avait pourri son rêve d'ascension en se faisant admettre à UA, comme une salissure sur la carrosserie clinquante d'une voiture de course… Parce que quelle gloire ça représentait, d'entrer à UA, si quelqu'un comme Deku pouvait le faire aussi ? Il lui avait gâché sa première victoire, son premier exploit… Puis il avait eu le front de rester dans la course, de se battre au coude à coude avec lui, au point qu'il devait le garder dans le collimateur, qu'il n'avait pas une fois obtenu la victoire nette et brillante dont il rêvait… Il avait perdu, et ravalé sa fierté, admis qu'il n'était pas infaillible, qu'il n'était pas tout puissant.

Et maintenant on voulait lui prendre son nom et c'était comme si tout son dépit se cristallisait en cet instant, dans ce bras de fer. Il était prêt à se battre. On voulait lui arracher ce qu'il restait de son plan, la dernière miette de son rêve si parfait. Ce n'était pas juste.

Et comme Eraser Head l'ignorait, le dépassait et déchirait sa feuille pour la jeter à la poubelle, quelque chose à l'intérieur se rompit. Il se redressa d'un coup, en tapant des paumes sur le bureau. Sa chaise manqua de se renverser dans son élan.

« Je veux garder ce nom ! » hurlait-t-il.

Aizawa se figea, puis se retourna très lentement, le fixant avec une lueur d'avertissement dans son regard. Il n'y prit pas garde.

Il bouillonnait de colère, mais il fit un gros effort pour se contenir et baisser le volume de sa voix. Il crispait ses doigts pour les empêcher de trembler. Rauque, sa voix s'étranglait sous le coup de l'émotion, de ces protestations qu'il avait contenues si longtemps. Merde. C'était important, il ne voulait pas foirer, il fallait qu'on le prenne au sérieux !

« C'est un très bon nom… Il sonne bien, est charismatique, il reflète mon style de combat et ma personnalité, il reprend les caractères de mon nom… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de plus ?! »

C'était sorti. Il aimait son nom. Il voulait son nom. Juste ça, pour une fois, juste pour une fois, est-ce que les choses ne pourraient pas se passer comme il le souhaitait ?

La classe retenait son souffle, et il se dit qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Il aurait voulu que sa voix ne parte pas dans les aigus sur la fin sous le coup de l'énervement. Que ça ne sonne pas comme un putain de caprice. Aizawa le fixait et il lui rendait son regard, refusant de baisser les yeux.

Finalement, exaspéré de devoir gaspiller de l'énergie à le discipliner, le professeur principal claqua la langue avec agacement, et s'avança vers lui, un nouveau formulaire à la main. Derrière son air constamment las et désabusé, un éclat donna soudain envie au jeune rebelle de reculer. Il avait été trop loin. Mais même là, son réflexe fut seulement de découvrir les dents.

« Si tu ne peux pas voir pourquoi ce nom n'est pas approprié, Bakugou, c'est que tu es plus stupide que je ne pensais. Ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer cela. »

Il frappa du plat de la main en posant sa feuille sur son pupitre et le garçon tressaillit, une expression effrayante sur les traits. Des murmures dans la classe. Bakugou était une forte tête, c'était connu, mais ça… Ce n'était pas normal. Dans son regard, on aurait presque lu de la haine. Il refusait de reculer. Il refusait de céder.

Beaucoup se seraient défilés face à son énergie meurtrière, mais pas Aizawa. Il le toisa calmement, tout proche, en surplomb. Ce n'était pas le professeur qui aimait sa classe même s'il ne le montrait pas. A cet instant, c'était l'homme inflexible et sans pitié, qui privilégiait l'efficacité au sentiment. Il secoua la tête, et la phrase suivante tomba comme une sentence.

« Si tu ne fais aucun effort pour te remettre en question, ta place n'est peut-être pas en cursus héroïque. »

Les jointures de Bakugou devinrent blanches, le sang se retira de son visage.

Une petite exclamation horrifiée échappa à Deku, et il pria, pria pour que Katchan ne pète pas les plombs. _Tais-toi, Katchan, tais-toi, je t'en prie…_

« Vous foutez pas de moi ! »

Les yeux exorbités, les crocs dehors, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Sa voix se brisait.

Il détourna la tête en soufflant de rage entre ses dents serrées. Comme s'il cherchait une échappatoire. Si ça n'avait pas été Bakugou, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait peur. Si ça n'avait pas été Bakugou, on aurait pu croire qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Même Deku a pu garder ce nom pourri, ce nom minable… C'est juste un diminutif qui veut dire incapable ! Qui soutiendrait un héros qui porte un nom comme ça ? »

Izuku se figea sur son siège. On entendit l'aiguille des secondes tourner sur l'horloge du fond de la classe et tout le monde retint son souffle.

« Hum, » fit Aizawa en se rongeant l'ongle. « C'est vrai que ce nom peut interroger. Midoriya, pourrais-tu nous expliquer la raison de ce choix ? »

Et brusquement, il se détourna de Bakugou, pour s'avancer vers son voisin de derrière.

Il haletait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça ait marché.

Bien fait pour ta gueule, sale nerd.

Un sourire automatique déforma le visage de Bakugou et il se rassit d'un seul bloc, lourdement, tandis qu'Izuku se levait en parallèle, manquant de renverser les objets sur son bureau dans sa panique. Le blond se retint de ricaner en le voyant si maladroit, si peu dégourdi, rougissant face à l'attention générale maintenant portée sur lui. Il se sentait un peu étourdi, comme après la course, et il était agité d'un rire nerveux et silencieux. Le soulagement, comme un nœud qui se défait après avoir presque rompu la corde sous la torsion. A demi tourné à son bureau, en appui sur un coude, il observa la scène en biais.

Il voulait voir un peu, comment le nerd allait se départir, lui, du jugement sévère et sans merci de leur professeur principal. Aizawa l'avait averti dès les premiers jours de l'année qu'il risquait de se faire renvoyer parce qu'il maîtrisait mal son alter. Ce n'était que justice qu'on lui demande des comptes sur son nom. Le prof ne pouvait pas s'en prendre qu'à Bakugou. Il fallait qu'il soit cohérent, merde.

Izuku prit la parole, butant sur les mots.

« J'ai c-choisi ce nom pour des raisons personnelles, et, heu, c'est vrai que c'est peut-être un qualificatif obscur, quand on ne sait pas ce que cela représente, je suppose qu'il est raisonnable d'avoir des doutes sur l'efficacité d'un tel nom… »

Le filet de voix diminua jusqu'à se transformer en son marmottement habituel, et le sourire méprisant de Bakugou s'accentua en voyant le sale nerd regarder ses pieds et jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Son cœur battait encore très fort dans ses oreilles. Au moins, Deku aussi avait des ennuis. Au moins…

La voix s'accéléra, à peine audible, les lèvres sèches de l'adolescent remuant sans qu'on parvienne à distinguer les mots.

« Plus haut, Midoriya ! » le coupa le prof d'un ton tranchant.

Izuku s'interrompit et se mordit la lèvre. Puis, il releva les yeux. Son regard portait sur Bakugou et Aizawa derrière lui. Pendant un moment, il sembla qu'il n'allait pas parler. Que les mots n'allaient pas sortir. Mais il avait sous les yeux Katchan, dans son attitude provocatrice, un bras étendu sur le dossier de sa chaise, avec son sourire satisfait de le voir perdre ses moyens. Par sa faute. Comme si le malheur d'Izuku était la seule consolation à des ennuis qu'il s'était lui-même créé.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Bakugou, à demi tourné vers lui, imprima tout son mépris dans son expression et haussa les sourcils comme pour le défier d'oser continuer à le regarder en face. Deku baissa les yeux, puis il reporta son attention sur le professeur, sur la classe.

« Oui, excusez-moi. » reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. « C'est un surnom qu'on m'a donné depuis la primaire, qui a une connotation péjorative. On peut lire les caractères de mon nom, Izuku, comme « De-ku ». Pour certains, c'est une insulte. »

Bakugou se figea, et tout sourire disparu de ses traits. Ses yeux rouges flanchèrent, écarquillés comme il le fixait, incrédule. Deku, raide comme un piquet, face à toute la classe, face à lui, face au prof, qui disait cela.

Deku et ses taches de rousseur et sa petite gueule de fouine si agaçante, le regardait à présent.

Et tout le monde savait qu'il l'appelait Deku. Tout le monde savait qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Tout le monde **savait**.

Soudain, il n'y avait plus de salive dans sa bouche. Plus de mots dans sa tête.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait répliquer. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pourrait dire la vérité. Et il n'avait pas compris, lui non plus, pourquoi il choisissait ce nom. Un nom de loser pour un loser de merde.

Ce loser le regardait, maintenant. On aurait pu croire qu'il regardait le prof, mais Bakugou, qui se trouvait tourné vers l'arrière entre Izuku et l'estrade, Bakugou savait que ce regard était pour lui.

Les yeux verts brillaient d'une flamme qu'il haïssait de toutes ses forces. Il eut soudain l'impression que le reste de la classe, face à lui, allait le voir et remarquer son expression décomposée, et il se retourna d'un bloc, fixant sa propre fiche en serrant les poings. Sa propre fiche vierge, avec ce putain de cadre blanc. La voix d'Izuku retentit derrière lui, à présent audible, un peu tremblante, mais forte comme un défi, forte d'une foi nouvelle.

« Mais ce n'est qu'une façon de lire ce nom. De l'interpréter. Si on se fie à ses à priori, on entend « Deku », incapable. Mais en faisant preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, on peut aussi voir Deku comme une façon de dire « tu peux le faire ! ». On n'est pas obligé de s'enfermer dans les mots, les idées, les préjugés que les autres nous attribuent. »

Il s'écrasa contre son bureau, sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite. La voix du nerd résonnait, de plus en plus claire, et il regardait l'ardoise et les marques laissées par l'éponge, des arcs de traces aqueuses qui balayaient le tableau de poudre de craie. Les caractères indéchiffrables du cours précédent, effacés.

Dans son dos, la conviction faisait vibrer la voix de Deku. Un optimisme, un espoir qui lui écrasait la poitrine, et faisait briller les yeux des autres, captivés par son discours. Il ne le vit pas, mais l'entendit dans son timbre, le large sourire qui s'épanouissait au visage de Deku.

« Je veux prendre l'énergie que les gens qui m'ont fait confiance m'ont donné, je veux prendre leurs encouragements et incarner cela, le héros qui montre que tout est possible. »

 _Ce caractère, c'est Izu, et celui-là, c'est ku !_

 _Ouah, trop fort, Katchan ! Tu sais plein de trucs !_

 _Ouais, et ça peut aussi se lire Deku. Deku, ça veut dire_ _ **bon à rien**_ _!_

Tout le monde regardait Deku, vingt regards concentrés comme des lasers, buvant ses mots qui tombaient un à un et les emportait dans son éloquence. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être malin ou de connaître toute l'histoire pour deviner qui inspirait ces paroles. Surtout la fin, sur laquelle sa voix trébucha, exaltée :

« Et tant pis si certains lisent mon nom comme « perdant », parce que mes actes leur prouveront qu'une telle chose, ça n'existe pas ! »

Bakugou crispait et décrispait ses doigts, sans se rendre compte du crépitement de ses paumes. Quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait sauté sur Deku pour le remettre à sa place. Quelques mois plus tôt, il l'aurait attendu à la sortie pour remettre les pendules à l'heure. Et il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette rage folle qui battait derrière ses tempes, qui lui tordait le ventre.

Il y eut un grand silence et Izuku se tassa sur lui-même, rougissant soudain de son audace, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit. Il balbutia « Enfin, c'est pour ça que… je veux prendre ce nom… ». Un sourire de renard apparut lentement sur le bas du visage mal rasé du professeur. Il laissa trainer le suspens, puis clapa trois fois dans ses mains, suivi par le reste de la classe qui explosa en sifflements et en cris, « Bien dit, Midoriya ! » « Ça c'est du discours ! » « J'ai pas tout compris mais ça sonnait bien ! », les élèves étaient heureux de pouvoir se décharger de la tension de tout à l'heure et de profiter d'une ouverture dans la sévérité du professeur. Dans cette liesse qui consacrait son rival, Bakugou s'aplatissait, recroquevillé, sur son bureau, sans parvenir à effacer ses larges épaules voutées. Il avait caché sa tête entre ses coudes et fouissait nerveusement dans ses cheveux, douloureusement conscient que sa peau rougissait sur sa nuque. Le regard du professeur tombait sur lui et sur le sale nerd, et il devinait peu à peu que cette humiliation n'était pas un hasard. Aizawa avait pris sa perche, attaqué Deku, mais ce n'était que parce qu'il estimait le petit intello capable de faire mieux que lui, de le faire taire.

« Ça suffit ! cria-t-il finalement le prof après quelques secondes », et l'excitation retomba soudainement. « Midoriya, tu peux te rasseoir. Ton raisonnement est un peu alambiqué mais il fait sens. Si ce nom de héros te définit actuellement, tu peux le conserver. »

Quand il arrêta de parler, il sembla à Bakugou qu'il sentait tous les yeux converger vers lui. Il déglutit, et tenta de se redresser d'un air dégagé, sans oser relever le regard de peur de croiser celui des autres.

Il essaya de se secouer. Se dire que personne n'avait capté ce que becquetait le sale nerd. Que ça ne faisait aucun sens. Qu'un nom de loser, c'était un nom de loser, et que King Bomberkill, c'était un nom de winner qui défonçait sa race. Que le fait qu'il ait donné ce nom à Deku, et qu'il décide de l'arborer comme une médaille, ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Que ce n'était pas comme si Deku l'avait choisi pour lui envoyer un message. Qu'il ne lui avait pas balancé à la face : ton jugement ne m'atteindra plus. Je peux prendre ce nom que tu m'as légué et le faire mien.

Les perdants, ça n'existe pas, avait-il affirmé.

Les gagnants, alors ?...

Bakugou ne dit plus mot de tout le cours, et garda les yeux baissés. Sur son formulaire, il écrivit simplement son nom. Il dût se lever pour déposer la feuille sur le bureau du professeur, au sommet de la pile du reste de la classe. Jamais la distance de l'estrade à son pupitre ne lui avait parue si longue. Il accomplit les gestes comme un automate, du coton dans les jambes. Double-face le dévisagea sans la moindre gêne alors qu'il revenait à sa place, inexpressif. Il était le moins discret, mais il n'était pas le seul.

Lorsque les élèves sortirent pour aller manger, Aizawa le retint d'un geste.

« Je sais que le mois d'août a été éprouvant pour toi, Bakugou. Tu as traversé des moments difficiles, plus qu'aucun de tes camarades. C'est pourquoi je ne te renvoie pas immédiatement après ta crise de tout à l'heure. »

Une pause. L'adolescent faisait comme un bloc de son corps, menton rentré, tête baissée, les bras raides et les poings serrés fort, pour que plus aucune explosion ne sorte, pour que plus un crépitement ne s'échappe.

« La prochaine fois que tu te fais remarquer, tu peux faire tes bagages. »

Un frisson parcourut les cheveux hérissés.

« C'est tout. Tu peux disposer. »

Eijirou attendait à l'extérieur, l'oreille collée au battant. Il s'écarta en hâte en entendant le pas traînant approcher la porte et s'adossa d'un air faussement décontracté au mur, juste à temps pour être en place quand son ami sortait. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, détourna la tête en hâte, et fixa le détecteur de fumée d'un air détaché.

« On va manger ? Il y a des grillades et de l'omelette ce midi, et je ne me lasse jamais du riz qu'ils nous servent, ce Lunch Rush est vraiment un génie… » s'écria-t-il avec une voix enthousiaste, pour couvrir les reniflements et le laisser éponger ses yeux.

* * *

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

 **Notes :**

*King Bomberkill : _Bakusatu-Ou en Japonais, sonne à la fois mieux d'un point de vue sonore, et a une connotation plus violente. Le caractère de meurtre,_ 殺 _, satsu, est associé au_ 爆 _baku d'explosion, le kanji de son nom de famille. Le mot qu'ils forment est utilisé, par exemple, pour désigner des attentas à la bombe. King Bomberkill me parait plus ridicule qu'effrayant, mais son équivalent japonais a une charge plus sinistre, c'est une des raisons qui m'a inspiré ce développement._

 _Je n'ai pas eu de réactions au précédent chapitre, j'espère que ce n'est pas un signe que cette fanfic vous lasse ! ;3;_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des malheurs de Katchan ?_


	6. King Bomberkill - 爆殺王

Sur le plateau de Bakugou, plusieurs morceaux de viande (double portion, le chef le connaissait), l'omelette nageant dans la sauce, le bol de riz. Intacts. Voilà, le regard rouge ne montait même pas jusqu'à Kirishima, qui avait poursuivi son bavardage jovial, comme un bruit de fond familier, rassurant.

Le garçon aux épis rouges ralentit son débit, jetant des coups d'œil à la mine sombre de son camarade.

« Tu manges pas ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Lentement, l'autre fit non de la tête.

Woh, ça allait vraiment mal. Pour que Bakugou ne dévore pas sa portion de protéines quotidienne…

« Ça te dérange si je… ? » demanda Kirishima, indiquant l'assiette d'un geste des baguettes. C'était un peu déplacé, mais c'étaient des grillades de Lunch Rush… En les voyant refroidir, il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'un gémissement canin ne s'échappe d'entre ses dents pointues.

Il y eut un blanc. Bakugou releva les yeux et fit le point sur son visage, le regardant d'un air trouble comme s'il peinait à comprendre. Nerveusement, Kirishima fit claquer ses baguettes. Il craignait qu'il le prenne mal, le menace ou le frappe pour avoir eut le culot de s'attaquer à sa bouffe. Il aurait compris, c'était une réaction virile après tout. Mais le blond se contenta de soupirer et poussa le plateau vers lui.

Les yeux de Kirishima brillèrent de reconnaissance. Bakugou lui donnait sa nourriture ! Malgré le caractère critique de la situation, il sentait son cœur enfler de gratitude, tant un tel geste de générosité de son pote était exceptionnel.

Pendant qu'il attaquait la côtelette, Katsuki se pencha en avant et s'appuya sur la table, là où s'était trouvé le plateau. Même avachi, il dégageait une impression de force, de tension: ses bras musclés soutenaient comme des colonnes l'arc de son dos voûté. Il ne regardait pas son pote, mais cillait régulièrement, lèvres serrées, comme s'il repassait encore dans son esprit les ratés de l'heure précédente. Les mots sans importance et la sympathie de Kirishima n'avaient rien fait pour adoucir son humeur noire. Il ne se détendit pas. Les diversions du joyeux drille n'étaient pas suffisantes pour détourner ses pensées de l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir.

Deku avait choisi ce nom de héros pour le défier, et le prof et la classe l'avaient félicité. Lui… Il avait récolté une menace de renvoi.

Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé, mais il fallait qu'il fasse foirer ça aussi, parce qu'il pouvait pas fermer sa grande gueule. Pour un putain de nom. Pour un putain de caprice. Il fallait qu'il foire ça aussi, comme il avait merdé face à Deku, merdé au tournoi, merdé au camp d'été, jusqu'à se retrouver face à ce qu'il ne pouvait pas vaincre.

Se défendre pour survivre, et avoir juste assez de force.

Combien de fois All Might l'avait-il sauvé au total ? Trois, quatre ? Combien de fois avait-il dépendu de lui, jusqu'à la fois de trop ?

A chaque fois, il fonçait dans les ennuis, avec ses mots plus gros que lui, son sourire et son envie d'en découdre, mais il était trop _faible_ , et à présent, à présent, par sa faute…

Il ne devait pas penser ça. Il ne fallait pas. Pas devant quelqu'un.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais au garçon qui mangeait devant lui, et tenta de souffler sur les cendres de la colère, de reconstruire ses défenses. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses moyens face à lui, il préférait la rage à cet espèce d'abattement qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne douterait plus. Il n'allait pas faillir. Non, non, il était prêt à se relever, à contre-attaquer. Il n'était pas faible devant Kirishima. Il n'était faible devant personne. C'était une mauvaise passe, un mauvais jour. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Deku.

Oui, la faute du sale nerd.

Il crispa les poings en évoquant la figure de sa némésis. Cette idée familière en ramena une foule d'autres : les reproches, les souvenirs mesquins, et le ressentiment qui agissait comme un carburant. C'était une voie bien connue, un mode de pensée qu'il avait emprunté encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les ornières soient si profondes qu'il devienne difficile d'en sortir. Il se sentait à l'aise, quand il haïssait Deku. Il se sentait lui-même.

Il se souvenait encore de ce que ça faisait de le frapper, et il aurait aimé retrouver ça _juste un tout petit peu_ pour le remettre à sa place. Il se rassurait car un jour proche, il allait le vaincre et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'était la faute de Deku, il allait faire de son mieux, il sortirait vainqueur, à tout prix.

« Mec, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. »

Kirishima le fixait à présent, sans plus manger, et son éternel sourire avait disparu. Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il ? Il lui rendit un regard ennuyé, maussade et plein de mauvaise foi.

« Tu parles déjà. »

« Oui, et je viens de te spoiler la fin de quatre films et trois jeux et tu n'as pas réagi. »

« C'est parce qu'ils m'intéressent pas. En fait, rien d'ce que tu racontes depuis tout à l'heure a d'intérêt… »

Il avait répliqué ça sur un ton tranchant, l'air blasé, parce que vexer la tête de roc en sous-entendant qu'il en avait rien à battre de lui et de ses histoires restait encore la façon la plus simple d'éviter toute conversation. Mais Kirishima n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise pour une rebuffade aussi évidente. Il sourit en se grattant le crâne (et bon sang qu'il avait l'air niais avec ce rictus embarrassé !) et répondit comme pour s'excuser :

« Allez, sois-pas vache ! Je veux juste savoir comment ça va. »

Là, comme ça, vraiment ? C'était quoi cette question ? Et d'abord depuis quand c'était viril de parler de ses émotions ?

Bakugou haussa les épaules avec un grognement.

« C'est une journée de merde, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Le prof m'a pourri devant la classe, j'ai pas pu avoir le nom que je voulais et Deku… » il s'arrêta avant de dire le fond de sa pensée sur Deku. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait que le nerd ramène leur passé sur le tapis au vu et sus de tous. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait caché son aversion pour lui ou pris des pincettes devant les autres, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux oublier pour toujours.

Il secoua la tête et continua d'une voix ferme : « Bref, j'ai les nerfs, mais sinon, ça va ! Tu crois quoi, qu'il suffit qu'on me gronde pour me foutre mal ? On voit que tu connais pas ma mère ! »

« Non, et j'ai pas hâte d'y être, avec tout le respect dû à ta maman. » rigola Kirishima avec une grimace. Il secoua la main en signe d'excuses, avec encore ce sourire collé aux lèvres, encore.

Katsuki ressentait le bon degré d'énervement pour que ses répliques sonnent juste. Vraiment, l'intérêt de ce genre de conversation lui échappait. Il y avait mis les formes, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à répondre que « merci, ça va ». En retirant le merci, parce qu'il était pas reconnaissant pour deux sous. C'était hypocrite, ça le saoulait, ce genre de convention ; des discussions scriptées dont il fallait apprendre les règles au risque de passer pour un imbécile (ou un connard, option qu'il choisissait généralement). Il fallait deviner ce que les autres allaient dire et anticiper la réponse attendue et ça impliquait de faire attention à eux, et il détestait ça.

Et il devait avoir encore loupé quelque chose quant aux relations humaines, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que dit alors tête d'orties.

« C'est juste que… tu avais l'air vraiment mal, tout à l'heure. Je m'inquiète, un peu. »

Non.

Il le regarda fixement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Non, non, non ! Il n'avait pas eu l'air mal, il n'avait pas eu l'air faible, il n'avait pas _craqué_. Lentement, la réalisation, la panique gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas dû bien voir. Est-ce que ça avait seulement eu lieu ?

« Haha… ha, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kirishima ? » grinça-t-il d'une voix blanche avec ce rire si hors de propos, et il se gifla mentalement et le foudroya du regard, espérant que le message passe. « J'étais juste énervé. **C'est** **tout**. »

Pour une fois, le garçon parut vaguement effrayé, comme s'il savait qu'il avait commis une gaffe, dépassé une limite. Bakugou souriait de tous ses crocs, le genre de tête qu'il réservait à ses victimes qui faisaient mine de répliquer. Et ça marchait toujours. Avant.

Pourtant le regard de Kirishima s'attardait sur lui, préoccupé, comme s'il ne voulait pas accepter la vérité. Celle qui lui convenait.

Celle qu'il aurait retenue, si ce petit con n'était pas venu appuyer là où ça faisait mal. A ce moment-là, les options de Bakugou tournaient dans sa tête comme : 1) tuer tête d'orties pour le faire taire ; 2) tuer tête d'orties pour qu'il oublie ; 3) le menacer jusqu'à être sûr qu'il ne reparle jamais de ça et ne se mêle plus de ses affaires. Et toutes étaient dures à appliquer en évitant le renvoi.

Passé la honte rampant au fond de ses entrailles, il en voulait à l'ahuri aux cheveux rouges, qui n'avait de toute évidence d'autre but que de l'humilier davantage. C'était ça, le cœur de ces discussions, le rabaisser, exposer ses failles ? Il n'avait pas signé pour ça. Il n'y avait personne dans la classe qu'il laissait approcher de lui comme Kirishima, parce qu'en combat, c'était un bon partenaire, quelqu'un sur qui il comptait, les yeux fermés. Ils étaient potes, sans doute. Aller au ciné ou au centre commercial avec lui, s'entraîner ensemble, oui.

Mais il refusait qu'il pousse au-delà, qu'il le regarde avec ces yeux-là, où il ne savait distinguer la pitié, le mépris de la sympathie. Une personne l'avait déjà regardé de la sorte, et il avait repoussé sa main. Rien n'avait changé. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'avait pas peur, il n'avait pas honte.

Il allait bien.

Si Katsuki prenait l'autre chemin, s'il faisait l'autre choix, il devrait affronter le reflet caché dans ces pupilles, dans le regard des autres.

Et si l'enfant n'avait fait qu'une petite chute, l'adolescent tombait, tombait pour de bon.

Eijiro se doutait bien qu'il réagirait ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas insister sans les mettre tous deux dans une position très inconfortable, aussi il se reprit :

« Oui, je voulais juste dire que tu avais l'air, tu sais, vraiment très en colère contre Aizawa-sensei et que, ça m'inquiétait. Même si tu es un vrai dur, c'est pas bon de garder ça à l'intérieur. Alors si tu as besoin de parler… »

Il ne lâchait pas le morceau. Bakugou avait accepté son aide au moment le plus critique. Il n'allait pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Même s'il était maladroit et que c'était difficile de passer par les mots, il ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il savait qu'il risquait le renvoi. Il savait qu'il avait _mal_. Et il savait que Bakugou était trop loin, cadenassé à l'intérieur de lui-même, pour que ses sourires ou son affection le touche, pour qu'il puisse le soulager, même un peu. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix, que de toquer à la porte et d'espérer qu'il ouvre. Et prononcer ces mots, ce n'était pas facile. Car Bakugou pouvait dire non. Car Bakugou allait dire non. Et Eijiro resterait sur le seuil. Eijiro resterait seul.

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » le coupa le blond avec impatience. « Pourquoi je voudrais te raconter ma vie ? »

Eijiro sourit, d'un sourire désarmant. Ce sourire qui avait l'air si naturel, si facile, si accueillant.

« Parce qu'on est amis, c'est normal entre amis ! »

Bakugou le fixait avec confusion, serrant les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de cette réplique. Il avait déjà entendu ce genre de truc, à la télé. Dans les mangas. Il se recula sur sa chaise, brisant le contact visuel. Comment pouvait-il dire un truc aussi niais avec autant de spontanéité ? Il y avait vraiment des gens qui pensaient ça ? Qui faisaient ça ? Il n'avait pas d'amis. Des potes, oui. Pour lui, ça rimait avec bouche-trou, avec sous-fifres, avec boulets. On a pas besoin d'amis quand on est au-dessus des autres.

Mais depuis des semaines, ce type le supportait, dans tous les sens du terme. Il était agaçant, nul en cours, collant, imbécile, bavard, relou à plus d'un sens. Mais aussi fort, fiable, endurant, volontaire. Patient, énergique, positif, encourageant, chaleureux. Il était là. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, il s'était glissé là, à ses côtés, et Bakugou réalisait qu'il comptait sur lui. Qu'il… comptait pour lui.

S'il avait dû disparaître… Cela aurait fait une différence. S'il avait dû le repousser comme son instinct l'y poussait, le rejeter de peur qu'il s'approche plus près, qu'il _voit_ … il aurait perdu quelque chose. Et ça aurait été comme avant, ça aurait été peu de choses, mais peut-être…

Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus la force de perdre quelque chose de plus.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait plus la force de continuer à prétendre.

Il ferma les yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur se calmer.

L'amertume qui durcissait le visage, la pression qui tendait ses muscles se dissipa. La crispation aux coins de la bouche ; le froncement des sourcils. Comme on rend les armes, l'expression de Katsuki dérivait vers l'incertitude, abandonnait ses sillons familiers, ceux de la colère. Et comme une vague se retire, elle abandonnait une surface lisse et vierge, inconnue, laissant le visage juvénile sans son masque d'arrogance pour le protéger.

Ok, il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait… ne pas tout affronter seul. Avec les serpents dans sa tête qui se mordaient la queue et l'envie de hurler sans autre solution. Ce désespoir qui le rongeait toujours plus comme les jours se suivaient dans sa quête de victoire ; sans jamais toucher le soleil, sans jamais remplir le vide, noyé de solitude.

Et tendre vers l'autre, ouvrir cette porte, cette déchirure…

Il pouvait essayer.

Il regarda Eijiro.

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges lui sourit, avec un brin d'ironie, comme si ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux, et c'était ce dont il avait besoin pour ouvrir la bouche, parce que ce serait trop dur sinon, de lui parler.

« T'es vraiment un putain de pot de colle… »

Il soupira, se rendant, et Kirishima croisa ses bras pour poser son menton par-dessus. Il le fixait en silence comme un chien fidèle et confiant. Bakugou se détourna à demi, la langue soudain lourde et épaisse. Une question, une question tournait dans sa tête, une question qu'il avait peur de poser. Enfin il marmonna, d'une voix grave, bougonne et réticente, les yeux baissés :

« Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce qui allait pas, avec mon nom de héros ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges cessa de sourire. La voix de Bakugou, qui criait tout le temps, était si basse qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

« Oh, heu… »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait qu'il y avait peut-être une autre raison derrière l'énervement de l'adolescent, que cette histoire de nom avait pris une importance démesurée.

Bakugou fit un effort sur lui-même. Tourner son visage vers lui, le regarder en face. Il attendait les mots qui allaient sortir, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque. Trouver une telle qualité d'écoute, une telle intensité chez le jeune égocentrique, c'était presque effrayant. Kirishima évita son regard, l'air gêné.

« Je pensais que c'était évident… »

Silence. Ok, mauvaise réponse. Il déglutit. La naïveté avec laquelle Bakugou lui avait posé la question le déconcertait.

« C'est juste… trop violent, Bakugou… Comme Ashido avec son idée de Reine Alien, c'est bon pour les vilains… »

Un pli apparut entre les sourcils du garçon.

« Mais _c'est_ pour intimider ! C'était le but, de… »

Il se tut en pleine phrase, retomba dans le silence, et ses yeux plissés se fixèrent sur le plateau. Impossible de savoir ce qui l'avait soudain frappé, mais cela sembla l'entraîner loin, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent subtilement, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose. Quelque chose de désagréable. Son mutisme, pénible, se prolongeait. Kirishima grimaça, s'éclaircit la gorge pour le sortir de cette étrange rêverie. A nouveau, il eut droit à l'attention brutale et indisputée de Bakugou dont les yeux rouges et fixes le firent presque frissonner.

« Tu te rappelles d'il y a trois ans, les attaques de Tero ? A l'époque, j'étais en cinquième et j'ai pas trop suivi, mais il a fait plusieurs attentats, et y a eu des victimes. Bakusatsuou, ça risque d'évoquer ça aux gens. Meurtre par explosion… c'est flippant, mec. Je sais que tu trouvais ça cool, mais on est plus des gamins… Des gens meurent pour de bon, et nous, on doit les protéger. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Bakugou baissa lentement ses yeux en amande, et les garda fixés sur le deuxième bouton de l'uniforme de Kirishima. Il serrait les dents comme un enfant rebelle qui se fait réprimander, mais sa tête basse s'abritait derrière ses épaules et ses cils frémissaient, les coins de sa bouche s'arquant dangereusement. Mal à l'aise, l'étudiant au pouvoir de durcissement frémit, allait se reprendre, quand les yeux rouges remontèrent et harponnèrent les siens. Quelque chose faisait reculer dans ces yeux-là, passés de l'évitement à l'immédiateté d'un contact qui ne pouvait être que violent, heurté. La dureté, la volonté ramassée grondèrent pour dépasser le barrage, et prononcer ces mots.

« Oi. Est-ce que je suis un héros, d'après toi ? »

Un ton vindicatif, un ton de Bakugou, qui rendait la question surréaliste. Kirishima lui rendit un regard stupéfait, ayant du mal à croire qu'il avait bien entendu. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, les questions existentielles. C'était un fonceur, c'était la tête brûlée de la classe. Quand il lui avait proposé de discuter, il s'attendait à ce qu'il râle, qu'il vide son sac, qu'il insulte des gens. Il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il l'interroge. Il n'était pas préparé à trancher sur un sujet aussi important…

Bakugou voyait l'hésitation dans le sourire crispé de son camarade et se forçait à la patience.

Est-ce que ce n'était pas évident ?

Est-ce que ce n'était pas évident ?!

Non. Non, bien sûr que non… Il serra les poings sous la table. Il n'était pas… Aucun d'entre eux…

Il se mordait la lèvre, cherchait de meilleurs mots, des mots plus justes. Qui ne feraient pas suffoquer celui qui se disait son ami comme s'il avait lâché le pire des jurons. Qui ne feraient pas rouler les yeux des gens qui auraient entendu ses paroles presque criées par delà les rangées des tables de la cantine. Qui ne sonnerait pas comme une vantardise de plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ce qu'il voulait dire...

A ce moment, débarqua le reste de la bande. Menés par le blond électrique, il bavardaient bruyamment et s'installèrent tout autour sans la moindre gêne, et la lueur s'éteint du regard de Bakugou comme l'air s'épaississait tout autour de lui.

 _Est-ce que je pourrais devenir un héros ?_

Il ressemblait à un chat à demi-hérissé quand il se décala pour laisser de la place à leur table ; il voyait les mains de Kirishima posées sur le rebord s'éloigner et il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais le courage de poser cette question. Il y avait Pinky et Pikachu et le scotcheur ; les plus relous, et bien sûr le garçon aux cheveux rouges qui aimait tout le monde les accueillait de son grand sourire comme s'ils étaient les bienvenus, comme s'ils ne dérangeaient pas.

Il se tassa dans un coin, appuyé à une colonne, et se retrouva assis tout contre la fille. Avec une moue blasée, il détourna les yeux des gens pour contempler le vide face à lui. Il avait juste envie de rentrer chez lui, maintenant. Pas à l'internat mais dans sa chambre à lui, et s'enfouir sous sa couette et passer la journée à tuer des gens sur un FPS.

Il avait enfin compris. Peut-être qu'il avait déjà deviné, mais il ne voulait pas le voir, mettre le doigt dessus.

Ce nom était parfait pour lui.

C'était lui qui n'allait pas.

Le reste des élèves bavardaient entre eux, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Sans doute dégageait-il une énergie trop négative, confondue avec son habituelle aura meurtrière. C'est-à-dire, jusqu'au moment où la cornue, peut-être pour l'inclure à la conversation, se tourna à demi vers lui, et demanda en plissant ses yeux noirs dans un sourire malicieux :

« Et du coup, tu as mis quoi comme nom de héros finalement, Bakugou-kun ? »

Derrière elle, Kirishima s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de riz et tenta d'envoyer des signaux de « Retraite ! Retraite ! » que le blond explosif fut le seul à voir. L'attention de la tablée était désormais portée sur lui, et à contrecœur, il grogna. « Mon nom. » Comme un silence embarrassé suivi, les gens n'étant pas habitués à tenir une conversation calme et sérieuse avec lui, il ajouta entre ses dents : « J'avais pas le temps de trouver une meilleure idée. » Il se sentait encombrant et mal à l'aise, avec cette discussion laborieuse. Pourquoi la fille s'était sentie obligée de lui adresser la parole ? Elle pouvait pas le laisser broyer du noir dans son coin ?

La pile électrique sourit et commenta sans réfléchir : « C'est vrai qu'il t'allait grave bien, King Bomberkill ! La façon dont t'as tenu tête à Aizawa, mec… J'ai cru qu'il allait te renvoyer ! »

Dans d'autres circonstances, Bakugou aurait pu être flatté. Pas à ce moment. Le gloussement de Kaminari fut comme de l'acide sur ses nerfs. Que cet imbécile plaisante là-dessus…

Sa déprime fut balayée en un instant. Il pointa ses pupilles sur le décoloré, qui remuait comme le putain de clown qu'il était, prenant des poses et rigolant comme si c'était quelque chose de léger, comme s'il ne savait pas qu'en vérité il trouvait son surnom ridicule _depuis le début_ …

« Ça t'aurait fait marrer, hein ? Tu te pisses dessus à chaque fois que les profs me rembarrent… »

Bakugou avait employé un ton venimeux qui fit descendre la température ressentie de plusieurs degrés. Le crétin lui lança un regard mi effrayé, mi offusqué. Il recula un peu sur son siège, et finit par s'esclaffer, tendu, et déclarer d'un ton plaintif, le sourire à nouveau plaqué sur sa figure :

« Mais c'était drôle ! »

Un coup sourd dans son estomac. Il ne pouvait pas croire l'insolence de ce mec. L'autre poursuivit, les coins de sa bouche redescendant pour lui déclarer d'un ton vaguement condescendant : « Les gens rient de moi tout le temps, Bakugou, j'en fais pas un cake… »

Et il se tourna vers la fille rose comme pour ajouter quelque chose, comme si l'affaire était close. Oh non. Elle n'était pas close. Bakugou, tentant de garder un semblant de calme, ne haussa pas la voix mais l'intention de meurtre la faisait vibrer : « Ne me compare pas à toi, pauvre débile, si tu es trop con pour te faire respecter, c'est ton problème… »

Denki se retourna vers lui, agacé et lassé par l'insulte. Il lui était pénible d'abandonner son attitude joviale et superficielle, il ne voulait pas d'un conflit à lame tirées avec Bakugou, et il força encore le sourire sur ses traits. Cela mit le jeune homme hors de lui. Il ourla les lèvres sur sa dentition, les yeux exorbités, les cheveux hérissés, et on pouvait presque entendre le grondement de sa gorge, à ce chien fou. Il balbutia confusément, cherchant à contenir une colère plus vicieuse et dangereuse que celles qu'il couvait d'ordinaire :

« Si tu te fous encore de moi, je te jure que je vais te buter… ! »

C'était une menace, il essayait de le mettre en garde. Mais le choix des mots, ces mots répétés mille fois et dénués de sens, sembla réveiller l'hilarité du comique de service, et après un ricanement nasal il éclata carrément de rire, laissant Bakugou désespéré, étourdi par les vagues de rage qui le submergeaient et étrécissaient sa vision en un tunnel oppressant.

« Ce mec est – trop – génial ! J'en peux plus ! Il s'arrête jamais ! »

« Kaminari… » avertit Kirishima, qui fixait Bakugou et son immobilité avec inquiétude.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! Tu as VU sa tête ? On dirait un poisson fugu ! »

La comparaison devait être bien trouvée parce que la fille rose, qui jusque là suivait les échanges comme un match de tennis, gonfla la joue et laissa échapper un rire chevrotant.

Bakugou se hérissa de plus belle et leva des mains tremblantes, crépitantes d'étincelles. Il – ne – savait pas – quoi faire d'autre. Il ne _savait pas_ désamorcer la bombe et chacune de ses réactions renforçait les rires.

La bouche de Kaminari forma un O quand il vit ses paumes se changer en feu d'artifice, il pointa son doigt vers lui, comme s'il venait d'avoir l'idée du siècle. « King explodokill ! »

Les autres ne purent retenir leur rire car ce surnom lui allait bel et bien comme un gant ; effrayant et ridicule comme ses colères, ses gueules impayables, ses crises légendaires, ses caprices d'enfant furibond. Et il hyperventilait comme un poisson hors de l'eau, ouvrant la bouche sans parvenir à articuler l'indignation, la rage qui faisait apparaître des plaques rouges ça et là sur sa peau. Ils avaient coutume de l'asticoter, sans que cela aille aussi loin. Ils ne virent pas ses yeux trop brillants.

« King explodokill ! King explodokill ! » reprirent-ils tous en souriant et battant des mains, Sero, Ashido et Kaminari, chantant et levant leur regard curieux sur lui dans l'espoir non avoué que, poussé à bout, il se donne en spectacle et casse encore quelque chose. Même Kirishima ne put retenir un sourire, parce que la scène était si familière, parce que c'était comme ça que marchait le groupe de potes, tout le monde se vannait, et se moquer de Bakugou n'était qu'une façon de l'intégrer.

Il apercevait leurs visages grimaçants au travers d'un brouillard. Ils riaient de lui. Ils riaient de lui. Quelque chose lui tordait le ventre.

Ils se tenaient là, les autres, et ils le pointaient du doigt, ils se moquaient de lui. Ils osaient se moquer de _lui_. Comme s'il était le mec bizarre, le boulet de service, l'inadapté de la classe. Non ! Ce n'était pas normal, pas logique, pas possible. Ça aurait dû être pile électrique, le pervers ou Deku. Les losers. Pas lui. Lui, il était le plus fort. On n'avait pas le droit de se moquer de lui, il était le plus fort ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit…

Et pourtant, il était là. La risée du groupe.

Les explosions naissaient et mourraient dans ses mains et pourtant, il avait très froid.

Il se vit, agrippant un plateau, le levant au-dessus de sa tête, le balançant sur le sol. Mais les rires redoublaient. Il se vit, abattant ses mains sur la table et l'explosant en deux, carbonisant tout, projetant les plats. Les faire taire. Les rendre muets par sa puissance. Il voulait retrouver la peur. Le respect… Il voulait que sa force serve, serve à quelque chose ! Mais ils riaient encore…

Il se vit. Les coups pleuvant de ses poings sur le visage du sale comique, et puis sous ses côtes, dans la mollesse vulnérable du ventre, pour ne pas casser d'os, ne pas laisser de marques. _Se défouler._ Il vit le nez se briser, entendit le craquement, et le sourire se changer en rictus ensanglanté.

La bile était dans sa gorge, clapotant juste en amont de sa bouche, diffusant son goût amer.

Il recula. Il recula si brutalement que sa chaise se renversa.

Il n'entendait même plus les rires, ou les mots, il voyait leurs bouches remuer, très loin.

Il allait faire une connerie. Il fallait que ça cesse !

Il ravala, ravala, contint tout. Dévia son regard assassin et, au prix d'un terrible effort, tourna les talons. Déformé, un son de rire le poursuivait, sans qu'il sache s'il était réel ; et la voix de Kirishima, qui appelait son nom. Et quelqu'un qui protestait ensuite, « C'était pour rire … ! »

Il traversa le self, serrant les poings, serrant les poings, contenir, ne pas tout détruire. Ne pas tout gâcher.

Ne pas encore tout foutre en l'air.

Il ne pouvait pas changer, sa tête, la rage qui débordait ses gestes, cette colère qui transpirait par le moindre de ses pores. Et dans son état, il ne pouvait pas faire une sortie discrète. Tout le monde le suivit des yeux comme il passa en trombe et claqua la porte. Les conversations reprirent. Rien d'exceptionnel. Bakugou, de l'autre côté de la porte, imaginait des rires.

Dès qu'il eut parcouru une distance suffisante et trouvé une structure en béton assez solide, il abattit ses mains dans une rapide succession d'explosions. Le bruit, la vibration, cela éclata, enfin, enfin, il hurla, couvert par les détonations, il hurla tout son saoul, dans ce déchaînement qui aurait soufflé une personne moins solide que lui.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand ses doigts le brûlèrent, hors d'haleine, les cheveux collés de sueur sur ses tempes, les muscles douloureux. Ses manches étaient roussies et quand il essuya la sueur sur son front, il ne fit qu'y étaler de la suie.

Il respirait. Il pouvait enfin respirer. Son calme fut de courte durée : il se retourna précipitamment, pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait été témoin de sa _crise_. Personne en vue. Soupir. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur endommagé et tomba assis, épuisé.

Les connards. Qu'ils se moquent quand il se mettait en colère, ça n'était pas nouveau. Mais pas dans cet état de fureur. Pas dans cet état de faiblesse.

Les élèves dissipés de ce groupe ne pouvaient pas deviner la blessure qu'ils infligeaient à Bakugou. Il avait la tête dure, pas vrai ? C'était tout ce qu'il laissait paraître, et ses colères répétées avec pris le ton d'un gag récurrent. Et c'était à ce prix qu'il était supportable : si on avait dû prendre au premier degré ses exigences, sa susceptibilité… Il avait semblé qu'un équilibre était atteint, que les petits incidents d'ego de Katsuki Bakugou pouvaient se régler dans le rire et que somme toute, on passait de bons moments tous ensemble.

Mais ils avaient visé trop juste, et les railleries avaient fait mouche. Cette fois, quand il n'avait pas su se contrôler, il s'était senti impuissant. Les lignes étaient trop clairement dessinées, tout s'alignait parfaitement.

Tant qu'il voulait intimider les autres, leur faire peur, tant que son intention était d'affirmer la violence qui s'incarnait en lui, il se sentait en contrôle, et à l'époque du collège, cela fonctionnait, cela lui donnait l'ascendant sur autrui.

Mais s'il tentait s'opposer à cette puissance ? Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, l'enrayer. Comme une machine folle qui l'emportait, quitte à bafouer son intérêt, se ridiculiser, se nuire.

Il avait vite compris, à UA, qu'il fallait qu'il acquière du self-control, qu'il ne s'enflamme pas pour un rien, et que brutaliser ses camarades était hors de question. Il essayait, en vérité, depuis longtemps. Et c'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il évitait Deku.

Mais il n'avait pas d'autre force que cette faiblesse. Il ne savait pas vivre autrement. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Et le constat de cet échec venait le mordre plus cruellement que tout autre, parce qu'il avait compris aujourd'hui que ce qu'il avait aimé, ce qu'il avait identifié à sa force, à lui-même… Ce rêve de héros de son enfance, grandiloquent et aveugle, auquel il s'accrochait avec tant de ferveur…

Pour les autres, il était ridicule. Il était indécent. Grotesque. Ce n'était pas comme si on ne l'avait pas averti. Il n'avait pas écouté. Il s'était acharné, comme d'habitude.

Un nom de vilain. Ronflant et prétentieux et _destructeur_ et _over the top_ comme lui.

 _Je sais que tu trouvais ça cool, mais on est plus des gamins… Des gens meurent pour de bon et nous on doit les protéger._

Il aurait voulu pouvoir revenir en arrière et effacer ce nom de l'ardoise, la première fois qu'il l'avait inscrit.

Il aurait voulu se faire taire. Ne pas faire cette scène, ne pas se donner en spectacle comme à chaque fois. Et quand ils avaient ri et dit ce nom en le pointant du doigt, il aurait voulu disparaître.

Il les détestait. Ces sales déchets. Comment avait-il pu leur faire confiance ? Leur donner l'occasion de lui faire autant de mal ? Ça n'aurait pas eu lieu s'il n'avait pas essayé de faire ami-ami. S'il ne s'était pas ramolli, à croire qu'il pouvait être leur pote.

Il allait leur montrer. Leur passer l'envie de se foutre de sa gueule. Dans les règles, sans sortir du cadre… Ils allaient le lui payer.

Tandis qu'il se préparait pour le cours de l'après-midi, Bakugou fulminait, l'esprit chauffé à blanc. Mais son apparence extérieure, elle, était étrangement calme.

* * *

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Notes :**

 _Aboutir ce chapitre a été long, en particulier la première scène. On s'éloigne pas mal du Katsu/Deku promis mais je tiens à développer les personnages avant ça, Bakugou en particulier (il sera le personnage principal de cette fic, même si on a d'autres points de vue que le sien)._  
 _Je suis satisfait de l'évolution du style ? J'espère arriver à vous transmettre les émotions que je souhaite au travers du texte !_  
 _Je passe sur un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines avec la reprise des études, en espérant arriver à le tenir o/ Mon emploi du temps est surchargé et c'est un peu dur pour le moment ^^'_  
 _Merci pour votre soutien :3_

 **Bonus :**

BRN - AViVA (Thème de Bakugou)

Il n'est pas spécialement relié à ce chapitre, mais c'est LE thème qui correspond au personnage dans ma tête, en relation avec Deku.

Illusion - VNV Nation (Ending theme pour ce chapitre ~)

 _I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel_  
 _Hoping what you need is behind every door_  
 _Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change_  
 _Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all_

 _The feeling sometimes wishing you were someone else_  
 _Feeling as though you never belong_  
 _This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy_  
 _I truly understand, please don't cry now_

J'aimerais bien rajouter des liens vers des fanarts/illustrations en rapport à ma fic mais je ne sais pas comment faire :l


	7. Toucher le soleil

Un bavardage ténu agitait les élèves rassemblés comme le vent dans les feuilles. A part, Bakugou ne regardait pas All Might. Ce n'est que quand le professeur prit la parole pour leur donner les consignes qu'il cessa d'ajuster son gantelet et laissa ses yeux remonter sur la silhouette famélique. Les bruits cessèrent. On s'entre-regarda.

Ça allait être un entraînement intéressant. Ochaco serrait les poings, Tenya s'étirait, Izuku murmurait fébrilement. Il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux à la brute de la classe, et reprenait quelques notes dans un carnet, semblant fiévreux comme avant chaque épreuve.

Il n'était pas le seul à observer Bakugou à la dérobée comme une marmite prête à déborder. Kirishima s'était inquiété dès que le professeur avait donné les consignes.

Il fallait défier un adversaire. Le premier à porter une attaque qui touchait de façon nette éliminait l'autre. Après avoir sorti trois personnes, on se retirait de la lice. Tout le monde combattrait dans le même espace. L'idée, avait expliqué All Might, est que certains alters sont éliminatoire au premier contact : vous devez apprendre à les esquiver ; en particulier ceux parmi vous qui ont l'habitude de se reposer sur leur résistance physique. Ensuite, ajouta-t-il, vous devez rester mobiles et faire attention à votre environnement, en cas de combat groupé ou de présence de civils. Vous ne pouvez pas défier une personne qui est déjà engagée en combat, et vous devez éliminer les adversaires uns à uns. (Kaminari, qui jusque là arborait son plus large sourire banane, se renfrogna.) C'est le chaos sur le champ de bataille, et c'est à vous, graines de héros, de faire régner l'ordre !

Bakugou plia et déplia ses doigts. Douloureux. Supportable. Les gants articulés éviteraient qu'il se blesse davantage. Et nul ne pouvait voir ses phalanges écorchées.

Trois cibles. C'était parfait. Ses pupilles sautèrent de l'une à l'autre. La cornue. Tronche de hamster. Pile électrique. Il allait se les aligner. Un beau tableau de chasse.

Kirishima n'était pas à son avantage. Il fallait qu'il se concentre, ou il allait foirer l'exercice. La rapidité et l'esquive, ses points faibles. La garde interdite, son alter devenait presque inutile.

\- L'occasion de rattraper sa journée. Briller. Être devant. Premier. Et tous… les écraser. Le sourire fendit son visage. Il laissa les digues rompre, une à une, le bouillonnement, les pulsions monter, déborder, jusqu'à ce que les étincelles fusent en sifflant de ses gants, de ses doigts crochus. Plus de limites. Plus de censure. Il pouvait donner libre cours à sa nature. Il pouvait se battre. Exister.

\- Il sursauta quand sonna le signal de départ. Du coin des yeux, il cherchait Bakugou. Le cri, l'attaque, le surprit. A droite. Il s'en fallut d'un cheveu pour que la boule que Mineta avait lancée ne se colle à sa jambe.

« Je ne m'attaquerais pas à toi en temps normal, Kirishima, mais ce coup-ci… tu es la cible facile ! » s'écria le gamin sournois.

« C'est c'qu'on va voir ! » grogna Eijirou, la sueur coulant dans son dos. Il était bon au corps à corps. Seulement au corps à corps. Voilà pourquoi son alter le frustrait tant. Comment espérer égaler les combattants à distance sur ce type de challenge ? Il fallait qu'il esquive toutes leurs attaques et s'approche pour pouvoir porter un coup... Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Mineta pourtant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Bakugou…

\- Impulsion. L'instinct prend le dessus. Explosion. Expulsion. Il vole. « Meurs ! » C'est son unique avertissement. Les yeux noirs charbon s'écarquillent comme la tête bascule en arrière / elle voit / trébuche en arrière / lève sa main. Il grimace. Vas-y, lance ton acide l'insecte. Il est juste au-dessus. Elle ne peut pas tirer. Il plonge. Paume avant. Rouge. Les bras en croix pour protéger son visage elle pousse un cri aigu quand l'explosion la ramasse et l'abat.

 _One kill_. Jouissance, victoire adrénaline. Plus. Suivant… Chaos, dans le gymnase, heurts de cris, glace électrique, canons qui tirent. Il éclate d'un rire enivré, tourne sur lui-même, chavirant. Voit. Là.

Là, il est là, au suivant, au suivant !

\- Il essaye de repérer l'éclat vert et rouge de la combi de Bakugou, mais Mineta le bombarde et il a toutes les peines du monde à esquiver. Non loin, un duel oppose le bolide de la classe à Hanta et son scotch. Il n'y a pas de relief pour s'abriter, mais... Pas le choix, il court s'interposer entre Sero et Tenya, c'est pas très franc mais ça lui donne un répit : le nain risque de toucher l'autre duo et doit arrêter son pilonnage pour contourner. Tenya proteste, appelle son comportement anti-fairplay. Désolé délégué. Sa silhouette large est tout ce dont il a besoin pour s'abriter un instant. Puis il fonce. Pas le choix dans ces circonstances : il faut la jouer offensif. Mineta, surpris, glapit et fait pleuvoir sur lui une nuée désordonnée de projectiles. Il devient hystérique comme la distance se réduit. Ha ! L'entraînement d'athlétisme bonus en compagnie de Bakugou n'a pas été inutile. Gauche, droite – roulade – il est sur lui, active l'alter, met un pain. Le plus petit se tient la joue, dit que c'est de la triche, mais il n'a pas le temps, il se tourne, cherche...

Bakugou ! Où… ?

\- Tenya a été distrait un instant. Trop sérieux, ce garçon, ricane Sero. L'insaisissable coureur, le voilà collé à ses filets. Il coupe la bande qui file de son coude, inspire, et…

\- « T'es ma cible ! »

Jubile. Crocs. Dehors. Crochet du droit. Feinte. Connecte. Bute. Tonnerre. Bout portant. BAM.

Il a surgi comme un rapace – fusée – l'anéantissement – c'est une météore. Sero gémit, ne se relève pas, recroquevillé au sol, vomit son repas. Il a visé le ventre.

« Si faible, c'est pathétique... » articulent les lèvres découvrant les dents en rictus simiesque. Souffle de mépris, les flèches rouges se détournent, et il n'existe plus. _Two kills_.

Kirishima, figé, observe la scène. Les yeux de Bakugou passent sur lui comme s'il était invisible et toute son anxiété lui noue la gorge. Non, non, non, pas comme ça… Il va tout gâcher…

Il faut qu'il gagne, Kirishima. Il faut qu'il choisisse l'adversaire le plus compatible et marque des points, ses notes reposent sur la pratique, s'il foire même ça… Il n'a pas la moindre chance contre Bakugou. Pourtant. Pourtant.

\- Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Là-bas. Le putain de clown de pile électrique. Sautillant pour éviter les combats alentour. Sans adversaire.

 _Parfait_.

Kirishima suit son regard. Tend la main. « Bakugou... »

Il l'ignore. Recule ses serres. Il va bondir.

« Je te défie ! »

La voix d'Eijiro porte à travers le gymnase, il met toute sa volonté dans ce cri. Pour qu'il l'entende. Pour qu'il l'arrête.

 _Non_. _Pas toi._

Les yeux meurtriers sont sur lui, sans merci, sans amitié.

Il comprend. Il l'a fait exprès. Et les lèvres se retroussent, les poings tremblent de rage. Recule d'un pas, toise de haut.

« Dégage de mon chemin, tu veux perdre à ce point ? »

Eijiro fait grincer ses dents pointues. Garde levée. Il est prêt à l'endurer. Active son alter, se force à sourire, malgré les yeux qui picotent. Bakugou n'est pas comme ça. Bakugou n'est plus comme ça. S'il atteint Denki… Ses yeux lui font peur. Cette chose sans bornes qui couve à l'intérieur. Il l'en empêchera. Lui, il peut le retenir, prendre cette colère. Les heurts, la violence, il peut les endurer. Il peut l'arrêter. C'est à ça que sert son alter. Et tant pis pour l'examen. Il est ce genre de héros.

« Tch. » La sueur est prête maintenant. Acide, glycérine. Explosions. Et il saute.

Bakugou passe Kirishima comme au ralenti. Red Riot tente l'interception ; en vain, il ne peut stopper l'éclair qui rebondit de détonation en détonation et esquive sans peine son attaque. Il tombe et se prépare à rouler, désactivant son alter pour gagner en souplesse. Et lorsqu'il rencontre le sol, c'est comme si toute leur amitié s'effondrait avec lui ; et il guette, impuissant, le son de l'explosion qui va les achever.

\- Denki, droit devant. La voie libre. Trente mètres. Vingt mètres. « C'est ton tour, connard ! » Denki le voit, un air d'alarme sur sa figure. Un de ses nouveaux disques est levé, il proteste

« Non, attend, B... »

Trop tard pour les regrets, trop tard pour te racheter, trop tard. Mange. Crève.

Dix mètres. Bakugou _dégoupille_. Le monde s'embrase.

 **Le monde s'embrase.**

La déflagration envoie Denki bouler contre la paroi du fond. Sa silhouette se détache noire sur un torrent de flammes. Leurs ombres creusent des gouffres sur les traits d'un fou ricanant. Sadisme. Avidité. Haine. Douleur. Joie inversée ; les flashs du brasier font passer tous ces masques ; mains crispées vers le ciel, comme pour demander plus ; toute cette soif de destruction qui jouit de sa seule existence, lorsque tout vole en éclat autour, débris échardes et ruine, ne reste que l'épicentre, lui son sourire le triomphe et les larmes qui pointent, s'évaporent ; et la fumée reflue, et elle engloutit tout.

Denki retombe, lentement, contre le mur fissuré. Peau rougie, vêtements brûlés.

La victoire a le goût âcre de la fumée.

Puis Katsuki entend.

Le cri déchirer l'air.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Sifflement du professeur. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Les regards effarés cherchaient de tout côté.

Une voix perçante qui avait traversé le voile de fumée de part en part. S'était tûe. A présent, on entendait quelque chose. Des hoquets, des sons bizarres qui semblaient surgir de la fumée qui s'étirait langoureusement en lacets depuis le sol brûlé. Un bruit anormal. Animal. On n'en trouvait pas la source. Ce son incertain, qui disparaissait et revenait et toujours on ne voyait pas, on ne voyait rien.

Katsuki baissa lentement son brassard-grenade, le sourire grelottant sur son visage. Il avait calculé la distance pour blesser sans tuer. Il avait gagné. N'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi… ce bruit… c'était quoi ?!

All Might avait vu trop tard. N'avait pas pu intervenir. Les ongles enfoncés dans ses paumes, il courut avec une insupportable lenteur vers le centre de l'incident.

Denki, là, toussait, croassait, des cloques se dessinant sur les parties nues de sa peau, il tentait de parler, réussit à s'écrier, voix brisée, en voyant All Might approcher, yeux levés vers le grand héros, qui allait les sauver !

« Hagakure ! Hagakure, M'sieur, elle… elle… ! »

Des sillons humides faisaient des coulées claires sur le noir de ses joues.

Tout le monde se précipita dans la panique, voulant aider, quand All Might cria, de l'ancienne voix et un instant il se transforma, pour gagner la carrure, la prestance :

« Que tout le monde s'écarte ! Faites silence ! » Il s'avança jusqu'à la zone au sol carbonisé qui partait de Bakugou et se diffusait jusqu'au corps affalé de Kaminari.

« Tout va bien. » tonna-t-il. Dans sa tête : Je suis lamentable _._ Lamentable.

Le garçon aux explosions se tourna à son passage, levant vers lui des yeux hagards. Derrière le masque, son visage prenait la couleur de la craie.

A mi-chemin. A mi-distance, il y avait un tout petit espace, une zone miraculeusement épargnée par les flammes. Une tache claire au milieu des ténèbres, où le linoléum apparaissait. Où le sol encore intact se mouchetait de rouge.

De là montaient les sanglots rares, le souffle rauque.

All Might s'approcha à pas lents. « Tout va bien. » Des marques brûnatres, rougeâtres marbraient le sol.

Le héros grimaça, tourna la tête : « Iida, va immédiatement à l'infirmerie chercher Recovery Girl, dis-lui de ramener un brancard. »

Il ne tenait plus. Dans un nuage de fumée, il retomba dans sa forme maladive. Le corps auquel il était désormais condamné.

Précautionneusement, il s'accroupit en prenant garde de ne pas toucher l'adolescente invisible. Comment évaluer la gravité des blessures ?

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, Toru. Est-ce que tu peux parler ? »

Un bredouillement échappa à la blessée. Puis plus rien, que le sifflement pénible de sa respiration. « Les secours arrivent. Je sais que tu as mal, mais il faut être courageuse, ma petite. » Il aurait voulu pouvoir la réconforter, lui prendre la main, mais où était sa main ? Là où le corps frottait contre le sol, des fluides de sang mêlé suintaient, caillaient, et de terribles pelures qui semblaient – amas de chair ? De peau ? S'il la touchait, l'épiderme risquait de se détacher. Il put entendre un souffle misérable qui lui demandait de l'eau. De l'eau. Juste de l'eau. Et comme la voix faiblissait, Toshinori, tout en souriant, priait Kannon en son fort intérieur.

« Reculez, regroupez-vous à l'autre bout du gymnase ! » ordonna-t-il.

Ils étaient trop jeunes pour voir ça. Il y eut un mouvement de masse, et les élèves intacts s'éloignèrent, se rassemblèrent. Tous, à l'exception d'un seul.

« Bakugou, mon garçon, tu m'as entendu. »

D'abord, il ne bougea pas. Pétrifié. Et puis les pieds, traînants, trébuchants, se détournèrent. Le buste. Le visage. En dernier, les yeux rouges.

De ce moment, ils ne virent plus rien. La paume de son gant fumait encore.

Il alla dans la direction des bruits. Des voix. Brouhaha. Des filles pleuraient. Pas que. Il s'arrêta en marge du cercle. Sans regarder, sa main gauche, qui ne portait qu'un gant, tripota le mécanisme jusqu'à ce que le lourd gantelet s'abatte, dans un bruit sourd, sur le sol. Il ne fit pas mine de le ramasser. Il resta comme ça, la main articulée enserrant la manche noire. Le son attira l'attention sur lui, et un silence pesant tomba… Mina et Sero, blessés par sa férocité, ne le regardèrent pas. Denki était encore là-bas. Et Toru…

« Regardez ! C'est Tenya et Recovery Girl ! » Tous se tournèrent vers la scène de l'incident. Bakugou aussi ; pour ne pas être seul face à eux.

On ne voyait rien que l'agitation fébrile de quelques silhouettes. Rien n'indiquait que la fille était vivante. Qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Si ses blessures étaient graves, ou bien… Juste la forme carrée des épaules du binoclard qui s'avançait vers eux d'un air furieux. Se plantait devant lui, à quelques mètres, comme s'il eut été indécent de s'avancer plus près. Et sa voix tonnait.

« C'est de ta faute, Bakugou ! »

« Je pouvais pas savoir… ! » la répartie claqua immédiate comme un fouet. Sa gorge trop sèche pour brailler ; voix éraillée : il goba les protestations suivantes et l'arrêta en plein vol, sa voix, et scella sa bouche. Il ne voulait plus l'entendre, il ne voulait plus s'entendre, plus rien entendre.

« Rien ne serait arrivé si tu avais respecté les consignes ! »

Il serrait les poings. Les yeux rouges, cachés sous les cheveux hérissés, fuirent sur le côté dans une grimace de dépit et d'impuissance. Il serrait les poings.

« J'ai entendu Kirishima te défier. J'étais en train d'aider Sero, et je l'ai entendu. Je t'ai vu, tu l'as ignoré, et tu es allé attaquer Denki à la place ! »

On n'avait jamais vu Bakugou se faire sermonner ainsi sans réagir. Il restait là la tête baissée obstinément. La voix d'Iida tremblait de fureur et d'inquiétude contenue.

Il foudroya tour à tour des yeux le blond soudain mutique, Sero et puis Mina.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec vous ? C'est quoi votre problème, enfin ?! Un règlement de comptes ? Le début d'année ne t'a pas suffi de leçon ? Tu veux remettre ça, le fiasco de notre mission de protection de la bombe ? »

Il marchait sur lui, il était tout contre lui, dominant la petite brute de sa hauteur, des éclats d'acier derrière ses lunettes. Il avait tellement peur pour Hagakure. Il l'aurait giflé. Il l'aurait fait si ça avait pu changer quoi que ce soit.

Les épaules trapues frémissaient.

« Tu vas me répondre ?! »

Bakugou se sentait faible. La voix qui criait était comme distordue. Et sa vision obscurcie… traversée d'étranges voiles, le noir cerclant le contour des yeux. Neige dans les oreilles. Tout était assourdi. Il n'arrivait pas à penser. C'était comme suspendu. Retenir le cours du temps, avant que tout bascule. Que tout ne soit perdu.

Alors s'éleva une autre voix.

« Je n'ai pas défié Bakugou. »

Iida se retourna d'un bloc, recula. Kirishima s'était avancé au premier rang, les yeux encore humides, posés sur le poing fermé de Bakugou, qui tremblait si violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » La stupeur et l'indignation se mêlaient dans le ton du délégué, menaçant.

« Je n'ai pas défié Bakugou. » Eijirou pointa le menton en avant, une moue de défi aux lèvres. Sa décision était arrêtée. Katsuki sortit soudain de sa torpeur et redressa la tête pour fixer Kirishima. Suffoquant, Iida ouvrit ses longues mains comme pour les prendre à témoin.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?! Un faux témoignage ?! J'ai tout vu ! Sero, toi aussi... »

Le garçon brun s'intéressa soudain au sol, tripotant l'articulation de son coude.

Un à un, Katsuki les dévisageait, l'expression de stupeur la plus absolue sur son visage de cendres. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, pour retenir ses yeux de déborder.

Merde. Merde ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aller si loin, alors qu'il venait juste de… de…

Il aurait pu dire la vérité à ce moment. Avouer, et vomir cette culpabilité qui s'enracinait, tortueuse, dans ses boyaux. Il aurait pu le dire, mais les mots ne franchirent pas sa lèvre meurtrie, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à son rêve. Il ne pouvait pas…

Tenya secoua la tête, balayant la classe du regard, les trois en particulier. Finit par faire face à Katsuki. A l'ancien tortionnaire d'Izuku. Ses traits droits et nobles se brouillèrent ; il criait.

« Tu tenais donc tant que ça à le mériter, ce maudit nom ? Combien de fois encore tu vas laisser les autres se sacrifier pour toi ?! Je regrette d'être venu te sauver ! Si à cause de toi, Hagakure... »

« Ca suffit, Iida ! Tu vas trop loin ! » La voix aigue d'Izuku arrêta le délégué, qui plaqua alors le dos de sa main sur sa bouche. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il grimaça, arracha ses lunettes pour s'essuyer, et fit volte face, se lançant à grandes enjambées vers l'autre bout du terrain.

« Où tu… tu vas leur dire… ?! » interrogea Eijirou, un pas en avant, poings serrés, n'osant le retenir.

« Non, imbécile ! Je vais voir comment va Hagakure ! » La voix du délégué se brisa sur la fin, stridente. Ce n'est que quand il fut parti, de longues minutes plus tard, que Bakugou réagit à nouveau.

« C'est pas ma faute… » répétait-il, « Je pouvais pas savoir… Je pouvais pas la voir... »

Un murmure rauque, continu, vindicatif ou presque suppliant, qui ne s'adressait à personne en particulier. Il ne les regardait pas. Momo s'approcha de lui pour poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule ; il la chassa d'une tape sèche, grinçant un « Me touche pas ! » rageur. Finalement, on le laissa seul, car personne ne trouvait de meilleure solution. Dans son état, on craignait qu'il n'agresse les autres et n'aggrave son cas.

Après une vingtaines de minutes, All Might revint. Bakugou s'était assis contre le mur, fixant ses paumes ouvertes entre ses genoux, absent. Sa coiffe et ses gants traînaient à côté, de même que ses bottes et ses genouillères. Il faisait chaud sous les vitres et régulièrement, il tirait sur son haut pour essuyer son visage.

« Elle va s'en tirer », fut la première chose que dit l'ancien héros face au groupe.

Il fit un grand sourire qui avait pour but de rassurer les enfants. « Ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Un peu de repos et elle sera sur pieds. Ce soir, il faut qu'elle dorme, mais à partir de demain vous pourrez lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie. »

De minces sourires répondirent au sien, des soupirs de soulagement. Ashido éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Momo, la tension se relâcha. La classe entière respirait à nouveau. All Might passa la main dans ses cheveux, posant un regard plein d'affection sur ses précieux élèves. Un regard voilé de culpabilité. Son sourire se dilua doucement jusqu'à disparaître. Il avait pris l'habitude de l'anonymat que lui offrait autrefois cette apparence et peinait à respirer la même assurance lorsqu'il ne pesait que 45 kg ; il laissait alors sa vulnérabilité faire surface, au point qu'il ne savait plus bien ce qu'il pourrait incarner. Peut-être son heure était belle et bien passée. Ses yeux sombres et graves s'attardèrent sur chacun de leurs visages, et il toussota pour faire son annonce.

« J'ai sous estimé le danger de cet exercice. Je vous prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas pu assurer votre sécurité. »

Et All Might s'inclina très bas, le dos raide, ses mèches tombant vers le sol, les yeux clos. Bakugou, qui regardait dans le vague, serra violemment les poings.

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent affalé à l'écart, notant comme il se tendait davantage à chacun de ses pas. Quand il fut à un mètre, les yeux de Katsuki s'étaient rabattus sur ses pieds, et il serrait sa mâchoire saillante, nuque étirée si bas que All Might distinguait la naissance des épis blonds sur son cou. Le héros sourit. Il n'était pas là pour l'enfoncer.

« Bakugou, malgré ce regrettable accident, tu arrives premier. Tu as atteint tes trois adversaires en un temps record. »

Les yeux rouges furent braqués sur lui en un instant, une expression de stupeur figeant les traits de l'étudiant. Il s'était manifestement attendu à autre chose. Une réprimande, peut-être même son renvoi.

Eraser Head avait averti All Might après sa menace de l'exclure de l'école, de sorte qu'il garde un œil sur le garçon à problèmes de la classe. Mais il n'avait pas su réagir assez vite. Plusieurs fois déjà, il avait laissé Midoriya et Bakugou régler leurs comptes dans l'affrontement. Il lui semblait que de la sorte, ils purgeraient le venin de leurs anciennes blessures. Katsuki apprenait ses limites ; Izuku dépassait les siennes. Mais cette fois, cela avait dégénéré brusquement. Le jeune prodige avait trop été poussé par Aizawa ; All Might ne cautionnait pas sa dureté. Et certainement, le professeur principal désaprouverait sa latitude.

Si la petite Hagakure n'avait pas été touchée... S'il n'y avait eu que la vengeance (All Might n'était pas aveugle, il avait reconnu l'attitude de Bakugou lors de son combat contre Midoriya), il aurait fermement réprimé l'apprenti héros qui avait blessé plus que nécessaire ses adversaires pour satisfaire ses plus bas instincts. Mais la catastrophe qui avait suivi, c'était sa faute en tant qu'enseignant. Il aurait dû faire attention. Il aurait dû pouvoir le prévoir, l'empêcher. Il se reposait encore sur l'assurance gagnée par des décennies de lutte contre le crime. Il ne s'était pas réhabitué à être sans alter. Il n'était tout simplement pas apte à diriger un exercice de cette ampleur ; et il ne savait pas s'il lui restait un quelconque avenir, en tant que professeur.

Mais il ne laisserait pas cette erreur, son erreur, détruire l'estime de soi et le futur de ce garçon prometteur qui le fixait maintenant avec incrédulité, lui qui avait mis tant de ténacité à fuir son regard. C'était étrange. Depuis combien de temps le jeune Bakugou ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux ? Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi ; la tragédie qui venait d'arriver était une punition bien suffisante. Il fallait le rassurer, lui redonner confiance.

« Tu t'es bien battu, ton style offensif est très performant. Tu as très bien intégré tes nouvelles techniques, je n'ai rien à redire sur ta prestation. Félicitations, mon garçon. » Il élargit son sourire, qui lui creusait les joues. Il voulut approcher la main pour lui serrer l'épaule mais quelque chose dans son regard lui défendit de le faire. Bakugou continuait à le fixer et ce gosse faisait presque peur, avec ses yeux caves et sévères, ses lèvres pincées, et on aurait dit que c'était lui qui allait réprimander All Might, se mettre soudain à lui crier dessus.

« Allez mon garçon, ne fait pas cette tête. Tu es premier, tout va bien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je n'ai pas réalisé le danger que cet exercice faisait courir à Hagakure avec son alter. Tu n'y es pour rien. Si quelqu'un doit assumer la responsabilité ici, c'est moi. » Et il inclina longuement la tête, avant de se détourner de lui pour s'occuper des autres.

Katsuki comme Denki avait vu de près... ce qu'il y avait à voir. Il n'était guère surprenant qu'il soit en état de choc. Il ne voulait pas de ce poids sur ses jeunes épaules. Il était l'adulte, il était en charge. C'était de _sa_ faute.

Katsuki fixa son dos qui s'éloignait avec une sorte de vertige. Il se sentait flotter, dériver, et les mots de son modèle tournaient dans sa tête.

Tu as gagné. Tu es le meilleur.

Tu es premier.

All Might ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Il n'avait cité aucune erreur, nommé aucun défaut.

Donc, c'était ça ? C'était tout ? Il avait réussi, il avait gagné, sans fautes, il était... parfait ?

Un vague sourire étira les lèvres du garçon qui voulait arriver tout en haut, tout en haut de l'échelle. Là-bas, All Might passait d'un groupe d'élèves à un autre, pointant des faiblesses, distribuant des conseils. Il parlait sérieusement à chacun, quel que soit son niveau, expliquant comment mieux faire, comment progresser. Les élèves répondaient, demandaient des précisions, remerciaient. Parfois juste quelques mots, parfois un discours plus long. Toujours une aide, une boussole pointant dans la bonne direction, pour guider. Savoir où aller. Juste un indice.

Le tour de Deku arriva. Il lui parlait. L'expression d'attention, de détermination sur le visage du nerd. Ils se parlaient, et All Might disait ce qui n'allait pas, et Deku écoutait, Deku allait progresser, encore progresser.

Un vague sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Il leva son visage vers le soleil qui déversait ses rayons au travers des baies vitrées, tout là haut. Il était premier ! All Might n'avait rien à lui dire.

Tiens, songea-t-il. Pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux ?

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **Notes :** _Woops. Dérapage. On dirait bien que cette fois Katsuki est allé trop loin. J'espère que vous aimez le drama ; je n'en ai pas fini x)_

 _\- Désolé pour le retard considérable que j'ai pris dans la publication. J'ai eu une rentrée difficile et j'ai dû faire des choix drastiques pour tenir le choc ; je n'ai pas cessé d'écrire mais j'ai dû ralentir le rythme. Les choses devraient aller mieux dorénavant, j'ai survécu à la semaine d'examens. Je voulais clore le cycle de cette interminable (mais prenante, j'espère) journée mais après réflexion, ça faisait plus sens d'arrêter le chapitre ici plutôt que de repartir sur un nouvel événement. Fin mot de la boucle dans le prochain chapitre. Bien que ce petit challenge ait été fun, j'ai hâte de repartir sur quelque chose de plus libre. Le chapitre initial donnait l'illusion que ce cycle ne changerait rien ; c'est le contraire, bien sûr, et ces événements vont être lourds de sens et de conséquences pour Katsuki._  
 _\- La structure de cette fic est toujours aussi bancale, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime bien mon canard boiteux xD_

 _ **\- Eijirou**. ;_; Qui se sacrifie deux fois pour Katsuki dans ce chapitre. Pas sûr de maîtriser le perso mais j'aime sa loyauté absolue. C'est clairement lui qui a le rôle du héros ici._  
 _Izuku. J'ai volontairement retiré ce qui le concernait de ce chapitre (oui, je coupe beaucoup de choses à la publication) ; le focus n'est pas sur lui mais sur le groupe de Bakugou dans cet arc. On verra plus tard comment il le prend et comment ça l'affecte._  
 _ **\- All Might**. On peut s'interroger à juste titre sur son "laxisme" ; j'explique ses raisons, qui me semblent aller avec son côté "affectif" ; c'est aussi le retour de bâton de ses méthodes qui ont toujours été très limites à ses yeux ; c'est un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'étudiant blessé jusque là... Il veut vraiment bien faire ; et dans ces circonstances, cet incident représente un grave raté pour lui. J'en profite pour parler d'Aizawa ; à la réflexion je l'ai peut-être fait réagir trop violemment vis à vis de Katsuki précédemment. C'est surtout l'incohérence de leur méthode pédagogique qui ici est dommageable aux étudiants et à Kacchan en particulier. Aizawa est dur mais juste ; il a toujours soutenu Katsuki jusqu'à présent, le voyant s'acharner dans la mauvaise direction, cela fait-il sens qu'il le stoppe aussi durement ? En même temps, je vois mal un professeur de UA tolérer de l'insolence, surtout lui. Là où je suis probablement un peu OOC, c'est dans le fait qu'il se serve d'Izuku et de sa réponse pour humilier Katsuki en public. Katsuki l'a cherché en se comportant comme un bully ; et c'est aussi une façon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'un nom de héros est sensé représenter ; mais c'est très limite. D'un autre côté, cette fic assombrit globalement le tableau ; ça vaut aussi pour les méthodes d'enseignement de UA qui sont globalement assez dures. J'essayerai par la suite de montrer qu'Aizawa n'est pas insensible ou stupide et que son but n'est pas d'enfoncer Katsuki, mais de le cadrer._  
 _ **\- Hagakure** : DESOLE. J'ai pas pu me retenir de tester le trope de "break the cutie" ici... J'en profite pour dire (ne cachons rien) que l'idée de cette scène m'a été inspirée par une fic anglaise où elle est aussi grièvement blessée par des flammes (pas celles de Katsuki) ; hé oui je n'ai pas d'imagination xD_

 _Pour finir, parlons du hérisson explosif. J'ai pas mal expérimenté niveau style pour les scènes de combat ; je sais que c'est un peu confus mais c'était aussi une tentative pour rendre le chaos de la bataille, le stress de Kirishima et l'état proche de la transe de Bakugou. J'ai BEAUCOUP pris mon pied à l'écrire dans cet état ; j'adore les moments où il est borderline psychotique comme lors de son combat contre Deku dans le tome 1. Ici c'est volontairement une régression du personnage. Et puis finalement, il a ce qu'il voulait à la fin. ... cruelle ironie, hein ? x) Le texte est plus parlant que moi je pense ^^'_

 _A bientôt pour la suite ~ Dites-moi ce que vous inspirent les persos, le drama et ce que vous aimeriez voir ensuite !_

Bonus _:_

\- _Fight theme : 01 - Xenoblade Chronicles X_

 _\- Can you feel the heat now_


	8. Spectateur

Bakugo est un sale type, avait affirmé Iida une semaine plus tôt.

Izuku ne pouvait qu'en convenir. Il venait d'en faire une démonstration, et si le tempérament colérique du blond cendré faisait d'ordinaire rire plus qu'il n'inquiétait, l'ancien souffre-douleur ne serait peut-être plus le seul à ressentir de la peur vis à vis de leur camarade après ses excès du jour. Dans les quelques heures suivant l'incident, il avait vu le regard de ses amis changer de nature. Kaminari avait disparu à l'infirmerie en même temps que Hagakure. L'ensemble de la classe frémissait et chuchotait, évitant de regarder dans la direction du responsable qui se tenait de lui-même à l'écart. Le fait même qu'All Might le classe premier avait fait froncer quelques sourcils. Personne ne disait rien du mensonge d'Eijiro et la tension était palpable. Et quand Bakugo fut envoyé (malgré ses protestations) chez le psy scolaire, qu'on se changea dans les vestiaires avant de rentrer à Heights Alliance, les langues se délièrent et les commentaires fusèrent.

Certains défendaient Katsuki, parlant du stress qu'il subissait et du traumatisme causé lors du kidnapping par la Ligue quelques semaines plus tôt. Nul doute qu'il aurait été furieux s'il avait entendu ces remarques, et aurait prétendu qu'il allait très bien, quitte à s'enfoncer. Pourtant, personne parmi ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène, ne pouvait décemment défendre son comportement violent et son défi des règles. Ashido, qui discutait avec Sero à voix basse, s'était soudain énervée et était partie furieuse, refusant de lui parler et se réfugiant auprès des filles dans les vestiaires. Iida n'avait pas reparu, Kirishima, restant à l'écart, se montrait curieusement asocial et avait été prendre une douche dans une des rares cabines individuelles.

Ainsi, Izuku se retrouva face à celui qui avait été une fois de plus son adversaire pendant l'exercice. Leur duel avait duré longtemps et l'incident avait eu lieu avant qu'on puisse les départager. Le silence régnait entre lui et Shoto, qui n'était généralement pas bavard ; mais ce n'était pas la tension muette et glaciale qui caractérisait le bicolore par le passé. Sensible aux variations d'humeur de son entourage, Izuku percevait la détente du garçon qui dégageait une apaisante sensation de calme. Todoroki ne s'épanchait pas souvent, il ne s'exprimait jamais à la légère. Pour autant, on ne pouvait plus dire que l'introverti était fermé sur lui même : il était attentif aux autres et ses gestes mesurés témoignaient, pendant qu'il refermait les boutons de son uniforme et refaisait le nœud de sa cravate, d'une intense réflexion. Les yeux vairons finirent par se stabiliser au niveau de la figure mouchetée de son camarade, et un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres.

Ils ne passaient pas énormément de temps ensemble, et Izuku n'était pas vraiment rassuré par l'attitude distante de ce brillant élève. Pourtant, cette marque d'amitié fit naître une bouffée de reconnaissance dans sa poitrine, et il déglutit sans oser répondre à son expression bienveillante - les changements de physionomie de Shoto étaient si subtils qu'il craignait de l'avoir inventée.

Depuis leur confrontation au tournoi sportif, ils s'étaient rapprochés, Shoto se retrouvant souvent comme par hasard à proximité d'Izuku, glissant quelques mots lors des conversations, s'attardant peu comme s'il ne savait quelle posture adopter, quelle distance exacte il devait maintenir entre lui et les autres. Il n'était hostile à personne de particulier, se contentant d'observer comme s'il redécouvrait leur existence à chaque instant ses camarades et leurs particularités, analysant sans porter de jugement. En cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à Izuku qui pour la première fois, se sentait observé plus qu'il n'épiait lui-même. Il tendait vers l'amitié qu'il désirait si fort, de la part de ce garçon si admirable, et dans le même temps, paniquait bien souvent de leurs interactions maladroites. Il n'avait pas le même goût que le bicolore pour le silence. Trop d'incertitudes, trop de marge d'interprétation, et voilà qu'il rougissait en sentant les yeux vairons si perçants sur sa nuque.

"Tu crois que c'est de notre faute ?" trancha finalement la voix de Shoto dans ses réflexions, comme s'il reprenait une discussion interrompue, qu'il avait visiblement inventée dans sa tête. Izuku savait de quoi il parlait, il pensait à la même chose : la prescience du bicolore lui faisait presque peur.

A sa propre surprise, il haussa les épaules avec un grognement d'agacement. L'image de Katsuki qui jetait sa tenue de héros - la façon dont il avait fait tomber le brassard d'abord, puis dont il avait quitté ses attributs les uns après les autres, comme s'ils lui brûlaient la peau... certes, ils étaient poisseux de sueur, mais il y avait quelque chose... il n'arrivait pas à oublier ces moments, et combien son cœur s'était alors serré. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette scène lui causait autant de frustration.

"Il s'en serait pris à nous, à moi surtout. Surtout après ce matin. Si c'était à cause de Kamino, pourquoi il aurait visé Kaminari ?"

"On dirait presque que tu aurais préféré ça."

Izuku pinça les lèvres, évitant l'attention du jeune homme qui le dévisageait. Il avait du mal à regarder les gens dans les yeux, et Shoto avait la manie de le scruter sans répit, inconscient du malaise qu'il provoquait. Après un instant, ce dernier ajouta :

"Il était aussi bourrin quand vous étiez gosses ? Avec son comportement, on croirait qu'il veut se faire détester... Qui est-ce qui blesse ses propres amis de la sorte ?"

Une pointe de mépris perçait dans sa voix grave, inhabituelle. Izuku cilla. Décidément, Kacchan savait soigner son image. Après Iida, Shoto... Bientôt même Ochaco allait venir lui demander des comptes sur son "amitié" avec le blond explosif.

"Il a jamais fait dans la dentelle, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire." Deku étouffa un doux rire. Il n'osait affronter le regard pensif posé sur lui. Quelque chose s'était raidi dans la posture du garçon au double alter, qui croisa les bras devant lui.

"Je pensais sincèrement qu'il allait s'assagir après qu'on l'ait aidé. Tout le monde a risqué son année pour couvrir notre action... Tout ça pour sa pomme, pour le sauver, et il fait quoi ? Sérieusement, s'il fout en l'air son année et se fait renvoyer après ça, il va m'entendre." grinça le bicolore, cessant enfin de le scruter pour lancer un regard assassin aux casiers d'en face.

Il se leva, prêt à partir. Izuku, surpris par ce soudain embrasement, le regardait par en-dessous. Shoto, comme son alter, passait de la glace au feu en un instant, et il avait la plus grande peine à anticiper ces changements, qui lui faisaient un peu peur. Comme quand Shoto retourna son visage à demi voilé par sa coupe tombante vers lui et lui souffla avant de s'en aller:

"Il m'en veut depuis le tournoi et toi, je sais qu'il te porte pas dans son coeur. 'fin, si on peut parler de "coeur" le concernant. Je connais ce genre de type. Arrête de t'en faire pour lui. Mieux vaut être seul qu'avoir des amis comme ça."

Et en voyant son dos qui s'éloignait, pour une quelconque raison, Izuku entendait résonner comme un ancien écho de la conscience du jeune brûlé : _mieux vaut être seul_.

Il resta assis un moment, bon dernier - il lambinait souvent, particulièrement quand il se perdait dans ses pensées.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de vraiment voir le blond comme son _ami_ , mais beaucoup de gens dans la classe se laissaient prendre par son habitude de le désigner comme son ami d'enfance. Surtout, la façon dont ils employaient leurs surnoms respectifs témoignait d'une familiarité qui n'avait pas d'égale. Kacchan, ça datait de leurs quatre ans, et même la mère de Bakugo ne se risquait pas à de tels contractions. Même si ce lien était fictif, même s'ils ne se parlaient plus, leurs noms même rappelaient que socialement, ils étaient proches. Avec sa lecture sensée le rabaisser, Bakugo transcrivait Izuku en Deku comme diminutif extrêmement familier. Pas de particule de respect ; on parle comme ça à un ami intime, à sa copine, ou à son chien. Évidemment c'était la dernière option qui cadrait avec les vues du blond explosif, mais malgré sa voix rageuse, l'effet n'était pas forcément celui qu'il désirait. Surtout quand Izuku répondait par ses "Kacchan, Kacchan" infantilisants et ridicules. Un garçon, surtout de son âge, n'aurait pas dû parler comme ça. C'était le genre de suffixe qu'on réserve aux petits garçons, aux filles (qui, sont, comme on le sait, sont pour la langue japonaise des inférieures hiérarchiques et doivent être traitées comme des enfants dont elles partagent le caractère mignon), ou encore, dans le cas d'une femme mûre qui s'exprime à l'attention d'un collègue ou ami plus jeune, une marque d'affection. Katsuki n'était pas le _kohai_ d'Izuku, il était plus âgé que lui de quelques mois, et rien dans leur histoire commune ne justifiait que Deku fasse usage d'un terme à la fois adorable et un brin condescendant. Quand on les entendait, il n'y avait tout simplement _pas_ de distance entre eux. En comparaison, Eijiro et le rageux de service s'appelaient toujours par leur nom de famille. Cet anomalie expliquait qu'on les perçoive comme des proches. On n'appelle pas - _chan_ quelqu'un que l'on déteste ou qu'on ne connaît pas. Et chaque fois que ces appels sonnaient dans la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre, le passé retentissait comme la cloche lointaine d'un temple, liens tissés qui ne voulaient pas sombrer dans l'oubli. Comme si Izuku forçait Katsuki à revoir, encore et encore, l'enfant aux cheveux paille et au sourire radieux qu'il avait été. Comme si Katsuki forçait Izuku à revivre les humiliations par l'inflexion qu'il donnait à deux petites syllabes. Et ces images revenaient quand ils parlaient l'un de l'autre, tout à leur valse d'évitement, et personne ne pouvait ignorer le paradoxe qui faisait que les deux garçons les plus distants de la classe, dans leur discours, se superposaient dans une intimité contradictoire, une lutte au corps à corps pour le pouvoir, à renouer leurs âmes par le non-dit des noms.

Les paroles de Shoto avaient visé juste. Izuku ne se faisait aucune illusion sur l'affection que lui portait Kacchan - pourtant il occupait _encore_ l'essentiel de ses pensées. Alors qu'il aurait dû se concentrer sur son entraînement, sur ses propres difficultés (son nouveau style de combat n'avait pas suffi à briller face au double alter de Todoroki), il s'inquiétait pour Bakugo. Le mot « s'inquiéter » ne rendait pas justice à son obsession. Depuis la dispute avec Iida, l'otaku des héros avait renforcé l'attention qu'il portait à sa némésis. C'était le meilleur remède qu'il avait trouvé à la peur. La fuite ne donnait rien, l'ignorer creusait davantage les gouffres de l'angoisse. Rien de pire que l'inconnu pour nourrir les monstres de son inconscient. Alors il avait cédé aux vieilles habitudes qui calmaient ses démons. Au journal qu'il consacrait à ses camarades de classe, et qui énumérait avec affection et un brin de maniaquerie les habitudes, réactions et interactions de ses amis, il avait adjoint un carnet particulier, sans couverture spécifique, un cahier noir et uni et dépourvu de titre, qui recueillait ses impressions sur Katsuki Bakugo.

Des années plus tôt, la découverte de notes similaires avait failli lui coûter ses incisives.

Il avait douze ans, il mettait par écrit ses observations sur ses centres d'intérêt, et Kacchan en faisait partie. Au même titre qu'All Might, il constituait un modèle qu'il voulait suivre pour devenir un héros. Mais quand deux gamins avaient volé ses carnets dans le casier de son bureau, quand ils avaient entrepris d'en faire la lecture au vu et su de tout le monde, quand les rires et les expressions de dégoût avaient déformé les visages des garçons et des filles qui les entouraient et qu'il sautillait autour d'eux dans une tentative pour récupérer ses affaires, tandis qu'on le repoussait sans peine à l'aide d'un alter et d'une force supérieure, Izuku avait réalisé pour la première fois que son habitude n'était pas _normale_.

"Haha, vous saviez que Bakugo faisait partie d'une chorale ? Le jeudi soir, il va chanter à la salle de la mairie avec un groupe de petites vieilles... C'est écrit qu'il a une très belle voix, _il est si doué, on dirait un ange !"_ parodia le garçon cornu sur un ton ridiculement aigu, amenant des larmes de confusion et de honte aux yeux de la tête de turc de la classe.

"Trop naze !"

"Est-ce que tu suis Bakugo après les cours, espèce de weirdo ? Tu en pinces pour lui ?" fit l'autre, le poussant de petits coups dans l'épaule, le forçant à reculer. Il secouait la tête pour protester, il n'y avait nulle part où fuir, pas un visage ami, que des enfants cruels qui le regardaient comme s'il avait été un cafard qu'ils maniaient avec des cris de dégoût, prêts à le jeter dans une cuvette de WC, à tirer la chasse et à prier pour qu'il ne reparaisse pas, qu'il disparaisse à tout jamais de leur vue.

Et alors qu'il cherchait une issue des yeux, il avait vu Katsuki figé à l'entrée de la classe, blanc de rage et d'humiliation. Jamais il n'oublierait son regard.

Il s'était juré de ne plus recommencer. Pour ne plus lire la haine dans ces yeux là. Pour ne plus entendre dans leurs ricanements la répugnance qu'il leur inspirait. Même sans la correction qui avait suivi, même sans la douleur et la terreur absolue que lui avait inspiré un Katsuki sans bornes, rendu fou par la colère, qui ne jouait plus à le rabaisser, qui voulait l'anéantir.

Il avait compris, ce jour-là, sous les sobriquets de pervers, de malade, de dégénéré, qu'il n'était pas qu'un sans-alter. Que le rejet ne venait pas que de son impuissance. Qu'il avait quelque chose de vicié. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Ce petit quelque chose qui, derrière l'horreur et la tristesse, la honte et la panique, avait mis au fond de son cœur un petit pincement de triomphe quand le masque de son bourreau s'était brisé, quand, au milieu des rires qui raillaient l'un et l'autre, leurs regards s'étaient connectés et qu'il songeait " _Je sais cela sur toi, Kacchan, je te connais mieux qu'aucun d'entre eux et oui, ta voix est magnifique"._

Il fallait qu'il arrête, il avait arrêté, mais les coups, eux, n'avaient jamais cessé.

Et voilà qu'elles lui revenaient, ses mauvaises manies, pour contrer les mauvais souvenirs, conjuration qui lui donnait le contrôle qui semblait lui manquer. Il analysait tout. Il pouvait se comporter de façon appropriée, de la sorte. Ne pas faire d'erreurs. Ne pas paraître bizarre. Être un vrai héros digne d'All Might, et garder ses défauts sous sa coupe. Katsuki faisait partie de ce chaos qu'il fallait contenir, observer, ordonner.

Chaque matin, il arrivait en avance dans la salle de classe, saluait ses amis, bavardait un peu s'il restait du temps avant le cours. Puis il allait à sa place, sortait ses affaires, révisait un peu. Deux mètres cinquante plus loin, il y avait Katsuki. Affalé là avec un air d'ennui, une vague aura de mépris, la suffisance du génie qui assiste au cours parce qu'il faut bien, par perfectionnisme. Même quand il débarquait au dernier moment, il se présentait avec son baggy tombant et sa chemise de travers, guidé par son sixième sens, quelques secondes avant l'entrée du prof.

Ça avait été le cas ce matin même. La chaise vide, de travers, dérangeait Izuku comme une piqûre d'insecte qu'on se retient de gratter. Sa perspective sur la pièce était altérée. Il manquait la poutre faîtière, et tout semblait instable. A la façon d'un compte à rebours, il attendait sa venue. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ni retenir les questions, la curiosité qui vrombissait dans sa tête comme un taon impatient.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu ? Allait-il être finalement en retard aujourd'hui ? Etait-il dans un bon jour, où il saluerait Kirishima, ou allait-il foncer jusqu'à sa place avec les manières d'un sanglier bourru ?

La porte avait claqué et Izuku n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'était _lui_ , pas besoin de lever les yeux pour discerner son arrivée dans son champ de vision. _Mauvais jour_ , avait-il murmuré à part lui. Bakugo traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, balança son sac sur la table et se laissa tomber dans un craquement plaintif de sa chaise, pattes écartées, bras étalés, tête rejetée en arrière, à compter les taches du plafond, tellement affalé qu'Izuku pouvait presque distinguer la ligne de son front à l'envers à travers ses mèches batailleuses.

Cette entrée du gros bœuf de service annonçait le début imminent du cours, et il avait refermé son carnet pour le ranger à l'abri dans son cartable, non sans avoir noté en marge l'heure de son arrivée. Au cas où. Le dos de Katsuki emplissait son champ de vision. Les choses étaient à leur place.

Cette disposition de la salle était idéale pour lui. Si Bakugo avait été dans le fond, il n'aurait jamais pu se détendre, dans l'incertitude permanente d'une nouvelle menace, ignorant son état, le degré de risque. Il se serait laissé allé à l'imaginer, moqueur, bouche tordue en un sourire carnassier. Formant des mots qui voulaient tous dire la même chose. Loser. Deku. Ta somme est égale au néant. Il aurait frissonné à l'idée de divertir la classe à son insu. De sentir à tout instant son souffle sur son cou, la brûlure de sa paume saisissant son épaule. Il aurait été totalement _vulnérable_.

Mais il se tenait dans son dos. Kacchan toujours dans son champ de vision, à sa place. Là où il pouvait le surveiller, l'analyser, le garder sous contrôle. Il s'interrogeait désormais sur son arrivée tardive. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas du matin ? Il se couchait déjà si tôt... Il s'entraînait avant les cours ? Il n'osait pas le suivre pour s'en assurer mais sa théorie la plus solide était qu'il se levait à l'aube pour faire un jogging, prendre une douche puis se pointer en cours. En effet, il l'avait observé en train de préparer des bentos, or il mangeait toujours au self le midi ; c'était sans doute pour le petit déjeuner.

Il se tenait dans son dos et il pouvait suivre le cours sans être étouffé par les bouffées d'anxiété. Il pouvait penser à autre chose : si quelque chose se passait, il le verrait. Rien ne lui échappait de sa place. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire son expression. En fait, il préférait ne pas voir son visage. Comme un masque de No terrifiant, il ne voulait pas s'exposer à ces pupilles rouges d'ogre roulant dans des orbites exorbités. Il valait mieux se tenir hors de son champ de vision. C'était suffisant pour savoir, pour lire les gestes de ses mains, les soupirs soulevant les épaules, la lassitude d'une nuque abandonnée ou le tiraillement menaçant d'une épaule. Face à lui, il aurait juste perdu ses moyens.

Dans son dos, il pouvait contempler à loisir la vaste étendue des omoplates, les montagnes des deltoïdes qui soulevaient le tissu, le drapé en cascade qui s'abattait en plis brisés dans la vaste embouchure du pantalon trop large. Ce corps qui respirait la puissance, donc chaque muscle semblait ajusté comme une mécanique trop parfaite, tendu comme un ressort, il le parcourait comme un objet d'art, une horlogerie dont il aurait aimé comprendre le secret de fabrication. Et comme Bakugo l'ignorait à dessein ces derniers temps, il n'avait plus à craindre que l'étudiant se retourne brutalement.

Il ne détournait plus les yeux et plus ses pupilles dessinaient et redessinaient le contour de cette silhouette, moins il avait peur. Comme un mandala, le calme se faisait en lui alors qu'il se reposait dans la familiarité du motif, l'échancrure des cheveux à la base de la nuque, le dénombrement de ses épis, le contour de ses oreilles à demi masqué par les piques de sa coiffure... Il ne faisait rien de mal, que regarder devant lui.

Voir ce dos large le calmait, quand lui faire face le terrifiait. On eût dit que Katchan était composé de deux dimensions, un pantin de papier qu'on avait agité toute sa vie comme un leurre pour l'effrayer. Face, défaite, l'ogre t'attrape et te dévore. Revers, et voilà qu'il était humain, avec des tics et des frémissements, des absences, des bâillements, des coups d'œil sur le portable, des dessins dans les marges. Il était comme lui. Face, il éblouissait, aveuglait, brûlait comme le soleil lui-même. Mais il suffisait de se tenir dans son ombre, pour voir sa vraie silhouette se dessiner à contre-jour. Deku connaissait cette astuce depuis le départ, ou quasiment, et ses rêveries sur la solide charpente, la musculature de Bakugo lui avaient fourni le modèle de son entraînement, un corps idéal à égaler – All Might, lui était trop surhumain.

Et malgré la sourde conscience que ce n'était _pas bien_ , il semblait à Izuku qu'il progressait enfin. Plus il s'imprégnait de Katsuki, plus il l'étudiait – si proche ! pour s'habituer à son nouvel état, ses nouveaux comportements, plus sa peur reculait. Il fallait qu'il le désacralise, qu'il se tienne au plus près de la source de cette panique, accoutumé, familiarisé. Mais ce n'était pas que la proximité physique, l'image ancrée dans sa conscience : il voulait le comprendre. S'il parvenait à se mettre à la place de Kacchan, alors sûrement, l'enchantement qui le tenait envoûté dans ce cycle de crainte et de ressentiment se romprait. Les monstres n'existent pas. Les démons non plus. Katsuki était une petite frappe, rien de plus. Et Izuku était las de trembler.

Il voulait le connaître. Lorsqu'il le voyait comme ça, s'étalant comme un singe au bord d'une source chaude, il ne distinguait pas la détente mais l'abandon, une sorte de laisser-aller qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Qu'il joue les furies ou le blasé, Kacchan ne dégageait aucune joie de vivre. Tout semblait l'ennuyer.

Et bien souvent Katsuki semblait s'en apercevoir, et renvoyait un coup d'œil entre lassitude et agacement, mais il n'y avait toujours pas eu de représailles, pas de contrecoup, le champ libre. Et Izuku avait fini par croire, finalement, que l'explosion n'arriverait jamais. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au cours d'Aizawa.

Les choses s'étaient enchaînées brutalement, avaient dégénéré, et il n'était qu'un spectateur.

Encore, toujours, un spectateur.

Il serrait les poings, la frustration grandissant. Il en était presque venu à accepter le nouveau Katsuki. Il en était presque venu à croire qu'il avait réellement changé. Et voilà que ses prédictions se réalisaient - il avait _voulu_ qu'elles se réalisent, pour donner du sens à sa peur ; et il n'avait rien pu faire tandis que Katsuki sabotait son image, son avenir et sa carrière. La bombe, elle n'était pas pour Denki ou pour Toru. C'étaient des dommages collatéraux. Non, la petite brute, le jeune prodige avait implosé, s'était dynamité lui-même, et pourquoi, pourquoi ça ? Parce qu'une semaine plus tôt, quand il avait croisé Deku, il ne lui avait pas parlé, il ne l'avait pas frappé, il avait tout gardé à l'intérieur, et voilà quel était le résultat. Deku avait toujours été sa cible. Il avait toujours enduré ses crises, sa frustration, sa violence désinhibée. Et alors qu'il avait tremblé comme une victime pendant tout ce temps, le garçon aux mains fébriles songeait désormais avec ressentiment : pourquoi tu n'es pas venu m'affronter ? Pourquoi eux et pas moi ? Il aurait pu faire face. Il aurait pu l'endurer. Cette rage qui était pour lui. Cette rage qui était à lui.

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'internat avec Ochaco, au coucher du soleil, il soutira à son amie des informations sur les discussions de vestiaires - non pas qu'il veuille savoir quels étaient leurs garçons préférés, sujet sur lequel la jeune héroïne en herbe refusait catégoriquement de s'exprimer, mais parce qu'il se doutait que le sort de Toru et Katsuki devait être au cœur des conversations. Il lui était vital d'avoir une vision stratégique de la situation.

Uraraka, connaissant son souci constant pour le pitbull de la classe, se prêta au jeu sans difficulté. Mina, rapporta-t-elle, était très remontée contre Bakugo, pas parce qu'il n'avait pas pris de gants avec elle, mais pour ce qu'il avait fait à leur amie. Elle était frustrée d'avoir été vaincue si facilement, et se disait que si elle avait pu faire face à l'explosif, les choses n'auraient pas si mal tourné. Quand ses camarades lui avaient dit qu'elle n'était pas responsable, elle avait explosé : "Je sais ! C'est la faute de Bakugo ! On l'a juste asticoté un peu à table, mais de là à aller aussi loin...!"

Ochaco secoua la tête d'un air désolé, et ajouta qu'elle pensait que Mina s'en voulait réellement, bien qu'elles aient fait tout leur possible pour la réconforter. Momo avait rappelé le premier jour de cours et le comportement de Bakugo face à Deku, regrettant qu'il retombe dans les mêmes erreurs. Elle avait ensuite critiqué le laxisme d'All Might qui laissait le garçon se défouler tant qu'il ajustait sa puissance pour ne pas tuer, comme si cela suffisait. Tsuyu avait renchéri : _il donne raison aux journalistes qui l'ont critiqué et aux vilains qui l'ont kidnappé. Ça m'étonnerait qu'Aizawa ne s'en rende pas compte, même si Eijiro ment. Et s'il découvre qu'on lui a encore caché quelque chose, ça va nous retomber dessus._

Ce n'était pas bon, sans surprise. Izuku, renfrogné, bougeait silencieusement les lèvres en recevant ces informations, réévaluant l'équilibre des forces en présence. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'Ochaco avait fini son rapport et il s'excusa, lui arrachant un sourire.

"Et toi, tu en penses quoi ?" demanda-t-il enfin à son amie, la première fille à qui il avait réussi à parler avec naturel, et quasiment la seule camarade auprès de laquelle il se sentait parfaitement en confiance.

"Mmh", fit Ochaco, collant ses deux index l'un à l'autre et regardant les lampadaires qui s'allumaient à leur passage, "Je crois que tout le monde est très inquiet pour Toru et qu'ils réagissent à chaud. Tenya surtout. Il faut leur laisser le temps de digérer, et prier pour qu'elle se remette vite... Tu te souviens du discours de Numéro 13, au SCA ? J'ai toujours voulu lui ressembler, parce que je le trouve adorable, et que j'imaginais utiliser mon pouvoir comme lui en cas de catastrophes, pour sauver des vies. Mais quand il a parlé du danger des alters mortels, et de la responsabilité qui va avec, j'ai réalisé que son pouvoir était dangereux à la base. Oui, c'est quelqu'un qui fait le choix d'utiliser un alter de destruction - d'anéantissement même ! - pour protéger et pour sauver. Mais avant aujourd'hui, je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment réalisé ce qu'il voulait dire dans son discours."

Elle ralentit, puis tourna sa bouille ronde vers Izuku. Ses yeux étaient voilés et le ton léger qu'elle avait employé jusque là disparut.

"Ca s'est passé si vite... En un instant, on a failli perdre notre amie. On veut tous être des héros, pourtant. Même Bakugo. Mais il suffit d'une erreur... Je vois ce qu'il voulait dire... Les alters, cela peut prendre des vies."

Elle cilla, et dans la pénombre, Izuku cru voir ses yeux briller. Il aurait voulu tendre la main pour la rassurer, ses doigts frémirent, mais il n'osa pas.

Qui voudrait qu'il le touche ? Il allait la mettre mal à l'aise.

Alors, elle serra les poings, et lui lança un regard déterminé, comme si elle s'était jurée de ne pas montrer de faiblesse devant lui. Comme s'il était du genre à juger quelqu'un qui pleurait, lui qui versait des larmes à la moindre occasion.

"Accuser Katsuki n'est pas la solution." déclara-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. "C'est puéril. Je pense qu'on lui en veut parce que c'est plus facile comme ça. De se dire qu'il est juste trop violent et irresponsable, et que tout est de sa faute. Parce qu'on ne veut pas croire que ça aurait pu être nous. Je suis fâchée contre lui, je peux pas m'en empêcher, après avoir entendu Toru crier... Mais je ne vais pas être lâche et écouter la peur qui me dit de le rejeter. On fait tous des erreurs et personne n'est à l'abri. Ça me fait peur, mais moi aussi je risque de blesser quelqu'un un jour. C'est le risque d'être une héroïne. C'est ce que voulait nous dire Numéro 13."

Il y avait de l'admiration dans le regard que lui jetait Izuku, et elle perdit son air sombre pour un petit rire.

"J'aime notre classe, comme elle est, même Mineta, même Katsuki. Je voudrais qu'on reste toujours amis et qu'on continue à se voir quand on sera pros. Alors si je peux arranger les choses, je le ferai. Toi aussi, tu ne veux pas perdre ton ami d'enfance, pas vrai ?"

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, embarrassé. "Oui, mais si ça continue comme ça... C'est pas comme si je pouvais faire quelque chose..."

"Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ?"

Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds et un frisson lui traversa l'échine, suivi d'un rictus de dérision.

"A Kacchan ?"

"Ce n'est pas en le regardant de loin que tu pourras l'aider."

Il rougit légèrement, et détourna les yeux. Sacrée Ochaco.

"Il n'est pas du genre à m'écouter. Il m'évite depuis cet été, et mon avis est sûrement la dernière chose qu'il a envie d'entendre. Tout ce qu'il veut avoir à faire avec moi depuis qu'on est à UA, c'est de me mettre la misère en combat... Et même ça, on dirait qu'il s'en fiche depuis Kamino."

Son amie gonfla les joues d'un air agacé face à son ton plaintif. "Ah, les garçons, je te jure... Je croyais que tu voulais le dépasser ! Vous avez ce truc, là, la rivalité masculine ! C'est ce qui te motive, alors le laisse pas tomber maintenant ! Comment tu vas progresser, si t'as pas cet idiot avec qui te battre ? Va lui parler ! Il y a que toi pour croire que tu n'as pas d'impact sur lui !"

"Mais..."

"Pas de mais ! Ce soir, tu lui parles !"

Et ce soir-là, alors que la bombe humaine semblait avoir fait vœu de silence face à un psychologue démuni, Deku prit ce qu'il avait de courage pour attendre son ancien ami, son ancien bourreau, dans le couloir de sa chambre. Il laissa la lumière s'éteindre, compta ses battements de cœur et, arrivé à cent, eut l'impression de flotter, comme dans un rêve.

Désormais, tout semblait possible.

* * *

Le retour tant attendu d'Izuku ~

Yure : Je comprends qu'on ait le sentiment que Katsuki et Tenya sont légèrement OOC, j'aime bien "twister" les personnages ou les pousser à leur limite. Mes fics sont d'une tonalité plus sombre que celle de l'original, mais j'essaye néanmoins de rester cohérent. Je vais essayer d'expliquer un peu la façon dont je vois et construit les choses dans mon histoire :)

(Roman incoming)

Je vois ce que tu veux dire par psychopathe incontrôlable du coup, même si je pense que ça serait plutôt psychotique en l'occurrence. (Psychopathe étant quelqu'un qui n'a que peu d'empathie et des émotions très limitées, de façon innée.) D'abord, il faut prendre en compte que ma fanfiction se passe après l'enlèvement de Katsuki lors de Kamino, et que le character development postérieur du manga n'est pas pris en compte. Le personnage est dans une phase difficile et instable, qui va, dans le manga, aboutir à la confrontation avec Izuku, où pour la première fois une communication s'établit entre eux, où il peut évacuer une partie de sa frustration, et évoluer. Ayant encaissé de gros coups durs (notamment, sa défaite contre Izuku, une victoire amère au tournoi, et finalement son enlèvement par la Ligue), lui qui se pensait supérieur aux autres voit son estime de soi prendre un gros coup. On le voit déprimer, être anormalement discret et faire preuve d'une certaine humilité (il remercie All Might). Il continue à faire de son mieux pour maîtriser de nouvelles techniques, passer la licence semi-pro où il échoue encore à cause de son manque de tact, autrement dit, parce qu'il est trop impétueux et gère mal ses rapports à autrui. Et c'est là qu'il va se confronter à Izuku, à All Might, dépasser le blocage lié à son égo et pouvoir réellement changer sur des bases plus saines ; parce qu'il a pu exprimer ce qu'il ressent, se débarrasser d'une partie de sa culpabilité, reconnu sa faiblesse ce qui est nécessaire pour que ce personnage puisse aller de l'avant.

Pour moi, Katsuki fait preuve d'une forme de narcissisme depuis le début du manga jusqu'à ce point là. Il rejette et refuse de voir ce qui ne renforce pas son égo. Ce n'est pas un personnage qui va bien ; depuis la rentrée à UA jusqu'à Kamino, on ne le voit pas exprimer d'autre émotion que la colère et le dépit. Il est piégé par son propre fonctionnement dans une logique qui le mène d'échec en échec, et n'a pas les moyens de gérer les émotions négatives qui en résultent. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui parle de ce qu'il ressent, il n'a pas de recul là-dessus, ni sur lui-même. Egocentrique, il ne sait pas interagir avec autrui autrement que par des rapports de domination ou superficiels. Ce type de pensée est profondément enraciné dans sa personnalité, ça a quelque chose de maladif comme le manque de confiance en soi peut empêcher quelqu'un de réussir ; c'est son complexe de supériorité. En gros, découvrir que l'on n'est pas parfait est tellement douloureux pour l'esprit qu'il va trouver des illusions, des parades, pour éviter cette blessure ; quitte à adopter un fonctionnement répétitif qui est dommageable à long terme pour la santé mentale, l'interaction aux autres, etc. Un de ces phénomènes, c'est de rejeter la faute sur autrui, et que tout ce qui est ressenti de négatif est projeté sur autrui. Izuku, au passage, joue ce rôle de double négatif pour Katsuki. Tout ce que Katsuki dit ou pense de cruel, méprisant, sur Deku ? C'est ce qu'il a trop peur de penser de lui-même ; ce qu'il a peur d'être tout au fond.

Mais je m'égare. Dans Hors Champ, le "système" narcissique ne fonctionne plus, face à la réalité de l'échec, et Katsuki alterne des épisodes dépressifs et des "crispations" de l'ego, des rechutes si on veut, où il s'aveugle complètement, refuse de voir les doutes et s'en prend d'autant plus violemment à un ennemi qui serait la cause de son mal-être ; lui ne peut, ne doit pas être remis en question. Toute sa vie, tout ce en quoi il a toujours cru, s'avèrerait faux ; et il n'a pas d'égo pour remplacer cette fausse personnalité supposément parfaite. L'orgueil narcissique, ce n'est pas un vrai ego, une vraie "conscience" qui peut avoir du recul sur elle même et supporter les petites humiliations ; le rapport à l'autre est mutilé, incomplet, et sans autrui, on ne peut pas être complet. Tout va donc pousser ce surego à se protéger ; l'alternative est une forme de mort. Je suis tout, ou je ne suis rien. Tout puissant ; inexistant. Evoluer à partir de là, c'est affronter une angoisse qui est proprement monstrueuse. Il faut avoir commencé à tisser des relations, à se refléter dans le regard d'autrui, être reconnu, pour devenir une personne plus équilibrée. Il faut une sorte de "coussin d'atterrissage", un cadre avec des modèles positifs, des soutiens, etc. UA a cette influence positive sur Katsuki, sa classe, ses camarades, ses professeurs. Mais il y a aussi un autre versant plus obscur, lié aux études, à la compétitions, aux enjeux qui sont, encore et toujours, de domination, d'image de réussite, une pression extrêmement forte qui tendrait à jouer le rôle inverse et à l'enfermer dans la solitude et la négation pure et simple d'une partie de son caractère, le refus de la faiblesse.

Mon histoire prend place au point culminant de cette tension ; Katsuki a conscience de ses failles, mais tente aussi de toutes ses forces de les combler. Il essaye de changer, mais les échecs récurrents lui donnent un fort sentiment d'injustice. La façon dont il essaye de tout voir positivement ("une journée parfaite") est maladive ; pourtant ce n'est qu'une déformation de la logique du "you can if you want". Il est à bout mais ne veut pas l'admettre, il continue à "faire de son mieux", et quand il est question de son nom de héros, il craque littéralement.

Parce que cette question du nom est en lien avec son identité, avec son égo. Le refus de son nom de héros, il le vit comme l'écho de son propre doute de plus en plus poignant : si Izuku qui est son opposé est vu comme un héros prometteur, ne cessant de progresser, (et LE héros, par le choix d'All Might) ; alors lui qui ne reçoit que des retours inverses, est-il fait pour être un héros ? En soit, le nom n'a pas tant d'importance ; mais ça devient un bras de fer avec Aizawa parce qu'il tente d'affirmer qu'il peut, tel qu'il est, être un héros. Lorsqu'il discute avec Eijiro, il se dit qu'il s'est trompé. Le dialogue que j'ai choisi n'est pas anodin ; Katsuki a choisi une image de héros qui LE fait se sentir bien, qui incarne son fantasme de petit garçon, une image de force décalée avec la réalité. Qu'il ne comprenne pas ce que l'idée de meurtre par explosion peut avoir de choquant pour autrui, c'est surtout la preuve qu'il ne se met pas à la place des autres, n'est pas capable de se voir de l'extérieur... Il n'a pas choisi une identité héroïque, parce qu'une part essentielle de l'héroïsme est de se dévouer aux autres. Et dans un monde où les vilains sévissent, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle, l'idée d'attentat à la bombe que contient son nom. En soit, c'est une erreur mais pas si dramatique ; le problème c'est que Katsuki associe là encore toute sa personne à ce refus. C'est la logique du tout ou rien dont je parlais. Et c'est là qu'il a besoin du lien avec autrui, qu'il a le réflexe salvateur de se tourner vers la personne avec qui il a le plus développé une relation, et il veut lui demander s'il a la capacité à devenir un héros. Tout est remis en question ; si tout ce qui avait de la valeur à ses yeux n'est qu'une illusion, il n'a, à ce moment, plus la moindre valeur à ses yeux. Et c'est à ce moment, où il a un besoin vital d'être rassuré, où ceux qui le connaissent comme une personne, qui voient au delà de son trop plein d'orgueil, devraient lui renvoyer cette image de ce qu'il est en tant qu'ami, de ce qu'il peut devenir ; à ce moment où le lien entre eux pourrait se nouer de façon profonde, parce que Katsuki _demande de l'aide_ ; c'est à ce moment que ça dérape et que le Bakusquad viennent faire les lourdeaux. Ils sont "méchants", mais pas tellement plus que dans le manga ; la différence c'est que d'habitude ça ne touche pas tant Bakugo qui a la peau dure (ou le semble, après tout on n'en sait rien).

J'en viens à la question que tu abordes, celle de la violence, de l'impulsivité. Katsuki manque de self-control, c'est tourné en dérision tout au long de l'histoire. Il casse carrément des meubles, claque les portes, agresse souvent à coups d'explosions les gens avec qui il interagit. Comme il est entouré d'autres apprentis héros, cette attitude ne les impressionne pas outre mesure et il apprend peu à peu à ce contenir, d'autant que ce n'est plus efficace pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. (Au collège, faire ses crises de gamin lui a permis de dominer les autres et rien n'est jamais vraiment venu à l'encontre de son impulsivité ou de sa violence envers Izuku, donc il n'avait pas de raison d'arrêter). Et quand il est à bout de nerfs, il est capable d'être à la limite du sadisme psychotique, comme lors du premier combat contre Izuku ; mais ce n'est pas son comportement normal. Déjà à ce moment, il agit de façon extrême parce que son égo est sur le point d'être brisé ; il se contente de faire le nécessaire pour ne pas tuer Izuku. C'est similaire (dans l'état dans lequel il est) à ce qui se produit dans le chapitre 7 : il agresse les autres avec plus de force que nécessaire pour se venger, pour leur montrer qu'il est capable de les écraser et qu'ils feraient mieux d'avoir peur de lui plutôt que de se foutre de sa gueule. Il le fait parce que ça le soulage de son extrême mal-être de faire souffrir autrui, projetant sur le coup tout le négatif sur ceux qui viennent de le blesser. Il attaque Denki de la même façon qu'il avait utilisé son arme sur Izuku ; il ne fait pas n'importe quoi, il a assez de force et de maîtrise pour s'arrêter juste à la limite de ce qui est dangereux. Mais il n'a pas pris en compte les autres ; et Toru.

C'est stupide et destructeur, pour lui plus encore qu'autrui. Il rechute dans le pire de ce qu'il a pu être au collège ; parce qu'il échoue totalement à construire une relation à autrui, qu'il vient de se prendre une énorme gifle juste quand il essayait de s'ouvrir, et donc il interagit de la seule façon qu'il maîtrise vraiment ; par la violence. Il ne faut pas se fier à son air d'autosatisfaction par rapport à la destruction qu'il cause ; oui, cela lui donne de l'adrénaline, cela soulage la frustration et la colère accumulée de pouvoir enfin exploser sans se soucier des autres ; d'arrêter de se soucier de leur jugement et de son image et de juste déchainer sa puissance. Mais c'est aussi la destruction de son lien aux autres ; de ce qu'il tentait, maladroitement, de construire. C'est une apparence de victoire ; dans le fond, sur tout ce qui est important, c'est une défaite, il se coule lui même en faisant ça (et ce, même s'il n'y avait pas l'incident avec Toru). Bref, c'est un basculement où Katsuki, trop malmené et égaré, et coupé des autres dont il a besoin pour trouver sa voie, fait une grosse connerie. "ne reste que l'épicentre, **lui son sourire le triomphe et les larmes qui pointent, s'évaporent** ; et la fumée reflue, et elle engloutit tout." j'ai essayé de donner un aperçu de l'ambiguité ici. Derrière son sadisme apparent, y a l'incapacité à avoir construit un lien viable avec ses amis ; céder à ses pulsions, c'est détruire ce qu'il essayait de construire, c'est se faire du mal. Je ne peux pas être différent, vous m'appelez de ce nom, je vais vous montrer ce qu'il signifie, vous l'avez dit, je suis comme ça, et ça vous fait rire, voyons qui rit le dernier. A ce moment, son caractère, sa puissance et sa capacité de destruction ne sont plus une source de fierté pour Katsuki. Il les voit comme la source de son échec, une sorte de défaut fondamental qui est aussi lié à son rapport aux autres. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère, quand ils se sont foutus de lui ; il n'arrive pas à la maîtriser ; donc ils ont raison ; il est vraiment cela... Y a l'inversion de ce qui était positif qui devient négatif, et c'est là qu'il décide d'incarner complètement ce côté destructeur. La part narcissique de lui le fait pour se soulager ; mais c'est aussi de l'auto-destruction pure et simple, parce qu'il y a la part de lui qui essaye d'exister, de se lier aux autres, de changer. C'est un comportement irrationnel, effectivement incontrôlé de sa part (sous une apparence de "décision" qui vient de son narcissisme, qui va tout rationaliser pour garder une illusion de maîtrise), et qui va avoir de lourdes conséquences ; mais pas gratuit, si je puis dire.

Donc, pour ce qui est de "Katsuki réfléchit tout le temps"... Oui et non, selon mon interprétation. Izuku est quelqu'un qui réfléchit tout le temps. Katsuki est très intelligent, ce n'est pas exactement pareil. Il est capable de subtilité dans ses stratégies, a une grande attention aux détails qui lui permet de comprendre plus vite que la moyenne, et il pense vite. D'où ses réflexes, sa capacité d'adaptation, son côté brillant. On sait aussi que scolairement il est très talentueux donc on en déduit qu'il a une exceptionnelle capacité de mémorisation et qu'il est capable, très vite, de mettre en relation des informations qu'il possède pour en tirer des conclusions logiques. C'est comme cela qu'il va souvent remarquer quelque chose de plus que les autres ou trouver plus vite la solution d'un problème parce qu'il va faire une connexion originale entre des idées que les autres n'auront pas forcément. Donc : il est très intelligent. Mais justement parce qu'il est si doué, il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir ; il n'a pas à faire d'effort pour que les solutions à un problème s'imposent à lui. Je pense qu'il est très intuitif, efficace, et bon pour ce qui est d'ordre logique. Par contre, comme il va vite, il n'a pas l'habitude de se remettre en question. Il aura pour réflexe d'utiliser sa grande confiance en lui pour obtenir très rapidement des résultats, et tirer du lot la solution la plus adaptée. Mais c'est assez différent de la réflexion, qui est une démarche prudente, qui tourne autour du doute, du ressassement. L'allergie dont il fait preuve face à la façon de penser d'Izuku est assez symptomatique. Il prend cela pour de la manipulation, lui même étant assez peu doué en la matière. Et réfléchir, c'est se refléter soi. Impossible pour son narcissisme (ironiquement). Autrement dit, je considère que Katsuki a une très mauvaise intelligence émotionnelle, manque cruellement de recul sur lui-même, et donc de maîtrise de soi. C'est pourquoi dans mes fics, il est une marionnette de ses pulsions et de ses blocages psychologiques ; c'est un personnage sur lequel s'exerce beaucoup de déterminisme interne. Il aurait justement besoin de réflexion pour en sortir ; et c'est quelque chose de difficile sans un rapport équilibré à autrui. Il ne faut pas lire son comportement comme celui d'un psychopathe qui choisit froidement de faire du mal aux autres ; c'est plutôt une violence qui exprime sa détresse et l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouve. Mais cela étant dit, je n'affirme pas qu'il ne pense pas et agit comme, mettons, un animal - c'est plutôt que sa pensée rationnelle, quand elle le concerne, est superficielle et esclave des besoins d'être rassuré de son égo. On est sur un système de croyances et de justifications à posteriori (Izuku est un incapable ; il n'a pas de valeur donc ce n'est pas mal de lui faire du mal ; j'ai le droit de le dominer - si je fais peur aux gens, ils me respectent - si je ne suis pas premier, je n'ai aucune valeur - etc) ; tout ça est articulé de façon logique et peut être très bien pensé ; seulement ça ignore les émotions ainsi que les vraies raisons qui le poussent à agir, par manque de recul. Il pense sans profondeur. C'est pour ça que, d'une certaine façon, il est "stupide" tout en étant très intelligent. Pour ce qui concerne les rapports humains, et pour défendre ses propres intérêts à long terme, son intelligence ne lui sert pas beaucoup... Une fois encore, cela évolue positivement dans le manga parce que son intelligence, il peut très bien la convertir dès lors qu'il porte son attention sur les autres. Il apprend à faire preuve d'empathie, à tenir compte des sentiments d'autrui, et une fois le tout intégré, on peut s'attendre de sa part à ce qu'il fasse preuve de finesse dans l'analyse psychologique comme il le fait pour le reste.

Voilà pour l'analyse de personnage de Katsuki dans ma fic xD Comme tu peux le voir je pars vraiment du principe qu'il s'agit d'un personnage qui a de gros problèmes psy. Ce qui fait que ce personnage me plait beaucoup, c'est que pour moi, ses qualités, il les acquiert au cours de l'histoire. Il se bat vraiment pour changer, les obstacles qu'il doit surmonter, contrairement à Izuku chez qui ils sont en grande partie extérieurs (absence d'alter, prendre confiance en apprenant à agir sur ce qui l'entoure, se battre etc), sont intérieurs ; il est déjà fort, déjà habile, déjà courageux. Par contre, il ne sait pas aimer ou se faire aimer, il ne sait pas entrer en relation avec les autres, il dépend de la violence et de l'intimidation, et il a des penchants auto-destructeurs des suites de son perfectionnisme. Je prend le personnage à un stade où il n'a pas encore réussi à surmonter ses défauts et ses failles, et où la gravité de ceux-ci menace de le détruire avant qu'il ne parvienne à se construire d'une autre manière. Et si on peut trouver qu'il a une excellente capacité de résilience, pour moi ça se joue à peu de choses.

Iida, je serai plus bref, mais je le perçois comme quelqu'un qui a un sens aigu de la justice, des règles, de la morale. Ca me semble logique qu'il ait du mal avec Katsuki ; mais c'est aussi quelqu'un qui s'efforce de se montrer plus tolérant et moins rigide (manga) donc il le soutient comme le reste de la classe. La différence ici, c'est qu'il ait conscience du harcèlement qu'a subi Izuku. C'est passé sous silence dans le manga ce que je rectifie ici ; que cela l'indigne, et qu'il en veuille réellement à Katsuki au point de développer une véritable aversion pour lui ne me semble pas impossible. On a vu avec Stain qu'il peut devenir très dur et cumuler du ressentiment quand on touche à ses proches. L'accident avec Toru fait déborder le vase ; je n'ai peut-être pas réussi à rendre à quel point cela choque et traumatise la classe ; ils pensent qu'elle risque de mourir. Sa réaction émotionnelle, doublée de son côté protecteur, a lieu dans ce contexte.

J'ai profité de tes remarques pour développer cette petite analyse, faut pas se leurrer, j'adore discourir sur les personnages xD C'est toujours mon interprétation personnelle, donc que ça ne colle pas avec la vision que chacun a des personnages, c'est inévitable j'ai envie de dire. Mais j'avais quand même envie d'expliquer ce qu'il y a derrière ce que j'ai écrit.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes, des chouettes cadeaux et plein de bonheur, de bonnes lectures, ne faites pas comme dans mes histoires !


	9. Sur le chemin, une ombre

L'air dans un couloir n'a pas la même consistance qu'ailleurs, quand on laisse la lumière s'éteindre. Dans les ténèbres, sans contour, est-ce que les choses ont un nom ? Etait-ce Deku, ou Izuku, qui se tenait, contre ce mur, sans qu'on puisse distinguer son visage ? Des volutes s'étiraient dans la profondeur insondable de l'espace, traversé de cabales, d'un obscur grondement. Et il semblait que l'air écoutait, la présence des murs se donnait à sentir, opaque, la distance n'existait plus, et toutes choses murmuraient.

Le garçon aux yeux couleur rouille, il était assis dans ce bureau sur ce siège en plastique comme nulle part, ses cils continuaient de battre pour chasser les poussières qui se logeaient dans ces globes éteints, et sa poitrine continuait à se soulever.

Ils en avaient fait, des défis, des tests de courage. Izuku, le dernier de chaque course, le premier à fuir, à pleurer de peur dans le noir, à tomber, demander "devrait-on vraiment faire ça ?", le timoré, le lâche, l'incapable, il perdait et perdait encore. Il perdait mais pourtant il continuait à les suivre, comme si pour son salut, il lui fallait absolument le rejoindre, le garçon qui courait au devant, ouvrant la voie, en amont toujours.

Explorer le tunnel sous le pont, où il faisait si sombre. Voler une barque pour naviguer sur l'étang. Plonger du haut du grand rocher. Mission de capture du pigeon. Le vol de l'os à moelle du chien des voisins. Demander de la monnaie aux yakuzas du coin. Traverser la grande voie et arriver vivant de l'autre côté. Escalader l'arbre sacré du temple.

Il avait peur et il perdait, Izuku, mais il serrait encore les poings pour affronter les épreuves, aussi stupides, dangereuses ou difficiles soient-elles. Jamais il n'avait dit non. Il voulait trop gagner leur estime ; suivre Katsuki jusqu'au bout du monde ; un jour il le rattraperait, et il le regarderait à son tour.

Mais quand Katsuki se retournait, il l'accueillait de ces mots : "Tu es trop nul, Deku !". Toujours quels que soient ses efforts, son rire le cinglait et lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur lui, ils étaient cruels, comme face à l'insecte dont il arrachait les pattes. Et Deku souriait lui aussi, pour copier les sourires des autres, être dans le coup, rire avec eux, ne pas rester exclu.

Et puis tout s'était accumulé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus la force de sourire. Tous ces défis toujours plus absurdes : combien de temps tu peux retenir ta respiration, quand je te plonge la tête sous l'eau ? Même pas cap de résister face à une explosion ? Tu portes nos sacs, Deku ? Allez, déconne pas, c'est pas lourd ! Oui, bien sûr, tu peux venir avec nous... Mais va falloir prouver ta valeur. T'as du courage ou t'en as pas, le nerd ? Alors, ton portemine, t'as qu'à te le planter, là, sous l'ongle... Quoi, t'arrêtes pas de les ronger de toute façon, c'est dégueulasse... Pas comme ça, idiot, fait le franchement ! Oh, les gars, il l'a vraiment fait, putain, ce taré, il l'a fait ! Hé, ça te fait rire, toi aussi ? Arrête de sourire, tu me dégoûtes. Tu sais faire que ça, sourire ? Tu es content de te faire traiter comme une merde ? Tu es content de ta vie de déchet ? Je vais t'aider. Je vais t'apprendre la vie. Je vais effacer ce sourire stupide de ta petite gueule de fouine.

Deku attendait Katsuki ; dédoublé dans cet indéterminé de la pénombre - celui qui pouvait tout ? Celui qui ne pouvait rien ? Porteur de la responsabilité, du désir d'être le héros qui sauverait le monde - tout le monde - pouvait-il seulement se sauver ?

Bakugo ne disait rien. Les mots ne sortaient pas ; comment aurait-il pu formuler le magma incohérent des sentiments qui submergeaient son âme ?

Lorsqu'il s'échappa de chez le psy, un raisonnement se fit dans sa tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne pouvait pas parler, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à dire : il allait bien et sa journée s'était bien passée. Il s'en foutait, de la greluche invisible, un simple accident, qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui mais il fallait que ça tombe sur sa gueule. Et il repassait le film de sa journée, réécrivait par dessus. Il avait eu sa revanche, sur Mina, Sero, Denki surtout et si miss transparente était dans le passage c'était sa responsabilité à elle. Il était arrivé premier, il avait battu Deku et Todoroki haut la main, All Might l'avait félicité et c'était tout ce qui comptait, c'était tout. C'était une putain de journée en fait, une putain de journée brillante. Il avait mis toutes ses forces dans le challenge et il avait tout donné et il avait gagné. Prends ça, l'univers. C'était une bonne journée. Ils étaient tarés à l'envoyer chez le psy. Rien à faire, rien à faire, il avait gagné.

Fatigué, il se hâta de rentrer, remplissant son esprit des formules toutes faites. Il fallait qu'il dorme au plus vite. Son entraînement du lendemain en dépendait.

Par principe, il prenait rarement l'ascenseur. Tout le monde était déjà couché depuis un bon moment. A l'étage, il poussa la porte et déboucha sur le couloir du dortoir. Il ne souhaitait pas se réveiller par une vive lumière dans la gueule et ne toucha pas à l'interrupteur. Il faisait assez sombre, mais il connaissait par coeur les pas qui menaient à son lit : il aurait pu faire le trajet les yeux fermés. Pourtant, ce soir-là, sans doute du fait de son épuisement, le couloir paraissait plus long, les distances élastiques, le familier étrange.

Dans ce lieu de passage, de fenêtres verrouillées par des volets renforcés - mesure anti-villain - qui ne donnaient sur rien, bouchées, de portes muettes entrebaillées sur des soupirs - à cette heure hors du jour, il lui semblait, après cette journée impossible, avoir été transporté dans un entre deux mondes.

Après l'angle du couloir, là où débutaient les chambres, l'ombre semblait s'être amassée, repoussée, rendue plus noire encore par une petite fenêtre de lumière rectangulaire, bleutée qui éclairait faiblement la main tenant le portable et le visage penché dessus.

On aurait dit que la tête de Deku flottait dans le néant.

Parfois par le passé la petite brute avait attendu de la sorte à la fin des cours, il l'attendait adossé au mur, une silhouette embusquée nonchalamment, dans tel ou tel couloir, qui faisait aussitôt naître la question dans la tête d'Izuku : "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?". Parfois, le nerd tentait de s'enfuir, uniquement pour se faire rabattre par un complice qui attendait derrière ; parfois il avançait résigné jusqu'à son bourreau, sachant qu'il ne pouvait revenir en arrière.

Katsuki, dès qu'il vit le garçon, se figea aussitôt. Tout remontait.

Le regard vague, inexpressif s'anima, se tourna vers lui et Deku rangea aussitôt son téléphone dans sa poche, les plongeant tous deux dans le noir. Aucun ne fit de geste vers le bouton le plus proche, les yeux rivés vers l'autre tandis que leur vision s'accommodait aux ténèbres.

Il l'attendait.

Il suffit que cette forme s'imprime sur sa rétine pour bloquer l'air dans ses poumons. Le petit tissage de mensonges, cette trame de pensée rassurante et familière qu'il répétait depuis tout à l'heure fut déchirée par un éclat de ces yeux vert bouteille.

L'émotion qui fusa alors dans ses veines, au delà de la raison, impossible à arrêter, c'était la peur. Malgré lui, à son corps défendant, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir se répandait joyeusement, libérant dans son être comme une sorte d'ivresse. De vertige. Car au delà du choc, il savait quelque part qu'il serait là, il avait toujours su qu'un jour il serait là à l'attendre.

Comme Deku l'avait guetté, comme il l'avait harassé, en marge de ses pensées, tout le jour durant. Comme si sa silhouette avait été tatouée de force, là, au revers de ses paupières - il ne pouvait y échapper - comme si, plus il tentait de l'oublier, plus son existence s'imposait à lui.

Impermanent, inconséquent, insignifiant.

A son insu, il n'oubliait pas. A son insu, il n'avait pas oublié. Alors qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, qu'il était celui qui devait impressionner les autres... Deku s'était imprégné à lui, s'était imprimé en lui, Deku ne le lâchait pas, Deku hantait ses pensées.

Il suffit de ce regard bref pour qu'il vacille.

Le garçon qui incarnait tout ce qu'il voulait laisser de côté.

Voilà qu'il se dressait devant lui, qu'il lui barrait la route, et Katsuki plissa les yeux pour scruter l'ombre qui lui dérobait la vision de son ennemi intime.

Ils s'étaient évités, regards volés, comme deux pôles d'un aimant.

Izuku l'attendait.

Il se tenait là coeur battant décidé à faire face, à affronter sa peur. A lui parler.

Et les paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau - le vert éteint parut - une goutte olivâtre dans un océan noir, forme pâle, incertaine, d'un visage mal dessiné dans les ténèbres - reflet vague de la lune.

Chaque fois que cet oeil vert était braqué sur lui, Katsuki sentait son souffle brûlant se prendre dans sa gorge.

Je vais passer l'examen d'entrée de UA.

Je n'ai plus peur de toi.

(xxx_x **e** xx_xxxxxxxxxx_x_x_xxxx)

Qui était-il, celui qui s'acharnait à échapper à sa compréhension, ses limites, ses définitions, ce souffle sur son cou, prêt à le rattraper, prêt à le dépasser ?

C'était comme d'être suivi dans une forêt déserte - on se retourne, ne voit rien, reprend la marche - le son est toujours là ... Qu'il pose ses yeux sur le nerd, qu'il s'adresse à lui, et Deku baissait la tête, s'affaissait, s'effaçait, fuyait devant sa colère. Comme si tout était normal. Que rien n'avait changé. Deku avait peur, tout allait bien, rien ne bougeait. Et puis il sentait, dans son dos, son regard, et soudain, voilà qu'il se dressait devant lui, plein de défi, de son visage faux de héros de pacotille que tout le monde applaudissait - des sourires pleins les lèvres, du courage plein les yeux, hypocrite, hypocrite, il n'avait pas le droit.

Et il était là à l'attendre - et les yeux se connectèrent aux siens sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, et tout revint en bloc.

"Bouge." retentit sa voix, bizarrement déformée dans l'opacité du couloir.

Il ne bougea pas. Il ne bloquait pas le passage, en appui contre le mur, mais pour quelque raison il ne voulait pas l'approcher davantage. Il y eut un silence où l'on entendait clairement leur respiration. La présence du nerd, seul à seul, le mettait mal à l'aise. L'obscurité pressait contre leur peau, s'engouffrait dans leurs narines, leurs oreilles, leur bouche. L'air paraissait visqueux, s'opposait au mouvement.

Ce n'était pas sensé arriver. Rien de ce qui s'était passé cette journée n'était sensé se dérouler comme ça. Tout avait dérapé à cause de son nom, de ce maudit nom. Est-ce que Deku venait le railler à ce sujet, comme lorsqu'il l'avait poursuivi après leur combat, comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'humilier, le forcer à reconnaître sa défaite ?

L'éclat obscur vacilla encore un instant et puis ce fut fini. Le nerd avait détourné le regard. Bakugo serra les poings. Il détestait cela - une force inconstante, une assurance qui allait et venait, écrasante et puis en un instant, plus rien que la faiblesse, plus rien que Deku, l'étrange, l'outsider inadapté qui balbutiant trébuchait - semblait avoir peine à être, purement et simplement. Cela le mettait en rage, et il voulait le pousser l'agresser pour faire renaître chez lui un semblant de défi, d'animosité, une réplique, n'importe quoi qu'il aurait pu comprendre.

Que celui qui avait ravi son rêve ne soit pas ce minable loser incapable de soutenir son regard.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir..." la voix douce du nerd se glissa jusqu'à lui. Tourné vers lui, il agrippait sa manche gauche comme pour se protéger, yeux fixés sur le sol.

Il ne répliqua pas face à l'inanité de ce commentaire. Il n'avait, pour regagner sa chambre, qu'à devancer le naze ; l'ignorer, passer devant - mais cette ultime épreuve semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Deku détourna les yeux nerveusement, face à son regard fixe d'épervier menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Tu veux une berceuse ? Un bisous magique ?" grinça-t-il finalement entre ses dents. "Demande à All Might de venir te border..."

Le garçon dans l'ombre lui lança un coup d'oeil surpris, alarmé par la remarque puérile. Bakugo, lassé de son immobilité, passa outre son pressentiment et s'apprêta à le doubler, dans la claire intention de rentrer dans sa chambre. Jusque là, rien dans l'apparence inoffensive de Deku ne corroborait son impression, et il comptait l'ignorer comme il avait fait jusqu'alors. Mais au moment où il s'avançait, le nerd fit un pas en biais, se plaçant au milieu du couloir, prononçant "Kacchan..." d'une voix atone.

En une seconde, voilà qu'ils étaient presque l'un contre l'autre. Bakugo émit un râle d'agacement - instantanément, sa pression artérielle augmenta et son souffle se fit plus court - l'attitude du garçon ressemblait à une provocation et excitait son désir d'en découdre. Il se retrouvait forcé de le bousculer ou de stopper sa marche. Face à lui, Deku était l'image même de l'hésitation, pâle fantôme qui s'effaçait sous ses cheveux obscurs, les yeux masqués par les boucles, fragile malgré sa stature qui s'était élargie, il respirait le doute. Alors, pourquoi se tenait-il en travers de son chemin ? Pourquoi lui, l'avorton, le minable, sa cible, pourquoi lui ? Il ne comprenait pas, s'il fuyait, s'il se battait. S'il avait peur ou s'il faisait semblant. S'il se jouait de lui, de ses nerfs. S'il était fort ou faible. Et il se hérissait là à supporter cette présence immédiate, inesquivable.

"Dégage !" aboya-t-il, et il put voir le nerd tressaillir douloureusement au son de sa voix. Mais sans battre en retraite, seulement en rentrant le cou comme un chiot maltraité.

Alors quoi, quelle direction prendre, vers l'avant, en arrière ? Mais Bakugo n'avait jamais reculé, il ne pouvait en aucun cas reculer, et il lui fallait, pour garder la face, prendre l'ascendant sur le nerd. Celui-ci, avec une légère moue, la tête penchée, gardait son regard dans le vague en une attitude obstinée. Leur proximité physique mettait Bakugo mal à l'aise, ne parvenant pas à choisir entre les impulsions contraires - l'écho de multiples face à face pesait sur ses épaules, où il avait fait peu de cas du sac de viande qui se trouvait là - il le tenait, le baladait, et le frappait à sa guise, ce corps ramassé dans les ténèbres - il avait connu son poids, la résistance de ses membres, la mollesse de sa chair et la saveur de ses cris - s'acharner sur lui, disposer de lui lui semblait une seconde nature, son petit souffre-douleur, un vulgaire punching-ball.

Cette familiarité déroutante se dressait comme une vague de chaleur entre eux dans la faible distance qui les séparait et la sueur jaillissait rapidement aux jointures de son corps - coudes, aisselles, arrière des genoux.

Il ne savait pas si ce qui le retenait était la promesse qu'il s'était faite, de ne pas recommencer, ou la simple certitude qu'une fois de plus, Deku se transfigurerait, qu'il aurait la désagréable sensation de voir cette chose qu'il avait faite sienne prendre son autonomie, les muscles résister, les coups être rendus, et le sourire insolent déformer ces lèvres et dépasser la peur.

Peut-être l'ignorance - s'il le frappait, allait-il répliquer ? - était tout ce qui retenait ses gestes. _Il n'avait pas peur de Deku_ ; mais ici, dans ce couloir, dans cette nuit, ce n'était pas un entrainement, une compétition, un combat. C'était autre chose.

A cette distance, sa patience devenait inexistante et les nerfs prenaient le dessus. Il se sentait menacé par l'attitude indécise de l'inconnu qui prenait ces traits familiers. Alors que le battement de son coeur s'assourdissait dans ses oreilles et lui remplissait tout le crâne comme une caisse de résonance - il ne pouvait pas se battre, pas ici, pas maintenant - Deku, peut-être rassuré par son immobilité, bougea les lèvres - le chuchotement était inaudible et Bakugo clapa la langue dans son agacement. Au comble de l'inconfort, il crispa ses poings et se força à ouvrir la bouche, malgré l'impression de faiblesse qui en résultait.

"J'ai eu une putain de journée de merde, Deku, alors vire de là si tu veux pas que je t'éclate."

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'emphase dans sa voix rauque, et cela l'insupportait qu'il puisse entendre la fatigue et la tension cumulées dans cette vibration. On ne prononce pas ce genre de menaces si on ne les suit pas d'effets - or il n'était pas en mesure de le faire. Il se sentait piégé. Devinait-il, Deku, que c'étaient des paroles en l'air ? Et si ses mots arrogants et brutaux perdaient aussi leur effet sur lui - comme sur tous les autres qui ne faisaient que rire, rire et le pointer du doigt... Si ce pouvoir qui irradiait de sa voix, de ses gestes ne fonctionnait plus...

Il se sentait s'amenuiser, devenir de plus en plus ténu, car évidemment, Deku ne bougea pas.

Sa voix chantonnante, petite voix lui parvint.

"Ah... c'est dur... je suis vraiment nul, hein ? Même ça je n'y arrive pas..."

Ce ton plein d'humilité lui tordait le bide ; il distinguait à peine le vague sourire répugnant de Deku. Qui n'exprimait que le néant, la négation de soi, cette facette qu'il ne montrait qu'à lui, qui lui donnait envie de l'écraser sous sa semelle comme le cafard dégoûtant qu'il était.

"Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes encore..." grognait-il en oscillant sur ses talons, un instinct de plus en plus fort lui criant de réagir, le frapper

 _sinon tu n'auras plus d'appui, plus de respect, plus rien_

Il se sentait glisser, irrémédiablement, serrant les poings, l'assurance fuyant son corps et sa présence comme la sueur dégoulinait dans son dos. Quelle crédibilité lui restait-il après toutes ces invectives, ces crises et ses insultes, s'il n'agissait pas ? Il devait être celui qui change le monde, ou le monde allait le changer...

Plus que tout, il avait besoin de la peur de Deku - mais des cris inhumains résonnaient dans sa tête et ses extrémités s'engourdissaient...

Cette stupide colère, ce stupide besoin de domination, il avait tout détruit - et ce qui enflait dans la poitrine du garçon paralysé dans ces ténèbres ressemblait à la haine de soi.

Il l'entendit déglutir sous l'incertitude.

"Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose." avait fait la silhouette dans l'ombre.

Ses lèvres se réduisirent à un trait - il serra les poings, encore plus, encore plus, jusqu'à ce que la douleur des phalanges, que la peau prête à éclater aux jointures à cause du surmenage se tende et envoie un frisson de souffrance se répercuter dans son corps.

Voilà, il faisait un avec le sol, il était un bloc, il braquait ses yeux rouges en s'interdisant, quoi qu'il advienne, de les détourner, il était prêt - il pouvait l'endurer.

Deku cherchait ses mots, on devinait l'intensité de sa réflexion, il mordillait sa lèvre.

"Je t'admire, tu es vraiment fort, Kacchan. Quoi qu'il arrive, tu l'as toujours été, et je veux... je veux me mesurer à toi, je veux pouvoir t'affronter."

Il butait contre ses mots, s'adressant à lui comme un petit garçon obstiné. Bakugo cilla, perplexe face à cet espèce de compliment, montra les dents et s'esclaffa sans joie aucune. What the hell.

"Tu t'y crois, hein ? Je te marave la gueule quand tu veux, pauvre tache."

Derrière son sourire hautain, il bouillait de colère : fallait que Deku vienne le faire chier ce soir, entre tous ? Il savait très bien qu'il ne saurait dire non, et dans ces conditions, dans son état, Bakugo n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'emporter. Il n'était pas dénué de l'envie de remettre le sale nerd à sa place - prendre sa revanche, en avoir le cœur net. Mais un duel dans ces conditions, c'était risquer une humiliation dont il ne se remettrait pas. La petite vipère avait bien prévu son coup pour venir le frapper quand il était au plus bas.

Mais Deku fit un signe de dénégation et il ravala le soulagement - pour une fois, de toute son âme, _Bakugo Katsuki ne voulait pas se battre._

"Je dis ça parce que je sais que tu me détestes et que, quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne veux pas de mon aide. Mais ce n'est pas par amitié, ce n'est pas par pitié, si je viens à toi, c'est parce que je veux que tu sois fort pour que je puisse t'affronter, tu saisis ?"

C'était alambiqué, on aurait dit qu'il faisait l'effort de mettre sa pensée dans une forme que Bakugo puisse comprendre. Un peu insulté par la lenteur et l'insistance de sa prosodie, ce dernier se tendit à nouveau, abaissant ses épaules et étendant son cou pour le toiser avec méfiance. On s'aventurait sur un terrain dangereux.

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide." confirma-t-il en parlant tout aussi lentement, détachant chaque syllabe, comme il foudroyait Deku de l'éclat sanguine de ses pupilles.

"Bien sûr", sourit tristement Izuku. "Mais tu en as besoin."

Ce petit rat et sa suffisance. Il le regardait en face à présent, avec une attention nerveuse, comme prêt à bondir à la première alarme. Bakugo détestait ça, quand il semblait lire en lui. C'était le stratège qu'il avait sous les yeux à présent, avec son petit pli devant le sourcil droit comme il se concentrait et levait la main pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre et énoncer ses arguments.

"Ce matin, Aizawa t'a menacé de renvoi." affirma la voix de Deku. Sept mots qui tombèrent de sa bouche sans volume ni emphase, et détonnèrent pourtant plus fort que toute sa nitro.

Bakugo écarquilla les yeux.

Alors la rage le cingla, ça fit un éclair blanc, _ça_ et toutes les conséquences, les possibilités dégringolant en chute de dominos, et comme unique perspective s'ouvrant au devant, la ruine de son avenir.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait pas s'il voulait tenir bon - et entre tous, Deku, Deku l'apprenait et usait de ce levier contre lui...

"Tu écoutes aux portes, petite fouine ? Tu voulais pas louper ça, pas vrai ?"

"Non, j'ai juste..."

C'était dangereux, l'ogre était réveillé, les billes écarlates vibrant dans les yeux exorbités. Il le coupa, renchérit aussitôt.

"Et maintenant t'es venu te foutre de ma gueule, enfoncer le clou ! Tu trouves ça drôle, hein, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, de me prendre de haut...! T'es content, t'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Aizawa t'a bien applaudi, pour ce nom de merde..."

Il parlait vite d'une voix venimeuse, scandée, poings tremblants.

"Tu ne m'écoutes pas !" s'écria Izuku de son timbre clair, devenu strident. "Je veux pas que tu sois renvoyé ! Je veux qu'on soit camarades, je veux qu'on puisse s'affronter, je l'ai toujours voulu ! Et maintenant j'ai le pouvoir, je me suis entraîné et entraîné pour le faire mien, pour te rattraper, pour me dépasser, j'ai fait tout ça et tu vas te défiler ? Tu vas te faire virer pour une connerie pareille ? T'as pas le droit !"

Deku haletait, grimaçant, en miroir de la petite brute. Il ne détachait pas ses yeux des siens.

"Je pige rien à ce que tu racontes !" hurla Bakugo, gagné par son hystérie.

Izuku souffla et se remit à parler de plus en plus vite, dans l'urgence, précipitant ses idées.

"Sert-toi de moi, comme pour l'examen, utilise mes informations, dans ton propre intérêt. C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Le blond le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou, secoua la tête, mais malgré son dépit, malgré son hostilité, la volonté inébranlable du plus jeune le forçait à considérer ses paroles. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'entendre.

"Demain, Aizawa apprendra ce qui s'est passé," asséna Deku. "Vu les blessures de Denki, il va savoir que tu t'es défoulé sur lui. C'est déjà grave, mais tu as une chance de t'en tirer avec une exclusion temporaire. Les entraînements ne sont pas filmés, il ne pourra donc pas vérifier comment ça s'est produit et devra s'en tenir au rapport d'All Might."

Katsuki le fixait dans un mélange d'horreur et de fascination, gagné par le ton critique de sa voix. Il savait cela, il le sentait venir, mais avec ces mots, c'était devenu réel, et il oscillait au bord du précipice. L'idée que Deku puisse deviner sa détresse était consternante, mais pas autant que le désespoir lui nouait la gorge.

"Tu es sûr de ça ?" ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander, prouvant ainsi son anxiété, à l'idée du professeur principal qui poserait les yeux sur des images de son dérapage.

"Oui, je connais tous les systèmes vidéos de l'école" asserta le nerd d'un vif hochement de tête.

Il se pinça les lèvres, les yeux bistres voletant d'un point à l'autre dans la pénombre qui les environnait.

"Le problème, c'est que tu as désobéi aux consignes. Tu devais affronter Eijiro. Normalement, ça ne porterait pas à conséquence, mais là, vu ce qui s'est passé..."

Bakugo grinça des dents. Croyait-il qu'il ne le savait pas ? Il avança ses lèvres pour souffler, menaçant :

"Abrège."

La langue de Deku pointa nerveusement pour humecter sa bouche comme il lui jetait des coups d'oeil en biais. Le nerd avait une posture déplorable, il aurait suffit d'un coup dans l'épaule pour le faire tomber - n'était-il pas sensé avoir fait des progrès ? Abaisser son centre de gravité, c'était la base, et pas passer son poids d'un pied à l'autre comme il le faisait, incertain, indécis, sans le moindre équilibre. Il se hâta de répondre, fébrile et servile, comme lorsque Bakugo le dirigeait à l'époque du collège, l'envoyant faire des courses pour lui et ses potes.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'école est dans une mauvaise passe. Sa sécurité a été largement remise en question quand..."

Il s'interrompit, bouche entrouverte, lui lança un regard paniqué. La phrase traînait en l'air, diffusant son poison, et Bakugo respirait amplement, pointant sur lui ses petites pupilles comme un serpent qui se dresse très lentement face à la souris qu'il convoite. On aurait dit que chaque cellule de son corps luttait contre la chaleur qui montait en lui, et la testostérone embrumait son cerveau d'impulsions agressives auxquelles il ne pouvait opposer que toute son inertie. L'épuisement rendait son corps lourd, pesant comme de la fonte, et dans cette densité le réseau de ses nerfs à vifs s'embrasait sous le discours de Deku. Comme une torture raffinée d'aiguilles qui, point par point, s'enfonçaient là où ça faisait mal.

Le nerd déglutit, conscient qu'il avait failli commettre une bévue en parlant de son enlèvement ; il se reprit et corrigea d'une voix aussi douce que possible, qui tremblait légèrement : "... sa sécurité a été mise en doute par les évènements récents, alors avec un nouvel incident, une erreur de l'équipe enseignante... si jamais c'est rendu public, ça risque d'être une catastrophe. Dans le pire des cas, l'école pourrait même fermer ses portes."

Expiration, par à coups, par le nez. Rester calme malgré les contours qui se brouillaient, les choses qui rodaient tout autour, d'étranges illusions d'optique à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Derrière, quelque part, une porte menaçait de s'ouvrir et Bakugo n'avait plus de force pour résister à ce qui l'assaillait. Il tenta de dénier, de sourire, parce qu'il pensait ses sourires féroces, incapables d'exprimer la faiblesse.

"T'abuses là, y a Recovery Girl... Tu flippes pour un rien, ce genre d'incident, ça arrive. Y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, et je vois pas pourquoi ça sortirait des murs de l'école."

Sa voix sonnait un peu bizarrement, mais peut-être n'était-ce que l'écho du couloir. Il cherchait dans sa mémoire s'il y avait eu d'autres accidents, dans l'histoire de UA ; dans le même temps il calculait la distance, l'angle et la puissance de son explosion - et sa vision se macula de taches de sang et de lymphe. Au delà de cette illusion, le regard de Deku qui le fixait comme s'il voyait tout. Il frissonna.

"Dans tous les cas, si ça se sait, si quelqu'un parle, tu vas avoir de gros problèmes." Il abaissa un à un les doigts de sa main comme il marmonnait sur son ton d'otaku ses analyses, regardant sa paume. "Jusqu'à présent la classe était très soudée, mais la dernière fois, des dissensions sont apparues entre ceux qui ont agi, ceux qui ont gardé le secret et ceux qui voulaient le dire aux profs. L'unité ne va pas tenir longtemps dans ces conditions. Soit une décision collective va être prise à la majorité, soit quelqu'un va prendre sur lui et te dénoncer pour mettre fin à la situation. Ashido t'en veut, et les filles vont certainement se liguer contre toi. Tsuyu est la plus dangereuse, car elle ne supporte pas le mensonge. Si elle appuie Iida, ils auront tôt fait de convaincre les autres de parler. Ochaco pourrait prendre ton parti, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Todoroki restera neutre, il sait que ça va pencher contre toi de toute façon. Et Hanta va hésiter entre Kirishima et Kaminari, il voudrait sans doute t'excuser mais il est trop influençable pour prendre ta défense. Kirishima va se retrouver isolé. Il a l'air conciliant et il s'entend bien avec tout le monde, mais il prendra toujours ton parti. Ca risque de dégénérer en conflit s'il a l'impression qu'on s'acharne sur toi."

Sa main refermée, il la laissa retomber et releva les yeux vers Bakugo qui semblait fixer un point en dessous de son menton, assommé. Il reprit longuement son souffle et grimaça un sourire nerveux : "Ta cote n'est pas au plus haut dans la classe, actuellement."

Ses dents se découvraient dans un rictus, il haïssait de devoir admettre que le nerd avait raison, sur toute la ligne, et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, qui faisait trembler ses poings, agrandissait ses yeux, de ce raz de marée qu'il avait repoussé et repoussé, et maintenant la mer se retirait, et c'était là -

c'était là -

Il ricana, d'une voix de tête, léger, soudain, les mots craquaient grinçaient...

"Non, tu crois ? Mais c'est qu'il est marrant en plus... Il fait des blagues et tout..."

"Je plaisante pas, Kacchan. Tu vas te faire virer et Kirishima va avoir des ennuis."

Trop loin. Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il n'aurait pas dû.

 _Tu vas te faire virer_

 _Kirishima va avoir des ennuis_

 _Je ne plaisante pas_

D'un trait, Bakugo supprima la faible distance qui les séparait, le repoussant contre le mur en heurtant son corps, et dans le même mouvement, son poing s'abattait à droite de sa tête, et l'explosion résonna, sèche comme un coup de tonnerre, l'éclat chassant l'ombre et le bruit des acouphènes qui assourdissaient tout. Puis les ténèbres refluèrent, plus noires encore, leurs rétines aveuglées par le flash.

C'était tellement plus facile - d'expulser son dépit - Deku qui était là, offert sur un plateau, comme son défouloir.

Il regretta instantanément - trop loin, trop tard, encore - mais maintenant il était lancé, la somme des émotions agglomérées - cette masse délétère le saturait et il ne pouvait plus tenir - retenir - simultanément, l'envie de le frapper, celui qui se faisait le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle - comme s'il n'attendait que ça, était-il maso à ce point ? Ou lisait-il par delà ses crocs ses poings et ses explosions le déchirement qui se produisait ?

Cela sûrement : Deku garderait ce plaisir, quand il se ferait expulser et que lui resterait dans la lice, quand lui deviendrait un héros et que Bakugo - lui... - oui alors il se souviendrait de cette image, de son visage si proche et de tous ses masques qui se tordaient de douleur.

Son poing martelait le mur tout contre l'oreille du nerd, plié en deux, et il aboyait douloureusement, chaque coup accompagné d'une détonation : le mur tremblait.

"C'est de ta faute... Si tu n'étais pas là... Si tu n'étais pas là...!"

Et le ton de sa voix s'éraillait dangereusement, et la lumière qui naissait dans sa main découpait les ombres blanches de leurs visages grimaçants.

Car même si c'était lui qui frappait c'était lui qui perdait - qu'importe la force et ces étincelles qui fusaient, poignées de dragons d'or, perdu pour perdu, autant frapper, autant céder, autant effacer ce sourire qui n'existait pas des lèvres de Deku -

 _je ne suis bon qu'à ça_

et quand son coup partit et que les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, une main se referma sur la sienne à la naissance de l'explosion - crochet du droit - et l'instant d'après, il heurtait le mur opposé de l'épaule et du flanc, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc.

Il aurait pu se relever et contreattaquer. A la place, hébété, il s'affala en boule et fixa Deku qui recouvrait son équilibre, le bras zébré d'éclairs émeraude.

Jambes coupées, il leva lentement sa main pour la poser là où sa chair pulsait, sous l'épaule, une sourde douleur se répandant dans son corps, répondant aux muscles froissés qui avaient percuté la paroi, et il tâtait pour explorer cette _sensation inhabituelle_ \- des bleus allaient s'étendre sous sa peau et le marquer pendant des jours s'il n'allait pas à l'infirmerie ; ce qu'il ne ferait pas, bien entendu.

Deku le regardait en silence, son visage rond et juvénile indéchiffrable, ses cheveux rayonnant comme un soleil noir tout autour. Ses grands yeux n'avaient pas de lumière à refléter, baissés sur lui - lui affalé là, trop choqué et trop épuisé pour aller plus loin, semblant plus surpris que Deku par ses propres gestes - pourtant si prévisibles. Comme un automate en bout de course - le petit robot kaki et rouge de son enfance, qui avançait de son air menaçant en traversant la chambre, suivant sa route inexorable, canons dressés, tout droit, toujours tout droit... Et puis les rouages ralentissaient, les mouvements saccadés, ralentissaient, il stoppait tout à fait, figé là immobile, et il n'y avait qu'à le remonter pour reprendre le jeu. Super-puissant, boom, boom, attention, écartez-vous, prenez garde ! Il n'y avait qu'à le remonter, l'automate, mais il n'avait plus l'énergie, de tourner cette clé, relancer l'illusion.

Il regardait le petit jouet, tombé là, pris dans les plis du tapis, les jambes, les bras qui s'agitaient dans le vide, qui s'agitaient en vain, pivotant sur lui-même, tournant en rond jusqu'à ce que tout s'immobilise... et il se mettait à hurler, le petit garçon, de rage et de sanglots criards, en arrachant ses membres de plastique et en le jetant contre le mur. Un autre, j'en veux un autre, maman, rachète-moi un jouet ! Et ça recommençait, et ça recommençait...

Il referma la deuxième main sur son avant bras comme un cadenas. Il était là, tombé à ses pieds, de nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour le railler, pour montrer enfin ses vraies couleurs ? Il était évident que Deku avait voulu le provoquer, le pousser à bout et faire la démonstration de sa _faiblesse_.

 _Vas-y, dis ce que tu as sur le coeur,_ l'enjoignait-t-il mentalement. _Donne une raison à ma haine._

Mais Deku secoua la tête.

"J'essaye de t'aider, mais tu ne m'écoutes pas."

Il y eut un silence. Bakugo s'esclaffa brièvement, puis plissa les yeux comme si son regard avait suffit à le tenir à distance, comme s'il y mettait ses dernières forces. Izuku serrait les poings, frustré. L'espace les séparant gonflait et se tordait.

Le nerd reprit la parole, détachant chaque mot :

"Si on ne fait rien, d'ici un jour ou deux, demain soir probablement, les autres vont en arriver à la conclusion que l'intérêt de la classe passe avant le tien. Alors il sera trop tard."

Toute sa figure se tendait dans une volonté sans bornes qui, en cet instant, ne faisait plus de sens pour la forme ramassée dans l'angle du mur.

Bakugo baissa les yeux, ne dit plus rien.

Alors, Izuku se mordit les lèvres, les cicatrices sur ses phalanges ressortant, blanchies par la tension, et, puisqu'il ne servait à rien d'insister, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, fit volte-face, en direction de l'ascenseur. Katsuki ferma les yeux et posa son front contre ses genoux.

Tandis que le dos d'Izuku s'éloignait, la voix basse et rauque lui parvint :

"Deku... tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?"

Mais pas un tressaillement n'indiqua que l'uniforme vert-gris qui disparaissait l'avait entendu, et il resta là, bras serrés contre lui, un moment, sans trouver l'énergie d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

 _Game over._

* * *

Kbfkbfkbk.

Ce chapitre a été le plus difficile à écrire depuis le début de la fic. Vous réalisez qu'on en est au chapitre 9, que c'est officiellement une fic KatsuDeku et que c'est la première fois que ces deux là _se parlent_ ?

Ca me rappelle quand j'étais jeune, il y a un an environ, et que je parlais à un ami en lui disant "Oui, j'aime bien le KatsuDeku mais je trouve ça vraiment très difficile de les mettre ensemble, si je devais faire une fic ça prendrais sûrement très longtemps pour en arriver là et ce serait pas d'une façon très positive." ... coucou, moi du passé. Je te confirme : c'est pas simple.

Ca doit faire deux mois que j'ai des ébauches pour cette scène et malgré tout j'ai dû la réécrire entièrement à plusieurs reprises. Le dialogue a changé du tout au tout... C'est marrant, de voir à quel point l'écriture et un processus itératif.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était DUR. Et j'espère que ça vous plaira, ne vous décevra pas, les enjeux étaient grands et j'ai fait de mon mieux.

Ookami : Je suis super content que tu aies autant aimé le chapitre 8, en voici encore un assez long même si il n'y a pas, concrètement, autant de variété dans les sujets abordés. J'espère que tu en profiteras bien, voilà l'issue de leur discussion héhé.

Achlys : Oui Shouto 3 (je suis perdu dans l'orthographe des noms, j'ai décidé de franciser, mais du coup je sais plus où mettre des u et ou les enlever lol). J'étais super excité de reprendre le point de vue d'Izuku et de commencer à aborder ses côtés plus sombres. Certains sont déjà présents en filigranes dans le chapitre 2 si on est attentif... J'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir développer cela ainsi que les autres personnages, mes ambitions me perdront TwT

Une bonne année à toutes (mes éventuels invisibles lecteurs masculins me pardonneront les accords à la majorité) :3


	10. Game Over

"Ca va."

Il se releva.

"Ca va aller."

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. La referma.

"Je gère."

Il allait trouver une solution.

Il vit le miroir.

Il se voyait dans le miroir.

 _Tu vas te faire virer._

Pas croyable. Pas juste. Pas dans le plan.

C'était inadmissible.

Pas lui. Pas comme ça.

Pas possible.

Cela monta par en-dessous.

Cela monta encore comme s'il n'y avait pas de fin. Et les murs molletonnés, prévus pour cet usage, assourdirent les sons qui s'échappaient de ses mains.

Car personne ne devait voir ou entendre, cette image, ce rugissement. Personne n'aurait dû voir, _hors des limites_.

Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Les éclats qui crépitaient dans ses mains éclairaient son profil grimaçant. Un rictus de haine - des yeux fous - et le rouge qui flamboyait là au gré des explosions lui sembla étranger quand il le rencontra. Le masque grimaçant de haine, la rage qui faisait vibrer ses doigts crispés, recroquevillés vers le haut, et le flamboiement qui l'éclairait par en dessous, comme un bruit de tazer.

La colère, la colère, toujours la colère.

Cette énergie qui jaillissait de ses mains. Éruption du blanc au rouge, passant par toutes les nuances du feu, petites détonations sèches, larges boursouflures qui s'étendaient et rongeaient l'air, le liseré bordeaux comme des étoiles qui meurent, et le centre jaune souffre, une lumière aveuglante, qui s'étouffait soudainement, vomissant la fumée. Le souffle brûlant qui venait lécher sa peau, rougir ses joues, l'incendie qui rendait sa peau moite, vivre dans les flammes, trempé, suant, la puissance entre ses mains. A travers le cuir qu'était devenu ses paumes, les chocs criblant la surface, étincelles.

Les mains translucides se veinaient de rouge, dans l'aura lumineuse du brasier. La puissance résidait là - le pouvoir, celui de détruire. Il n'y avait qu'un combustible - sa rage, et cela jaillissait sans pouvoir l'arrêter, plus fort, plus fort !

Tout vibrait - ses doigts cramponnés si fort qu'ils se crispaient douloureusement - des déflagrations violentes qui menaçaient à chaque instant d'enfler et dépasser les précédentes, hors de contrôle? Il fallait qu'il fasse péter quelque chose, besoin physique, il fallait...

C'était si facile - seconde nature - et les souffles brûlants léchaient sa peau, faisaient ruisseler sa sueur, soulevaient le tissu de son t-shirt, éclairaient par en dessous son visage moite. Toujours plus, toujours plus, il voulait crier, que cette poignée ardente se referme sur quelque chose, s'ouvre sur quelqu'un, _connecte_ , touche

et le brûle.

et le brise.

La colère et la rage hurlaient en lui, et il voyait son reflet dans le miroir, Katsuki Bakugo en pleine _crise_ \- intimidant, effrayant : toute la violence qui circulait à travers lui sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Les explosions dans ses mains - il ne les pensait pas -

Et sa bouche formait des mots - criait-il quelque chose, insultait-il Deku ? Pas de pensées dans sa tête, juste l'éclat comme des feux d'artifices, qui effaçait tout.

Remplacer ce qu'il voyait, ces taches de sang et leur motif si particulier, sur ce sol resté propre, sur cette petite surface de la taille d'un corps, remplacer par des pétards, du bruit, de la lumière et du vide, là, enfermé dans sa boite. Boom, boom, pourquoi penser ? Il faut juste faire cela jusqu'à ce que ça se calme - que ça redescende...

Ça ne descendait pas.

Ses explosions, elles auraient bouffé le monde.

 _Si tu ne comprends pas, tu es plus stupide que je ne le pensais !_

Les détonations se multipliaient et sa bouche se tordait - qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ce qu'il disait ? Il repliait les doigts, malgré le feu toujours jaillissant.

Il refermait le poing, faute de stopper son alter : la sueur, activation - boom, boom - malgré la pression, malgré la blessure - cela palpitait comme un oisillon tombé du nid, brûlant, battement de vie - resserrait son emprise - il le contiendrait, à l'intérieur - il la ferait taire - cette violence - refermait la main - enfin - il les ferait mentir.

Il utilisa toute la force de ses mains pour les serrer alors même qu'il continuait à produire les déflagrations. Ses tendons, la peau déchirée le meurtrissait. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Explosion, explosion. Sourde musique de son être.

Enfin, le silence. Enfin, l'obscurité. Quelque chose de tiède coulait entre ses doigts. Sans y prendre garde, il essuya sa paume poisseuse sur son pantalon. Macula le tissu sombre de taches plus sombres encore. Et fuit le reflet qui semblait le juger.

Il pouvait entendre, à présent que les détonations s'étaient tues, les mots fébriles et rauques qui franchissaient ses lèvres desséchées.

J'ai gagné. Je suis le meilleur. Tu assures, Katsuki. Tu vas assurer. Ouais, je déchire, personne m'arrive à la cheville, ils peuvent parler, ils peuvent me détester, je les ai battus, j'ai gagné, j'ai gagné - Deku est un minable, tous des nullards, j'en ai rien à foutre d'eux, leur avis... Je suis le meilleur.

Et ces mots n'avaient plus de sens, plus que des sons, des syllabes, des formules magiques sans le moindre pouvoir, qui résonnaient en vain dans cette pièce vide et insonorisée, pour le prétexte des entraînements et tous les moments où il devait se défouler - personne pour les entendre, pour l'écouter - personne pour y croire.

Et la litanie résonnait creux dans le vide mat de la pièce - je suis fort, je suis fort ! et n'arrêtait pas les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues. Je suis un héros - sa voix se brisa - ravala son souffle.

Les mots ne voulaient plus sortir ; plus rien ne pouvait sortir. Il serra ses poings, d'où dégouttait le sang, et les plaqua contre sa bouche.

Assis au bord du lit, oscillant au-dessus du vide, il ne respirait plus.

Il tentait encore de garder le _contrôle_. Sans comprendre - ce qui lui était arrivé - comment il en était arrivé là.

Katsuki Bakugo, le meilleur étudiant de ce putain de bahut, qui voulait se battre jusqu'à le prouver - Et il _avait_ gagné.

Il avait eu sa chère victoire.

Merci, All Might.

Il se balançait, se berçait en tentant de se convaincre qu'il y avait une échappatoire - poings enfoncés dans ses orbites, yeux clos de toutes ses forces - mais les larmes continuaient de couler.

Car il savait très bien qu'il avait perdu, davantage que son nom.

Il la détestait, l'image dans le miroir.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas répliqué, grinçait en lui la haine. Tu l'as laissé te frapper, tu t'es laisser rabaisser par Deku, après leurs rires, après leurs quolibets, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? lui susurrait la honte.

Et il fermait, serrait, cadenassait encore ses mains. Sentant les explosions qu'il refusait de produire se répercuter, _à l'intérieur._

Il n'était pas en état - de réfléchir. De produire une solution. Il fallait qu'il dorme.

Il fallait qu'il dorme, ou il allait échouer.

Il fallait absolument qu'il dorme, pour tenir. La distance, l'entraînement, la compétition.

Alors la main d'un geste familier alla chercher le flacon sans que les yeux la suivent, et deux cachets atterrirent au milieu de sa paume.

Ils avaient le goût du sang.

Bakugou s'endormit sans avoir séché les pleurs de ses yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ce n'était pas la dernière.

* * *

Notes : _Je vais peut-être faire de courts chapitres par nécessité, histoire de garder un rythme de parution plus régulier. Je sais que c'est agréable d'avoir la quantité, mais je fais de mon mieux_ _Autrement, vu la longueur classique de mes chapitres et ma vitesse d'écriture, je risque de n'en publier qu'un par mois... =x C'est difficile de choisir !_

 _Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent l'histoire :3_

 _On arrive enfin à la fin de cette fameuse journée "parfaite"... *ricane cruellement*_

 _Je vous invite à comparer la réalité de la psychologie de Katsuki et son "assurance" qui agaçait tant Izuku au chapitre 2... Que d'incompréhension, entre ces deux-là._

 _La pièce a des murs insonorisés parce que Katsuki a besoin d'un espace tranquille où il peut éventuellement "exploser" (littéralement, en fait) sans se faire remarquer pour se calmer. D'habitude, ça marche. Pas vraiment ce jour-là. Le pauvre gosse a un peu dépassé la limite de ce qu'il peut endurer._


	11. Un rêve obscur

Izuku marchait d'un pas vif, presque bondissant. Son esprit fourmillait de questions. Sa respiration courte, de vives impressions se succédaient en lui comme autant d'images. Ce qui commençait par une réflexion sur les chances de Bakugou de s'en tirer sans renvoi s'éclatait et rayonnait dans toutes les directions, accéléré par l'image du garçon affalé dos au mur, le visage baissé.

D'abord, une vive impression de triomphe. Celui d'avoir tenu tête. Accompli quelque chose. Il sentait, savait que ce pas en avant était majeur : en privé, dans ces conditions similaires à tant d'abus qu'il avait subis, il avait pu s'imposer à Katsuki. Même s'il avait eu peur, bégayé, tressailli face à son bourreau, il avait dit ce qu'il avait à lui dire et l'avait forcé à l'écouter.

C'était comme si son corps avait enfin un poids. Chacun de ses pas semblait s'enfoncer dans le sol et le propulser avec plus de force. Une chaleur irradiait de son torse et l'impression de libération lui montait à la tête.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Il avait affronté l'ogre et il avait gagné. Contre ses illusions, cette image que Katsuki lui avait toujours imposé : parfait, cruel, brutal, un dominant omnipotent qui le détruirait s'il cessait de subir.

Il s'était relevé, depuis le collège, pas après pas il allait de l'avant et il ne le laisserait plus le jeter au sol, non, il ne le laisserait plus le frapper, le rabaisser ou le blesser de ses mots. Il était capable de faire face, il était capable... de répliquer.

C'était l'adrénaline qui faisait battre son coeur, sûrement, c'était la tension évaporée, le poids évanoui de sur ses épaules, libre, libre.

Personne ne savait l'enfer que lui avait fait subir Kacchan. Personne ne pouvait comprendre l'étau de son coeur, la terreur que ce dernier faisait régner presque à son insu, cet horrible marécage de doutes où il s'engluait.

Bien qu'il ait passé sa vie à lutter contre ce déterminisme, Izuku vivait chaque instant avec l'impression de n'être qu'un imposteur. Il avait été traité par tous comme une vaste blague : personne ne prenait son rêve au sérieux, et son sourire qui se voulait celui d'All Might tenait plus du bouffon que du héros.

Il n'était pas fort. Il n'avait même pas son propre alter. Il ne le maîtrisait même pas. Chaque jour, il se lançait dans le vide comme lors d'un numéro de trapéziste, comptant sur l'exaltation d'accomplir son idéal pour le mener de l'autre côté.

Si les autres croyaient en lui... Si All Might voyait en lui quelque chose... Peut-être qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance ? Cesser de se poser des questions, et juste essayer, essayer jusqu'à devenir ?

Lui revenaient les aboiements de Kacchan. La vibration de son torse qui enflait par saccades quand il criait dans ses oreilles. Cette présence qu'il n'avait plus eu à subir d'aussi près, durant tout ce temps.

Autrefois, dans les mêmes circonstances, il se serait presque fait dessus. Le magnétisme dégagé par son bourreau aurait fait tourner le vin en vinaigre. Répandu la sueur dans son cou, au dos de ses mains. Il dégageait même physiquement de la chaleur.

Le voir se déchaîner sur soi, c'était presque mourir.

Et lorsqu'il jouait avec lui, Deku avait appris l'impuissance.

Ses rébellions vite matées. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Pas d'appuis, pas d'alliés. A partir de ce moment, cela devient du dressage.

Dans ce monde étréci, sans issue, il ne restait qu'une échappatoire, All Might. Dans ce monde étriqué de murs trop hauts pour être jamais gravis, dans ce monde étriqué dépourvu d'horizon, il n'existait que lui.

Katsuki était devenu la mesure de toute chose.

Il était tout. Il avait tout. Et sa voix le raillait encore et encore, et elle l'appelait "Deku".

Katsuki se recroquevillait contre le mur, agrippant son épaule en grimaçant.

Il détournait les yeux.

Deku se tenait debout devant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait tenu tête. Cette fois ce n'était pas le blond qui était venu l'agresser, l'incendier ou le défier. _Il_ avait pris l'initiative, il avait tenu bon et, le moment venu, il ne l'avait pas laissé frapper.

Il n'avait pas été paralysé par la peur.

Il n'était plus une victime.

Il n'était plus la victime.

Cette ivresse qui chavirait en lui, menaçant de faire surgir un sourire déplacé sur ses lèvres, livrait bataille à une honte aiguë.

 _Tu ne peux pas penser ça_ , lui disait une voix, _comment peux-tu te réjouir alors que Tohru est blessée, que Kacchan risque le renvoi ? Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste ?_

J'ai fait ça pour l'aider, répliqua-t-il.

Et c'était si vertigineux, de voir le génie trébucher de la sorte, de le voir paniquer, au point de l'écouter, lui, au point de coopérer, même si peu, qu'il ne savait quoi en penser, quoi ressentir.

Le garçon voulait juste l'aider. Faire ce qui devait être fait ; parce qu'il doutait que Kacchan gère la situation comme il fallait, sans ses informations.

Alors s'il tirait satisfaction de la détresse et de la dépendance soudaine d'un ancien ennemi, il préférait y voir le soulagement, quand il avait accepté de coopérer.

Peut-être qu'en continuant comme ça, ils pourraient même redevenir amis ? Mensonges, illusions, vains souhaits ou alors, prières, il cherchait la lumière, et son coeur battait, battait comme il atteignait le refuge de sa chambre.

Il s'assit à son bureau dans l'intention de prendre des notes, tirer tout ça au clair, mais il ne parvint pas à marquer un seul mot. La confusion le poussait à cliquer encore et encore son stylo, pointer la langue entre ses dents, marmonner dans sa barbe. Rien n'en sortit. Il fit un tour sur son siège d'ordinateur, regarda le plafond.

Il n'était pas vraiment heureux de sa "victoire". La situation était grave et tout reposait désormais sur la jugeote de Kacchan. Et s'il devait être honnête, pour un petit génie, il n'en possédait pas beaucoup. Il était dans cette merde noire suite à ses propres erreurs, après tout.

Il n'était pas vraiment content de l'avoir frappé. De l'avoir mis à terre. De l'avoir vu comme ça. Au fond, ça le repoussait légèrement. Il aurait dû parer. Il aurait dû répliquer. Il aurait dû relever les yeux d'un air farouche. L'insulter ou partir. Il aurait dû se battre.

Ce n'était pas Kacchan, d'abandonner.

Chaque faiblesse faisait gronder une sourde rage : pouvait-il s'abaisser de la sorte, son modèle, son soleil, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce visage défait, Katsuki n'était pas comme ça, il n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi.

Et ça avait été si facile en définitive, de le repousser, de craqueler cette image et de voir sourdre la faiblesse.

 _J'ai souffert toutes ces années, et c'était si facile ?_

Oh, il avait envie de rire, et de pleurer, alors que des images de ses tourmenteurs dansaient derrière ses yeux.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il n'aimait pas ce changement. Il souhaitait le voir brillant, radieux, féroce. Son rival à dépasser. Son modèle à renverser. N'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être pourtant était-ce inévitable, réalisait-il peu à peu, que Katsuki soit moins fort à ses yeux et moins monolithique que lorsqu'il était son souffre-douleur. Si lui n'était plus défini par la faiblesse seule, alors sans doute, il était inévitable que Kacchan à son tour soit affecté, rattrapé par son propre poison.

La gravité s'était inversée ; les astres s'étaient renversés ; bouleversé l'ordre cosmique. Et du bout des lèvres, un garçon aux taches de rousseurs éparpillées sur la face chantonnait : I can be the sun too, you know... So would you be the moon, please?

Would you be the moon?

Il papillonna des yeux, le sommeil menaçant de le prendre. Lui revint, avec une puissance étonnante, le bruit de la déglutition de Katsuki, tout contre lui. Le souffle court, brûlant. Il faisait noir. On sentait, derrière les brisures de la colère, intoxiquants, les contours acerbes de la peur.

Des pensée fantaisistes s'échappèrent comme des bulles, parmi elles : est-ce que c'est toi, Kacchan ? Est-ce que tu es vraiment comme ça ?

Allons-nous enfin nous rencontrer ?

x x x

Il fait noir.

Une ombre sirupeuse repose là comme l'eau du fond du lac, sans mouvement.

On ne distingue rien. Ce voile léger fait obstacle au souffle, asphyxie doucement. On peut respirer, mais à peine.

Il n'y a rien ici.

Il fait tout noir.

Il n'y a rien, qu'une respiration laborieuse, étouffée, lointaine. Le son est assourdi comme si on avait plaqué du coton sur ces lèvres. Impossible de les mesurer, les distances. Il n'y a rien, ni début ni fin, que les ténèbres.

 _Je suis déjà venu ici._

Il fait tout noir et au centre, ce souffle, ce râle, s'étrangle. Et résonnent de petits éclats, mouillés, aigus, misérables.

Quelqu'un est en train de pleurer, tout seul dans le noir.

Les sanglots roulent, ricochent, irréguliers, comme des perles heurtent le sol. Faibles. Dépourvus d'ampleur, à peine émis, à peine éteints par ce poids qui presse toutes les choses.

 _Je connais cette voix._

Familière, pourtant si différente. Les rares sanglots d'alors étaient seulement de rage.

Au centre se tient une forme humaine. Jeune, masculine, les muscles bien découpés, pâle crinière hérissée. Recroquevillé comme un enfant, ses coudes enfoncés dans son ventre, visage tapi dans la coupe de ses mains, le garçon se balance.

Sa forme nue est estompée dans les ténèbres transparentes. Les gouttes qui tombent de son menton se perdent et disparaissent avant de toucher un sol inexistant. Les épaules tressaillent de plus en plus fort.

Il n'y a rien. Il fait noir. Personne ne répond.

 _J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part..._

L'inéluctable met la nausée aux lèvres. Cet endroit, cet enfant qui n'est plus un enfant, cette scène jouée et rejouée dans les ténèbres transparentes.

Un mauvais rêve, dont on ne s'éveille pas.

Et le timbre de sa voix... dénaturé par la douleur donne le frisson. Il tremble là. A toujours été là, au centre de cette pièce. Sans début, sans fin et sans issue.

Une tache salie d'aquarelle au milieu de tout ce noir. Un contour qui vibre, poche de chair, des émotions qui s'écoulent par la crevure d'une bouche ouverte.

Il l'observe. Il le sait, il a mal. Il le sait, il est seul. Il l'a toujours su.

Pourtant, quand il tend la main, celle-ci est invisible. Il n'est pas vraiment là. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire.

Il le sait, il le sent, voit la masse sombre s'ourler, des volutes tourbillonner, à demi invisibles, comme l'espace se tord. Le son se perd et le vide se déchire.

Cette fois encore, cette fois encore, l'horrible pressentiment s'abat sur lui.

 _Il va disparaître._

Il ne peut rien faire. Il fait l'effort d'étendre ses doigts mais il n'a pas de corps. Il tente de l'appeler. Le désespoir qui le dévore donne un accent criard à ses appels :

"Kacchan ! Kacchan ! Katsuki, regarde-moi !"

Sa voix s'éraille mais ne l'atteint jamais.

Personne ne sait, personne ne voit, à part lui. Pourtant, Deku est toujours impuissant.

Le même jeu qui se déroule encore à en être malade. Il voit les ténèbres se refermer autour de lui, le dérober.

C'est un corps de boue sombre qui étouffe et qui noie.

D'un vortex de néant ses yeux rouges s'estompent.

Une masse gluante sort de lui et l'avale.

Sombre appréhension, tragique connaissance.

Il va disparaître.

Il tend ses doigts invisibles de toutes ses forces mais ne peut rien toucher. Il appelle de toute sa volonté et pas un son ne sort. Il n'existe pas. Il a beau savoir, il a beau le voir... ne peut le toucher. Il est à sa portée, pourtant... Il est à sa portée, n'est-ce pas ?

Et les filaments sombres remontent sur le corps, l'air entre eux s'obscurcit, comme si la nuit avait une substance, fondu au noir... voilà qu'il s'efface.

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre quand sa tête échappe à ses paumes, bascule vers l'arrière et deux rubis luisent là, écarquillés, dans cette expression de détresse qui force le corps à décoller, prendre son envol et courir, courir vers lui, en dépit de tout. Les yeux roulent une dernière fois et une main s'échappe de la nuée pour se dresser vers la lumière inexistante : il n'y a ici pas de Lune ni de ciel. Encore moins de soleil, rien qu'il puisse saisir. Juste le vide, et lui. Tout se presse contre lui réunit s'agglomère, et bientôt, on ne distingue plus qu'une vaine trace pâle là où la main s'efforçait de percer sa prison, on oublie les contours, et cela s'épaissit...

Il fait noir. Il fait tout noir.

Il n'y a rien, ici.

x x

Les larmes qui tombaient de ses yeux étaient grosses comme des billes comme il mordait ses draps humides et étouffait ses plaintes. Izuku écrasait ses poignets contre son menton, terrassé par toute cette détresse qui débordait de lui. Les images du cauchemar, celles de son coeur le rendaient malade d'angoisse. Le camp d'été. Kamino. Malgré tous les avertissements, il fondait toujours sur lui, pour le ramener, il devait absolument le ramener. Il ne devait pas le laisser se faire emporter. Il fallait qu'il le sauve. Lui seul pouvait le faire, lui qui connaissait le péril. Lui qui connaissait ses ténèbres. Pourtant, au fond, il ne faisait que retarder l'inévitable. Comme s'il l'avait toujours su : un jour, Katsuki va disparaître. Il tremblait de cet horrible destin qu'il ne pouvait qu'enrayer, de cette peur profonde, suffoquante. Avoir su, n'avoir rien fait.

Etait-il déjà trop tard ? Une terreur panique s'était insufflée en lui.

Kacchan et les cendres étouffées entrevues dans son regard, dos au mur, vaincu.

S'il n'avait pas compris les indices donnés dans ses paroles ? S'il n'avait fait que se sentir humilié comme à son habitude ?

Si Deku n'avait fait que l'acculer, le persuader qu'il allait se faire renvoyer, qu'il n'avait aucune chance ?

Que ferait-il, pour de bon, si son rêve était brisé ?

Un profond sentiment de désespoir fit comme une pointe dans sa poitrine, alors que son empathie redoublait les pleurs dévalant ses joues. Il sentait la masse en suspens, cette oppression prête à tout engloutir.

Il pouvait l'oublier, s'en tenir à ses masques, jamais il ne serait indifférent au sort de son ancien ami, à la douleur qui grondait tout au fond comme un tonnerre lointain. Il devinait, savait mieux que quiconque. La dureté, la fierté, la fragilité de ces prétentions illusoires. Bakugou était celui qui courrait à sa perte. Chassait les dragons. Il savait, qu'il disparaîtrait un jour dans un bang. Si ce n'était pas aux mains de vilains, si ce n'était pas une explosion voyante de sang et de flammes... ce serait un choix brutal et soudain, une impulsion de plus, une pulsion qui signerait sa fin. Il ne laisserait pas de lettre, Bakugou, il ne se louperait pas. Jamais, jamais il n'appellerait au secours.

La réalisation lui glaça les os.

 _Kacchan... est-ce que toi aussi, tu penses parfois à la mort ?_

Non, sans doute que non. Elle était avec lui. Elle se tenait juste là, juste derrière, et un jour elle allait le lui prendre.

Et il ne l'avait pas sauvé.

Il ne l'avait pas sauvé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Izuku se tenait, haletant, devant la porte fermée de la chambre de Katsuki.

Il hésitait.

Il n'arrivait pas à stopper la panique. L'idée, presque folle, comme un siphon, engloutissait son esprit.

Les images morbides se mêlaient aux souvenirs de l'enlèvement. La culpabilité, la détresse qui avaient suivi. Quand il ignorait si les vilains allaient le garder en vie ; s'ils allaient le maltraiter...

Et si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait eu aucun moyen de l'apprendre ; Kacchan n'en parlerait jamais, il garderait ça pour lui, à l'intérieur, comme tout le reste.

Un affreux poids écrasait sa poitrine, il peinait à respirer, et quelques larmes encore roulaient de savoir, lui qui était son miroir, qui portait tout ce poids. Cette réaction émotionnelle l'avait frappé comme un marteau. Son esprit s'emballait. Il lui semblait ressentir la souffrance de Kacchan comme la sienne propre, comme si on avait cisaillé ses tendons d'une lame ébréchée, ou bien c'était sa douleur, sa douleur à l'idée de le perdre ? Culpabilité, nœuds dans l'estomac ; Kacchan n'allait pas bien, il s'était leurré tout ce temps, il avait fermé les yeux tout ce temps le regard étréci par la peur, mais il n'allait pas bien depuis Kamino, c'était évident qu'il n'allait pas bien et il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et n'avait rien fait, n'avait rien pu faire... Une fois de plus.

Le rêve était si réel, le pressentiment si ancien.

Le garçon à la toison embroussaillée, cernes sous les yeux, main tremblante tendue vers la poignée, se tenait au troisième étage au milieu de la nuit, englouti par un sweat trop grand.

C'était complètement dingue.

S'il le réveillait, Kacchan allait l'écorcher vif.

Il fallait qu'il retourne se coucher, fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bakugou ne laissait personne rentrer dans sa chambre et la simple proximité d'Izuku le mettait en danger... Franchement, c'était la pire idée du monde ! Le lendemain, Bakugou serait là comme chaque matin et il pourrait guetter son arrivée et noter les légers détails changeant de d'habitude.

Il fixa la porte close, qui aurait pu être blindée tant elle lui semblaient intimidante. S'il prenait le chemin de son lit, jamais il ne trouverait le sommeil. Il avait toujours perçu Katsuki, cette brute si assurée, comme une réalité matérielle inébranlable. Il prenait plus de place, faisait plus de bruit, dégageait même une plus forte odeur... et laissait sa marque sur les choses et les gens. Izuku venait seulement de réaliser que lui, même lui, surtout lui, pouvait à tout moment disparaître. Rien ne garantissait qu'il continue à exister dans le même monde que lui. Il se ferait capturer. Blesser. Renvoyer. Ou bien...

Tous les feux d'artifice ont une fin.

Ce qui amenait les larmes à ses yeux, c'était de sentir cette perte comme si elle avait déjà eu lieu. Le manque le faisait languir, l'incertitude. Est-ce que Kacchan était bien derrière cette porte ? Est-ce qu'il existait encore ?

Il n'entendait rien. Porte muette, espace vide, lui se trouvait au dehors, rejeté. Est-ce qu'il était à l'intérieur ?

Une joue couverte de taches de rousseur, une oreille se collèrent au battant.

Silence.

Est-ce qu'il...

Il poussa un petit gémissement de terreur, tapa quelques coups secs sur le bois. Sans réponse.

Un silence. Il ouvrit la bouche, rien ne sortit. Réessaya.

"Kacchan... tout va bien ?" résonna vainement la voix fluette et chuintante.

Finalement, il déglutit, posa la main sur le poignée de la porte. Contact. C'était froid.

Il se dit qu'il était parfaitement timbré, et suicidaire. Qu'il allait se faire réduire en cendres. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais lui parler après ça.

Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se défaire de cette idée : Kacchan pouvait... disparaître.

On n'entendait pas le moindre bruit dans la chambre. Les sons étaient curieusement étouffés. L'intrus craintif ne remarqua pas les murs molletonnés qui en étaient la cause, le regard happé par la forme pâle, étendue en travers du lit.

La couette avait glissé de côté et tout était immobile.

Il ne respirait pas.

L'atmosphère était irréelle, comme un rêve, un rêve qu'il aurait fait autrefois.

La lumière de la lune s'immisçait d'une fenêtre dépourvue de volets.

"Kacchan." fit le souffle de Deku, mais il n'y eut pas de bruit.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent dans le noir.

Soudain, il courait, en un instant, à son chevet : il y avait là une boite, une boite de pilules. Une marque qu'il reconnaissait. Il en avait déjà pris, à l'époque où ses insomnies ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

Ses entrailles se tordirent. Izuku ouvrait grand la bouche, en panique, hésitant à appeler au secours. Ses yeux parcoururent la forme de Katsuki ; il ne bougeait pas inerte il était là blanc comme un poisson mort.

Mais comme il se saisit de la boite, il réalisa au poids qu'elle était presque pleine ; ses doigts se décrispèrent. Son cœur, il retentissait de toutes ses forces dans ses tympans et la sueur perlait sur son front. Le mauvais pressentiment rodait là comme un maraudeur en quête d'une occasion de frapper, répandant cette lourde sensation de malaise, cette chaleur accablante, une menace aiguë.

Qui contrastait avec l'apparence innocente, dangereusement abandonnée, du garçon lascivement étendu dans le lit. Voilà qu'il était là. En ce lieu interdit. Irréel. Si proche. Là où il n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer, l'antre du monstre. De l'autre côté.

Le silence autour était si grand que chaque bruissement de ses vêtements lui semblait un froissement d'aluminium tout contre ses tympans.

Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là ; l'improbabilité de la scène lui donnait des frissons. Ce n'était pas Katsuki, était-ce double du rêve ? Même en se répétant que tout allait bien, il faisait noir, et ces cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, blanc sur blanc dans le blanc de la lune, ce visage de jeune spectre exsangue, cette moue entrouverte et sans souffle, l'immobilité complète, il était trop beau, irréel, il était autre, figé. Impassible, comme une statue de marbre, de ces adolescents endormis là pour toujours à l'orée des tombeaux.

Izuku se pencha sur lui, pour avoir le cœur net. Lorsque son visage fut au niveau du sien, seulement, put-il sentir enfin l'esquisse d'un souffle sur sa joue. Il inspira, se détendit d'un bloc, soulagé. Il n'avait rien. Un sourire affectueux clapota sur ses lèvres. Quel idiot il faisait. Et lui, pour toutes ses tempêtes, respirait si doucement, dormait si paisiblement.

A cette distance, il pouvait presque voir le grain de sa peau.

Soudain, il réalisa ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Retenant un petit cri, il recula précipitamment, manquant de se casser la figure sur les haltères qui encombraient le sol. Il se recroquevilla dans le vacarme, proche de la crise cardiaque. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Katsuki allait le trucider !

Son cœur heurtait sa cage thoracique à grand coups de boutoir, mais après une minute, rien ne changea. Le dormeur n'avait fait que détourner la tête.

En proie à la confusion, il était resté un long moment à se balancer, mordant nerveusement les articulations de ses doigts. Il se haïssait pour sa stupidité : s'être laisser emporter par son délire, se retrouver dans cette situation impossible... Comment pourrait-il s'expliquer, si on le surprenait ainsi ?

Kacchan allait bien, il était là, presque trop parfait pour être réel.

A le voir son cœur se serrait.

Le temps passant, il se calma, et commença à regarder autour de lui la fameuse chambre comme un animal fouineur, la curiosité luttant contre la crainte.

Kacchan avait pris des somnifères. Il n'allait pas s'éveiller de sitôt, lui qui avait la réputation d'un sommeil inébranlable. Autant profiter d'être là pour en apprendre davantage.

Izuku commença à marmonner dans sa barbe, énumérant les changements, nombreux, apportés par Katsuki à sa décoration depuis ses six ans, dernière fois où il avait pu pénétrer le sanctuaire. Il n'avait plus du tout sommeil. Il se demandait si Bakugou avait pris les médicaments à cause de l'incident (son stress était excusable) ou si c'était une habitude de sa part. Il nota aussi la présence du système d'insonorisation et de tâches de cramé - soit Katsuki s'entraînait dans sa chambre, ce qui n'était pas vraiment malin vu le peu d'espace à disposition ; soit il se délestait ici de sa rage accumulée. Secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur, le nerd reporta son regard sur le lit.

Les idées fébriles s'enfuirent en nuée d'étourneaux. Ce qu'il voyait, si étrange, clouait là ses yeux d'un puissant magnétisme. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, déjà ?

Un vertige dans le crâne ; les genoux faibles. Il avait peur. Était-ce bien de la peur ? Trop d'émotions, l'équilibre inversé - il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là.

 _Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait._

x

Il avait pris la fuite, le cœur un oiseau affolé, les joues embrasées. Il n'y comprenait rien.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, après les tourments infligés, pourquoi désirait-il... le toucher ?

S'effaçaient, entre honte et déni, et des fragments d'un rêve obscur, le franchissement d'une porte - distance rompue - tabou brisé. Un secret comme du coton entre les lèvres, encore un secret, qui s'étale, et embrouille, d'un voile de brume, le monde entier, y pose cette mince pellicule humide. Des ténèbres transparentes nous effleurent de leurs doigts bienveillants.

Il fait noir.


	12. Interlude (628 mots)

_Il n'y pense pas. Il ne s'en souvient pas. C'est une bulle hors du temps, comme un rêve ; lent et tiède et ralenti, comme si tout se déroulait sous l'eau, dans un autre espace, un autre temps. La porte se referme. Et c'est la nuit. Kacchan, le corps de Kacchan repose sur les draps, sans barrières, ses poings ne sont pas serrés, non, ses mains pendent, détendues. Ses sourcils ne sont pas froncés, son visage paisible, sa respiration régulière. Vu de près, ses paupières semblent translucides, de minuscules vaisseaux bleus et rouges y dessinent des dentelles entre les plis d'une peau fine comme une mousseline froissée. Tendue, bombée par la pression de son œil qu'on devine au travers, dont les mouvements font tressaillir de longs cils blonds hérissés comme les herbes d'été, jaunies par un soleil trop rude._

 _Quand il avait vu Katsuki comme cela, il avait eu le souffle coupé. Si beau. Si paisible. Comme s'il n'était pas si éloigné de lui. Et un pas suffisait à remplir la distance les séparant. A quoi rêvait-il ? S'il avait seulement pu passer de l'autre côté, comme au travers d'un voile, et accéder à ses rêves. Doucement, doucement..._

 _C'est le même garçon, et ce n'est pas le même. Quelque part, un simple adolescent tel que lui, juste un être humain dont la poitrine se soulève au rythme d'un souffle bas, dont le cœur palpite jusqu'à la peau sèche, squameuse, des poignets. Parfois, il déglutit, et remue légèrement dans son sommeil._

 _On dirait une autre personne, Katsuki Bakugou ainsi allongé sur un lit, vulnérable, accessible. Durant toutes ces années, il n'a vu que son dos, le suivant, l'admirant, il ne l'a vu qu'en contre-plongée, sur son piédestal. Du haut de cette insurmontable montagne d'où il le surplombait, lui accordant à peine un regard comme il le piétinait. La différence entre un dieu et un insecte, c'est l'équivalent de celle qui nous sépare, toi et moi, il a déclaré un jour. Et tu veux, toi aussi, être un héros ? Ne me fais pas rire !_

 _Tu veux être un héros ?_

 _Et les terrifiants yeux rouges qui le médusent et font battre à son cœur une chamade arythmique sont abrités de ces fines paupières comme du papier de riz. Rien ne bouge. Il peut s'approcher. S'approcher. Tout contre. Sentir la chaleur irradier de l'enfant du soleil. Lui, il est celui qui vient à la nuit, écouter aux portes, saisit du coin des yeux, les images de ces gens qu'il n'ose regarder en face. Il est celui qui s'introduit dans la chambre non verrouillée, et franchit d'un pas la distance du lit._

 _Il avait vu l'ouverture, n'avait su résister, poussé par la curiosité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, de ses mains tremblantes, et s'il l'avait effleuré, s'il avait commis cette imprudence, c'était avant tout pour le couvrir de la couette. Et puis son souffle s'était pris dans un obstacle, une toile d'araignée dans la gorge, et comme il se répétait que c'était juste un service, rien de mal, rien de bizarre, sa main brossait le torse de Katchan et il se sentit défaillir. Trop, c'était trop : terrifié, il avait battu en retraite comme un animal échaudé, un chien battu qui voit la main levée. Il savait que la donne avait changé maintenant. Il avait changé. Il pouvait tenir tête, agir, ne pas se laisser faire. Il avait un pouvoir. Il n'était plus seul, sans défense, sans appuis. Il n'était plus la victime. Il n'était plus celui qui rampait sur le sol, impuissant, levant ses yeux vers lui, l'apollon railleur qui faisait la course au soleil. Comme un sablier, le monde s'était retourné._

 _Le haut devenu bas._

 _Il sombrait dans le ciel._

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

Thème musical : Blonde Red-Head - For the damaged coda

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Notes :

(ou le long pavé que vous n'avez pas besoin de lire)

J'ai envie de déboucher le champagne parce que ça n'a pas été de tout repos d'en arriver à ce point ! J'ai eu affaire à beaucoup de perplexité quand au début et à la direction prise par la fic, et pour moi aussi, ça a été une épreuve des plus intéressantes de tirer l'histoire, depuis un point pseudo semblable au manga, vers à la fois une situation inédite (le renvoi de Katsuki ?) et le huis-clos malsain annoncé par le premier chapitre. Je considère donc qu'un premier arc a été ici achevé.

La suite va me demander des efforts supplémentaires en terme de scénario et de structuration du récit. Je ne vais pas pouvoir me contenter d'écrire chapitre après chapitre tout en prenant des notes et en anticipant par mes intentions ; c'est un exercice nouveau pour moi mais rendu nécessaire par la complexité de la trame narrative que j'envisage, le nombre des personnages, etc. Pour cette seule raison, non, je ne pourrai pas avoir un rythme de parution régulier et fréquent dans les prochaines semaines. J'ai déjà avancé sur le scénario, j'ai une trame. Mon étape de travail suivante est de la détailler sur quelques chapitres pour gérer mieux le rythme de l'histoire. Et seulement là je pourrai rédiger... Cependant, ce travail de scénario plus poussé devrait me permettre d'être ensuite plus efficace et, je pense, augmenter la qualité des écrits. Je prévois, en tout cas, quelques changements dans la narration et la gestion des points de vue.

 **Yure** : Je te réponds ici, et j'en profite pour faire le point sur cette fanfiction et son écriture. J'ai conscience que ce chapitre (je parle du précédent, cet interlude n'en est que le complément), qui clôt en quelque sorte la dynamique d'un premier axe de l'histoire, aurait été beaucoup plus appréciable s'il avait été lu directement à la suite des précédents. Les événements se suivent et sont sensés s'enchaîner, et s'il fallait un hiatus, c'était logiquement après celui-ci. Difficile de garder le sentiment que je m'efforce de construire quand deux mois ont passé.

Cette histoire a vu jour dans mon esprit, c'est avant tout un objet que je m'efforce de concevoir et de réaliser. La faire lire à un public et obtenir un échange autour est essentiel pour moi parce que ça fait vivre mon texte ; c'est parce que je m'adresse à quelqu'un et que je me mets à la place d'un lecteur imaginaire que je suis capable d'améliorer le texte. Mais je suis un auteur amateur ; il faut réaliser l'investissement de tous les écrivains bénévoles qui se démènent pour produire du contenu sérialisé toutes les semaines ou deux semaines, et offrent un plaisir de lecture, du suspens, à leur public. Avant, les journaux publiaient les romans sous cette forme et les gens payaient pour suivre les aventures des Misérables et des autres récits d'aventure... Maintenant nous écrivons tous les uns pour les autres dans une forme d'échange de service. Cependant, celles et ceux qui tentent de maximiser la qualité de leurs textes tout en maintenant une régularité de parution, seul moyen d'optimiser le plaisir de lecture (à moins d'attendre la fin de parution de la fic et de la lire comme un roman), fournissent ainsi un investissement quasi professionnel. J'ai énormément d'admiration pour elles. Les écrivains d'autrefois passaient des nuits blanches pour livrer les pages au journal avant la deadline, et voilà que nous faisons pareil, gratuitement !

Si mon but est l'adhésion d'un public, je devrais être attentif à ce "flux" de parution, pour capter et garder son attention. C'est aussi une marque d'estime que j'aimerais pouvoir offrir, car je suis heureux d'être lu. Mais comme tu le soulignes, j'ai une vie en dehors de l'écriture et réaliser un projet ; écrire est en soit un petit miracle. Face à toutes les pressions sociales pour être "utile à la société", gagner de l'argent, optimiser mon temps en vue d'un profit ou d'une carrière, employer mon talent à quelque chose d'aussi gratuit, bouclé sur soi-même que la fanfiction est un choix de ma part. C'est aussi la motivation d'avoir imaginé un projet et de le réaliser jusqu'au bout, alors qu'il est très ambitieux, sans me laisser arrêter par les doutes sur son utilité ou me laisser distraire par d'autres choses qui me pousse vers l'avant.

Donc, comme je le dis, ton sentiment de frustration est en quelque sorte attendu et naturel dans la situation. Evidemment, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, parce que pour moi c'est une grande joie d'être parvenu envers et contre tout à ce point de l'histoire ; j'ai le sentiment d'avoir franchi une étape et tu me dis que ça se traîne xD

J'adorerais pouvoir publier toutes les semaines et avoir la perspective de terminer Hors Champ en quelques mois. Pour moi aussi, ce serait plus immersif, entraînant, une vraie aventure. Malheureusement, je ne pourrais le faire qu'au détriment de la qualité du texte. Je passe des heures sur chaque chapitre et si je le pouvais, j'y passerais plus de temps. Je dois me contraindre à publier alors qu'une ou deux passes de plus de réécriture permettraient certainement une bien meilleure qualité dans le récit et les descriptions. Les textes sont ici encore "rough" ; certains chapitres ou passages ont été davantage raffinés que d'autres. Parfois ils contiennent ce que je ressens comme des défauts structurels fondamentaux. Je compte d'ailleurs réécrire ou corriger certains passages, soit quand j'aurais fini la fic, soit à certaines étapes clé (là, par exemple, serait un bon moment).

Autrement dit, j'ai beau penser ma fanfic comme un tout qui se lit de façon quasiment linéaire, et tenter de réduire ses défauts par rapport à ce modèle, dans les faits, elle est lue de façon fragmentée avec des écarts plus ou moins importants dans le temps. Qui peuvent, comme ici, annuler complètement l'effet que devrait avoir le récit pour mes lecteurs réguliers. Dans mon esprit, les deux prochains chapitres devraient déjà exister pour que je puisse les publier la semaine prochaine et celle d'après, et que chacune savoure les futurs rebondissements. En tant que lecteur, je suis une fic qui est publiée chaque semaine et ça m'arrive d'être déçu par le manque de contenu d'une semaine, donc je comprends à plus forte raison ce sentiment quand la publication se fait poussive. Je ne peux que regretter cet état de fait...

Mais il faut bien que je les écrive, ces chapitres. Il faut "faire". Le scénario, les évènements, les pulsions, les images, elles n'ont pas de réalité tant qu'elles ne sont pas incarnées dans le texte. Devrais-je publier un scénario squelette pour satisfaire au rythme de la publication ? Cela non plus, ne serait satisfaisant pour personne.

Mon style d'écriture, ma langue sont orientés vers la psychologie, la poésie, les images, les ambiances plus que vers la narration et les évènements. Avec ce style, la "facilité" (qui n'en est pas une, mais ça me permettrait de raffiner mon style et peut être de faire des objets texte plus "parfaits") serait de me spécialiser dans des one-shots. A la place, j'ai choisi de raconter une histoire complexe ; je vais à rebours de mon écriture et du récit en même temps. J'ai espoir que cela donne un produit original et intéressant ; et à terme, je pense aussi améliorer ma capacité à raconter des histoires. Dans de futurs projets, je soumettrais peut-être davantage ma plume aux contraintes du genre, je privilégierais peut-être la clarté et l'efficacité narrative par le recours à des formes plus classiques. Je suis à peu près persuadé que cela améliorera mon écriture. Mais Hors Champ est expérimental ; j'avais envie de me lancer volontairement à l'aveugle, et de laisser émerger ce monstre de mes propres ténèbres, dans toute son imperfection.

Le résultat, c'est un canard boiteux qui a du mal à avancer, boucle sur lui même, se développe en échos ; une tension contradictoire. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de voir l'histoire avancer, et je suis frustré de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite. Je suis surtout frustré de ne pas pouvoir consacrer plus de temps dans ma vie à l'imaginaire, à la pratique de cet artisanat, bref de me consacrer à ce projet volontairement égoïste. Mais Hors Champ est comme ça, et ma façon d'écrire aussi. Ça ne sera jamais assez, assez souvent, assez vite pour être vivant comme série. Je ne peux qu'anticiper sur le futur et lutter pour arriver jusqu'au bout, et continuer à penser les chapitres comme s'ils se suivaient dans la lecture, même si ce n'est pas le cas dans les faits. Il n'y aura pas de publication régulière ; peut-être une régularisation relative durant l'été, des accélérations et des ralentissements dans le rythme. Je dois être réaliste surtout si je veux arriver au bout. Il ne s'agit pas de développer un investissement obsessionnel et frénétique pour ensuite voir mes responsabilités me rattraper et devoir tout abandonner.

Les chapitres de Hors Champ sont sauf exceptions pauvres en événements. Il n'est pas impossible que la suite diverge de ce schéma (c'est aussi pour cela que j'amorce une seconde partie - elle devrait induire des mutations - mais ce n'est pas sûr pour le moment, il y aura toujours des chapitres contemplatifs). Les solutions imparfaites que je peux proposer : attendre la publication de deux ou trois chapitres, pour avoir une vraie impression de progression ; relire quelques chapitres en arrière pour ressentir le chapitre publié comme un aboutissement, surtout si rien n'a été publié depuis longtemps. Voir attendre la fin de chaque arc pour lire ces derniers, même si cela signifie patienter six mois entre chaque !

Je t'invite à considérer la dose d'eros, d'émotions que nous mettons dans ces histoires, le "plaisir" et la "frustration" qui en résulte. En tant que lectrices(eurs) nous cherchons à être alimenté.e.s de doses de fiction qui ravivent notre intérêt pour les personnages et les univers que nous affectionnons. La passivité de la consommation est compensée par la participation au système d'échange, commentaires, likes et compagnie. On participe à donner de l'énergie aux personnes produisant le contenu par ce biais, on construit un discours et des représentations qui tissent le fandom commun.

En gros, je ne peux rien faire sur la régularité de publication. Ce n'est pas un défaut de ma part, car ce que je produis n'est à un aucun moment un dû. Je suis prêt à entendre un sincère témoignage de la réception de mes chapitres - un sentiment de frustration, soit. Je ne demande pas une censure ou une absence de critique dans les commentaires ; cela m'autorise, d'abord, à répondre, ensuite à potentiellement améliorer ma formule si cela semble constructif et faisable. Mais prière de faire attention à la forme dans ces cas là. Si mon travail provoque plus de frustration que de plaisir, et que cette frustration m'est renvoyé sans filtre, moi qui doit déjà consommer beaucoup d'énergie et de temps à la réalisation de cet objet, je suis perdant sur tous les plans. Dire "j'aurais aimé plus de contenu ; j'aimerais que l'histoire avance plus vite", ok. Se plaindre de l'attente, non. Merci de respecter mes efforts et au passage ceux de toutes celles qui donnent de leur personne pour alimenter nos fantasmes collectifs. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, frustrant pour nous-même, on n'a pas besoin d'une double punition. Je ne veux pas nier les droits des lectrices et lecteurs ; mais j'invite à un peu de maturité et de réflexion sur le média. Si vous appréciez une fic assez pour être frustrées par son retard, valorisez le contenu au lieu de réagir immédiatement aux pulsions qu'elle suscite ; songez à ce que vous pouvez faire de constructif pour favoriser une publication régulière ou l'augmentation de la qualité... Dans le cas de quelqu'un qui fait un hiatus parce qu'il est surmené, voir comme c'est souvent le cas en souffrance psychologique, rajouter du poids par une pression supplémentaire, ou une remarque négative, c'est le meilleur moyen de démotiver voir de rendre impossible l'achèvement du projet. A quoi cela sert, à part vous soulager d'une bref pulsion négative ? Dans quelle perspective cela va augmenter la probabilité de voir un contenu satisfaire votre soif de consommation ? Je surréagis un peu ici parce que c'est un phénomène qui m'agace, donc je saisis l'occasion d'en parler. La régularité de publication est objectivement nécessaire pour profiter à fond d'une série. Mais c'est un luxe qui est offert aux lectrices par des passionnées au prix de sacrifices. A aucun moment ça ne sera quelque chose qui s'exige. Je fais de mon mieux parce que je souhaite le meilleur pour mes textes et pour le plaisir de mon public, mais je suis évidemment déjà au meilleur de moi-même ; suppose-t-on que je traite la fanfiction, les lectrices légèrement en pondant quelques lignes et en publiant quand l'envie me le prend ? Si c'était le cas, ce serait mon droit tout d'abord ; on est libre de créer, et de mal créer ; mais il me semble clair que ce n'est pas le cas. Mes histoires occupent une place importante dans mon esprit ; leur non-réalisation me fait souffrir moi-même ; et en même temps c'est un temps et une occupation intellectuelle que je prends sur ma pure survie, étant comme nombre d'entre nous dans une situation précaire. Si je m'excuse lorsque je mets du temps à publier, c'est parce que le plaisir de mes lectrices compte pour moi et que je les respecte, mais peut-être est-ce une erreur si cela alimente la croyance que les autrices et auteurs sont endettées auprès de leur communauté. Je souhaite rester dans l'échange, et si je publie, c'est pour être lu ; je ne suis pas indifférent ni étranger au phénomène social, pour malsain qu'il soit, qui fait qu'on se nourrit de l'approbation et des réactions suscitées par nos créations. J'essaye de relativiser ce fait car si je crée par égo, je serai fragile à la moindre déception ; il faut d'autres motivations sans quoi le narcissisme l'emporte et on crée par peur de voir cesser les louanges... On est condamné à s'effondrer tôt ou tard sous cette pression, c'est un phénomène courant sur le net. En même temps, la fanfiction tire sa forme même de cet échange et je crois que c'est aussi une richesse. Je ne veux donc pas me replier sur moi et écrire dans mon coin pour, éventuellement, céder au "monde" le droit de poser un oeil sur mon "oeuvre". Lol.

J'invite juste à un peu de recul, et surtout, du respect. Pour ceux et celles qui me lisent anonymement et ne commentent pas. Merci. Même si je ne vous connais pas et que nous n'échangerons jamais, savoir que mes mots ont, d'une façon ou une autre, trouvé un écho dans votre regard et votre esprit est déjà un honneur. Pour ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires, merci. Vous me permettez de mesurer le fait que je suis lu ; je ne méprise pas les commentaires les plus minimes, un smiley, un "j'ai aimé" ou un "merci" me suffisent. Le net n'est pas une jachère d'artistes en développement attendant de dures critiques pour améliorer leur production, de futurs pros visant le perfectionnement. Je connais des gens qui sont indifférents à ce type de commentaire, considérant qu'ils ne servent à rien. Ce n'est pas mon cas, et je pense que ces personnes souffrent d'un problème de confiance qui les empêche de considérer encouragements et compliments. N'acceptant pas de voir leur travail positivement, ils refusent aussi le feedback purement positif. J'ai été involontairement comme cela moi aussi. Mais le plaisir de chacune de mes lectrices, le temps qu'elles ont consacré à me lire, et leur appréciation de mon travail _est_ précieux. Et dans le monde surchargé de feedback, distraits comme nous sommes, il est utile d'avoir ces retours qui permettent de se dire "j'ai accompli quelque chose", "j'ai touché quelqu'un". Enfin, merci aussi à ceux et celles qui me laissent des commentaires plus élaborés, de toutes tailles et forme, parce qu'échanger avec vous donne une chambre d'écho à mon texte et me permet de mieux le voir par vos yeux, et ainsi l'enrichir. Je me place dans cette posture d'humilité, respectant chacune et chacun d'entre vous pour votre valeur propre, parce que c'est une chance de pouvoir rentrer en contact et ainsi partager un goût pour l'écriture, les personnages, la lecture et bien sûr ici, My hero academia. Même si parfois la pression du temps, de l'immédiateté me force à survoler des messages, ne pas répondre ou pas avec le soin que je souhaiterais, je veux créer quelque chose, je veux que mes mots apportent du positif. Cela passe par le respect et la reconnaissance de l'autre, autant que j'en suis capable, et cela restera une part de mon idéal. Je compte sur vous pour me rendre la pareille. N'oubliez pas que vos mots ont un pouvoir, une permanence et que nous sommes toutes et tous (sur)connectés. Créons ensemble quelque chose de positif.

Voilà une expression bien grandiloquente eut égard à mon petit monde fictionnel et mon petit écho, mais il me tient à coeur, sans étaler ma vie privée, de m'exprimer en tant que créateur. Yure, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire malgré les difficultés de rythme. Je n'ai pas de solution à proposer. Je m'excuse au passage pour le nombre de mots artificiellement gonflé de ce qui ne doit être qu'un petit (et pourtant à mes yeux vif et important !) interlude. Je ne vois une fois de plus pas de choix compte tenu du système de publication du site... J'espère là encore ne pas gâcher la réception de mon texte, dans lequel j'ai mis beaucoup d'efforts, par cet encombrant plaidoyer. Sur ce, à je l'espère, dans pas trop longtemps pour la suite~


	13. Absence

**PARTIE II**

 _Distance brisée, en chute libre, l'autre côté ;  
Qu'est-ce que tu vois, de l'autre côté du miroir ?_

 **I : Absence**

La sonnerie eut raison des ombres reposantes et Shoto se redressa dans ses draps, parfaitement éveillé. Il n'avait pas fait de rêve - il n'en faisait jamais. Les nuits le plongeait dans le sommeil comme le soleil dans la mer et il ressortait au matin, neuf et revigoré. Quelquefois il se demandait s'il était bien le même que la veille.

Il songea qu'on était vendredi et ses longues mains s'enroulèrent au bord du drap comme pour s'attarder là. Il était éveillé, mais l'énergie avait fui. Retardant le lever de quelques minutes, il clôt les yeux, savourant la tiédeur du futon. Bientôt les jours se raccourciraient et il ferait vraiment froid. Il demeura ainsi comme un chat paresseux, repoussant au maximum le moment de sortir. Il aurait souhaité que le soir n'arrive jamais, ce moment où il devrait retrouver l'immense maison familiale, ses fantômes et son roi-démon, ce cirque cocasse et absurde qu'il était bien forcé d'appeler sa famille.

Il se sentait tellement mieux depuis la mise en place de l'internat. Une indépendance effective, un lieu à lui ; en déménageant ses affaires il s'était dit triomphalement : je ne reviendrai jamais ! Mais c'était immature, bien évidemment. Il devait rentrer le week-end. Alors le vendredi était devenu le jour qu'il détestait le plus.

Un long soupir s'échappa par son nez. Il n'allait jamais le faire, mais tout ce qui le motivait en cet instant, c'était de tomber en arrière et de fermer les yeux. La simple idée de préparer ses affaires le submergeait.

A quoi bon si c'était pour finir en dîner tête à tête avec le connard de paternel ? Peut-être que le numéro 2 aurait trop de travail pour pointer sa barbe à la maison. Même si les lieux étaient désertés, y retourner le rendait mélancolique. Il y avait bien ses frères et soeurs, mais les efforts poussifs à fournir pour s'harmoniser à ces semi-inconnus au nom d'un sang haï qu'ils partageaient lui paraissaient alors démesurés. Il n'avait envie de rien.

Il fallait pourtant bien qu'il aille en cours. Au fond il savait que son but, devenir un héros, l'exigeait, mais dans ce découragement chronique l'information ne semblait guère se répandre jusqu'aux muscles pour activer leur mouvement. Ses nerfs enracinés dans tout son corps étaient traversés d'une seule impulsion : je veux pas y aller...

Il se tourna sur le côté, allongé sur un coude, et pressa sa joue fermement sur le côté brûlé de son visage, pour percevoir à travers la peau caoutchouteuse une sensation de contact. Avoir la moitié de la face quasiment insensible lui donnait l'impression de n'exister qu'à demi, comme s'il y avait toujours un manque, quelque chose d'enfoncé ; par ce geste, il ramenait son visage à l'existence.

Il songeait à la seule chose susceptible de le décider à sortir quand l'apathie rendait tout sans couleur et sans goût - quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec son père et ses rêves d'héroïsme. Ses camarades, et en particulier, Izuku Midoriya.

C'était avec étonnement et circonspection qu'il abordait l'idée de Midoriya. La forte impression qu'il lui avait fait lors de leur duel n'avait rien à voir avec le garçon effacé et gentillet qu'il croisait à UA. Pourtant, ces deux images s'étaient entrelacées en une énigme plaisante, une présence rafraîchissante, légère, type passereau perché sur le bambou qui ne le fait pas même ployer. Midoriya n'avait cessé de le surprendre et il se demandait bien comment il pourrait se rapprocher de lui : se faire des amis, voilà bien une leçon que la méthode brutale de son père lui avait peu inculqué...

Il finit par s'ébranler, galvanisé par ce but, et mis son pied nu sur le tatamis, sentant la paille de riz sous la plante du pied. En roulant le futon pour le ranger dans le placard, il songea distraitement qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul ce jour là à ne pas vouloir sortir de son lit.

* * *

Bakugo s'éveilla au quinzième rappel du portable. Il avait plus d'une heure de retard. Vaseux, un vilain goût dans la bouche, il bascula de son lit, tombant sur le sol avec sa couette.

Il se redressa à quatre pattes, désorienté, la panique se heurtant à l'inertie de ses membres gourds, et au travers du brouillard, il se souvint avoir avalé deux comprimés et se traita de pauvre con.

"Merde ! Merde !" balbutia-t-il. Il avait surdosé les somnifères. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide. Loupé le cours de la matinée. Son torse se soulevait précipitamment, sa respiration de plus en plus courte - sans défouloir, la colère risque de se muer en pleurs, et les pleurs sont faibles, comment il a pu prendre deux doses, être aussi stupide, quelle pauvre merde, être absent au cours d'Aizawa et sans excuses, il va avoir l'air de quoi, il mériterait de crever, ce sale con, il voudrait se faire sauter la tête pour s'apprendre à être aussi irresponsable et manquer les cours, c'est pas possible, pas lui, il ne peut pas, c'est pas possible ! Il essayait de rassembler ses affaires au lieu de criser, se cognait, fébrile...

Il n'avait pas le temps de prendre une douche, cela l'insupportait. Il détestait sentir la texture des vêtements sur sa peau encore ensuquée de sommeil alors qu'il s'habillait maladroitement. Il se précipita quand même dans la salle de bain collective pour se débarrasser de l'haleine de putois que laissait présager sa bouche pâteuse. Un grand miroir occupait le mur, surplombant une cuve assez large pour les autoriser à faire leur toilette de concert. Ses affaires se trouvaient sur une étagère ; il fourragea dans le pot avant d'extraire sa brosse et le tube de dentifrice. Tout semblait poisseux et il peinait à coordonner ses mouvements, une expérience déstabilisante pour quelqu'un d'aussi habile. Chaque minute comptait avec Aizawa : à ce stade, c'était carrément sa moyenne qui allait perdre un point en moins ! De la vraie merde, ces pilules, fallait qu'il apprenne à s'en passer. Il croyait que ça l'aiderait à tenir mieux le rythme et voilà le résultat : une heure et quatorze, non quinze minutes de retard bordel !

Quand il sentit le liquide brûler ses joues il lâcha un râle d'exaspération, donna un coup dans le mur, prend ça, merde, merde merde, il fallait qu'il évacue il crépitait ses mains fusaient et la douleur lui arracha alors un jappement de surprise.

Ses doigts étaient écorchés. Il écarquilla les yeux : on aurait dit qu'il avait refermé le poing sur une poignée d'échardes.

Il observa ses paumes et ses phalanges blessées avec hébétement. Brusquement sa respiration se bloqua, il resta là comme un gros poisson privé d'air.

Le portable et la brosse à dents tombèrent tour à tour dans l'évier, et il déglutit sous le choc, avalant la mousse de dentifrice qui baignait ses gencives.

Un mur. Il s'était pris un mur, l'avait maravé de ses poings...

Denki.

L'invisible.

Deku.

La menace de renvoi.

Son nom.

Les rires.

Katsuki se fixa, hagard, dans le miroir, puis tourna la tête et balaya la salle déserte du regard, la porte ouverte sur le couloir comme pour vérifier s'il était seul. Personne. Ils étaient tous en cours, et lui il était là.

Il se cramponna au rebord, basculant son poids vers l'avant, faisant saillir les muscles de ses épaules. Un grognement de douleur distrait lui échappa, ses pupilles trop occupées à balayer latéralement, à toute vitesse, les taches blanches qui souillaient l'émail, comme il repassait les souvenirs dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. Non, pas pour de vrai...

Ses paupières dévoilèrent le grenat sombre. Il regardait le téléphone et la brosse à dent - la mousse qui bavait sur la surface tactile poussait cette dernière à s'allumer - l'écran de verrouillage, une explosion tirée d'un film d'action américain, clignotait.

Il fallut un temps infini avant qu'une main traînante ne l'attrape et l'essuie.

Bouger les doigts lui faisait mal.

Il s'adossa aux lavabos, les mains meurtries, sagement jointes autour de l'appareil, un pouce de chaque côté, comme quand il attrapait un papillon pour le montrer à ses potes (quand il était gosse, il y en avait un qui aimait ça, et pour lui il avait appris comment ne pas les écraser, c'était trop ennuyeux, s'il se mettait à pleurer...).

L'heure avança d'un chiffre blanc. Encore une demi-heure et le cours d'Aizawa serait fini. Se pointer maintenant, c'était du foutage de gueule.

Il aurait dû être furieux d'être en retard, en temps normal. Assez pour se montrer imbuvable pendant deux jours. Comment tu as-pu te relâcher à ce point ? se répèterait-il.

A ce stade, il ne savait même plus comment réagir.

Il traversa le dortoir désert, pensant qu'il aurait dû se trouver en cours, à l'instant même. Il ressentait un terrible tiraillement : je ne peux pas louper une minute de plus, Aizawa va me tuer, je vais perdre des points, je vais perdre mon classement. Toujours en avance, devançant les autres ; pas en retard, pas en dehors, pas... là, déphasé, appréhendant la réprimande et le jugement qui ne manqueraient pas de sanctionner son attitude quand cela, il le savait, n'était qu'une broutille, une broutille comparé au reste.

Mais l'image de lui, se présentant à l'entrée de la salle - et tous les regards qui se braqueraient sur lui...

Il avait enfilé sa veste, attrapé son sac, s'était engouffré dans l'escalier et il s'arrêta là, haletant, sur les deux dernières marches. Brusquement il tirait de toutes ses forces sur la bride de la sacoche en se pliant en deux, penché en avant, les dents serrées et le visage tout plissé.

"... chier !" aboya-t-il, et il rebroussa chemin.

Il retomba assis sur le lit, lâchant la bride de son sac. Ouvrit la bouche sur un souffle moqueur. Et avec ça, une heure trente de retard. Un rire de gorge qui n'était que de l'air fut émis par son corps tandis qu'il regardait le bordel de sa chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il était foutu.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Tenya prit un grand bol de café. La caféine l'aidait à réfléchir quand il avait un problème. Il avait un problème d'ordre moral. Il s'était levé avec dix minutes d'avance ce qui lui laissa le temps de se tenir là, dans la cuisine du dortoir, seul sur un des grands sièges qui entouraient l'espèce de bar près de la verrière, observant les lacets de fumée s'estomper au-dessus du sombre liquide qui attendait comme un bout de nuit tapi dans le bol. Il tapotait machinalement la pulpe de ses doigts sur la céramique brûlante. Lorsque la chaleur devint supportable, il appuya fermement les paumes de chaque côté, et les réunit, ses grandes mains formant un cercle parfait capable d'entourer la surface calme et miroitante. Un long moment passa avant qu'il n'y trempe les lèvres. Lorsqu'il était seul, les gestes du délégué, toujours étranges, devenaient bien moins frénétiques.

L'amertume, réconfortante dans sa gorge, s'accompagna de l'éclaircissement de ses pensées.

Il ne portait pas ses lunettes, repliées sagement sur le comptoir. Le profil du jeune homme était beau, ses traits réguliers, son nez droit, les mèches noires bien coiffées en vague devant son front, la mâchoire virile, les yeux gris. Un athlète, le dos dressé, la figure noble, reflet de sa détermination, et son regard intelligent, posé dans le vague, cherchant des réponses. Il avait tout du héros né, y compris le côté trop lisse. Un peu trop propre sur lui. Un peu trop de raideur dans ces larges épaules. Une telle figure aurait dû inspirer confiance, être populaire ; présager du meilleur des avenirs, et pourtant...

Pourtant, il avait peu de proches. Seuls Ochaco et Izuku proposaient à Tenya des sorties ou cherchaient spontanément sa compagnie. A un moment, le jeune ahuri aux cheveux verts avait fini par avouer ce dont ils se doutaient plus ou moins : qu'ils étaient ses premiers véritables amis. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que tel était aussi le cas de Tenya Iida.

Il était du genre autosuffisant. Être fidèle à qui il était, à ses valeurs, ça passait avant les autres, depuis toujours. Il cherchait l'estime et le respect, plus qu'il ne voulait plaire. Il avait sa famille, et il avait son frère. Il était aimé ; il n'était pas seul. Ça lui avait toujours suffit. Il acceptait les choses telles qu'elles étaient, et il accomplissait son devoir.

Pourtant, cette année, tout se précipitait. Il avait obtenu le poste de délégué qu'il convoitait tant, les honneurs et les responsabilités qui allaient avec. Une classe et des camarades qu'il aurait tout donné pour protéger et pousser vers le haut. Deux amis qui venaient à lui comme si sa présence allait de soi.

Les larmes d'un frère paralysé. Le visage monstrueux d'un révolutionnaire sanguinaire. All for one. Izuku et ses promesses. Les remontrances d'Aizawa. Le trouble de Tsuyu. Et puis Katsuki. Vivant. Libre. Parmi eux.

Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

L'enfant terrible et son sourire dément, lorsqu'il livrait les siens aux flammes.

Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ?

Iida soupira, les couleurs de l'aube des taches devant ses yeux. Rouge et or, réminiscentes d'une explosion. En papillonnant des yeux, il faisait scintiller les reflets dans la cuisine à travers ses cils et la peinture abstraite guidait le flot de ses pensées.

A ce moment, il avait écouté Izuku et Eijiro et secondé son sauvetage. Puis Izuku avait pris sa défense, en admettant à mots couverts que le blondinet l'avait harcelé. Là encore, Tenya avait cédé. Et à présent le même choix revenait le tourmenter. Une dent mal soignée. Une erreur qui se répétait et se répèterait encore, blessant toujours plus de monde.

Devait-il faire ce qui était juste, et dénoncer Katsuki ?

Izuku voyait toujours, en dépit du bon sens, son ancien bourreau comme un genre d'ami. Il ne reculerait pas, comme s'il avait décidé qu'il devait le sauver. Il ne réagissait pas comme une personne rationnelle, quand ça le concernait. A ses yeux, dans cette situation, Tenya aurait le rôle du vilain.

Devait-il dénoncer Katsuki ?

Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Toujours d'apparence calme et composé, Tenya termina son café en quelques longues gorgées. Il lui restait juste le temps de rendre visite à Hagakure Toru avant le début des cours.

Il poussa un grand soupir.

Le délégué n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis avant cette année, et aujourd'hui, il risquait d'en perdre un.

* * *

Kacchan n'était pas venu. Izuku avait guetté, inquiet, son arrivée, mais pour la première fois de l'année, le surdoué ne s'était pas assis à son siège une seconde avant le début du cours.

Ce n'était donc pas un jour comme les autres. Un écho du mauvais pressentiment lui serra la poitrine. Jamais il n'avait vu Bakugo louper un cours, même avec 39 de fièvre. Il était bien trop opiniâtre. Denki aussi était absent. Quand à Toru, elle n'était pas encore sortie de l'infirmerie. Les places vides attiraient les regards et les commentaires inquiets ; Tenya fit un rapport sur son état de santé, soucieux de rassurer les autres. Eijiro s'attachait à faire sourire chacun, virevoltant d'un groupe à l'autre pour répandre sa bonne humeur et apaiser les tensions, mais il semblait éprouvrer quelques difficultés et son rire résonnait avec nervosité. On notait l'absence de la voix aigue et des commentaires enthousiastes de la fille qui, si elle était invisible, n'avait pour autant jamais été discrète. L'absence de Bakugo mit tout le monde mal à l'aise, mais cela était peut-être préférable à la tension qui se serait manifestée s'il était venu. Des rumeurs se mirent à circuler : il aurait été convoqué chez le directeur, le psy l'avait renvoyé chez lui... Tenya soupira lourdement avant de leur demander de cesser ces racontars sans fondement.

Lorsque le professeur principal tiqua et demanda où était passé Bakugo, il y eut un flottement. Izuku leva alors précipitamment la main ; il n'aimait pas vraiment parler en public mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait laisser le temps à quelqu'un d'autre de fournir une explication qui mettrait la puce à l'oreille d'Aizawa.

"Je l'ai croisé hier soir, il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien... Il est peut-être indisposé, veuillez l'excuser..." balbutia-t-il. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge : Kacchan avait rarement semblé aussi piteux que la veille.

Sero rit brièvement derrière lui et souffla : "De quoi tu t'excuses Midoriya ?". Kirishima, étonnamment discret en l'absence de son partenaire explosif, jeta un regard pensif à Izuku ; il avait sans doute deviné son intention. Le garçon aux cheveux broussailleux aurait parié que Red Riot défendrait son ami bec et ongles, mais il savait aussi qu'à eux deux ils ne pourraient contrer la tendance dominante dans la classe. Ce n'était pas que les gens veuillent se débarrasser de Katsuki ; ils l'aimaient bien pour la plupart, pour autant qu'on puisse s'attacher à son mauvais caractère. La colère et l'incompréhension, volatiles, circulaient entre les gens. Mais plus que tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser ce non-dit s'insinuer entre eux et gâcher l'harmonie du groupe. Ils ne pouvaient plus perdre la confiance de leur professeur. Izuku espérait sincèrement que Kacchan comprendrait son message. C'était pour ça qu'il l'avait averti. Tout reposait sur lui ; il n'y avait qu'une seule issue possible. Et cette perspective, cette faible chance, allait-il la saisir ? Elle ressemblait fort à un acte suicidaire. La moue mécontente sur le visage d'Aizawa balaya ses espoirs...

Son hypothèse de la veille _était_ juste. Katsuki ne l'avait pas contredit : c'était le renvoi qu'il risquait. Marmonnant nerveusement, le petit intello se recroquevilla sur sa chaise... Trop de variables - trop d'hostilité dans l'air - la dureté du visage de Tenya, les murmures qu'un cri du professeur coupa brutalement...

Plus que tout, sa silhouette voûtée, ses traits tendus, l'éclat sans pitié de son regard...

Le plan allait échouer.

Il aurait fallu que Katsuki fasse le bon mouvement.

Il aurait fallu que personne ne le dénonce.

Mais plus que tout, il fallait que leur professeur fasse preuve de compréhension, d'une patience qui était à l'évidence depuis longtemps épuisée.

Izuku était nerveux, très nerveux. Le siège vide devant lui déséquilibrait son univers. La présence de Kacchan était si forte, avec ce magnétisme menaçant, qu'à présent qu'il avait disparu, tout paraissait flotter, sans ancre, à la dérive. Et les impressions confuses de la nuit revenaient danser, accélérer son cœur de doutes, d'obscurs pressentiments.

Il l'avait toujours pourchassé. Son rêve était sien. Il ne pouvait lui faire défaut. Il ne devait pas chuter. Murmurant à l'adresse de ses mains frémissantes, le nerd se persuadait que l'admiration était la raison pour laquelle il devait rattraper Katsuki à tout prix. Ça et pas les ombres chinoises qui remuaient tout au fond, surimprimées à la figure immaculée, dévorée inconsciente par les rayons de la lune.

Kacchan, bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? gémit-il, et il fallait prendre les notes et mettre tout ses soucis de côté, suivre le cours. Il tacha d'ignorer, surtout, la siège vide, juste devant.

De ne pas imaginer la place vacante pour le reste de l'année.

Des boulettes de papiers s'échangeaient entre Mina, Sero et Eijiro. Aoyama faisait miroiter ses ongles nouvellement peints en doré, se plaignant à qui voulait l'entendre que nul n'avait remarqué son coup d'éclat à la pointe de la mode. A l'intercours, Denki rejoignit sa place, couvert de pansements. Il ne souriait plus. Ses amis se regroupèrent pour l'entourer et un défilé d'étudiants se présenta pour prendre des nouvelles, mais lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter, le groupe se dispersa et le retour au calme fut imposé par l'arrivée de la professeure.

Tenya attendait la fin des cours en milieu d'après-midi pour passer à l'action. Il irait trouver Aizawa-sensei et prendrait la responsabilité de la délation. Ça ne pouvait pas durer.

Le fait que Bakugo ne soit même pas venu en cours le confortait dans sa décision : cette graine de vilain était décidément un dégonflé, derrière toute son arrogance, incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités. Louper les cours, à UA, c'était faire preuve d'un laisser aller inadmissible. L'élite se doit de montrer l'exemple. Il était surpris que Bakugou fasse ce choix, lui fonçait d'ordinaire en beuglant sans se soucier de l'avis d'autrui... Où pouvait-il bien être passé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était de son devoir de prendre les choses en mains. Personne ne voulait salir les siennes avec cette vilaine besogne : dénoncer un camarade. Mais c'était pour le bien de tous. La révélation de la vérité, un assainissement moral de la classe, et il endosserait ce rôle car il était le délégué. Sa décision était prise. Les règles sont faites pour être appliquées, sans quoi héros et vilains se confondent. Sans transparence de leur part, l'équipe pédagogique de UA ne pouvait leur faire confiance et l'enseignement allait péricliter, sans parler du risque pur et simple qu'on les châtie. Avec leur sauvetage "sans combat", à la prochaine cachotterie du groupe, des têtes allaient tomber. Ce n'était pas très charitable mais Tenya préférait que ce soit le coupable qui paye plutôt que toute la classe.

La plupart n'avaient pas été témoins directs de l'incident. Tenya, lui, avait déjà perdu et était attentif ; il avait été surpris de la brutalité avec laquelle le blond avait frappé Sero. Il aidait ce dernier à se relever, quand Bakugou avait esquivé Kirishima et fondu sur Kaminari. Indigné de le voir transgresser les règles, Tenya s'était retourné... Et il revoyait le sourire de joie mauvaise se découper sur les flammes. Il n'avait pas été présent pour contempler l'enregistrement de Bakugou contre Izuku, il était occupé à défendre la bombe lors de cet entrainement. Il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

C'était un exercice de _touche_. Il suffisait d'atteindre l'adversaire. Il n'était pas sensé y avoir de blessés.

Bakugou s'était arrêté dans son élan, une fois à portée, il avait pris le temps d'amorcer son arme la plus puissante. C'était volontaire, calculé. C'était... c'était vil.

Depuis que Midoriya avait vivement pris sa défense, Tenya s'était longtemps interrogé au sujet de cette petite brute. Il savait bien qu'il avait malmené Izuku par le passé, participé à ébranler sa confiance en lui. Son ami si brillant n'était que l'ombre du garçon épanoui qu'il aurait pu devenir, et c'était la faute de Bakugou et de ses semblables.

Qu'il puisse se pavaner à héros comme un héros après ça mettait Tenya en rage. Les places étaient chères, la compétition rude : sûrement des personnes morales et dignes de ce titre pourraient prendre la place d'une petite ordure à l'alter surpuissant. Quand on parlait de travail et d'efforts, Bakugou avait gagné sa place ; mais pour le métier de héros, le mérite ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le harcèlement n'était pas un problème léger. Il ne pouvait pas deviner la gravité des faits, mais ce dont il avait été témoin hier lui avait suffit pour trancher sur le tempérament du blond. Ses doutes disparurent. Exit le "Je ne suis pas à apte à évaluer la valeur d'un de mes camarades", Bakugou était dangereux, imprévisible, violent, tout simplement méchant ! Il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux et il l'avait démontré. L'automate délégué avait pris sa décision. Ce n'était pas à lui mais aux adultes de le juger : mais il n'allait pas le protéger davantage par son silence.

Et comme s'il avait tout deviné de ses intentions, Midoriya, flanqué pour l'occasion de Uraraka, vint le cueillir à midi avec un sourire hésitant : "On mange ensemble ?"

"D'accord", acquiesça Tenya, après avoir protesté d'une voix forte pour obtenir une sortie dans le calme de ses camarades. Il prit la tête jusqu'à la cantine, et comme il s'y attendait, ce n'est que quelques minutes après s'être installés devant un curry bouillant que le garçon aux tâches de rousseur rentra dans le vif du sujet.

"Kacchan n'est pas là... C'est son plat préféré, pourtant."

Le délégué ne savait que faire de la note de regret dans la voix de son ami. Il essuya soigneusement sa bouche de sa serviette en papier, la replia en quatre, et posa ses baguettes à plat sur le bord de l'assiette où demeuraient quelques grains de riz et une sauce brune, épaisse. Puis il croisa ses mains sur ses genoux et joignit ses pouces, relevant ses yeux vers Izuku.

"Je peux pas me permettre de m'inquiéter pour lui. Hagakure est dans un état grave. J'ai essayé de les rassurer ce matin, je voulais éviter que le ressentiment contre lui ne rende les gens déraisonnables. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui à ce stade."

Izuku jouait avec un morceau de viande, ayant à peine touché au contenu de son assiette. Tête penchée de côté, ses pupilles sautaient d'un point à l'autre. Un rictus tendu étirait ses lèvres.

"Il ne faut pas parler aux profs, Iida. Ça n'apportera rien de bon."

Les grands yeux verts se fixèrent sur lui, la voix fluette de l'adolescent exprimant tout le sérieux du monde. Le contact visuel, longtemps retardé, fit se tendre les épaules de Tenya. Ochaco, sentant la situation s'envenimer, secoua la main et grimaça un sourire :

"Ce que Deku essaye dire, c'est que Bakugo sait que ce qu'il a fait est grave. Il regrette sûrement, sinon il serait pas absent. Et il va être puni dans tous les cas. Est-ce que ça vaut vraiment le coup de raconter qu'il s'est trompé d'adversaire ?"

Un pli était apparu entre les sourcils de l'athlète.

"Il ne s'est pas trompé. Il a délibérément désobéi. Je l'ai vu."

"Et Eijiro dit que ce n'est pas arrivé." trancha Izuku. "C'est ta parole contre la sienne."

Iida souffle par le nez, lèvres pincées, et se redressa pour le toiser de haut, l'air à la fois agacé et outré.

"C'est bien le souci. Vous êtes à côté de la plaque. Vous croyez que je veux enfoncer Bakugo ? Je l'ai dit, j'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de lui ! Qu'il assume les conséquences de ses conneries, le problème est ailleurs ! C'est une question d'honnêteté. Je connais la vérité. La cacher, ce serait mal."

Un petit rire sans joie secoua Izuku. A nouveau, les marbrures de ses yeux semblaient d'une profondeur indéfinissable, comme l'eau d'un marécage où sombrait le garçon enthousiaste et un brin naïf qu'il avait apprécié.

"J'en étais sûr... Tu avais bien l'intention de rapporter."

Il s'adressait au riz qu'il séparait en petit tas, la lèvre relevée d'un côté, la voix douce.

"Je suis délégué, Izuku. Tu voudrais que je défie les règles une fois de plus ? Au nom de quoi ? Ton amitié pour un mec qui crache sur toi dès qu'il en a l'occasion ?"

Quelque chose parut s'enflammer en Deku, qui serra les poings, menaçant de rompre le bois fragile des ustensiles bon marché. Il en avait assez, tellement marre que les gens se permettent de juger ses rapports avec Kacchan, de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas, de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre !

"Pourquoi tu es toujours aussi obstiné ?! Y a que le règlement qui compte pour toi, tu ne penses absolument pas aux autres, que à ce qu'il faut faire, à la morale et à ne surtout pas entacher ton image de mec irréprochable...! Je te demande même pas de mentir, juste de ne rien dire, si c'est pas pour Kacchan, fait le pour moi ...!"

Il était en colère, ce qui était rare, mais les larmes perlaient à ses yeux, ce qui ne l'était pas. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se découvrir à ce point, de supplier Tenya, mais il était là, au bord du gouffre, proche de son rêve, Katsuki allait disparaître, lui échapper, et il était si impuissant.

En face, Tenya ouvrait grand la bouche, suffoqué, le rouge montant à ses oreilles. L'indignation qui bouillait en lui était difficile à contenir. Il se sentait au bord de l'implosion. Il savait qu'il avait raison, que ce qu'il faisait était juste, et pourtant, les seules personnes qui comptaient pour lui s'opposaient à son action. Les mots d'Izuku le blessaient, plus encore que la fois précédente. Il avait pourtant tant d'estime pour ce garçon, sa capacité d'analyse, sa sincère dévotion, il lui avait sauvé la vie, comment pouvait-il se planter à ce point ?

Il abattit son poing sur la table, puis l'autre main, doigts étendus, s'applatit sur cette surface, comme pour l'atteindre, et il le fixa de ses yeux exorbités, tordant son cou dans sa direction.

"Juste ne rien dire ? Comme tu l'as fait avec Bakugo chaque fois qu'il t'a fait du mal ?"

Le regard d'Ochaco sauta de l'un à l'autre, et Deku se recula brusquement dans son siège, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, avertissant Tenya de ne pas franchir cette borne. Ce dernier continua néanmoins :

"La vérité, c'est pas qu'un idéal, tu crois que je me bats pour quoi, pour des mots ? Continue à cacher ce qui dépasse les limites de l'acceptable, vas-y, continue à te taire, fais-moi taire, tu verras ce qui va se passer...!"

"Tenya... !" tenta de l'interrompre Ochaco.

"Si je ne fais rien, Aizawa risque de l'apprendre, de renvoyer toute la classe. Tu crois que c'était des menaces en l'air la dernière fois ? J'ai vérifié, il a déjà renvoyé une classe entière pour de bon. On ment pour protéger Bakugo, on rompt la confiance que UA a placé en nous ! Les gens vont se déchirer, ceux qui sont pour, ceux qui sont contre, c'est pour ça que c'est à moi de le faire, je suis le délégué ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse ?"

Deku secoua vivement la tête. Sa figure juvénile se décomposait. Les arguments rationnels, il ne voulait pas les entendre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était son but qui s'éloignait. Katsuki qui s'éloignait, hors de portée.

Il sembla presque s'allonger sur la table dans son désir de se rapprocher du responsable, baissant la voix sur un chuchotement paniqué et frénétique.

"Kacchan a reçu un avertissement d'Aizawa, hier... ! Si ça se sait, il va se faire renvoyer..."

Cela stoppa Tenya un instant. Il soupira, ferma les yeux, l'air de dire, on n'y peut rien.

"Alors il est tellement stupide que c'est mérité. Il s'est saboté lui-même, et je vais pas pleurer sur son sort."

Cette absence d'empathie arracha un hoquet à Deku.

"Il y a forcément une autre solution ! S'il te plait Tenya... Je t'ai désigné délégué... Je, on est amis, non ? Je ne supporterai pas de perdre un camarade... Pas après ce qui s'est passé à Kamino... On se connait depuis tout petits, c'est mon modèle, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir... ! Je ne _peux_ pas le perdre..."

Le grand étudiant se mordit la lèvre, baissant les yeux sur son plateau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à lui, mais voir Izuku se déliter de la sorte lui serrait le cœur. Ses tentatives de persuasion étaient pitoyables. Il aurait tant aimé ne pas avoir cette responsabilité. Pouvoir ignorer qu'il savait quelle voie était la meilleure. Pour ne pas avoir à la prendre. Pour ne pas avoir à le perdre.

Il prit une grande inspiration, pourtant. Repris contenance. Et asséna son jugement d'une voix égale. Il avait raison.

Il savait qu'il avait raison.

"C'est toi qui est égoïste, Izuku. C'est toi qui ne pense pas aux autres. Tu ne vois que lui."

"Tu ne peux pas dire ça !" s'exclama Ochaco, visiblement outrée. Mais au même moment, le sourire du nerd se mua en rictus et sa voix aigüe fit se retourner plusieurs personnes : "Ferme-la !"

Tenya restait figé, et son ami le regardait d'un air effaré, sonné de ses propres paroles. Puis l'héritier des Iida se releva d'une traite, empila ses affaires dans son plateau en entrechoquant les plats sans plus dire un mot. La déception se mêlait à la colère sur ses traits acérés.

"P-pardon..." trembla Izuku. "Je, je voulais pas dire ça... Tenya... attends !"

"Les gars, calmez-vous... On devrait discuter de tout ça à tête reposée... Je pense que..." essaya d'apaiser Ochaco, en vain.

"Tu es de son côté, je présume ?" la cingla Tenya qui dardait à présent son regard d'acier sur la brunette. Elle écarquilla le cercle de ses yeux noisette, puis répliqua d'une voix plus sèche.

"Je ne suis d'aucun côté. J'ai aussi un avis, bien qu'aucun de vous ne semble s'en soucier."

Cela eut le mérite de les faire taire et Izuku en profita pour s'essuyer les yeux. Tenya la fixa d'un air vaguement coupable.

"Bakugo est fautif, je l'ai dis," affirma-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils accentués. "Mais tu ne peux pas aller l'accuser comme ça sans prendre en compte qu'il risque le renvoi. En tant que délégué, tu représentes les intérêts des élèves."

"Justement, la majorité...!"

"Bakugo est aussi notre camarade, Tenya ! Il mérite une chance de se racheter... Il a été trop loin, c'est vrai, mais après la tragédie d'hier, je suis sûre qu'il va comprendre la leçon... Tu es le seul à avoir de la légitimité auprès des profs. Si tu témoignes contre lui, autant dire que tu le condamnes !"

"Et vous préférez condamner l'ordre de la classe, la confiance des profs et les potentielles victimes de ses prochains débordements, juste parce qu'au fond, ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre ?" exulta le délégué en regardant Izuku, qui lui rendit un regard furibond où perlaient encore quelques larmes. Ochaco se redressa, droite dans son siège.

"J'ai l'impression que ton problème est avec Deku, pas avec Bakugo..."

Remuant le torse de côté pour manifester son indignation, Tenya s'écria en grimaçant :

"Pourquoi tu utilises ce surnom idiot, Uraraka ? Tu sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire !"

"J'aime ce surnom", le défia aussitôt Izuku. "Je te rappelle que c'est mon nom de héros, c'est le Deku qui..."

"Donne du courage, je connais la rengaine", souffla le jeune homme. "C'est surtout un moyen de ne pas lâcher prise avec ton passé, avec Bakugo, c'est comme cette stupide manie de l'appeler Kacchan. Quand est-ce que tu vas reconnaître qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec toi ? Arrête de prendre sa défense ! Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais là-dessus il a plus de bon sens que toi !"

Les imprécations de Tenya s'accompagnaient de gestes saccadés, des manchettes dans les airs qui lui donnaient l'air vaguement hystérique, tout gonflé de l'importance de lui-même.

"Iida", dit doucement Ochaco, "Tu ne peux pas décider ce qui est bon pour lui à la place d'Izuku. Désolée mais là, c'est toi qui agit de façon possessive..."

Furieux, Tenya se leva brutalement, dépliant toute sa silhouette d'un coup.

"Si vous regardiez plus loin que votre nombril, vous sauriez que j'ai raison ! Vous refusez d'admettre que c'est juste, que mon choix..."

Son regard furibond tomba sur Izuku, et il se tut. Le garçon essuyait son visage mais paraissait à bouts de nerfs, une expression sombre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le délégué se détourna et partit pour ne pas reconnaître qu'il pleurait par sa faute.

Pourtant, c'était la vérité.

Pourtant, il avait raison.

Ochaco, ses sourcils épais relevés dans une expression soucieuse, posa une main sur l'épaule d'Izuku en regardant le large dos de leur ami s'éloigner, puis elle se mordit la lèvre, s'adressant à son ami qui reniflait.

"Hey, ça va aller, ça va s'arranger..."

"Désolé Uraraka... Je voulais pas qu'on se dispute mais..."

Il prit le klinex qu'elle lui tendait, et ne put retenir un soudain sanglot qui l'étrangla. Son impuissance le rendait fou. Il avait complètement échoué à changer l'avis d'Iida, tout ça parce qu'il était trop émotif. Il était censé se tenir comme un héros. Pourquoi il avait perdu ses moyens comme ça ? D'ordinaire, il se battait de toutes ses forces, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire de plus. La peur de perdre Kacchan l'étouffait comme un écho du rêve et il se maudissait de montrer cet aspect de lui à ses amis. Il se força à un rictus et les gouttes qui perlaient à ses longs cils furent avalées par le mouchoir.

"S'il se fait renvoyer par sa faute, je sais pas si..." gronda-t-il, tandis qu'Ochaco secouait la tête, et sourit.

"Ça n'en arrivera pas là." affirma-t-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Elle prit son portable et commença à rédiger un message. Elle connaissait bien Tenya. Il réagissait très vivement, à chaud, mais il avait entendu et les idées feraient leur chemin dans sa caboche têtue. Elle en était persuadée, l'avis de ses amis comptait à ses yeux. C'était précisément pourquoi il prenait aussi à coeur le désaccord qui l'opposait à Deku.

Iida avait beau l'avoir anticipée, la réaction de Midoriya le troublait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si émotionnel, et comme il s'éloignait, ses propres yeux se couvraient d'un glacis plus brillant qu'il chassa de quelques battements de paupières. C'était vraiment trop bête, d'en arriver là après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Sans doute, ils pourraient en discuter quand les choses se seraient calmées, qu'Izuku aurait retrouvé ses esprits. C'était un type raisonnable.

Seulement quand Bakugo rentrait dans l'équation, il n'en était plus si sûr.

Un instant, il envisagea de céder. Protéger l'explosif. Mais c'était impossible. Quelqu'un parlerait. Forcément.

"Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé," avait un jour grincé Deku. "Entre Kacchan et moi, c'est plus compliqué."

Est-ce qu'il se trompait au sujet du harcèlement ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait les lier ?

A chaque fois que le blondinet se retrouvait en danger, son ami d'enfance perdait ses moyens, ou plutôt, devenait une machine de guerre prête à détruire n'importe quel obstacle. Pourtant, cet intérêt n'avait jamais semblé réciproque. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'avoir fait psycho pour voir que Bakugo, avec son intimidation, cherchait à repousser Izuku.

Il soupirait, essayant de se concentrer sur le cours. Il repensait pourtant aux arguments de son ami, quelques jours plus tôt. Izuku s'était lancé dans une apologie de Katsuki Bakugo. Il vantait son audace, son acharnement, sa loyauté, son perfectionnisme. A l'en croire, il était fiable pour peu qu'on sache comment le manier. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le nerd avait passé beaucoup de temps à l'observer.

"C'est un stratège hors-pair, mais il est plutôt simple, tu vois ? Et en combat... - un soupir - c'est un dieu, pas vrai ? Tu l'as vu, j'ai même pas besoin d'argumenter."

Il n'avait rien dit de la lumière qui s'allumait dans ses yeux, de son petit sourire ébahi. C'était la figure qu'il réservait aux idoles héroïques dont il vantait les prouesses...

Pourtant, pourtant... Tenya n'était pas d'accord. A la fin, il n'était toujours pas d'accord. Et il l'avait dit, en le regardant dans les yeux : rien de tout cela ne respirait l'héroïsme. Il l'avait dit, ce qu'il pensait. Que Bakugo avait la trempe d'un vilain.

La réponse de Midoriya l'avait stupéfait.

"C'est vrai, mais ça n'a pas d'importance."

Il l'avait fixé, interloqué. Une flamme de feu grégeois semblait s'être allumée dans les iris de son ami et il ajoutait avec conviction : "Ce qui compte, c'est qu'il choisit d'être un héros. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour devenir comme All Might, Iida."

Alors brûler sa camarade de classe ne comptait pas ? Ce qu'il avait fait auparavant ne comptait pas ?

Pour faire n'importe quoi, il avait fait n'importe quoi. Iida ne pouvait pas tomber d'accord avec lui. Est-ce qu'il suffisait de respecter la loi ? Est-ce qu'il suffisait de choisir un camp ?

Est-ce qu'il suffisait de ne pas vouloir être un vilain, pour ne pas en être un ? Ou blesser les autres par nature était une condition suffisante ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas, ce qui faisait s'allumer cette clarté presque surnaturelle dans les yeux du plus frêle. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'avait Katsuki Bakugo qui mérite d'être sauvé.

Alors que son esprit charriait ces maussades reminiscences, il reçut le mail d'Ochaco.

 _Tenya, je sais que tu veux protéger la classe et par-dessus tout Izuku. Tu cherches à aider les autres même s'ils t'en veulent et je trouve ça admirable... Mais il y a d'autres solutions. Tout n'a pas à reposer sur toi et, en tant qu'amie, je préfèrerais vraiment garder ce que nous avons tous les trois plutôt que tout perdre au nom de ce qui est juste ou pas juste... S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y._

 _PS : Pourquoi tu ne vas pas parler à Katsuki en personne et voir ce qu'il a à dire pour sa défense ?_

Lorsqu'arriva le début d'après-midi, Iida réunit rapidement ses affaires, décidé à éviter toute tentative d'interception par Izuku, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Eijiro Kirishima.

Présentement doté d'une moue inhabituellement maussade, le joyeux drille debout à l'angle de son bureau serrait le poing, et Sero étouffa quelques mots à l'approche guindée et peu discrète du délégué.

"J'y vais." fit Kaminari. Ashido entoura ses épaules du bras en souriant avec affection et ils quittèrent la pièce, saluant Iida au passage. Conscient qu'il avait interrompu une conversation, ce dernier adressa un coup de menton interrogateur au garçon aux dents pointues.

"Il va où ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton détaché.

"A l'infirmerie," fit Kirishima d'une voix éteinte.

"Il a un check-up à faire", ajouta Hanta.

Hochant la tête d'un air grave, Tenya tendit sa paume ouverte vers le faux-rouquin pour lui présenter sa demande.

"Je cherche Bakugo. Tu sais où il peut-être ?"

Il savait.

* * *

/

Faut que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi c'est de plus en plus dur d'écrire ! J'ai recommencé ce chapitre tellement de fois, vous n'avez pas idée. En fin de compte c'est la moitié de ce que je comptais couvrir, mais ça vaut mieux comme ça. Ca aurait été mieux sans l'attente mais je pense que c'est pas mal d'avoir un chapitre introductif qui pose un peu les enjeux...

Promis, le prochain ne sera pas aussi long à venir.

Si vous appréciez, laisser moi un commentaire pour pas que je me sentes seul au monde avec ma fic T^T C'est vraiment une lutte d'écrire et d'avancer, alors j'ai besoin du feedback et de l'énergie. Merci 3


	14. La dissolution du rêve

**Partie II**

Chapitre 2 . LA DISSOLUTION DU RÊVE

La rage fonctionne comme la mer : aussi forte soit-elle, quelle que soit la tempête, à un moment, il faut qu'elle se retire. Quand la marée descend, elle laisse des débris échoués sur des plages désertes. Le sable en lui-même, ce ne sont que des restes, broyés, de milliards de coquillages dont on n'entend plus le chant. N'importe quel joyau, n'importe quel oursin, n'importe quel vulgaire caillou ballotté et roulé, sous les vagues de la mer, finit réduit en poussière. C'est la réalité du monde.

Sur le toit, il y avait une barrière. Une rambarde avec des barreaux, pour prévenir, sans doute, les idiots de s'approcher du vide. Ses mains se cramponnaient aux tiges de métal dont la peinture autrefois blanche s'était écaillée ; la rouille donnait au fer une texture grumeleuse. Si l'on plaquait son visage contre les barres, on pouvait voir la ville s'étendre au-dessous, libre, sans limite, jusqu'à l'horizon. Si l'on se tenait suffisamment près, on ne voyait pas les barreaux.

 _Je vais devenir le numéro 1._

 _Dépasser All Might._

 _La gloire, l'argent, j'aurai tout pour moi..._

 _Alors regardez bien bande de minables... de là où vous vous tenez, regardez-moi gagner._

Dans l'histoire simpliste qu'il avait écrite, il n'y avait qu'un chemin. Il n'y avait qu'un héros. Il n'y avait que lui.

 _Cesse de te comporter comme un gamin, Bakugo._

 _On n'est plus des gamins, des gens meurent, pour de bon, et nous on doit les protéger._

Des gamins...

Quand ils étaient des gamins, chaque panneau interdit invitait à l'aventure. Il n'avait peur de rien. Cette ville, c'était un vaste terrain de jeu, et il voulait juste aller plus loin, après cet angle, au-delà de ce coin, derrière cette ruine, autour de ce temple, et par-delà le pont... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tout là-bas ? Est-ce que je peux l'atteindre ? Quand il se retournait, il retrouvait sa cohorte de suiveurs comme la queue d'une comète, qui se nourrissaient de son courage, venaient picorer sa grandeur. C'était si amusant, pourtant. Le soleil rayonnait à en perdre la tête, les mues de cigales s'accrochaient aux troncs des pins, attendant la collecte, l'eau froide, les cris, les bombes, la cascade, les acrobaties, les tours de passe-passe, l'escalade, l'exploration, les loups et les cache-cache... Les rires, le froid, les écorchures, les chutes, les bagarres, il n'avait peur de rien, le monde s'étendait comme une gigantesque tartine du petit déjeuner, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire c'était croquer, ham, et cueillir toutes les sensations se fondant dans sa bouche. Le temps une extension permanente, il gonflait et gonflait en respirant chaque expérience, All Might battait tous les méchants, il ne connaissait pas la peur, et il était cool comme lui, et la vie était belle...

Tu n'es plus un gamin.

Tu la connais, la distance entre toi et l'horizon. Tu le sais, qu'il reculera toujours.

Il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce monde qui ne répondait plus à ses désirs. Il ne voulait pas accepter la possibilité de l'échec. La dissolution du rêve. La présence de la mort.

Lentement, il s'accroupit, ses mains redescendirent le long des tiges métalliques, son front se baissa jusqu'à ce que son crâne et la racine de ses cheveux se plaque au métal. Il fermait les yeux. La douleur picotait ses doigts, pulsait dans son épaule, cuisant rappel de la veille.

Il avait tout gâché. Il savait, qu'il ne devait pas se mettre en colère, pourtant... Il avait tout gâché. Tous ses efforts. Chaque petit choix qui pouvait faire la différence.

Ce qu'il mangeait. L'heure de coucher. Se lever tôt. L'entraînement, la forme physique, plutôt qu'une stupide émission à la télé en compagnie des autres. La pression accumulée. Raffiner, perfectionner. Il était si proche, si proche du but... Attention à ne pas dévier, ne jamais écouter les doutes, attention. Ne pas céder à la faiblesse, ne laisser personne le rabaisser. Attention. Corriger les erreurs. S'adapter. Mais jamais, jamais penser qu'il avait tort.

Ne pas perdre la face. Ne pas faire partie des mauviettes qui se laissent ballotter par les difficultés. Ne pas mettre en cause sa valeur. Ne pas céder à cette pente-là. Ne pas céder.

Il avait sa force. Il était le meilleur. Sa foi en lui-même. Le phare qui le guidait. Il pouvait tout accomplir, pour peu qu'il y croie. Si tu crois en toi, les autres croient en toi. Ça marche dans ce sens, pas dans l'autre. Alors il faut croire en soi. Ou personne ne le fera.

Il faut souffrir. Il vaut mieux souffrir maintenant qu'échouer plus tard.

Vas-y.

Donne le meilleur de toi même.

Bouge. Agis.

La réussite est à la portée de ceux qui se donnent les moyens.

Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas pour regarder en arrière.

Si tu veux, tu peux.

Si tu veux, tu peux.

 _Tu peux._

Est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas assez fort ? Est-ce que le désir qui le brûlait vibrant de s'élever n'était pas assez fort ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui manquait, bordel ?

Pourquoi il continuait d'échouer et échouer ?

Échouer et échouer et échouer encore comme un putain de loser ?

A chaque revers, il se jurait de changer, de s'adapter. Avoir mal, être humilié, il s'en foutait, c'était mieux comme ça, pour ne pas qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers, pour qu'il n'accepte jamais la médiocrité et l'échec. Plus loin, la fatigue, la douleur, pas d'excuses, ne regarde pas en arrière, ne regarde pas derrière toi, ne te retourne pas ! Courir vers la victoire, sans savoir si c'était vrai, sans plus savoir, prétendre ne pas fuir. Pas de pardon pour les faibles, pas de pardon pour les lâches, on les foule au pied, les incapables peuvent crever, sur le bord de la route, on les abandonne et on poursuit la course... Relève toi, si tu tombes, relève-toi, si tu veux, tu peux, si tu veux, tu peux, si tu veux...

Du temps s'écoulait indifféremment. Le soleil brillait toujours. Il avait gagné, hier. Il croyait que gagner aller tout arranger. Il croyait que marquer la première place allait tout effacer. Qu'il serait rassuré, qu'il retrouverait son mordant. Connaîtrait enfin sa valeur. Une victoire pour la chance, et le reste suivrait. De retour au sommet. De retour à sa juste place.

La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y avait rien au sommet. La terrasse sur le toit, et lui, et rien de plus. Pas de récompense ou de trésor, juste le vent, balayant un endroit isolé. Le ciel toujours plus haut, l'horizon qui s'échappait, et le vide, le vide qui rongeait son cœur, inexorablement.

Ailleurs, la journée suivait son cours, le soleil montait dans le ciel ; Bakugo n'était pas reparu.

Le garçon saoul de son pouvoir, petite furie dominatrice, gagnant né, se tenait à l'abri des regards.

Une ère s'achevait. Peut-être sa chute n'était qu'un signe, un écho. Un débordement grotesque vomit par une époque qui s'emballait, le basculement de l'incertitude de ces temps rendant fou le plus instable des électrons libres qui empruntaient le nom de héros.

Le Symbole de la Paix était tombé.

Hors du flot, un garçon de seize ans ne bougeait plus. Ses mains avides se tenaient immobiles.

Loin des autres.

Loin de tout.

Le temps s'écoulait. Rien de cela, peut-être, n'avait d'importance.

Face au ciel qui s'étendait en écran dans toutes les directions, deux points noirs dansaient, dessinant dans l'azur des figures de cabale. Un iris rouge aux stries rayonnantes les entourait comme un petit soleil, prenant de plus en plus de place alors que l'œil captait la lumière, contractait la pupille. Tout ce bleu pâlichon s'engouffrait là comme une bouffée d'espace, et la cage thoracique de l'être qui possédait ces yeux balayés de longs cils d'or se gonflait puissamment. L'air était frais, le ciel s'étendait à l'infini, il respirait.

Nous voyons des yeux rouges, et aussitôt notre imagination s'emballe. Couleur colère, sanglante, guerrière, passionnelle, impulsive. Mais ces yeux ne voyaient que le bleu. Ils étaient parfaitement inconscients de leur teinte, ils n'étaient que des fenêtres, au travers desquelles il scrutait le ciel, buvait le bleu, et recevait la lumière qui pénétrait profondément l'intérieur de son crâne, comme un puits s'éclaire au zénith. Une paix se faisait dans l'esprit à la sensation de chaleur sur la peau, et quand les paupières recueillaient le globe oculaire dans leur douce étreinte, le picotement des raies de lumière, très agréable, découpait une mosaïque rose et ocre dans leur ombre moelleuse. Il respirait.

A l'abri des regards, invisible, face au miroir du ciel où l'on pouvait tout peindre, il respirait.

Il était bien. Il se sentait bien, maintenant. Il était seul, et il était heureux. La légère euphorie du bleu transparent engourdissait ses membres. Suspendu dans l'espace infini, inspirer, expirer. Et arrêter le temps.

Rien ne pouvait le toucher. Il prit une profonde inspiration, attisant la force qui se concentrait dans sa poitrine comme un soufflet fait gronder l'ardeur du feu. Il débordait d'une puissance, d'une vitalité qui se diffusait dans chaque cellule de son corps. Il était invincible.

"Tu es le meilleur, Katsuki. Le meilleur..." avaient murmuré les lèvres, chuchotis qui le berçait quand dodelinait la tête, avec un sourire vague et flottant que personne ne verrait jamais, qu'il arborait face au vide, doux et triste, et l'énergie baignait son corps, refluait jusqu'à ses doigts écorchés où s'était niché un tel potentiel.

Il regardait encore défiler les rêves, tout là-haut. Il était premier. Les autres se pressaient autour de lui, admiratifs, comme il crânait, faisant mine de ne pas se soucier des louanges. Les médias parlaient de lui, en bien. Il faisait la une d'un magazine sur les jeunes héros prometteurs. Il y avait un shooting photo. UA regagnait sa réputation grâce à lui ; on arrêtait de critiquer les héros à tout va, la relève de l'ère d'All Might était assurée. Les gens de la classe aussi, il acceptait qu'un peu de sa gloire les atteigne, ainsi la 2deA rentrait dans l'histoire, grâce à son leadership... Eijiro faisait un discours très émouvant sur son inspiration à la remise des diplômes... "C'est parce que mon frérot était là à me pousser que j'ai pu donner le meilleur de moi-même", et Katsuki roulait des yeux. Les gens qui l'avaient critiqué reconnaissaient qu'ils avaient eu tort sur lui, et qu'il était un super héros, un vrai, super, héros, et All Might se tournait vers lui et disait...

Il disait...

Qu'est-ce qu'All Might aurait bien pu lui dire ? Il ne savait pas . L'image se troublait : le malabar intimidant, son costume rouge et bleu, son sourire colgate, tout ce qui irradiait perfection et puissance vacilla. Un homme squelettique apparaissait par intermittence, joues creuses, yeux caves, puits troubles.

Il ne savait pas.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'All Might aurait pu lui dire. Parce qu'All Might ne lui parlait pas. All Might ne le regardait pas. All Might ne le reconnaissait pas.

Et maintenant, All Might était fini.

Le bleu du ciel se fit plus froid, la distance de la voute se creusait. Les sillons demeuraient aux coins de la bouche, flétris.

Tout irait bien.

Il ne se mettrait plus en colère. Il ne penserait plus à Deku.

Il ne se mettrait plus en colère...

* * *

Le ciel était tout bleu, exempt du moindre nuage. La ville paraissait flotter en dessous comme les cubes et les lego dispersés sans le moindre sens sur la moquette grise d'une chambre d'enfant. Au nord, le campus de UA s'étendait sur la largeur de l'horizon. Les installations du lycée formaient un véritable quartier dans la ville.

Le toit du bâtiment B14 où se trouvait Katsuki n'avait pourtant rien d'ultra-moderne. Au-dessus de la partie accessible, une plateforme plus élevée occupée par une réserve d'eau offrait de l'ombre et un abri au vent. Une grosse grille de climatiseur ronronnait doucement en crachant de l'air chaud. Tenya dût enjamber les tuyaux qui zigzaguaient en rayons à partir de ce système de refroidissement ; ayant parcouru du regard l'esplanade qui donnait sur le paysage, il repéra un petit cagibi auprès duquel des draps séchaient, étendus à des filins fixés à des barres de métal rouillé. Le linge alourdi par l'eau se mouvait à peine malgré le vent. Par transparence, la silhouette de Katsuki lui apparut, adossée au cabanon.

Tenya, qui avait progressé jusque-là avec une démarche élastique pleine de volonté ralentit le pas et écarta précautionneusement le voile qui le séparait du lycéen rétif.

Ses yeux rouges ne fixaient rien. Sa pose accroupie de yankee, moins classieusement surnommée "pose fait-caca", lui donnait tout à fait l'air d'un petit délinquant. Ses doigts froissaient nerveusement le tissu amidonné de son pantalon d'uniforme faute de tenir une cigarette qui aurait semblé parfaitement à sa place. Bakugo était depuis quelques temps trop occupé à s'entraîner avec frénésie, décidé à ne rien lâcher pour conquérir la première place, et il ne glandait plus comme il avait pu le faire au collège ; à le voir ainsi, Tenya soupirait pourtant en songeant qu'il semblait bien plus destiné à polluer la rue de mégots avec les autres bagarreurs de pacotille, qu'à devenir un héros. Le dos courbé, l'air mauvais, l'agressivité ; en une autre époque il aurait fait une petite frappe parfaite, recrue de choix pour des yakuza qui valorisaient la force, la domination et la brutalité.

Était-ce parce qu'il venait d'un lycée privé huppé où ce genre d'individu se serait fait virer ? Sa présence le dérangeait depuis le premier jour. Ce n'était pas si dur de remonter son froc et de mettre une cravate, merde. Sa tenue débraillée faisait honte à l'école, et dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la provocation redoublait. Il était une gêne. Entachant l'image de leur classe, de l'école, et même, celle des héros. Si le rebelle de service ne se laissait pas redresser, il ne lui restait qu'une direction : la sortie.

D'ordinaire Katsuki montait ici lorsqu'il voulait la paix. Il n'avait montré l'endroit qu'à Eijiro. On n'entendait pas les cris et les rires des élèves ; seulement le croassement de grosses corneilles dans les arbres voisins. Il y faisait ses devoirs, dégustait un soda, ou pliait et timbrait des enveloppes comme petit boulot dans l'espoir de pouvoir rembourser son camarade pour ses lunettes infra-rouge.

Ce jour-là il ne faisait rien, il était juste là, il s'était rabattu contre le mur, cet appui rassurant dans son dos. Le globe céleste semblait petit, moucheron blanc et aveuglant qui dardait sournoisement sur lui le rayon de son regard. Il avait taillé un, puis deux crayons, répandant des petits copeaux tout autour de sa position sur les dalles granuleuses. Ses mains restées inactives étaient revenues à la charge, et il avait rogné et rogné encore sur le bois jusqu'à ce que les mines soient aussi perçantes que des aiguilles ; et jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus des crayons qu'une petite hampe d'un centimètre et demi. Il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il ne regardait rien. Un temps volé, qu'il aurait dû passer en cours, s'étirait indéfiniment. Réfugié là, dans les limbes de l'école, pour que cette journée ne touche pas à sa fin.

Le fantôme révélé par les draps tourna la tête quand Tenya pénétra dans son champ de vision. Sa figure aussi était pâle. Il détailla les lèvres pincées et désapprobatrices, et ne manifesta pas d'émotion lorsque retentit le reproche prévisible :

"Tu sais que l'accès au toit n'est pas autorisé, Bakugo Katsuki ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici."

Contrairement à l'ordinaire, la tête brûlée se contenta de cligner des yeux, et la voix métallique qui s'éleva surprit le délégué :

"Comment elle va ?" avait demandé Bakugo, atone.

Ses yeux comme son ton suggéraient une absence d'intérêt. Pourtant, c'étaient ses premiers mots, remplaçant les insultes et les menaces qu'on était en droit d'attendre. Une première, de le voir s'inquiéter du sort de quelqu'un, mais ça ne suffirait pas à désarçonner Tenya qui le contempla avec incrédulité.

"Pas très bien" fit-il après un moment. "Mal, même." Et il fronça les aigrettes de ses sourcils. Voir avec quelle nonchalance ce sale con se vautrait dans l'inaction quand, au même moment, Toru se tordait de douleur, fit s'enclencher en lui l'engrenage d'une digne colère.

"On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas venu en cours ?"

Le blond réagit avec retard, comme ensommeillé, la question semblant se frayer un chemin à travers les couches épaisses de son imbécilité. Tel un mécanisme que l'on remonte, on pouvait distinguer les tensions qui sanglaient ses muscles uns à uns au fur et à mesure qu'il reformait ses défenses. Tour d'écrou après tour d'écrou la mâchoire saillit, les lèvres se pincèrent en semblant de sourire et une expression crâne déforma son beau visage pour déguiser le flou qui embrouillait ses traits.

"Panne de réveil..." râla sa voix traînante de morgue, les petites lueurs rouges, chafouines, relevées vers lui avec mauvaise foi.

L'esprit rigide de Tenya, plein de sérieux, prit l'affirmation au premier degré et envisagea qu'il ait eu un incident matériel. Par défaut, il croyait ce qu'on lui disait, et il se sentit frappé par l'évidence quand il réalisa que ça ne tenait pas debout. Katsuki se fichait de lui. La surprise laissa la place à l'énervement. La provocation et l'arrogance dans ses yeux plissés avaient raison de toutes ses résolutions pour être calme, détaché et juste.

Son attitude de merde. Il était si négligé. Il était sale, même. Il débordait de toutes les limites du socialement acceptable. Il le repoussait physiquement.

Le responsable de classe prit une longue inspiration tremblée pour se calmer, et de l'index, repoussa ses lunettes jusqu'à ce que la pression sur l'arête de son nez lui impose le contrôle. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son besoin d'ordre lui ôter toute raison. Il répéta les paroles qu'il avait prévues d'un ton automatique :

"Bakugo, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. J'étais hors de moi, je ne savais pas ce que je disais. Mais tu as dépassé les bornes, cette fois. Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas rester sans réagir..."

La répartie jaillit immédiatement.

"Parce que tu es une balance ?" fit le blond, avec un souffle méprisant.

"Non, parce que je suis délégué, et que tu mets tout le monde en danger !"

C'en était trop. Tenya ne voyait pas qu'être acculé rendait l'autre plus hargneux. Plus exactement, il s'en fichait. C'était précisément ça qui le rendait absolument incompatible avec UA, son idéal, son étiquette et ses règles. Il aboya, pointant sur lui un doigt accusateur.

"Tu es incontrôlable ! Immature, violent, égoïste..."

"Ferme-la !" postillonna son camarade accroupi, les yeux exorbités, le torse tendu comme s'il allait lui sauter à la gorge, et ses grosses mains restaient pliées devant son aine, s'enroulant sur elles-mêmes comme des serpents constricteurs. Qu'il frappe, songeait Tenya. Qu'il frappe et prouve lui-même ses tares.

Il continua, sans reprendre son souffle. Sans laisser un répit.

"Tu sais la première chose que tu m'as dis quand on s'est rencontrés ? Ça vaudra le coup de te casser la gueule ! Et deux heures plus tard, tu défonçais celle d'Izuku, pendant que notre équipe perdait par ta faute alors même que j'avais tout fait correctement ! A chaque occasion, tu insultes les autres classes, tu rabaisses ton entourage, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce discours de merde au tournoi, tu t'es cru tout seul ou quoi ? J'avais préparé un discours, moi, sur l'héroïsme, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est ? JE suis le représentant de la classe, mais ils t'ont désigné toi, pour que tu gâches tout, pour que tu parles de toi, encore et toujours toi ! Tu gagnes la première place, et tu nous déshonores, devant tout le pays, à la télévision !"

La haine affleurait à la surface du visage de Bakugo, déformait ses traits juvéniles, comme il verrouillait ses avants bras, placés en croix devant son torse, et se penchait de l'avant, se balançant, tête tournée vers le sol, crissant et écumant, "ferme-la, ferme-la, ferme-la fermelafermela"...

"Tu n'aurais jamais dû être accepté dans cette école !" hurla Tenya de toutes ses forces. "Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!"

La bouche resta entrouverte. Silence. Tenya se posta juste devant lui, rendu pâle par la colère. Un souffle tremblé échappa au blond. Enfin, plus de petite pirouette. Plus d'échappatoire. Il ne voulait pas l'agresser de la sorte, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

"Regarde un peu la réalité en face. Pourquoi tu es là, Bakugo ?"

Pas de réponse. Il s'accroupit à son tour face à lui. On aurait dit que l'autre allait suffoquer sous la force des pulsions destructrices qui l'habitaient. Mais le délégué refusait de prendre des gants. C'est parce que tout le monde avait toujours ménagé ce type qu'il était comme ça, incapable de gérer les contrariétés, et si ça n'avait pas coûté la santé de personnes qui lui étaient chères, Iida aurait été heureux de le voir actuellement se saboter en plein vol.

"Tu es là parce que tu n'es pas fichu de faire face à tes responsabilités. Tu joues le petit dur mais quand il faut du vrai courage, là soudain y a plus personne."

Il avait cette fois parlé d'une voix contenue, sachant au tressaut des pupilles fuyantes qu'il l'avait entendu. Il le vit encaisser et ne pas réagir et songea "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Voilà ce qu'il faisait sur ce toit, loin des autres. Il fuyait. Voilà qui il était réellement, derrière son air m'as-tu-vu, ses gros muscles et ses petites phrases mesquines. Derrière ses explosions et ses écrans de fumée.

Ce n'était pas charitable, mais Tenya se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il prit une grande inspiration, plus léger.

Un grognement rauque fit finalement vibrer la pomme d'adam du fauve lié, les yeux détournés sur la grille d'aération :  
"Parce que me pointer comme une fleur, comme si rien s'était passé, c'est vachement plus respectueux..."  
A cette distance, on pouvait sentir les vagues de rage se propager dans l'air comme la chaleur déforme l'air au-dessus du goudron au plus fort de l'été. Tenya haussa un sourcil. C'est tout ce qu'il avait ? Il n'essayait même pas de nier ?

A cet instant, les yeux de la brute se fixèrent sur les siens. Même par en-dessous, la menace qui y flamboyait, cette absence de limite, lui donnaient l'air redoutable. Il n'y avait plus de sourire, et une amertume inhabituelle retroussait sa lèvre devant les canines, un grincement dans une voix pour toujours agressive.

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _Iida_ ? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es-là ?"

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait son nom dans cette bouche et cela lui occasionna un léger choc.

"Qu'est-ce que tu...?"

"Pourquoi tu vas pas me dénoncer ?" trancha-t-il. "Tu me détestes ! Je me fais virer, tu as le champ libre, plus de clou qui dépasse, plus de menace pour ta réputation de classe, tu es heureux ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, hein ?!"

 _Le clou qui dépasse attire le marteau_. C'était un dicton que Tenya employait souvent.

"Je vais le faire. Je voulais juste t'avertir avant. C'est plus correct dans cet ordre."

Un sourire amer donna à Bakugo l'allure enragée d'un loup. Tenya n'aimait pas son expression, qui avait quelque chose dément. On aurait dit qu'il allait mordre mais derrière cette haine il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Il y avait autre chose que la colère, un état de nervosité extrême, de l'épuisement et sans doute, un peu de désespoir. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir et en finir au plus tôt avec cette sale affaire. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ça.

Peut-être que l'incompréhensible, l'incontrôlable Bakugo lui faisait un peu peur.

"Correct." cracha la voix venimeuse. "Mais bien sûr. Tu fais toujours ce qu'il faut, et tu as toujours raison, un vrai petit saint ! T'es pas du tout venu pour m'enfoncer... C'est pas ton style, hein ! T'es bien au-dessus de tout ça !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'insinuer ?"

"Si tu viens jusqu'ici pour me pourrir, si tu veux m'insulter, porte tes couilles au moins. Ne dis pas que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Ne prétends pas que c'est juste ! "

"Je ne suis pas venu pour t'insulter, mais pour t'expliquer."

"M'expliquer quoi ? Que je te donne de l'urticaire ?"

"Je voulais pas m'énerver, mais tu mets ma patience à bout Bakugo ! Je veux t'expliquer que c'est cette attitude..."

"Ça va, j'ai compris !"

Il avait crié comme un adolescent rebelle. Tenya secoua la tête et reprit, sentencieux, excédé.

"Non, tu ne comprends pas."

"Je te dis que j'ai compris !" hurla Bakugo. "Je sais, je sais, je sais, je sais ! Je sais que c'est ma faute ! Je sais que j'ai tout foutu en l'air !" Sa voix s'éraillait. "Je sais... alors laisse-moi tranquille... !"

Tenya se tut, surpris.

Katsuki recula dos au mur, bras serrés contre lui, cou rentré dans les épaules. Ses mèches se collaient de transpiration. Il avait fermé les yeux. On aurait dit un boxer au bord du ring, qui ne peut plus prendre les coups.

Tenya avait fait ça. Il était allé trop loin. Une gêne glaciale s'insinua dans son ventre. Et si le blond avait raison ? Ne venait-il pas de s'acharner sur un ennemi déjà à terre ? Tout à son aversion, il refusait de voir les signes évidents de détresse qui émanaient de son camarade. La façon dont il portait son poids contre l'appui du mur, le souffle hagard, le tremblement des épaules.

Ses vêtements étaient froissés comme s'il avait dormi dans son uniforme, et ses cheveux ébouriffés prouvaient qu'il pouvait avoir des épis encore plus prononcés qu'à l'ordinaire. Une marque de suie salissait sa joue ; du sang séché caillait à l'intersection de ses phalanges, les deux grosses mains posées arrondies devant lui.

"Bakugo... Est-ce que..." fit Tenya d'une voix plus douce, pris de remord.

L'inquiétude qui s'y reflétait fit flancher le blond hargneux, qui aboya : "...ça va ! Me parle pas comme ça !"

Chaque fois qu'il avait un peu de sympathie pour lui, il fallait qu'il gâche tout. Mais cette fois, Tenya secoua la tête. Il avait lâché la bride à son pire côté, ce besoin de corriger ce qui ne cadrait pas à sa vision du monde, et Dieu savait que Katsuki avait le don d'exacerber le pire chez les gens. Il était monté avec l'intention de dire ses quatre vérités au jeune agité de la classe - calmement - pas de le clouer au pilori. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il serait ébranlé, physiquement et mentalement, par la catastrophe de la veille. A dire vrai, la réaction de Bakugo était aussi immature que prévue... Mais curieusement, moins aveugle qu'il ne le pensait ? Était-ce le sort de Toru, ou bien son plausible renvoi, qui le mettait dans cet état de choc ? Pessimiste, le délégué penchait pour la seconde hypothèse. Ce n'était pas éthique de sa part de s'acharner comme il l'avait fait. Maintenant, c'était sorti. Il n'aurait pas dû. Mais s'il était honnête, il ne regrettait pas. Il soupira, presque aussi exaspéré par lui-même que par le blondinet.

Il avait dit à Izuku que c'était pour le bien de la classe. Que ce n'était pas personnel. Persuadé qu'il fallait évacuer l'élément le plus toxique, pour le bien général.

Mais vu la violence de sa réaction, il doutait sincèrement de la neutralité de son jugement. Avec un soupir, il croisa les bras et souffla en direction du lycéen à l'air de matou hérissé :

"Je suis désolé de m'être emporté contre toi Bakugo." Il s'inclina légèrement, raide comme un piquet, et entendit l'autre claquer de la langue avec agacement. "C'est toi qui as raison. J'étais en colère, j'ai fait passer ma frustration avant ton intérêt ou celui de la classe, c'est indigne de mon rang."

"C'est bon, le binoclard." grogna Katsuki. "Tu peux juste partir. Je m'en fous."

Le menton rentré, il attendait la fin du sermon. Tenya serra les dents.

"Non. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Manifestement, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. J'aurais dû prendre en compte ta condition physique et mentale..."

Un rire étranglé, railleur, secoua le corps vouté devant lui.

"Mais de quoi tu t'excuses ?" ricana le blond, son ton suintant l'ironie. "Au contraire, c'est super d'avoir quelqu'un qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense !"

Tenya grogna.

"Izuku m'a dit que Aizawa t'avait dans le collimateur, ce qui ne m'étonne pas vu ce qui s'est passé en classe. Pourtant, tu n'essayes même pas de me parler. Tu es barricadé, on ne peut rien te dire..."

Bakugo haussa les épaules, une moue de dépit aux lèvres.

"T'as été très clair. Tu es contre moi. Tu es délégué. Un mot de toi et je gerte de l'école. Je te frappe, je suis viré. Je t'insulte, je suis viré. Je fais rien, je suis viré... Ha, tu attends mon feu vert ou quoi ? Vas-y, va faire ton taf de sale poucave."

Il fronça les sourcils. Ce qui le chiffonnait... Il aboyait, mais... De la part de Bakugo, il aurait cru que...

"Si ça ne change rien, pourquoi tu n'essayes même pas de me frapper ?"

"Je suis juste fatigué, OK ?" Le petit roquet détourna le regard comme si le fait de ne pas recourir à la violence était une faiblesse de sa part, mais il marquait en fait un point dans l'estime d'Iida. Peut-être Ochaco avait-elle raison.  
Peut-être qu'il pouvait apprendre de ses erreurs, qu'il avait reconnues juste avant. Rien que pour sortir ces mots, "c'est de ma faute", de son clapet, ça valait peut-être le coup de l'avoir pressé jusque-là.

Le délégué recula d'un pas, allégeant un peu de la pression que sa présence semblait faire peser physiquement sur cet espèce de sauvageon. Ils évoluaient dans deux univers radicalement différents. Ils ne pouvaient pas se comprendre. Pourtant, à moins d'un véritable dialogue... S'il voulait que cette tête de pioche s'ouvre un peu, il devait en faire autant.

"Hum, si je dois être honnête, pour ta question de tout à l'heure... Ce n'est peut-être pas seulement mon sens du devoir qui m'a fait te chercher."

Les yeux rouges le suivirent paresseusement, l'air ennuyés, mais au moins, il avait son attention. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Je suis ici parce qu'Izuku est mon meilleur ami, et qu'il tuerait plutôt que te laisser renvoyer." avoua-t-il à mi-voix, serrant les poings. "Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour lui vriller la tête à ce point. Tu sais ce que je pense de toi, mais il n'est pas de mon avis."

Le visage incrédule lui fit face. Deux yeux de chat écarquillés le fixaient.

"Deku ?"

Ça fit rire Tenya.

"Quoi, tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même il est train de s'excuser pour ton compte auprès de tes détracteurs... Si une tentative de corruption avait une chance de marcher auprès d'Aizawa, je doute pas qu'il irait jusque là..."

"Je lui ai rien demandé !" s'étrangla Katsuki.

"Et c'est complètement stupide, sur ça on est d'accord. Mais malgré ça... je l'ai suivi à Kamino. Je suis là, à te parler, maintenant. Il y a quelque chose... chez lui..."

Il soupira.

"Après mon frère, c'est la personne que j'admire le plus."

Il ne commenta pas la grimace de désapprobation qui se peignit sur les traits du garçon en face de lui. Cette tête à claque.

"Ils se ressemblent beaucoup. Les gens savent qu'Ingénium est un grand héros, humble, un chef exemplaire soutenu par une large équipe. Il ferait fait n'importe quoi pour ses hommes, et les gens le suivent sans se poser de question, à cause de la flamme qu'il a. C'est quelqu'un de désintéressé, modeste, qui fait simplement bien son travail."

"Faisait." coupa, cinglante, la voix désagréable de Bakugo. "Il s'est fait détruire par le tueur de héros y a trois mois."

Tenya le foudroya du regard.

Il y eut un blanc qui parut durer longtemps, comme le blondinet semblait hésiter entre plusieurs remarques moqueuses, désobligeantes ou maladroites. L'oeil sévère du jeune Iida crut deviner l'ombre d'un sourire, mais peut-être avait-il rêvé. Il n'oserait pas... Finalement, l'autre prit le parti prudent de se taire. Tenya reprit son discours.

"Il ne s'est pas fait "détruire", il a été piégé et mutilé par ce salaud. Il ne peut plus exercer mais ça reste une personne formidable. Je donnerais tout pour lui ressembler. Seulement... il est trop gentil. Il se met toujours à la place des autres et il compatit aux problèmes de chacun. Incapable de virer quelqu'un de l'agence, par exemple. Izuku est comme lui : un chic type, qui n'arrive pas à prendre les décisions qui s'imposent. Mais ce monde n'est pas gentil. Ce qui est arrivé à mon frère... Ce qui s'est passé hier..."

"C'était accidentel," protesta faiblement Bakugo, n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être mis en parallèle avec Stain.

"Je sais. Tu n'es pas un vilain. Pas vraiment. Tu as repoussé l'offre de la Ligue, et tu es fier d'être de UA. Mais je t'ai vu, tu sais. Tu voulais vraiment faire mal à Kaminari."

Une ombre passa sur le visage de la petite brute, qui esquiva son regard pour gronder :

"Il l'a cherché..."

Tenya se redressa, incrédule.

"Tu es sérieux ? Quoi qu'il ait fait, tu crois vraiment que c'était ton droit de le brûler au second degré ? "

La tête butée de Bakugo semblait dire "et alors, avec Recovery Girl, il n'aura plus rien demain, je vais pas pleurer si ses sourcils mettent quelques semaines à repousser". Mais tandis que le délégué enflait d'indignation, quelque chose vacilla dans son expression. Ses pupilles s'égarèrent au bas de ses yeux, glissant d'un coin à l'autre. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis secoua la tête.

"Non, j'aurais pas dû faire ça..." reconnut-il d'une voix soudainement basse. " J'ai déconné. "

Il fronça les sourcils plus fort et ajouta avec peine : "C'est pas quelque chose qu'un héros aurait fait..."

"Bien sûr que non !" s'écria Tenya mais apparemment, ce constat représentait un gros effort pour le garcon en face de lui, l'air troublé et maussade. "Tu crois quoi, que ce pouvoir est là pour régler tes comptes ? "

Il pouvait voir les dents de l'adolescent dépasser dans sa moue mécontente, mais il endurait le sermon avec une étonnante docilité.

"Tu crois que tu peux faire du mal aux autres comme ca te chante ? " poursuivit-il, poussant son avantage. Bakugo marmonna un "non" à peine audible.

"Tu crois que la colère excuse tes débordements ? "

Une nouvelle fois, Bakugo, de plus en plus renfrogné, fit non de la tête.

Tenya le fixait avec une attention triomphante.

"Tu n'es pourtant pas le genre à assumer les conséquences de tes actes, ni à regretter quand tu blesses quelqu'un, pas vrai ?" lâcha-t-il enfin.

Pris au dépourvu, Bakugo braqua ses yeux sur lui.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" grogna-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

"Tu sais de _qui_ je veux parler. Toru et Denki ne sont pas les premiers que tu blesses. Tu as une drôle de façon de traiter tes amis, hein, _Kacchan_?"

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Un pli apparut en leur milieu. Soudain ils se relevèrent pour laisser les paupières en amande s'arrondir. Le corps se figea. La respiration se bloqua.

C'est bien ce que je pensais, songea Tenya quand les yeux rouges fusèrent pour rencontrer les siens, sondant ses intentions.

Il soutint son regard, le fixa avec sévérité, analysant les vibrations des cils, les frémissements des épaules.

Lorsque son torse se gonfla à nouveau, le rythme de son souffle s'était accéléré.

Il montrait les dents.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça."

L'expression répugnée de la petite brute grondante, et cet éclat d'inquiétude ravalé derrière la façade arrogante apprirent plus à Tenya que toutes ses discussions avec Izuku.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, Tenya le scrutant sans merci, ses paupières étrécies, sa bouche sévère. Il pouvait voir les pensées se précipiter derrière cet air d'animal piégé et il songeait, c'est ça, je vois clair dans ton jeu, voilà la vérité.

Katsuki cilla nerveusement, incertain. Il essayait manifestement de cacher son trouble mais finit par détourner les yeux, ses poings serrés en appui contre le mur. Il n'était pas un bon menteur et Tenya aurait facilement put l'acculer en le pressant davantage.

Il hésitait. Ochaco et Izuku vinrent à son esprit et il soupira. Il avait raison, bien sûr. Depuis le départ, il avait vu juste à propos de Bakugo. C'était un élément violent et dangereux et il était coupable, plus que les gens ne le soupçonnaient.

Malgré tout... L'éclat du garçon explosif était éteint, il était à bout, ébranlé, et une pichenette suffirait à le faire basculer.

Basiquement, il était à sa merci.

Alors comment traite-t-on avec un serpent venimeux qu'on ne veut pas tuer ? On lui retire ses crocs. On le contrôle. Et il avait désormais les leviers nécessaires.

Il n'avait pas besoin de pousser. Il soupira, croisa les bras devant lui et secoua la tête.

"Bakugo... Tu veux vraiment devenir un héros ? " Il y avait toute son incrédulité dans sa voix. Ce n'était pas une question innocente. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il était clair qu'il déposait en même temps une nouvelle pression sur les épaules du blond.

L'adolescent serra la machoire, eut un rire moqueur et sombre, puis répondit avec morgue, pointant le menton vers l'avant :

"Evidemment."

Tenya hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il n'était pas certain que Bakugo soit assez fin pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire, pour dépasser le stade des insultes et du mépris qui coulait manifestement dans les deux sens entre eux.

Il était en train de négocier, pas seulement avec son camarade, mais avec ses propres principes.

Cela le cuisait.

"Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, Bakugo... J'ai tendance à juger rapidement. Je classe les choses. J'aime quand tout est propre et rangé. Quand j'ai rencontré Izuku, j'ai pensé que c'était un gêneur, doublé d'un bon à rien. Je l'ai mis dans la case "insignifiant", ce n'était pas personnel, pas plus que ça ne l'est pour toi... et puis il y a eu l'examen..."

Tenya se mordit la lèvre, baissant la tête. Il ne voulait pas exposer ses propres failles, alors qu'il était en train de préparer un contrat implicite avec la petite brute. Il ne devait pas se relâcher, mais utiliser la vérité avait un double tranchant, et son angoisse de ne pas être à la hauteur lui prenait tout le dos, comme une main aurait étreint sa cage thoracique. Ses mèches noires tombaient devant son front. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Lui aussi détestait sa faiblesse.

"Tu es arrivé premier à l'examen d'entrée, Bakugo. Tu peux me dire quel était ton score ?"

"Hein ? Mon score ?" Bakugo cilla, puis releva le menton d'un air fier en crachant : "77. Le meilleur."

"77 points d'attaque. Combien de sauvetage ?" corrigea Tenya.

Le blond se renfrogna et grommela : "Zéro. Et alors ?"

Il savait bien pourquoi. Il le lisait dans ces prunelles pourpres.

L'athlète hocha la tête d'un air entendu, comme s'il venait d'illustrer son argument. Ses mains se placèrent devant lui paumes vers le ciel, telle une balance pour soupeser quelque chose.

"Izuku a eu un score de 60. 60 points de sauvetage. Et moi ? 52 points d'attaque, 9 de sauvetage. Neuf points seulement. Ce jour-là, j'ai suivi les règles. On nous a dit de détruire les robots, j'ai détruit les robots. J'ai suivi les instructions. Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Si on n'avait pas été en examen, sûrement, moi aussi, j'aurais sauvé les personnes en danger..."

Le sourire qui tordait sa bouche se fit plus amer.

"Si je n'avais rien eu de précieux à perdre, peut-être que j'aurais agi en héros, moi aussi ? A ce prix, n'importe qui peut faire ce métier, non ? C'est ce qui fait qu'Izuku est à part. Son cœur est héroïque. Il se sacrifie pour les autres, sans hésiter. Et si je veux être digne de mon frère et hériter de son nom, je dois changer. Je te ressemble, plus à toi qu'Izuku ou Tensei, et ça me tue. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je ne refais pas exactement la même erreur aujourd'hui ? Juste suivre mes règles, ma morale, le "bien" que j'ai décrété... Et refuser de voir ceux qui ont besoin vraiment besoin d'aide."

Il pouvait voir le front de Katsuki se plisser alors qu'il vantait les mérites de celui que toute la classe à part lui identifiait comme son rival. Malgré cette réticence, il écoutait attentivement. En fait, ses pupilles transperçaient Tenya dans l'effort de concentration qu'il faisait, dès qu'il avait amené Midoriya dans son discours. Visiblement, le blond avait envie d'entendre les raisons du succès de celui qu'il méprisait ouvertement... Il fallut quelques secondes après sa dernière phrase pour que l'indignation fasse se gonfler la poitrine de Katsuki, quand il comprit que c'était de lui qu'il parlait. Tenya ajusta ses lunettes et masqua le sourire qui naissait face à ce déni ridicule. Préférait-il se faire renvoyer qu'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide ?

"Je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, mais c'est pas une raison... Ecoute, Bakugo. Tu es toujours un élève de ma classe, que j'ai juré de servir, représenter et protéger."

"J'ai pas b'soin d'être protégé...!" ragea une énième fois le blond colérique, et Tenya le toisa, se demandant si se répéter ça l'aidait à dormir la nuit. Cet entretien commençait à le fatiguer, Bakugo avait besoin de soins, et jouer avec ses nerfs risquait de mal finir. Il avait pris sa décision.

"Tu dis ça, mais tu es en train de me demander de protéger ton secret. Tu espères que toute la classe va te couvrir, pour la deuxième fois, alors que les gens ont failli être renvoyés il y a trois semaines de ça, pour quoi déjà ? Ah oui, une expédition de sauvetage à laquelle j'ai participé pour te tirer des griffes de la Ligue. Tu n'avais pas besoin de nous, on était juste la meilleure échappatoire ? A cause de toi, j'ai perdu la confiance des profs ! Tu pourrais au moins apprendre à dire merci !"

La figure de Katsuki devint très rouge, et il crut qu'il allait se mettre à hurler ou à cracher des flammes, mais son expression se décomposa et il protesta d'une voix devenue , frappant du dos contre le mur :

"Je te demande rien ! J'avais rien demandé !"

Tenya observait ses changements de couleur avec la curiosité d'un ethologue.

"Donc tu veux qu'on te dénonce ?" demanda-t-il non sans cruauté. Les yeux rouge sang vinrent le poignarder du regard, et il maintint le contact visuel, sachant qu'il avait gagné. Il articula, sentencieux.

"Je t'ai dit, je veux devenir un meilleur héros, digne de mon frère. C'est pour ça que je te donne une chance. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ? Te faire renvoyer ? Qu'on te traite de vilain toute ta vie ? Ou bien tu vas enfin te montrer à la hauteur de nos sempai et du nom de cette école ?"

Il le tenait, ce pseudo-voyou qui l'avait toujours insulté, toujours irrité. Il allait le ramener dans le rang.

Katsuki ne répondit pas, serrant les poings, ouvrant la bouche sur un souffle court, cherchant évidemment à contenir sa colère. C'était un autre test. S'il explosait maintenant, s'il mordait à l'insulte et explosait face à la provocation, alors son cas était perdu. Il fallait qu'il admette qu'il avait tort. Qu'il reconnaisse son comportement déplorable. Il fallait qu'il change.

Le silence se prolongea, il détournait les yeux. Qu'importe, il allait parler. Tenya soupira, secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur, et répéta de sa voix patronisante, impérative :

"Bakugo, _regarde-moi_. Je peux t'offrir une chance mais par pitié, mets-y un peu de volonté ! Tu veux rester à UA ou non ? Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!"

Avec réticence, il releva ses yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres tremblaient sous la pression et laissèrent à peine passer un son étouffé : "...-ro..."

"Je n'ai pas entendu !" s'écria Tenya sur le ton d'un jeune patriote japonais.

"Evidemment, que je veux devenir un meilleur héros !" cracha finalement Katsuki en reprenant sa formule, sur le même ton à la limite du hurlement.

Ses joues rougirent de gêne, de la nature de cet aveu forcé, et de céder ainsi à un chantage. Le regard que lui porta Tenya par-dessus ses lunettes, attendant la suite, fit frissonner le garçon d'humiliation. "Et... ? "

Toujours brûlant, Bakugo lui jeta un coup d'œil confus, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait vouloir entendre. Il haussa les épaules, grimaça.

"J'veux devenir comme All Might..."  
Bonne chance avec ça, songea Tenya, mais il ne dit rien. C'était nouveau, ce manque d'assurance. Aux dernières nouvelles il avait toujours prétendu écraser la concurrence et dépasser All Might.

Les épaules de la petite brute touchaient presque ses oreilles, et il ne manquait qu'un angle de dix degrés pour que sa posture embarrassée ressemble à une courbette d'excuses. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du délégué.

"Katsuki... Penche un peu plus la tête." ordonna soudain Tenya, qui vit s'écarquiller ses yeux quand il employa son prénom avec une familiarité volontaire, sans utiliser de suffixe.

Le rebelle réalisa alors de quoi il avait l'air, avec sa tête baissée, ses bras croisés et ses poings appuyés contre ses aisselles. "Q...! Je vais te tuer..." trembla la bête enchaînée en découvrant les dents et écartant ses mains.

"Pardon ? Je n'ai pas dû bien comprendre."

Deux flammes furieuses concentraient une rage corrosive. Iida ne céda pas, son propre regard acier intraitable. Il le ferait plier. Littéralement.

La face de Bakugo se plissa, et l'expression se rapprocha dangereusement de son masque de démence, toute sa fierté en révolte face à l'humiliation qu'il exigeait.

"Tu comprends bien que des mots ne peuvent pas suffire ? Je te demande juste de baisser la tête. A quel point tu peux être buté ? Tu n'as jamais baissé la tête devant personne ?"

"Non." Il se dressait encore devant lui, rabaissant ses épaules, ses yeux moqueurs et cet accent de provocation dans la voix qui criait : voilà qui je suis.

Cette simple réponse rendit Tenya furieux. Pour qui il se prenait. Il croyait qu'il pouvait se faire une place dans cette société sans jamais faire de concessions ? Il croyait qu'il valait mieux que tout le reste ?

"Après tout ce que tu as fait, tu devrais te prosterner pour demander pardon !" hurlait-il en postillonnant.

Il était en train de saboter ses principes pour lui faire une faveur. Comment osait-il garder cette défiance dans ses yeux ?

Bakugo se redressa brusquement, un rictus exposant ses dents et ses gencives, il allait l'attaquer, Tenya se mit par réflexe en garde...

Mais avant qu'il n'active son réciproburst, la brute s'effondra. Il vit la silhouette trapue vaciller sur ses pieds, le menton retomber sur la poitrine et le corps ployer soudainement.

Bakugo se rattrapa de justesse, glissant à demi contre le mur, les yeux mi-clos comme si le soleil l'avait aveuglé. Ses lèvres desséchées remuaient dans le vide.

"Bon sang..." grommela le délégué, tiré de sa transe justicière par l'évidente faiblesse de son adversaire. Le juger dans cet état n'avait pas de sens. Il était au bord du malaise. Il aurait voulu qu'il s'excuse, mais il soupira lourdement et se tourna vers l'escalier.

"Bon, je vais t'accompagner à l'infirmerie."

"Je vais bien !" protesta l'autre aussitôt, en contradiction avec sa posture, son expression et le bon sens primaire.

Ça n'allait pas du tout. Il n'allait pas bien du tout. Tenya passa une main dans ses cheveux et se plaça face à lui.

"Je ne t'ai pas vu à Lunch Rush ce midi. Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ?" interrogea-t-il d'un air détaché.

Le garçon cilla, perplexe, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement. Il put voir la lenteur avec laquelle il rassemblait ses esprits, sans trouver la réponse. Il semblait complètement dépassé par sa faiblesse physique ; Tenya comprit qu'il avait sous-évalué sa confusion mentale. Il s'en voulait. Les poings du garçon étaient serrés si fort que les doigts rougissaient autour de ses articulations blanchies. Son teint : blafard. La respiration courte. Et ses lèvres non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup de couleur.

Une sorte de vague compassion apparut à contrecœur dans les yeux du délégué. Il tira de la poche de son sac une barre de céréales vitaminée qu'il lui fourra dans la main. "Mange ça. Va à l'infirmerie. Et pense à t'hydrater."

Il le fixa encore en soupirant, pensant en avoir fini. La brebis galeuse du troupeau, qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment laisser derrière. Katsuki sembla hésiter à jeter la friandise au sol au nom de sa fierté, mais son estomac émit un gargouillement bien audible, et il se plia en deux, les mains serrées autour de l'offrande.

Au-delà du ressentiment, cette vision serra le cœur de Tenya. Quel gâchis. Il déclara d'un ton rassurant :

"Je ne parlerai pas. Ni de Toru, ni du reste. Tu sais que c'est mal, alors change. C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Il contemplait Bakugo recroquevillé, en évidente position d'infériorité face à lui, et ses traits se durcirent. L'héritier des Iida ajusta ses lunettes et ses yeux disparurent derrière leur miroitement. Sa bouche se réduisit à un trait et sa voix continua, monotone : "Si tu blesses encore un de mes camarades, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Tu ne te feras pas juste renvoyer. Je ferai en sorte que tu ne mettes plus jamais les pieds en héroïque. "

Katsuki aurait dû se taire, mais il avait toujours eu une grande gueule. Un sourire grinçant fendit son visage comme il ricanait, héberlué par ses menaces : "Tu te prends vraiment pas pour de la merde, hein délégué ? Tu crois vraiment que tu as tout ce pouvoir ? Les profs te laissent juste faire la discipline pour la forme..."

Tenya se retint de le frapper. Il inspira et expira, soufflant longuement par le nez.

D'accord. Il l'avait voulu.

Il rouvrit les yeux, harponna les siens, et articula simplement.

"Tu es un harceleur, Katsuki. Tu as persécuté Izuku. Les gens comme toi ne deviennent pas héros."

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans 15 jours. Un peu pris par le temps actuallement mais souhaitant quand même poster, je répondrai aux commentaires en éditant, mais merci beaucoup à celles/ceux qui en ont laissé !


	15. Héros

PARTIE II - Chapitre 3

Héros

* * *

Ne pas penser à Deku. Ne pas penser à Deku. Ne pas penser à Deku.

Katsuki ne se souvenait pas comment il avait descendu l'escalier ou rejoint le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il n'aimait pas aller à l'infirmerie. Il n'aimait pas reconnaître que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Mais manifestement quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin, d'accord. Mais quand même. Ce n'était pas une explication suffisante pour le vertige qui lui tourneboulait la tête et lui tricotait les jambes. Il n'était pas du genre à s'écrouler juste pour un petit jeûne.

Il marchait très consciencieusement au milieu du couloir, à l'exact aplomb des lampes, et lentement, pour ne rien laisser paraître, si jamais quelqu'un arrivait en face. Il ne délivrerait pas le passage. La personne opposée devrait s'écarter de son chemin, un point c'est tout. Pas de concession. Il ne pouvait laisser personne deviner son état. La sueur collait ses cheveux à sa nuque. Quel bordel.

Par chance, tout le monde était en cours à cette heure là. Il ne risquait pas de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Les gens ne sauraient pas. Tenya ne parlerait pas. Malgré leur dispute, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à la fin, malgré les menaces non déguisées.

Chaque fois que son esprit glissait vers le débordement de pensées, il devait rembobiner, tirer vers l'arrière et fixer à nouveau son attention à ses pieds. Un pied. Une autre pied. Devant, poser, avancer, là. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de putains de pensées dans la tête. C'était comme étouffer sous un essaim d'abeilles. Impossible de trouver une logique, un fil, juste ; des milliers de piqûres et un grouillement informe.

Il y avait trop de lumières, c'était quoi ce putain d'éclairage qui lui vrillait le crâne, les spots étincelaient, leurs rais s'imprimant dans sa rétine, découpant des barreaux dans l'espace. Cela tournoyait comme il avançait, et même la lueur des fenêtres semblait enfler comme un dôme et projeter sur lui une myriade de particules aveuglantes. Tout l'espace grésillait, les murs blancs se fondaient et il devait se concentrer sur chaque pas pour ne pas trébucher. Enfin, l'infirmerie surgit face à lui. Il tatonnait pour trouver la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le forçant à reculer.

Le blond décoloré qui apparut sembla encore plus surpris que lui. Denki se figea, resta immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte, le fixant de ses yeux écarquillés. Il avait un large pansement sur la joue, et sur le cou.

"Ba-Bakugo." Balbutia-t-il comme s'il était une apparition.

Une sorte d'intérêt scientifique, comme une voix neutre dans la tête de Katsuki faisant commentaire, se porta sur ces marques et prit note des effets d'une explosion concentrée, à douze, treize mètres de distance. Il avait fait un mauvais calcul, il ne pensait pas que ça demanderait plus d'une séance de soins chez Recovery Girl. C'était la première fois qu'il dirigeait ses grenades directement sur une personne et il ne pouvait retenir ce besoin d'observer, comme la voix neutre tournait aigre jugeait qu'il avait - _vraiment merdé, pauvre con, dans le fond tu avais envie, hein, tu avais juste envie de t'en servir sur quelqu'un_.

"Tu vas rester planté là longtemps?" gronda-t-il brutalement à l'idiot qui restait dans le passage et ne devait pas remarquer son état de faiblesse.

La réaction dépassa ses espérances. Denki tressaillit au son de sa voix et s'applatit contre le battant dans un heurt sourd, libérant un passage suffisant pour que le blond féroce le double.

C'est là que Katsuki croisa finalement son regard. Cette expression effarée, il ne l'avait jamais vue chez lui. Son camarade le fixait sans discontinuer, avec la défiance qui saisit face à un incendie et empêche de détourner les yeux. Il savait. Katsuki l'avait marquée dans sa chair, sa puissance. Elle restait là, se propageant à la surface de sa peau, un tremblement qu'il pouvait à peine contenir, la matérialisation physique d'un instinct né pour le protéger du danger. Il ne voulait pas se trouver près du prédateur, sa présence hérissant ses poils, crispant nerveusement ses doigts. En voyant ses pupilles contractées, Bakugo sentit monter le risque d'un éclair, dans la tension de l'air, dans sa panique ravalée. Il aurait suffit d'un mouvement brusque pour qu'il l'attaque.

 _Ah, il a vraiment peur de moi_ , songea-t-il en décalé.

Il ne se moquerait plus jamais de lui, ce sale clown.

Il lui avait montré.

De quoi il était capable...

Sa victime glissa dos au mur pour le contourner sans le quitter des yeux, se retourna en trébuchant et partit en courant sans demander son reste.

Bakugo déglutit, sa main blessée tressaillit alors que les pas résonnaient sur le revêtement élastique du sol, s'éloignant de lui. Pikachu... Débilos... c'était quoi ?...

"Kaminari...!" aboya-t-il, mais il était déjà loin et il était trop tard.

Les spots étaient vraiment très forts, lumière crue découpant son profil sans pitié, cisaillant ses yeux et l'intérieur de son crâne. Il ferma les yeux.

Il rentra dans l'infirmerie. Pour son plus grand inconfort, elle était pleine de monde. En plus de Recovery Girl à son bureau, Aizawa lui-même se trouvait là face à deux autres adultes, dont une personne, vu ses vêtements suspendus, désincarnés, au-dessus du sol, était invisible. Un mouchoir flottait au niveau supposé de la tête et l'on entendait de forts reniflements. Aizawa, en face, s'inclinait répétitivement, sa longue chevelure noire touchant presque le sol. Les voix chuintaient faiblement dans la distance. Katsuki n'arrivait pas à saisir ses excuses car un sifflement faisait tinter ses oreilles.

A peine rentré dans la pièce, il se glissa de côté et tenta de disparaître dans le coin, serré contre le pot à parapluies. La petite grand-mère croisa son regard et haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogatif, mais le première-année semblait si convaincu qu'il se fondait dans le décor qu'elle n'osa pas le détromper.

Il baissa la tête quand le couple le dépassa et sortit. Ils lui adressèrent un petit hochement de tête poli au passage, auquel il n'eut pas la force de répondre, verrouillant ses mâchoires. Il ne voulait pas être là.

Il avait nié sa faiblesse sur la terrasse, mais cette fois il n'y avait plus de doute quant au vertige qui faisait danser des étoiles devant ses yeux. Le sang lui montait au cerveau. Tout commençait à s'obscurcir.

"Hop hop hop !" souffla Recovery Girl en surgissant à son côté, poussant quelque chose derrière lui, et il se retrouva assis sur un siège.

"Respire amplement ! Ferme les yeux ! Ah, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" marmottait-elle.

Il sentit vaguement qu'on saisissait ses mains écorchées. Le siège s'inclina vers l'arrière. Il avait la sensation de tomber en boucle, la nausée. Même les ténèbres tournaient derrière ses paupières. Il avait peur que tout disparaisse.

"Respire, mon petit. Tu fais un petit malaise vagal. Rien de grave. Ça va passer."

Effectivement, après une minute ou deux, peut-être plus, l'horizon se stabilisa.

Lorsque Bakugo ouvrit les yeux, un regard rougi par les veilles cumulées était dardé sur lui. Aizawa-sensei était assis à son chevet et le fixait sans mot dire. Comme toujours, le héros semblait plongé dans les brumes d'un épuisement tenace, les fourches de ses cheveux mal entretenus s'éparpillant de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Les bandages de son arme pendaient mollement à son col. Il regardait l'adolescent sans mot dire, inexpressif, indéchiffrable.

Bakugo se redressa sur le brancard et, gêné, tourna ses yeux vers la plante en pot à l'angle de la pièce, une robuste succulente qui partait à l'assaut de la fenêtre. Il enserra son bras gauche de sa main, formant un mur devant son thorax, et massa la chair sans s'en apercevoir. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent dans une moue défensive.

Il peinait à croire qu'il ait pu s'évanouir. Les évènements se précipitaient puis il y avait un trou noir ; maintenant il était éveillé et le stress revenait à toute allure. Une telle défaillance physique était inimaginable de sa part. Elle le déstabilisait plus encore.

Voyant qu'il était éveillé, Aizawa laissa échapper un faible soupir. Le garçon déglutit et se prépara mentalement au sermon qui devait suivre, le moment redouté venu. Plus d'échappatoire possible.

Il avait pris sa décision. Il devait parler. C'était à lui de le dire. C'était la façon la plus rude, mais il n'était pas une poule mouillée. Il valait mieux qu'il l'entende de lui que des autres. Il valait mieux que ça sorte. Comme une écharde que l'on arrache. Un coup sec. Y aller. En finir.

Sa gorge se tendit.

Le bord du précipice.

L'immense portail de UA se fermant pour ne plus jamais le laisser revenir.

Tout ce qu'il avait connu, tout ce qu'il avait construit, et tous ses rêves d'avenir reposaient sur cet instant. Sur ces mots.

Il ne mesurait même pas la profondeur de l'abime, il ressentait juste le vertige.

Pourquoi Aizawa-sensei ne disait-il rien ?

Alors qu'un croassement naissait dans sa gorge pour l'interpeller, le professeur se leva. Il s'en allait, se saisissait d'une pile de papiers, il remerciait l'infirmière d'une voix basse.

Sans un mot pour lui, comme s'il n'existait plus.

Il se détournait de lui.

Les battements de cœur de Bakugo s'affolèrent.

"Aizawa-sensei ! Attendez !"

Il se redressait d'un bond, vacillant sur ses jambes, sans se soucier de la grand-mère qui lui demandait de rester calme, tentait de le rallonger... Il criait en direction de son dos, du bras qui nonchalamment poussait la porte, de cette autre main qui faisait glisser un manteau sur l'épaule... "Attendez !"

Bam, bam, faisait son cœur, c'était fini, trop tard, il part.

Le professeur ne dit rien, ouvre la porte.

Bakugo enfonçait ses ongles dans ses paumes, pressant les écorchures, comme si sa douleur avait eu le moindre pouvoir sur une autre personne.

"Il faut que je vous parle !" appelait-il.

On ne lui répondait pas. Aizawa lui tournait le dos.

Lentement, un sentiment acide suivait les lacets de ses entrailles. L'intérieur de ses paumes et le bas de son corps étaient glacés. Chaque mot lancé comme une attaque lui coûtait un effort surhumain.

Il se souvenait des commentaires d'un match, quand des milliers de personnes le huaient et que seul cet homme vantait sa stratégie.

Il se souvenait de sa figure émaciée, sur l'estrade, prenant la parole devant des médias qu'il détestait. Ce visage familier sur le petit écran de television cathodique, alors qu'il était seul sans appui ni secours, encerclé d'ennemis, et les journalistes qui parlaient de lui comme d'une victime déjà perdue, comme s'il allait rejoindre la Ligue. Le seul qui l'avait cru, qu'il ne trahirait pas, avait eu foi en lui, et l'avait dit au monde.

Son comportement, après la finale du tournoi sportif, lui seul l'avait compris. Avait reconnu sa volonté, son idéal, et pas qu'un gosse enragé et stupide, ou un vilain en puissance.

Aizawa avait cru en lui. Aizawa lui avait fait confiance pour grandir, pour changer. Et il avait pris sa défense à chaque fois que les gens le jugeaient à son attitude.

Et maintenant il tournait le dos. Il l'ignorait et il tendait la main vers la porte. Katsuki aurait pu se projeter d'une explosion à son niveau. Il aurait pu courir jusqu'à lui. Crier encore plus fort et forcer à ce qu'on lui prête attention. Il aurait pu se mettre en colère. Mais il restait appuyé au brancard, ses mains en arrière le supportant se crispaient comme des serres. Incapable de faire un pas. Vibrant. Trop de choses inconnues révolutionnaient son organisme. Il n'avait jamais hésité face à un ennemi, pas même les pires ordures de vilains, pas même All Might, pourquoi ?...

"Revenez, s'il-vous-plait !"

Il s'étrangla.

 _Je dois vous dire..._

"Je dois vous dire quelque chose, c'est important... !"

Rauque et rugueuse, sa voix résonna dans la pièce avec toute la volonté qu'il pouvait y imprimer.

Soudain, on l'emporta vers l'avant, trébuchant et glissant. Le visage d'Aizawa se retrouva tout contre le sien, le cinglant de son regard impérieux. Les bandages de capture le saisissaient, le maintenaient comme une marionnette rappelée par ses fils. La pression sur ses membres et son dos ainsi comprimés était désagréable, un étau qui lui interdisait tout mouvement. Son alter n'était pas effacé, et il dût utiliser tout son discernement pour ne pas s'en servir ou se débattre pour se défaire de cette prison. Il avait l'instinct de lutter, de se rebeller, toujours. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il était face à lui. Il avait son attention.

Bakugo frémit, ferma ses poings, et plongea son regard dans celui du professeur avec tout le courage qu'il lui restait. La nuque raide, il se tint comme au garde à vous, visage levé. Les liens ne lui autorisaient pas beaucoup de marge mais il parvenait pourtant à prendre plus de place, roulant ses épaules vers l'arrière et pointant le menton en avant. Il gonflait comme un coq intimide, mais en vérité tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui, depuis son ventre jusqu'à sa gorge, semblait se tordre comme du linge qu'on essore.

Les mots qu'il devait prononcer se frayaient laborieusement un chemin dans son esprit, et il priait pour qu'Aizawa rompe son silence coupable. Le crible de ses yeux perçants était sans merci ; il voulait qu'il parle, il voulait qu'il le dise enfin, il voulait qu'il le gronde.

Si seulement il pouvait se mettre en colère. Lui gueuler dessus un bon coup. Ne pas le laisser dans cette incertitude. Il redoutait cet instant, mais tendait vers lui de tout son corps, nullement rebuté par la proximité soudaine. Il fallait le provoquer, il fallait que ça arrive, pour qu'il en soit délivré. Il pouvait compter les poils de la barbe mal rasée et discerner les frémissements de ses paupières. Il ne reculait pas comme pour plonger dans ses yeux mais malgré l'absence de distance physique, le regard restait froid et blasé, sans réponse aucune. Il n'y voyait pas son reflet.

Il s'était préparé à tout, mais pas à ce que dit finalement le professeur principal. Il clapa la langue avec agacement, et souffla "tu es bruyant, tais-toi."

L'adolescent le scrutait sans comprendre.

"Hagakure dort à côté. On est dans une infirmerie."

C'était un simple constat, un rappel. Pour le professeur, tout semblait normal. L'écart entre la neutralité de cette voix et le tumulte de ses propres émotions assomma Bakugo. Il en venait à douter de son jugement : Aizawa se souciait-il seulement de cette histoire ? Peut-être qu'il ne savait pas ? Son comportement outrancier... cette panique qui l'avait saisi quand il l'avait appelé... Tu es à côté de la plaque, se cingla-t-il intérieurement, tu te ridiculises ! Sa respiration se faisait hachée, rapide et audible. Il ne comprenait pas l'indifférence dans les yeux sévères. Il devait le réprimander. Il aurait dû...

Aizawa semblait attendre et se renfrogner davantage. Bakugo, mal à l'aise, cilla, la certitude d'avoir surréagit lui retirant la capacité d'analyser le sens de ses paroles. Le problème... c'était quoi ? Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour qu'il remette le nom de la fille invisible, tellement il était concentré sur l'incident lui-même, sur ce qu'il devait annoncer...

Bien sûr qu'il s'était écrié de toute la force de ses cordes vocales. Il savait à peine chuchoter. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, la fille blessée par ses explosions. Il n'y avait qu'Aizawa dans son champ de vision. Le professeur et lui et son futur renvoi.

Ca n'aurait pas eu d'importance, normalement. Il ne faisait pas gaffe à ces détails et la réprobation qui allait avec, mais pas maintenant. Pas là, alors qu'il jouait son avenir. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur après cette bavure, n'importe quoi pourrait faire pencher la balance déjà loin d'être en sa faveur.

L'espace s'étendant derrière lui désormais silencieux pressurait ses épaules et sa nuque. Etrangement, il ne voulait pas connaître l'expression avec laquelle Recovery Girl le contemplait certainement. Est-ce qu'Aizawa l'avait ignoré pour ne pas faire de bruit ? Etait-ce la raison de son silence ? S'il voulait simplement qu'il le suive à l'extérieur pour parler librement, Katsuki venait-il de prouver une fois de plus combien il était immature ?

Ce n'était pas comme quand il avait revendiqué son nom de héros. Ça avait été son ultime coup d'esbroufe. Ça et une grande explosion. Gare à vous, si vous ne me reconnaissez pas. Gare à vous. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus de nom auquel se raccrocher. Il avait été refusé. Ce n'était pas un nom de héros. Il se heurtait à la barrière. Ce n'était pas un nom de héros, et il l'avait prouvé. Que pouvait-il faire ? Que devait-il faire, pour qu'Aizawa croie à nouveau en lui ?

Il entrouvrit la bouche, confus, mais ne trouva pas quoi dire. Et sous les cheveux sales la figure barrée de cicatrices de l'enseignant se muait de l'indifférence à la réprobation.

Il sentait la présence de la petite vieille derrière lui, et dans l'autre pièce, il le savait, celle de la fille invisible. Il se refusait à regarder en arrière. Buté à fixer la lisière de la manche d'Aizawa, qui bordait la main qui tenait les bandages. C'était pas important. C'était pas ça qui comptait. S'il cassait du matériel, envoyait bouler quelques meubles, dépassait le nombre de décibels autorisés... C'était juste son style, c'était pas un crime, c'était, pas sérieux, c'était, juste de la frime, juste...

Comme les bandages s'abattaient autour de ses pieds, retrouvant leur souplesse et rejoignant leur maître tels de dociles serpents, l'adolescent se retrouva une fois de plus face à son dos, puis à une porte fermée. Sans un mot de plus.

Un juron se glissa entre ses dents serrées. Il se jeta sur la poignée, sortit à sa suite. Quelques pas dans le hall et il rattrapait le héros.

« Ecoutez-moi ! » cria-t-il plus fort encore. Il s'était planté derrière lui, jetant ses poings serrés de chaque côté de son corps, le visage tourné vers le sol.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se dégonfle. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il était Katsuki Bakugo, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« J'ai désobéi à All Might ! J'ai attaqué une autre cible ! »

Aizawa s'arrêta.

Le garçon était rouge de la pression cumulée, les muscles de son cou saillants, les yeux clos.

« Si j'avais obéi aux ordres... » croassa-t-il avec effort, le souffle lourd, évacué par la bouche.

« Je sais, » le coupa Aizawa.

Une vive surprise rouvrit les yeux carmin, et il darda un regard choqué sur la sombre silhouette qui se tournait vers lui avec lassitude.

« Je m'en suis douté dès que tu n'es pas venu en cours. Et j'ai eu des témoignages pour confirmer mes soupçons. »

Rendu soudain muet, Bakugo recula d'un pas.

Ils avaient parlé ? Qui ? Si ce n'était pas Tenya... Qui d'autre voulait l'enfoncer ? Deku ? Le délégué prétendait qu'il était de son côté...

Il n'avait aucune raison de leur faire confiance, alors pourquoi se sentait-il trahi ? Une image flasha devant ses yeux, une main tendue dans un ciel noir, un cri et la sensation de voler... Un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, l'adrénaline sûrement, expliquait que l'univers se soit étendu, que les distances soient abolies, et qu'un sourire irrépressible éclaire son visage - car jamais, il n'aurait été si haut, par lui-même.

Plus ultra -

Il secouait la tête, ne voulait pas voir, ne voulait plus sentir. Ce n'était pas une victoire. Ne pas s'abaisser à ça - ne pas monter si haut - ne pas chuter. Plus jamais ça. Vomissait la faiblesse.

« Vous allez me renvoyer ? » cracha-t-il d'une traite, sa voix craquant au dernier mot.

Il fixait son professeur droit dans les yeux.

Katsuki Bakugo, l'étudiant rebelle au dressage, ce garçon mal élevé, prétentieux, du talent pur entre les doigts, mais une personnalité déplaisante.

On aurait pu croire qu'Eraser Head, héros discret, qui privilégiait l'efficacité au spectaculaire, aurait détesté depuis le départ cet apprenti braillard, égocentrique et soupe au lait.

Mais il était professionnel avant toute chose. Il n'aurait pas laissé ses sentiments personnels obscurcir son jugement comme un certain Symbole de la paix.

Il avait ainsi pu voir de nombreuses qualités sous-jacentes chez son élève. La première était sans nul doute le désir de bien faire. Bakugo ne se satisfaisait pas d'une demi victoire, ou d'un travail à moitié fait, et sa susceptibilité avait du bon : un reproche le meurtrissait tellement qu'il ferait son maximum pour ne jamais le subir de nouveau. Ce professionalisme en puissance était du goût d'Aizawa. Parmi les autres première années, aucun ne travaillait aussi dur que Bakugo. Les héros parlent beaucoup de sacrifice de soi mais il y en a peu qui sont prêt à dévouer tous les aspects de leur vie à leur travail.

Ca ne changeait rien à son caractère désagréable, m'as-tu-vu et parfois méchant, mais Aizawa ne se souciait pas du caractère ou de la nature des gens. Lui même n'était ni agréable ni plaisant. Il était juste compétent et dévoué à sa tache. Et peut-être que dans le fond, un certain attachement l'avait lié à ce gosse paumé, inapte socialement, que la plupart jugeaient aux apparences défavorables. L'oeil du public n'a aucune importance : en temps utile, il espérait le faire comprendre à l'adolescent qui souffrait d'être identifié aux vilains qu'il voulait affronter.

Mais il ne devait pas laisser ses sentiments personnels obscurcir son jugement. Bakugo et son talent ressemblait à un chef d'oeuvre du grand artisan du monde : proche de la perfection en apparence, mais souffrant d'un défaut majeur. Il avait reçu de nombreux avertissements et pourtant, il avait persisté jusqu'à dérailler. Cette fierté mal placée avait signé sa fin.

Aizawa avait été déçu, et franchement irrité par l'incident, par ce _gâchis_. Mais en définitive, on ne peut pas faire de tous les gosses des héros. Il y en a qui se crashent en apprenant à voler, et ressasser cette amertume n'allait rien changer à la chose.

Il avait fait une erreur de jugement. Il avait laissé Katsuki la longe autour du cou, sans estimer sa dangerosité réelle. Bien sûr, il y avait des facteurs malheureux : l'alter d'invisibilité, l'incapacité d'All Might. Que Bakugo fasse une bavure dans un dernier sursaut de son égo à l'agonie, ça le blasait, mais c'était trop grave pour qu'il fasse preuve de compréhension.

A ce moment, le professeur principal des 2deA avait déjà tiré un trait sur la carrière du garçon qui persistait à le prendre à parti, à demander des comptes.

Il fallait se baser sur les faits, sur la logique. Bakugo était trop immature, et même si on ne le renvoyait pas, son dossier serait de toute façon à jamais entaché par cet incident. Les agences ne voudraient pas de lui.

Aizawa ne le regarda pas quand il soupira et répondit :

« Ça ne dépend plus de moi. »

Katsuki le fixait d'un air stupide. Il avait avoué la vérité. Il voulait une réponse. All Might, aveuglément, l'avait félicité. Mais Eraser Head, certainement, allait se mettre en colère. Il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Il ne voulait pas. Mais quand le professeur regarda sa montre comme pour chercher une excuse et s'éloigner, ses poings serrés tremblèrent. Cette incertitude, cette indifference, c'était pire que tout.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? Je suis toujours dans votre classe, non ? »

Oh, il sonnait toujours arrogant, le blondinet. Plein de lui même et exigeant des explications.

Son irritation n'était qu'une façade. Il voyait Aizawa l'abandonner. C'était pire que n'importe quel reproche.

Il était son professeur. C'était à lui de le renvoyer ou de le garder. C'était à lui de gronder ou de féliciter, de le conseiller, de lui montrer l'exemple. C'était lui qui croyait en lui et le poussait à se dépasser. C'était lui qui ne disait rien mais approuvait et lui laissait la marge dont il avait besoin pour grandir. C'était le seul, qui le faisait se sentir légitime comme héros.

Rien ne blessait plus que perdre l'estime du mentor qui l'avait jusque là soutenu et défendu. Le perdre au point qu'il ne se soucie même plus de le punir.

"C'est fatiguant... Il faut tout t'expliquer..." grommela le professeur principal, se grattant la tête.

Katsuki découvrit ses dents, rentra le cou dans ses épaules. Il voulait juste savoir s'il pouvait rester. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

"Tu vois les poupées russes de Yaoyorozu ? La société, c'est pareil." Déclara Aizawa de sa voix traînante.

Non, il ne voyait pas. Le regard rapace se concentra sur lui.

"Hier, tu as pensé qu'on s'acharnait sur toi ? Tu t'es senti persécuté ?"

Katsuki fit non de la tête. Aizawa n'en tint pas compte.

"Tu te dis que tu n'as pas de chance parce que personne ne pouvait prévoir qu'elle se trouverait là. Tu essayes d'évaluer si tu es coupable ou non, et tu attends de moi que je te donne la réponse. Tu as tout faux."

Il marqua une pause, le temps pour l'élève de bien enregistrer ses paroles. Bakugo ne disait plus rien, le dévisageant avec des yeux écarquillés. Attentif, il ne bougeait plus. Tout son corps, tout son esprit tentait de comprendre ce sermon. De toutes ses forces, il essayait.

"Une élève a été gravement blessée. Ce n'est plus seulement à propos de toi. L'école est en faute. Mais qui est responsable ? Est-ce moi, qui t'ait accepté dans ma classe et ait cru en ton potentiel ? Est-ce que je t'ai poussé à bout hier, en te mettant sous pression ? Un conseil disciplinaire va se réunir et en juger. D'ici là, ce serait bien que tu abandonnes cette façon simpliste de penser."

Bakugo laissa tomber ses épaules vers l'arrière, dépité. Il secoua la tête et marmonna en protestation, à contrecoeur :

"C'est moi qui ait pressé la détente... C'est évident que c'est ma faute, non ? Faudrait être débile pour vous accuser..."

Aizawa était à court de patience. Il lui tourna le dos sans autre cérémonie. Mais sa voix parvint à nouveau aux oreilles de Bakugo, comme il répétait d'un ton neutre, éducateur jusqu'au bout :

"Tu es élève à UA, tes actions représentent le groupe. Ne t'étonne pas si les répercussions touchent les autres. C'est ce que signifie vivre dans une société, et si tu veux devenir un héros je te conseille d'y réfléchir. "

Comme il détestait le calme de cette voix. La distance immense comme le professeur lui faisait la grâce de lui enseigner quelque morale. C'était hypocrite, de faire ça en lui tournant le dos. C'était cruel, de lui dire qu'il était un membre du groupe en le rejetant. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien qu'Aizawa ne le considérait plus comme son élève. Aizawa se foutait de ses sentiments. Aizawa se fichait pas mal de son sort. Aizawa n'était pas sensé être hypocrite. Aizawa-sensei était sensé dire les vérités difficiles bien en face.

Qu'il avait échoué. Qu'il l'avait déçu. Qu'il n'était pas digne de UA, et qu'il en avait fourni la preuve, et que c'était fini.

Il avait mal au ventre et les lumières tournoyaient mais il ne laisserait pas le vertige le vaincre, il tenait debout, il tenait encore debout.

Les reproches d'Iida revenaient. Les regards toujours portés sur lui, et cette envie qui peignait l'envers de l'admiration. Ce message répété encore et encore et qu'il refusait d'entendre.

"Bakugo-kun ne sera jamais populaire avec son sale caractère !"

"Il est parfait dans le rôle du vilain."

"Tu fais honte à l'école."

"Dresser les fauteurs de trouble dans ton genre, c'est mon métier."

"Comment pouvez vous garantir qu'il ne va pas rejoindre la Ligue ?"

"Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, hein ? Tu aimes gagner, pas vrai ?"

\- Oi, est-ce que je suis un héros, d'après toi ?... -

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Eijiro n'avait pas répondu ? Pourquoi le vertige à l'arrière de son crâne ? Pourquoi la nausée dans sa gorge ? Pourquoi à chaque victoire ce sale goût de défaite ?

 _Tu ne comprends pas ?_

 _Tu ne piges toujours pas ?_

 _Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de ton nom ? Pourquoi ils ne veulent pas de toi ?_

Tenya lui souriait vicieusement. "Les gens comme toi..."

Et pour d'obscures raisons, le visage de Deku dansa devant ses yeux.

Dans la salle de classe un jour comme tous les autres, avec le soleil qui montait dans le ciel, et lui qui avait tout, et Deku n'avait rien.

Katsuki le raillait, le nerd pleurnichait, comme d'habitude. Comme d'habitude il y avait ses potes, pour jeter au plus faible des regards de pitié. Ses lèvres se retroussaient en rictus méchant et lui crachaient ces mots comme si de rien n'était.

 **Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas être un héros.**

 **Ouvre les yeux.**

 **C'est impossible.**

Ces paroles.  
Ses paroles.  
Un écho.

 **Peut-être que tu devrais te jeter du toit.**

Il réunit ses paumes et les pressa l'une contre l'autre, penché vers l'avant, comme pour prévenir quelque chose de sortir de sa poitrine. Aizawa ne le regardait pas. Nul ne le regardait.

 **Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas être un héros.**

 **Ouvre les yeux.**

 **C'est impossible.**

Il savait. Il savait. Il ne voulait pas voir... Ne devait pas penser à Deku... Le rejeter dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, lui et tout ce qu'il représentait, il n'était rien, il n'était rien.

 **Quelqu'un comme toi ne peux pas être un héros.**

Il grimaça.

Et Deku qui ne voulait pas disparaître se relevait pourtant dans sa mémoire, le sale nerd. Il lui semblait sourire au travers de ses larmes. Sourire indéchiffrable. Il lui tendait la main.

"Je n'abandonnerai pas." croassa-t-il d'une voix sourde.

"Pardon ?" fit Aizawa qui était loin, ne le regardait plus, mais il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait. Il glapit avec une explosion qui retentit dans le couloir:

"Même si je suis exclu de UA ! Je trouverai un moyen ! Je rentrerai à Shiketsu, je sais pas, je trouverai un moyen ! J'abandonnerai jamais, quoi que les gens disent, quoi que les gens pensent sur moi! Je me battrai et je deviendrai un héros !" Une pause. "Le numéro 1 !"

Aizawa se retourna. Il le contempla pensivement. Peut-être y avait-il un peu d'admiration dans son regard. Peut-être y avait-il de la peine. Sa main portant les documents tomba à son côté.

"Bakugo..." Un soupir. "La fougue et la motivation, c'est louable, mais ces émotions sont dangereuses, tu le comprends ? Tu dois apprendre à te contrôler. Tu n'agis pas de façon rationnelle. Toutes tes stratégies et ta puissance ne valent rien si tu peux perdre pied à cause de la colère."

Le garcon laissa sa tête retomber vers l'avant, l'ombre des mèches batailleuses cachant ses yeux, et il tenait la main qui avait produit l'explosion. Ses lèvres tremblotaient.

Quelque chose avait changé dans la voix du professeur. Comme s'il le voyait à nouveau. Comme s'il n'était pas seul. Comme si tout n'était pas perdu.

"...je sais... " il marmonna, la voix enroué d'émotion. Enfin, il lui disait quoi faire. Enfin, il disait son nom. "je recommencerai pas... je vais me racheter... alors... "

 _... laissez-moi une chance._

Eraser Head hocha la tête, comme s'il considérait de nouvelles options.

"Bon. Je vais essayer de te défendre devant la commission. D'ici là, je te renvoie temporairement de la 2deA. Tu es exclu des cours. Personne ne te transmettra ses notes, pas même le programme."

Il était trop étourdi pour réagir à la nouvelle et resta bouche entrouverte, les répercutions sur ses résultats se projetant comme des ombres chinoises dans son esprit.

"C'est pour ça que c'est une punition." commenta Aizawa d'un ton aigre. "Enfin, je ne veux pas ruiner tes chances d'avoir la licence semi-pro, alors tu auras le droit de t'entraîner trois heures au gymnase chaque soir. "

Bakugo le fixait avec un air anéanti. Il s'entraînait déjà entre deux et trois heures chaque soir et c'était sans compter les cours et l'échauffement du matin. Alors qu'il songeait à tricher et s'entraîner chez lui, Aizawa anéantit cet espoir en ajoutant :

"Quant au contenu, des travaux d'intérêt public s'imposent. Tu te présenteras à l'infirmerie à 8h chaque matin."

Il balaya l'obsédé de la baston de son regard d'aigle, et un léger sourire étira sa bouche, lui donnant une expression douteuse.

"Tu vas servir d'assistant à Recovery Girl. Tu l'aideras à partir de lundi. Je vais en discuter avec elle mais je pense qu'elle acceptera. Ce n'est très difficile, et tu pourras toujours préparer le thé. "

"L'infirmerie ?" répéta-t-il en plissant le front.

"Tu m'as très bien entendu," tiqua le professeur. "A moins que tu préfères le ramassage d'ordures ?"

Katsuki dût admettre que l'infirmerie ça semblait très bien. Il ne voyait pas bien à quoi il allait servir mais il s'était attendu à une punition plus cruelle. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé, avant que ne débute ce qui serait la partie la plus difficile de son apprentissage à UA.

* * *

x

x

Le "rebond" de la fin est particulièrement délicat à écrire pour moi sans être trop explicatif ou ennuyeux... J'espère ne pas m'en être trop mal sorti.

Mon pauvre Katsuki. Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines...

Fefe : Grand merci 3 J'espère que la suite va continuer à t'investir !

Cali : Heureux de te voir sur cette fic ! Avec ce chapitre et le précédent tu as les réponses sur comment Katsuki s'en "sort", si on peut appeler ça comme ça... J'espère que la confrontation Tenya Katsuki t'aura plue ! Katsuki, prendre cher avec moi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler =o C'est pas du tout mon souffre-douleur. Shoto est difficile à écrire pour moi, Tenya aussi était un énorme obstacle à dire vrai, c'est pour ça que le chapitre précédent m'a pris des mois, je l'ai recommencé quatre fois... Chaque fois que je me fais la main sur le point de vue d'un nouveau personnage c'est un énorme travail, et même Izuku me pose souvent des colles x_x c'est aussi pour ça que j'écris surtout autour de Katsuki, c'est plus facile j'ai l'habitude et je connais bien mon perso xD (Sinon j'aime bien Ochaco moi xD)

Rei : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'ai trépigné en le lisant ! Perso je ne sais pas si la longueur est une qualité, j'ai du mal à ne pas détailler chaque élément de l'histoire et du coup l'action avance très lentement... Après il est vrai qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce dialogue, mais un écrivain plus habile distribuerait peut-être ces conflits sur plusieurs scènes ? Si c'est prenant, tant mieux, mais je me demande parfois si ce n'est pas ennuyeux. Je suis très satisfait que tu apprécie la diversité des points de vue, mettre au point celui de Tenya de façon crédible et cohérente était mon gros challenge. Je me met complètement à la place des persos donc j'ai du mal à donner raison à l'un et à l'autre... Même si j'ai tendance par habitude à être empathique vis à vis de Bakugo. J'aime jouer à susciter la sympathie pour lui tout en gardant (empirant diront certains) son caractère de sale con.

Ookami : Haha tu as noté les petits dérapages de notre délégué... Je le vois bien avec un costume militaire et une cravache, il a (dans mon interprétation du moins) un petiiiit côté facho ! Ca serait marrant à développer dans un autre projet.

Yuki : Je sais, j'inspire joie et bonne humeur ~ Je pense que mon écriture évolue vers quelque chose de plus narratif dans l'ensemble (mais aie, dans ce chapitre j'ai rejoué sur l'ambiguité à un moment, on va voir si ça passe xD). Oui dans le fond, Tenya fait clairement un genre de chantage à Katsuki même c'est "dans son intérêt". Je pense qu'on comprendra peut-être mieux pourquoi il est si en colère quand on verra un peu le point de vue de Toru. Et puis d'une façon générale il se sent vraiment responsable de la santé des gens de la classe. Ce qui inclue pluuuus ou moins Bakugo. Les conséquences de la dernière réplique vont sans doute se faire sentir sur plusieurs chapitres, c'est pas très constructif en effet, mais bon, c'est ce qu'il pense depuis le début et qu'il s'est retenu de dire... Je pense que ce chapitre te donnera plus d'indications sur ce qui se passe dans la tête de Katsuki d'ailleurs, même si je dis pas tout manifestement. Deku est un sujet délicat, je pense qu'on peut déduire que quelqu'un qui pense toutes les vingt lignes "ne pas penser à Deku" pense beaucoup à lui xD Mais comme ça fait partie des choses refoulées/niées j'évite aussi le sujet... (C'est rien de particulièrement romantique cela dit, je veux pas faire de faux espoirs aux gens ) Quand Iida lui dit ça sa réaction est sans doute essentiellement "pourquoi ?" et du "ce sale nerd de quoi il se mêle". J'aurai peut être plus l'occasion de développer par la suite, quand il aura deux secondes pour respirer (déprimer).


End file.
